


because she's alive in me.

by リリス - riris (arurun)



Series: in memory of the ones that live again. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Afterlife, Assault, Boy x boy, Bullying, Canon Rewrite, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fictional Disease, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Romance, OC X CANON, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective!Everyone, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), but only temporary, but very gay i guess, in which afterlife god likes to play with people's lives, magician!OC, night Flames, not really - Freeform, sickly!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 86,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/%E3%83%AA%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9%20-%20riris
Summary: Dying of Asphyxiation was not in my list of goals in life. Neither was meeting a Governor of the Afterlife and getting sent to another world for a second chance at life. Drew was assaulted by a group of men for reasons she didn't understand. Drowning on the same day, she was reincarnated as Ninomiya Rei only to have her memories come back at age seven.





	1. breathe though there's no air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew Cite and her brothers are a trio of clowns in a miniature circus show. it all changes one day-- when she goes to school the long way and gets dragged into an alley.

" **Eins,** " a voice started.

" **...Zwei,** " the second voice said, a little moodily.

" **Drei!** " the third voice piped up sportively.

An explosion of white mist burst forth, clouding the visible scenery and filling the space with a smoky, scentless fog. The smokescreen dissipated, and three suited silhouettes made themselves known. 

Top-hats held precariously in their right hands, locked above the heart, they hunched slightly in a respectful bow. An imitator's smile on each of their faces, one could mistake them as doppelgangers of different sizes. 

Synchronously, the three fixed their posture, straightening their backs sternly, their poise raised uptight.

The shortest in the trio threw her hat to the sky. A quick curtsy followed by a hard spin, playfully she came a distance forward. Magnificent twirls three rounds of elegance, and superbly, her hat drifted down to its place on her head. She danced around with feathery steps in her ecstatic excitement. Giggling, she raised her right arm to the sky, a declaration to the heavens she raised her voice to the crowd, 

" **Ladies and Gentlemen!** "

Consequently, the second hatter produced a black wand from the invisible box of his hands. Revolving it around his knuckles like a pianist with an invisible tune, he hummed to the cheery melody of the background music. The rod between his fingers split into two, to threes...

His face was a smile, but his eyes were the unreadable mystique of a blue masquerade mask. A humble bow he gave, a killer smile erupted a swoon. Gently tossing a baton to his companions who captured it immaculately, his hands spread open in a welcoming manner as he made his voice known to the crowd, 

" **Welcome once again, to the night of glory days.** "

Last but not least, the red hatter took a stride forward, not much to show but his looks and his smile. A rose sprouting from his hands, he placed it at his lips like the killer host he was trying to be-- "we hope you enjoy the stay," he winked.

" **Now, then,** " throwing the rose to the sky, " **let the show begin!** "

At the word, hundreds of doves emerged from under his sleeves. The crowd erupted in cheers. Music started to play.

ー

"Morning," my older brother, Zen, greeted me. A yawn rumbling at his throat, he rubbed his sleep-blurred eyes foggily, staggering back and forth as he dropped down onto his seat on the dining table. His arms on the table, his head buried in them, he fell back to sleep almost instantly.

"Good morning, Zen," I said, placing down a mug of coffee in front of him, "is Eve awake?" 

I brought a plate with a sandwich on it to the dining table.

"Mm?" Zen mumbled, his voice muffled. Taking a moment to register his surroundings, he got up to drink his coffee. Then, he picked up the sandwich, "mhm."

As if on cue, the oldest of us three walked into the room. "Morning, Zen and Drew," Eve greeted, stepping into the room. A rare smile on his face, he settled down in his seat.

It has always been just the three of us. No parents, no nothing. Fascinated by the magic of our travelling magician parents that eventually left us behind-- the three of us became our own to make a living. 

Eve, Zen and Drew; Eins, Zwei, and Drei. That was us.

-

"Drew, do you think you could... skip school for today?" Eve gave a strangely awkward plea. He was always a good actor-- but now his poker face was failing him for nervousness. "Please?"

I stopped in my tracks. My hand was at the doorknob, my bag was thrown over my shoulder. Curiously I turned to my brothers who were standing at the doorway. 

"What this, all of a sudden?" I inquired, suspicion in my head, "What's the occasion?"

But I had a feeling it wasn't anything simple. Eve's eyes, for once, conveyed anxiety. For someone that boasted his expert poker face, this was unusual. Eve was always the master of disguise. His smiles were never real for the crowd--his smile was something reserved for only Zen and I. But now, he wore a face full of worry and concern.

A hand was laid on the door, pushing it firm. Zen was physically the strongest among us. I would never overpower him, and he knew that. Whatever the reason, he, as well, was stopping me from going out of the house. 

"Uhm, guys?" I spoke up.

"Just for today," Zen said.

"Look, I've got an important examination today, it's the official international one that'll really count," I began, "I can't miss it."

"Please, just forget it!" Eve snapped.

I flinched. Eve had never spoken harshly against me. Crude language was not common in this household either, so it hit me pretty hard. _What's with them today? They promised me that they'd never interfere with my studies until I graduated._

"But Eve..."

"Just don't go!"

ー

One thing they failed to count upon was the fact that my reflexes bested them on all accounts. Ducking under an arm, flipping a semi-somersault, I was charging out the back door in less than a moment. Opting for the roundabout route to school, I was confident they wouldn't catch me before I found myself on school grounds.

"They're always ordering me around," I began to throw a tantrum, "what's with them?"

Cursing out loud, I kicked a stone at the wall. "They're always discussing things by themselves anyways. Making all the decisions on their own!" I muttered spitefully, "they shouldn't have the right to complain about me going at my own pace when I'm always left out of the picture!"

"I'm not gonna listen to Eve anymore," I grumbled, "never!"

Breathing out a sigh after my outburst, I was calm. 

Internally, the guilt began to plague my thoughts. _Really shouldn't have run out of the house like that, they probably had a legitimate reason._ If I'd just asked them instead... _How was I going to apologize to Eve and Zen now?_ Rush back home right after the test, maybe-- run as fast as I can, taking the shortest route possible.

It not as if it were the first time we're fighting.

Eve would probably lecture me until dinnertime. Zen would be making dinner, serving us food to break off our argument. According to routine, we would automatically make up, and then, we'd get dressed for work. We'd have fun with our magic, then we'd all go home. Together. 

That was normal for us, and it should've been so this time too.

ー 

It came as a rapid force.

A foreign hand gripped my forearm with bone-crushing strength. I didn't have the thought to whine at the pain before it had dragged me in and I was thrown into an alley. My limbs were seized by opposing forces that weighed an adult man. Instantly rendered entirely helpless, a hand clasped my mouth shut.

My first attempt at struggling was quickly shut down-- and when I tried to scream the hand had shut my mouth firm. I couldn't even bite.

"No screaming, alright," the man with his hand over my mouth spoke up with his sharp, gnarly voice, "any strange moves and your left hand goes." 

He threatened sharply, and I could feel the man who held my arms tighten his grip on my left wrist. Warily, my mouth was freed.

I hesitated to make any noise yet.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

_They?_

Taking a breath to calm myself, I ascertained the situation. There were four adults-- all strong and many times bigger than I was. I may be proud of my reflexes, but my strength was as good as a kitten's in this situation. I had no way out of this.

 _Why did they capture me in this manner?_ My firs thought had been the very likely, rape, but it didn't seem so as they were asking me questions.

What's worse, I had rounded into a more isolated part of town-- my original destination had been a detour to a lake round the corner stall-- so the chances of anyone coming in was an absolute zero. Even if someone noticed me, no one would interfere.

"Hurry up and answer!" the man demanded impatiently, putting a hand at my throat and pressing down lightly.

"Don't you think I deserve to know who you are first?" I sounded snarky, trying to fake a farce calmer than I was.

A loud snap registered in my head. For a moment, I wondered where that sound came from. An irritating cramp was on my left wrist--then I realized the agony. Pain erupted through left arm, centering around my wrist. My arm fell limp beside me.

The scream tore out of me, uncontrolled.

A hand clamped out my mouth again, muffling the noise. "No more nonsense from you," he growled out lowly. "One more peep of bullshit from you, and your foot's next."

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, but I managed to stick my screaming at my throat. My breath was heavy, and the burning sensation in my arm was making my head spin nauseatingly.

" **Mera** and **Biru**. You recognize them? You just need to tell me where these two are," The hand on my face left my mouth as the man asked again, this time giving me something that sounded like names.

 _I don't know them,_ I told myself. _I've never heard the names before._ Were those even proper names? What language, from what origin were those names? _Why would I know them?_ I've been living here for a long time, and everyone knows everyone around here.

"I don't know..." I choked out between sobs I didn't intend to make.

This time, I was very well aware of what the crack sound coming from my right foot was. Unprepared, I accidentally bit my bottom lip as I let out a pained howl.

The man gave me a hard slap to my cheek, annoyed. I didn't fall, as there were two hands grasping my unharmed limbs. The blow stung like needles on my face. The sharp tang of copper at my lip barely made itself known.

 _Why?_ I sniffed, tears rolling down my cheeks. _No more. No._

"Woah, dude, she's crying," another man's voice piped in, genuine concern in his tone, "Aren't you going a little too far, I mean, what if she really doesn't--"

"Don't bullshit me!" the first man yelled. "We've got factual evidence that she has personal connections to the targets," he started, "What other proof do we need??"

_Personal connections?_

"Look here, girlie. This is your last chance," the man grabbed my chin, "Where. Are. They."

_No._

__

__

_I don't know. I really don't._

Please, no. No...

"Help me..." I whimpered softly.

The men went silent. The first man sighed. He leaned in, closing in on my ear. Speaking softly, but loud enough for the rest of the men to hear, he whispered into my ear.

"Wrong answer, bitch."

I was picked up by the collar, the other hands losing their grasp on me. This man held me up with only one hand, so he was incredibly strong. I knew I couldn't win, but I struggled desperately for life. They man walked somewhere, dragging me, kicking and screaming to his destination.

I was wailing for help. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I was screaming out everything that came to my mind. This guy was going to kill me. You didn't need a genius to figure that out. At the moment, that was everything I thought about.

I didn't have time to worry about why this man was killing me. He just was. The agony that burned in my broken limbs barely registered in my mind.

I was clawing at his hand. I was positive I had made scratches that bled, but the man was completely unaffected by my futile attempt.

**Help.**

****

****

Zen, Eve.

**Help, Save me. Anyone. I don't want to die.**

And then, we came to an opening-- a crystal clear lake. It was a deep body of water, filled with a small number of fishes. The place I once called my safe haven was now staring back at me, registering in my head as the place I will experience my death.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. "Let me go!"

Then, I fell myself falling. The man had thrown me, and I was headed to the waters. I instinctively reached out for a nonexistent hand that didn't hold onto me.

I hit the waters.

I was falling. Sinking into the clutches of gravity, my movements obstructed by the inconsistent push and pull of the water current. My incapacitated limbs had grown numb. I could no longer move them.

I desperately kept the air in my lungs, but it quickly escaped. I wasn't mentally stable enough to focus on an act that required as much concentration. I flailed against the waters, but my limbs were foreign to movements in the medium.

It hurt. The dire need for air flooded my senses. It was painful. My lungs screamed for air. The lack of oxygen ached. My heartbeat was so loud, I could feel it reverberating in my head.

**Air.**

Was I crying? Even if I was, I couldn't tell. Despite the situation, one thought arose at the back of my mind. Was this what people call fear?

The surface was so close, yet so far. It was just slightly out of my reach. I only needed one more kick upwards to get there. I know how to swim. I know. Being halved of my limbs, I didn't make it in time.

I involuntarily gasped, yearning for a breath of the cold, sweet air, I was used to breathing. However, nothing but water entered my lungs. I lost energy, as if someone had pulled the lever of my body's circuit breaker.

I began to sink, gradually being pulled towards gravity.

The pain may have still been there, but my body was numbed. I barely even felt the cold. As the last of the air left my lungs, I felt one last throb of pain as my body spasmed.

Then, I felt nothing. No pain. No suffering. It was all gone. At that moment, I felt extreme bliss. I had forgotten why I was there at all.

Only one of my sensory organs worked now. I focused on my eyes, which were, for some reason, slowly drooping in heaviness. The scenery before me was breathtaking. I no longer had breath, but it was just so... pretty.

Corals that lined the shallower floors of the lake, the fishes that swam through it-- avoiding me as they went with their usual business. I could only faintly see some things, as the sunlight could only show me so much.

Sadly, I couldn't admire it for long.

My eyelids began to feel increasingly heavy. I should have slept earlier last night, I remember thinking. It not every day I can see such a scene, after all.

 _I should take a nap._ I thought. _A short and rejuvenating power nap._

I closed my eyes, still fighting back sleep for another while.

_When I wake up, I remember reminding myself,_

__

__

_I'll bring Zen and Eve here and show them this._


	2. immerse in the depths of the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without air, without help, without mercy, Drew drowned. Leaving behind everything and missing her chance to make up with her siblings-- she died. She died-- so is this dark place the afterlife?

Three stood.

Colour-coded hats held precariously in their right hands, placed above the heart, they leaned forward with robotic synchronization, settling in a respectful bow. Synchronously, the three fixed their posture, straightening their backs and standing upright.

**A chuckle rumbled in my throat. _How nostalgic, that was our usual performance._**

**_...but 'Nostalgia'? Why do I feel this way?_ **

The shortest of the three would toss her hat to the sky, prancing steps ahead-- perhaps she would do an extra twirl today; maybe she'd do a somersault instead, or maybe she'd dance. It was different every day, but it always ended as she caught the hat with her head.

**It was her, my signature starter, it was the beginning of our show. It was the startup of everything, the little warm-up act everyone and she loved.**

**And then, she would say...** "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

**Speaking in unison with her, I chuckled. Wincing at my parched throat, I frowned. _Was my throat always so dry?_**

She was wearing her favourite white tailcoat. It was garnished with green trims, finished with a smart green tie. Her top hat was white, with a green ribbon tied into a fancy and huge, yet somehow adorable bow.

Her hair was tied into a low ponytail, part of her fringe pinned up with two bobby pins with a red and blue gem.

**Why am I looking at myself?**

ー

"Drew," my brothers called for me.

"Hm?" I made a natural response, lifting my head from my homework and getting up to make my way to Eve's room upstairs.

"Close your eyes," Eve said playfully. Standing meekly behind him, I could see Zen with hands pushed behind him, evidently to obscure a little something from my eyes. The desk was a mess.

I giggled lightly, knowing I was in for a pleasant surprise. Obediently, I closed my eyes, lifting it towards my brother. "You better not draw on my face or something, kay?"

"We won't!" Eve whined in a promise, "Just stay still."

I felt warm fingers brush across my forehead. Warm fingers; Warm hands; This was Zen.

"Okay," said Zen.

The warmth of his hands left my forehead, quickly being replaced by cold; thin fingers petting my head and ruffling my hair into place. Cold hands... Eve had cold hands.

"Open your eyes," he said, removing his hand.

I saw a mirror, myself. My bangs had been brushed apart neatly, now held up by two bobby pins. They gleamed as new, each garnished with a sparkling gemstone. One was red; the other was blue.

"Do you like it?" Eve asked, "They're real gems."

As simple a present hairclips were, his statement left me at a lost for words. "You've got to be kidding, seriously?"

Zen nodded meekly, putting out a V. "100%," he assured, "it's small, but that's an actual garnet and sapphire."

Garnet-- ruby, and sapphire?? As much as I loved rubies and sapphires-- "I-I can't wear these! How expensive were these?? This is crazy--this is the kind of stuff you hide in a safe!" I freaked out, "I mean, I mean--"

Eve put a hand on my head in attempt to calm me. "Oh c'mon, dear. Everyone probably thinks they're fake. I mean, who'd be wearing that? But you gotta wear that."

"Eve, what even--"

"It's a perfect fit, ain't it?" Eve interrupted me. "Red, Blue and Green," he counted in his fingers, "coming together, the colours meld perfectly, don't you think?"

"Green?" I piqued.

"Well, unlike me and Eve..." Zen mumbled, "You've got mom's eyes."

I felt my face flush with flattery. In fact, I was the only child in the family with our mother's emerald green eyes. But this was just-- I'm so embarrassed.

"Oh, her face is all red." Eve teased.

"Get a camera," Zen followed.

"Heeeyyy!!" I whined. Eve and Zen laughed, and I followed. I wrapped my arms around them both. "Thank you." I said gratefully, "Thanks, Zen. Thanks, Eve."

The two smiled warmly. They turned to each other, their eyes meeting for a knowing moment. Then, they turned back to me.

"You're welcome." Zen said, petting my head softly.

"Happy birthday, Drew." Eve said.

ー

**Ah. I know now.**

I was watching the scene, sitting down, calmly, as if it was a movie.

**I'm dead.**

I remembered. It took me a while. My hair was put up in a way I usually did for school, with my pins holding up my fringe.

**I drowned.**

There were injuries on me. My left wrist and right ankle were badly swollen, a growth to twice their size a sickly shade of purple where I knew it had been snapped. However, there was no pain. I felt nothing, aside from the dryness of my throat that couldn't be quenched no matter how much saliva I swallowed.

I felt nothing. No despair, no fear, no hate, no guilt, no pain, no sadness, no nothing. It was just like _Oh, I'm dead? Oh, well._

**Am I watching my life flash before my eyes?**

I wonder what Zen and Eve are doing now. Did they find me? Are they mourning my death? Or are they still searching? Have they gone on with the show without me? Has my death affected them positively, negatively, or at all?

What happened to those thugs? Did they find their target? Who were they, anyway?

**Where am I, even?**

Was this what lay beyond death? Nothingness? Was Heaven and Hell a lie? All that lay beyond death was a Void... A space of nothingness, where nothing exists, nothing is created, and nothing is left behind?

**_I guess it's not so bad._ **

After all, I no longer have any petty human emotions in my way. I can faintly remember my last. The fear I felt. The desperate crying. How quickly my heart beat. How painful agony was.

Here, I feel nothing. Here, unpleasantness and fear didn't exist. Here, I'm in complete bliss. I really wouldn't mind staying here forever.

After all, there's no suffering.

ー

**"Oh, I found another one."**

I opened my eyes slowly. Someone had spoken. In this infinite darkness with not a single thing in sight, someone had spoken.

_Who's there?_

There was a response. The voice gave a low, distant chuckle that echoed across the ebony horizon, **"I am a governor. That's who's there."**

_A ...governor? ...Not a god?_

There was a chortle. **"Well, [God] is a little different,"** he laughed again, **"you could call me the Void."**

_The Void... ?_

**"It's a simple system. Humans die-- then they're here. Some call this place the Limbo,"** it began explaining. **"Heaven takes the good; Hell takes the bad; But there are exceptions."**

**"Regret--those who left the Earth with strong feelings of guilt, for a lack of fulfillment or a powerful malice toward the lack of equality in human nature. Then there are the broken who fail to find in themselves what they desire. Perhaps it is the here itself that they would like to remain in, but humans are incapable of remaining in this nothingness."**

I heard him sigh. **"I am the Void, and I serve to return souls to earth."**

I blinked. It wasn't really surprising, but I was just--bewildered? He popped out of nowhere and began vomiting all this information on me--I get he's some sort of governor of the afterlife or something, but is he supposed to be explaining the Afterlife Monarchy Rules to me?

_This guy has no physical form. I don't really know where to look._

_**"So, kid,"** he started, surprising me with his change in tone. Was he forcing himself to sound professional? Did he give up on the professionalism and went straight into neighborhood old man? _

_**"I'm giving you a new life, but this life will be a living Dante's inferno, I tell ya."** he said, giving a weird metaphor, **"there's no telling what kind of world you'll be in, or what changes will happen to your body as it adapts to the new world you will be reincarnated in."**_

__Wait, what? What's going on now am I getting a second life ticket? Why not to my own world is this an isekai light novel???_ _

_**"You'll go through hardships,"** his voice was solemn, **"a lot more than what you've already gone through. You'll have lasting effects from whatever you died from, including some pretty birthmarks--"** he stopped to scoff, muttering under his breath, **"cause this system is so shitty they can't even give you a proper human body--" I heard him spit, "but this is your one and only second chance at life! Use it wisely!"**_

__JUST GIV EME A MOMENT CAN I HAVE A DEEPER EXPLANATION--_ _

_**"Bye!"** _


	3. live like nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei lives a peaceful life, in a peaceful town, in a peaceful family. But like the breath in his faulty lungs, it just doesn't last long enough to be appreciated.

"Rei-chaaan!!"

The shriek came so suddenly.

Caught completely off guard with an ambush from the back, two small figures leaped and tackled me down. Falling face first with a disgraceful yelp, I felt defeated as the two smaller figures settled down comfortably on my back.

"Hehee," the first voice belonged to a girl very cheeky and mischievous, "Rei-chan fell for it again!" she giggled.

"Rei-chan's weak," the other girl held her excitement under a calm demeanor, her tone a tad stony but comical.

Lifting my face from the soil, folding my arms forward to rest my chin, I sighed in resignation. "I see, I see," I mumbled in a sarcastic, resigned voice, "I guess Rei-chan's not gonna be able to make dinner today."

"Ehh?!?" the first girl responded in horror, rocking my body desperately, "what do we do, Sui??" turning to the other girl, "Rei-chan's angry!"

The other girl responded faster than her counterpart. Taking a spot in front of me, he bowed in a practiced dogeza and leaned her head to the ground: "Sui apologizes wholeheartedly," a phrase she memorized from a TV show.

"Ahhh! No fair!" the first girl complained childishly, getting off my back quickly and settling down on her knees beside Sui, "Sae apo...? Sae appowhateversomethings- too!" 

I couldn't suppress the laughter that escaped my lips, "seriously, you two!"

-

"Rei-chan, what's breakfast?" Sae asked, clinging onto my leg. 

"I smell eggs!" Sui subtly added, materializing at my other leg.

"Wait, wait, Rei-chan can't move with you two down there!" I whined at them, trying to sound as stern as I could, "stay on the table, girls."

Giggling adorably, the two ran back to their respective seats on the dining table, anticipating the food their older brother would serve them today. It seemed to them that I was the best cook in the house. 

_Well, Mom and Dad are never around, and our nanny Mama Lula can only cook simple dishes._

"Okay. Go wake Mama Lula up," after we were done setting up the table, I pulled my apron loose.

"Kaaay!!" Sae cheered and they both ran out of the door.

-

-

Hooking my shoes through my heels, I slung my bag over my shoulder and reached for the doorknob of my home entrance. 

"See ya later, Rei-chan!" Sae looked over from the couch.

"Bye-bye," Sui piped in.

Giving them a smile, I waved back. "Don't trouble the teachers at daycare too much, okay?" I gave a light warning. Turning to the old lady beside them, I sighed, "then, I'll be going as well, Mama Lula."

The old lady smiled back at me, "have fun at school, Rei."

-

I walked the trip to school bored and resisting the urge to sprint my way. 

Since young, I had been face with a strange prejudice-- that is, many adults discouraged me from any intense exercise. Many adults in Namimori were in on the restriction, including teachers. As much as it pained me, I wasn't allowed to play any form of physical sport with the other children. 

When I demanded an explanation, I couldn't understand it. What was a  _minor_  case of  _presumed_  asthma supposed to represent for me, a child that had never experienced anything thus far?

But my childhood wasn't all that bad. 

After all, I had Sae, Sui, Mama Lula...and Takeshi.

"Morning, Rei!" A heavy arm hooked around my shoulders, weighing a burden that made me stagger. Recognizing a spiky head of black hair that stood a few above my own height-- 

"Takeshi!" I gasped, "You surprised me!"

For a sheltered child like me, friends were a rare occurrence-- much less one brought up from childhood. His name was Takeshi, and we've been together for as long as I can vaguely recall.

"C'mon, let's go!" 

His arm on mine, he broke into a run. Taken by surprise, I let out an unintentionally high-pitched shriek. I really wasn't supposed to be doing any intense running, and I definitely knew the consequences-- a terrifying scold from a teacher-- but Takeshi's infectious smile made me forget them all and I threw the concern out of my head.

His arm leaving mine, I dashed on his pace. We began running, laughing as we raced for who would reach the front door first. Reaching the steps a fraction of a second before Takeshi, I pushed the door open, stepped inside, and declared loudly, "Goooall!!"

I leaned a hand against the wall, and began catching my breath. Takeshi stopped right behind me, breathing heavily.

"Gehh," he chortled breathlessly, "you're just too fast." 

"Never gonna win me, Takeshi," I said boastfully, giving him a toothy grin. I point a thumb at myself proudly, "after all, I'm immortal!"

"NINOMIYA!!" someone hollered from the other end of the room.

Every fibre in my body standing straight up in fright from the sudden startle, I could hear my heart thump in after shock. "Yikes, he's here," I moaned, covering my ears in repulse of an incoming lecture, "we'd better escape, Takeshi."

"And  _where_  are you going?" a female voice came from the door. Kyoko was a girl with auburn hair worn short and prim-- although she was usually cute and kind, today she wore a fierce and annoyed expression. Her arms crossed and her face scrunched up with displeasure, things weren't looking too good for us.

"Kyoko!" I groaned, my eyes rolling in despair, "geez, how did you get right behind us??"

"You charged past me on the way here, for your information," she retorted, rolling her eyes back at me, "Rei-kun, you're not supposed to be running, much less  _sprinting_  at all!" she snapped sharply, turning to Takeshi, "Yamamoto-kun, you're not supposed to be helping him either!"

Takeshi laughed at that, "sorry!" he laughed.

I puffed up my cheeks, pouting. "But if I never get any exercise at all, moss is gonna grow outta my head," I complained.

"Ninomiya!" an adult man's voice interrupted us all.

I flinched. Giving a sigh, I turned around slowly, feigning a smile and giving him a friendly wave. "Hey, Kuma-sensei!"

"Hi there, Kuma-sensei!" Takeshi greeted too.

"Good morning, Kuma-sensei," Kyoko added politely. 

"It's Kunomasu-sensei!" he corrected angrily, "And how many times do I have to tell you not to RUN?!? That is the 51st time this year!" 

"Woah, he counted!"

"Ahaha!" Takeshi burst into laughter at the situation, "now, now, Kuma-sensei, Rei's completely fine, ain't he?"

"Yep. Rei-chan is perfectly, flawlessly fine," I added, peeking out cautiously, hiding at Takeshi's back. Sticking out a tongue at him, I grinned from ear to ear.

"Listen, I'm your frickin school nurse!" Kuma-sensei snapped.

-

When I was three years old, I began to become increasingly conscious of my surroundings. I started taking in information of  **where**  I was,  **what**  I did,  **why**  I did it and  **how**. 

Although some may say this was normal-- maybe that was when children begin to realize things, after all. But my issue was that I did it all consciously. I knew why I was doing it and I knew what I was doing and what to do with information I learned.

As the number of words I learned in my first language increased, more words appeared in my mind. Words that meant the same thing, but were words that came from a different country--words that were in a different language.

How did I know these words? I just did, apparently.

"Yamamoto-kun," the teacher called out. Handing out papers were a joy until you reached that one failing student in your class, y'know?

The black-haired boy stepped in front, grinning bashfully ear to ear as he picked up his test from the teacher's hands, knowing exactly what his results were. 

Saionji-sensei gave a resigned sigh, "Work harder, y'know? At least  _try?_ " 

Takeshi laughed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "Sorry, my bad, sensei."

Saionji-sensei gave another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in an oncoming headache. He peeked at the next paper in his hands, and gave a sigh of relief. He looked up, trying to forget about Takeshi's fantastic failing grade. 

"Ninomiya-kun," he brought a smile to his face.

Standing up quickly, passing Takeshi, I sneaked a look at his papers. This time, he had gotten a miserable twenty percent. However I found my chest swelling in pride-- after all, just two months ago, he had been struggling to get double digits. But, of course, Saionji-sensei wouldn't notice something like that. He had nearly fifty students in this class.

"You did great!" he praised, "keep up the good work!"

Seeing the very familiar triple digits on my paper, I found myself disappointed. I wondered if I'd feel something better if I had scored lower? Giving Saionji-sensei a cheeky, prideful grin I did not mean, I politely thanked him.

As I entered preschool, I'd found that I already knew everything.

I knew everything the teachers were teaching us. When I visited the town library, I could decipher the complicated functions of a college math textbook. I had never learned any of those terms before, yet I just knew it. Mama Lula had never taught me any of it, yet I knew. 

I could read better in English than I could in Japanese, my first language. At the time, five-year-old me was plainly fascinated. Was this magic? How did I understand all of this? 

If this had anything to do with the reason I can't go out to play--maybe I'm a mythical being of knowledge and the adults are trying to keep me from getting hurt?

Whatever the case, I loved to imagine.

-

"I'm home, Sae, Sui," kicking off my shoes with a tired sigh, I entered the house with my packet of groceries.

Almost immediately the gentle thumping of feet barreled down the steps and I was barely staying on my feet as my sisters tackled me with a welcoming.

"Welcome back, Rei," Mama Lula greeted me at the doorway to the dining room. "Perfect timing. There's a call for you from your father," she informed.

"A call?" I inquired. From my father, that's rare.

"Go get changed for dinner, kay?" I told the twins, and obediently they scurried off upstairs. I headed into the kitchen, where the phone was, and picked it up. 

"Hello, this is Rei."

_Oh- oh, hey, uh- it's been a long while..._

My eyes twitched. This awkward tone and hesitant manner of speaking-- this means an apology was coming soon, didn't it?

_Are you three eating well?_

I was biting on my bottom lip, trying to hold back on my emotions. Hesitantly, I let out a shaky breath. I put on an obviously fake smile on my face-- although he couldn't hear me on the other end, I didn't think I could do this without an enforced smile. 

"Long time no talk, dad!" I tried to sound excited, and did a pretty good job, "I miss you so bad."

_Ahahaha. Glad you sound as cheerful as ever, son._

"When are you coming back?" I asked, "Anytime soon yet?"

The man at the other end went silent for a moment. 

_Sorry, Rei. I'm really busy nowadays and..._

I tightened my grip on the phone, my face falling. "Oh," I said disappointingly, my emotions half genuine, "It's okay, dad. It's completely fine! We've got Mama Lula with us, after all!"

_Rei._

"Hm?"

_Thank you._

Those two words took my breath away. "Eh-?" I was at a lost for words, and before I could think up of something to reply, the man at the other end had hung up.

Putting down the phone, I sighed, the upset showing on my face. I really hated talking to that man. As young as I was, I never knew why he said things that made my chest ache.

"Rei?" Mama Lula spoke up. As I turned to her, I found she smiled at me. Her kind and somehow very warm smile-- it was something that always calmed me down. 

"I'm fine," I told her, trying to imitate her smile but probably failing. "Dad called to say he's not coming back for New Year's."

-

"And Rururi caught the mouse! With her bare hands!" Sae announced loudly, moving her arms around in excitement.

"Woah!" I gaped exaggeratedly. 

"But then Yuki-sensei scolded her," Sui mumbled, inhaling her food impatiently. She then put down her bowl, contented with her meal.

"Well, she would," picking up a cloth to wipe Sui's mouth clean, I chuckled.

"And Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Sae's got 90 points on her exam today!" Sae took my attention again. I turned to her to see she had a piece of paper in her hands. 

"That's awesome!" I patted her on the head, "Sae's really smart, eh?" 

"You can praise me more!" Sae bragged proudly. 

I chuckled, turning to Sui, "Sui, what about you?"

Sui visibly jolted. She averted her gaze, looking at the ground. Dripping with cold sweat, I could literally see how much information was going through her mind. 

"Did you get a higher result than last time?" I decided to ask, interrupting her furiously transgressing train of thought.

Sui turned to me, a little surprised at my question. For a long moment, she seemed to be recalling her previous result. Eventually, she shook her head.

At that, I gave her a pat on the head and ruffled her hair. "That's okay for me." I assured her, "Y'see, life is an endless stairway. You may fall or want to give up in the middle, but you've gotta keep climbing."

Sui seemed a little bewildered, a little confused at my words--did she really understand what I was talking about? Oh, well. 

"Sae too," I turned to the other. "Even if you fall to the very bottom, Rei-chan will help you get all the way up again."

At that, the two jumped at me.

"Rei-chan, I love youuu!!!"

-

"Hey, kid."

I turned to the older man on the other swing. I met this guy when I was five. He was sitting on my usual swing all lonely and depressed-looking, so I decided to sit by with him, too. We knocked up a conversation, and since then because something short of friends.

"How's school?" he asked, his eyes as dead and lifeless as ever.

I turned to the sky. "Boring." I answered simply.

He let out a dry chuckle. "Made any new friends?" he asked again.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Y'see, I lost my job again," he started. "My debt's increasing, too. My parents aren't giving me any more money, y'know?" he mumbled, his voice getting softer at each word. He sighed, "I'm really having a hard timee, I need attention."

At his last line, he gave a jesting smirk, probably an attempted joke that failed to get through to me.

I spared him a glance. I met him often, but I didn't feel any sort of annoyance or pity--I just liked listening to him. He was the epitome of a failing adult, and that interested me, a child who had been surrounded with nothing but successful adults with stable jobs.

I didn't know what I could say. I was always here to listen, but I'm never the type of person to give proper advice. I didn't want to say the wrong things, so I kept silent.

"Could I ask a question?" he asked.

I looked up.  _Hm?_

"Is there something in this world you could call your happiness?" he inquired, this time looking at me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. At that time, I faintly knew it was a strange question, but I didn't really think much of it. It was a question, and questions are asked to be answered. "My whole life is my happiness." I spread my arms to emphasize the size, "All the fun things, all the sad things, and all the annoying things, too!"

He seemed surprised, taken aback, by the answer.

"Everyone's got happiness," I told him truthfully, "I think he just needs to find it!"

He looked at me for a long moment. A small smile graced his face--a smile that, to me, looked the slightest bit more genuine than every other smile he's ever given me.

And I smiled back.

**The next day, he didn't show up.**

**The week after, I heard he had committed suicide.**


	4. you live and you fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you tell a child not to do something, they will definitely do it behind your back. This craving is present in all humans as part of their nature. It is only when they suffer do they learn.

"Sae, Sui, Mama Lula!" I called, standing at the front door with a pack of lunch boxes. It was early spring, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. or the sake of seasonal tradition, we were headed out for flower viewing. "Are you guys ready to go?"

As if on cue, the twins charged out the door, skipping at each step. "Wait, Rei-chan!" Sae ran ahead of her younger sister, a bright smile on her face as she headed toward me. Meanwhile, Sui was helping Mama Luna with holding a basket of thermos bottles as Mama Luna locked up. 

I held Sae's hand and Mama Luna held Sui's hand as the four of us headed toward Namimori Park, chatting about random things. 

"Red man, green man-" Sae chanted over and over again as we waited for the traffic lights to change, "Green man, green man, red man, green man-"

I chuckled.  _Sae's black hair is put up in twin tail's today,_  I noticed.  _Like that vocaloid with teal hair--_ I stopped myself.  _What's a vocaloid?_

I gritted my teeth.  _Again,_  I growled, careful not to say it out loud,  _these weird recollections of things that probably don't exist._

"Rei?" Sae spoke up. "The green man's here."

I snapped out of it. The light was green. Quickly, I gave my sister a dry chuckle. "Sorry, I was daydreaming!" I made up an excuse that wasn't far from the truth. "Let's go."

Rushing them so they wouldn't ask questions, I led Sae across the road. Sae, brushing ff my earlier behavior, ran ahead of me, dragging me along instead of the other way around.

"Hey, Sae, not so fast or you'll tri--"

Roughly, I tugged her back. I pulled her behind me just in time to avoid a zooming motorbike that nearly blew me off my feet. Sae screamed, and when she'd realized what had nearly happened, she began crying.

I quickly wrapped her in my arms, trying to soothe her. I looked towards the bike which had gone a well distance beyond us now. It was too far away for me to catch the number plate, and I cursed mentally at that.

"Oh god," I heard Mama Luna gasp as she rushed over to us, "My god," putting the basket on the ground and checking for injuries, "Are you okay?"

Realizing we were still in the middle of the road, I picked up Sae with one arm and ran to the sidewalk. Mama Luna, catching my drift, took Sui's hand and the basket and made her way over too. 

Sae was sniffling and wailing into my chest, and I could do nothing but hold her, rubbing soothing circles around her back for the littlest comfort I could give her. 

Mama Luna watched closely, her face stained with worry and concern. I turned to Sui. She hadn't spoken a single word, and now I knew the reason. She was frozen in shock. There were no tears, but she was clearly freaked out; scared.

I put down the lunch boxes and signaled for the youngest to come over. Complying obediently, she took small, hesitant steps forward, then dove into me.

"It's okay," I whispered to them, "It's all okay." They both clung deeper in for some reason. After thinking a long time for what to say, I decided to assure them. "Rei-chan's here."

The first to look up was Sae. "Really?" she asked, her voice muffled by her running nose and her eyes dripping with tears.

"Promise?" Sui added, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

I laughed at that. "Yep, and Mama Lula's here too." I patted them both on the head. "We'll both be here forever."

**Well, maybe not forever, but hopefully, long enough.**

-

Now, we ran. Playing chase. Thankfully, the incident seemed to have drifted to the back of their minds, and they laughed, like the children they were. 

_Huh? am I running?_

Suddenly realizing the fact, I stopped short. I looked around. We had somehow wandered into a more isolated part of the park, near an empty road and away from the center, a place where there was nothing. A plain.

"Sae, Sui!" I called out to the girls in the distance, "Let's go back to where Mama Lula is!"

They didn't hear me. They were still running, headed towards the woods.

_I've to run after them._

But the first step I took was met with a strangely familiar pang of pain. My breath stuck in my throat and no sound came from my mouth. I fell to my knees and couldn't get up.

I tried to take a breath, but the strength to gather oxygen didn't muster. I stayed on the ground, hacking and coughing. My lungs were agony, and tears unintentionally welled up in my eyes at the strain.

What was this?

"Rei!" A voice broke through my thoughts.

That was when I realized how blurry my vision was. Black shadows filled my view as I lifted my head to discern the owner of the voice. I saw Mama Lula. 

Sae and Sui were standing around too, along with an older man I didn't recognize. I tried to speak, but I erupted into a coughing fit.

"Rei?!?"

"Ambulance! Call an ambulance!"

 


	5. break into fragments of doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong, and somehow asthma had nothing to do with it. The world just hated him like that-- this fictional, fake world, all of it was just wrong. Wrong, because she can't be dead.

_"Welcome home, Drew." an older male smiled at me._

_Huh? My body moved, stepping into the home my mind told me was unfamiliar to me. (My body, however, knew the house like it was their own.) Taking off my shoes, **I**  stepped into the house, jumping into a surprise hug._

_"I'm home~!" I heard **me**  say--was this a girl's voice?_

_"Did you have fun?" Eve chuckled, patting me on the head gently, returning the hug briefly before we broke apart._

_(How did I know his name?)_

_"Yep!" **I**  replied._

_Another male showed up from the kitchen--Zen, my mind told me--and calmly called out to us both. "Dinner's ready. You're hungry, aren't ya? we got work today."_

_Eve took my hand, and we made our way into the kitchen._

_We passed a mirror, and I stole a glance--A girl? **Her** hair was black, and  **the girl**  had eyes the same colour as mine--a bright, serene shade of green._

-

I woke up with a start. My breathing was laboured; my eyes had widened; my fists were clenched. I took a second to recover my surroundings--

An unfamiliar ceiling. White sheets. Different clothes. An IV drip. A breathing mask. The beeping of a heart monitor?

A hospital room. 

I quickly pushed myself up, my lungs burning at the sudden movement. I cringed at the pain, reaching up to remove the obstructive mask over my face. I caught sight of a small mirror on my bedside table.

Quickly, I picked it up. I saw a boy--his hair was light brown. I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Calm down, Rei,_  I told myself,  _That was just a really weird dream._

"But," I was a little surprised at how much energy it took to speak, "What happened?"

Someone was at my bedside. Her head laid on the bed and her lower body slumped on the floor, she was asleep--soundly, but the corners of her eyes were red.

 _Sae,_  I realized. 

The door opened. I turned to it quickly, to see Sui standing there, a mortified expression on her face. She dropped what she was holding--a school bag--and ran over, diving into me.

"Rei," she called softly, sniffling and crying, "Rei, I was so worried."

I put my hands on her head, rubbing her head gently, ruffling her hair soothingly. I bit my lips--her eyes were red, but there were visible eyebags under her eyes. what kind of brother am I to make her worry like this? 

"I'm sorry, Sui," I brushed her bangs away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

-

Sae and Sui were at school, and I felt well enough to get up, so I decided to take a walk around the hospital. However, I heard Mama Lula and the doctor speaking on the other side of the door.

_What exactly is wrong with my body?  
_

_(Will they tell a seven-year-old like me?)_

_((Have they ever?))  
_

I leaned my ear against the door, listening into their conversation.

"The father of the child has not informed you, I see." the doctor said, "Well, he actually has a very peculiar lung condition."

 _How cliche,_  was my first thought. I quickly brushed off the thought and listened as the doctor continued talking.

"He was born with a lung that only worked when it wanted to." he started, "it's kind of like acute respiratory failure, the only difference being his lungs just doesn't want to accept any air into them."

_Acute respiratory failure: when fluid builds up in the air sacs in your lungs. When that happens, your lungs can't release oxygen into your blood. In turn, your organs can't get enough oxygenated blood to function.  
_

_(Again, the random information I shouldn't know floats into my brain.)  
_

"It's the first time we've ever seen something like this," he said, "we'd love to keep the boy here for longer, especially since we have absolutely no idea when he would experience another attack, or even how to deal with these attacks, but we have virtually no right to keep him in here for research purposes."

What he said struck me. That part.  _We have no idea how to deal with these attacks_.

"Up until now, the attacks would stop when we administer CPR, but we have no clue as to whether it would work forever."  the doctor said. 

"So basically, he can die at any moment right now, and there's nothing we can do about it."

-

_"So basically, he can die at any moment right now, and there's nothing we can do about it."_

I sat on my bed, staring out of the window. My mind was blank as I quietly repeated those words in my head.

_How would it feel to die?_

A while ago, when I had that attack--it's a little faint now, not very clear in my memory, but I remembered one thing-- _It hurt. A lot._

Would dying be like that? Was I experiencing death? Would death be the same, the only difference being I won't wake up again?

_If I was gonna die, why was I born into this world?_

Questions flooded my mind. 

_This is stupid._

_Why me?_

_Why do I have to die again?_

...

_(Again? What do I mean, again?)_

-

_"Thanatophobia, the fear of death." **she** was flipping through a book.  **She** was reading up a list of phobias as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Thanatophobia--Thanatos, the Greek God of Death."  **She**  mumbled._

_"Why would people fear death?" **She**  wondered out loud, "It's not like we've ever experienced it before. Why would we be scared of something we don't know?"  
_

_**She**  flipped the page._

_"Xenophobia, the fear of the unknown." **she** read out.  **She**  rested her chin on an arm as  **she**  sighed, "Irrational fear caused by negative thinking which arises from anxiety."_

_**She**  continued reading, but I could no longer hear. I was thrown into a soundless world, where I could see  **her** mouth move, but no sound reached my ears._

_"Hydrophobia, also known as Aquaphobia."  
_

_I could suddenly hear. I looked up, to see **the girl** standing before me, the book gone,  **her**  eyes staring straight into mine.   
_

_"The fear of drowning."  
_

-  
  


I woke up.  _When did I fall asleep?_  I may never know, but the sun was setting. Sae sat beside me, reading a book quietly. When she noticed me, she smiled sweetly and greeted me with a soft good morning.

Sitting up slowly, I greeted back, returning the smile.

_It's just a stupid dream._

_It's just a stupid dream._

_I'm fine.  
_

-

"Rei-chan, are you okay?"

Sui asks me. I nod, although my head felt heavier than ever. I could feel the heat from my head, causing a slight throb whenever I moved it.

"You fever isn't going down..." she mumbled, worried. She replaces the wet cloth on my forehead, and I feel my eyelids closing against my will.

 _No,_  I told myself,  _I don't want to sleep._

_I'll see dreams about that girl again._

-

_A circus. Although there were only three performers, I was definitely in a circus tent. This time, I wasn't looking from **the girl'** s point of view. I wasn't a spectator either. I was just there--a ghost, a spirit wandering about in the crowd._

_The first clown wore a peculiar green tailcoat--I vaguely recognized her as **the girl**.  **She**  was shorter than the other two, whom I guessed to be Eve and Zen,  **her**  older brothers._

_**The girl**  was incredible.  **She** threw off her tailcoat to reveal something akin to a bodysuit, then proceeding to the trapeze. Despite being alone,  **she**  pulled off an utterly magnificent and flawless performance, earning a roaring standing ovation from the crowd._

_**The girl** beamed brightly. A smile so innocent and sweet, so childlike and pure._

_A smile so very happy._

_-_

Who was  **that girl**? No matter how much I wanted to ask, I had no one to ask. No one would answer me. No one could answer me. 

All I could do was watch  **her**  life through my dreams. 

It's been two weeks since the start of these dreams, and each dream was different. As I watched, I couldn't help but wonder--why was I watching these? Why me, Why  **her**? 

What is so special about the two of us?

-

**I found the answer to that question today.**

_I watched as she fought with her brothers over something trivial--and she stormed out of the house, taking a long route to school._

_I watched as she was dragged into the alley. I watched as fear flooded her senses. I watched as they shattered her limbs--I watched as she screamed, yearning for help that never came.  
_

_I watched as she drowned, helpless._

_I watched as she died._

_-_

This time I woke up, tears were in my eyes. My fever broke _,_ but Sae and Sui weren't around.  _School,_ I guessed.I wiped the tears away with my sleeves. 

_Everything makes so much sense now._

Memories began to resurface _\--I don't need dreams anymore, do I?_

Drew Cite is dead.

**I died.**


	6. wail to the heavens that hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He sinks. Deeper and deeper, he sinks.

"They say that birthmarks are a scar of how you've died in your previous life," I told Sae and Sui. I held out my left hand, admiring the light trail of porcelain white that ran like a bracelet around my wrist. 

"Really?" Sae asked, interested.

"It's just a myth," I chuckled. "I really wonder though."

 _Reincarnation is real, huh?_ That's a surprise. 

Am I supposed to just go  _oh I'm dead, okay. Wow! I got reincarnated into a cool anime world, that's hella cool!_   or something? What next, I'm gonna be some mysterious kid that approaches Tsuna and gets involved in their lives or something?  
  


**_Get real._ **

 

I got killed. And why? Because I was apparently seen with two people those nameless mob characters were targeting? What were the names again--Maltese? Bitchu? Do I even want to remember them?

_I swear to god if I ever see those fuckers again--_

Seriously, Drew? You're not even in the same world anymore. How are you going to get your revenge? Forget revenge, you can't even go back to your own world anymore.

You're stuck in this dying body for no particular reason.

You're gonna die once more, and this time, you probably won't get reincarnated. You'll be dropped down to the deepest depths of hell, and you can't climb back up.

"Rei-chan?" 

"Reeeei-chan!!"

I snapped back to reality, putting on a poker face and turning to Sae. "What is it?" I asked, forcing out a smile.

Sae showed a disappointed face before she spoke up again. "Are you actually feeling alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course! I'm all better now." I reassured her.

She looked a little skeptical, but soon Mama Lula walked in and said they had to get going as visiting hours were over. 

-

Eve, I missed him. His smiles that were fake, yet flawlessly genuine. His kind and caring smile. His eyes, ones that could always see through my every thought. Ones that could read me like a book.

Zen, I want to see him again. He dishonest denials. His gentle reprimanding. His strict attitude that didn't care if people hated him. His irritatingly selfless nature only I could see through.

 _Why did we have to be separated?_ We promised. We promised to run the circus together, as travelers, after I graduated. **We promised to always be together.**

The pain welled up inside me, escaping through my eyes as tears. Questions, complaints, whines and cries of the unfairness of the world plagued my heart all night.

As I looked at the morning sun, I came to a sudden realization.

"I don't need this new body," I realized. "Wouldn't it be much easier on me if I just died? Drop down to hell and whatnot--isn't that where I belong now?"

I reached to the IV drip on my arm. It was the only sharp thing near me now. It was easy--I just needed to plunge the needle at my throat. I'll definitely die with that.

_It's easy._

But as the needle brushed against the skin of my throat, I felt my hands trembling. I found myself shivering--in fear.

_Why?_

**Thanatophobia, the fear of death.**

_Why?_

**Thanatophobia, the fear of death.**

_Shut up. I'm not. I'm not._

**Thanatophobia, the fear of death.**

I threw the IV Drip aside burying my head in my pillow, pulling the covers over my as I wailed.

_Please, just let me die._

_Let me end it all._

-

-

-

 _Oh,_  I thought.

 _even if I don't do anything, I'll die anyways._  

I just have to wait.


	7. please help me up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear this song coming to me.
> 
> All of you who have nowhere to go,   
> Hope is in your hearts.  
> When you overcome the night of sadness,   
> I am sure you will come out   
> Holding the strength to live on.
> 
> ((The Everlasting Guilty Crown -Egoist)

 

"Rei-chan?"

I didn't answer. I stayed with my face turned away from her, my eyes closed--I pretended to be asleep. Acting like I didn't hear her, I remained silent.

"Hey, Rei-chan," Sae spoke up--was it so obvious I was awake? "I got a 100 on my test today! I placed first in my class and year!" she cheered, trying hard to sound happy. She did sound happy, but there was a vague strain in her voice. 

I shuffled, getting into a more comfortable position. I didn't open my eyes--I ignored her as I pretended to still be in deep sleep.

"Rei-chan?"

-

"Rei, we've got tonsa homework!" Yamamoto Takeshi whined, slumping against my bed as he rested his face on his crossed arms. 

I didn't respond. I just stared at him boredly, not even thinking of how to respond. He noticed, and looked up. 

"You okay, Rei?"

I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my hand on them, then my chin. I looked at him, wondering if I should answer that question. Instead, I asked him, "Hey, Takeshi, what would you do if one day you realize your whole life has been a lie?"

He seemed taken aback at the suddenness of the question. He stared back at me for a while--with a face like  _huh?_ \--then chuckled. 

His signature laugh, which seems a different form of familiar now--now, I recognize it as the laugh of Yamamoto Takeshi, an anime character; instead of the laugh of an annoying childhood friend--and I felt that loss physically, a form of pain I couldn't describe.

"Well," he slouched against the hospital bed, "I don't really understand, but does it really matter? I mean, we complain about having mountains of homework, but we still finish it before class the next day because we don't wanna get scolded."

"I really don't see the correlation," I couldn't resist saying.

"I guess." he laughed in response. 

I sighed. Asking this guy was pointless--he's too happy-go-lucky. Or even, what was I even expecting. That question was way too vague. Humans aren't mind-readers. 

"Rei," I turned to Takeshi as he suddenly spoke up, "Get well soon, kay?"

I bit my lip. 

_I don't want to._

But he was giving me that face. A face that was unusual to see even in the anime--a stern, sad look that showed only concern and worry, no hint of his trademark grin.

I swallowed my negativity and nodded.

"Okay."

-

I stood up. No one was around right now--it was the dead of the night, but I was awake. I could seem to get myself to close my eyes today--I was feeling restless.

I want to go back to my world, I thought. A place I could express myself fully as the sporty one of three local clowns. A place where I could be as free as I could, doing whatever I wanted and being wherever I wanted.

**_And what did that bring you? A stupid death._ **

My fists clenched at the passing thought.  _Shut up,_  I reminded myself.  _I loved that world._  I'm not a reality-escaping gamer or NEET. I'm perfectly fine being a real-lifer, thank you very much.

What can I do in this world? This world has a set path it has to take. I shouldn't meddle with it--I'd rather not, honestly.

_Your life would be living Dante's Inferno, I tell ya._

Void. That dark space. He's the one that sent me here. He said something about me being one that would have rathered stay dead instead of revenge or passing on?

He may not have been far off. Right now, I feel no burning desire for revenge. I admit I want to hunt down those people that killed me, despite knowing it's pointless. But in all honesty, I just want to see my brothers again.

Screw revenge. Screw reincarnation. I just want to go back to my old life. Am I acting childish by being so homesick? I want to go home.

I want to live as Drew Cite again.

**_But what about Ninomiya Rei?_ **

-

Sae and Sui didn't stop showing up at the hospital. They showed up every time, each time with a smile more strained than before. 

Sae brought news of their day and wishes of an early release, all which I'd responded with a fake smile. Each time she saw my fake smile, she seemed to know it wasn't real. her face would fall and she'd become disappointed, then bounce back up, trying not to cry as she pretended to be her chirpy, happy self.

Sui, on the other hand, seemed more and more reluctant to come visit. She never smiled once, always sitting by the side and waiting for time to pass, not once looking at me nor speaking up. It was as if she knew exactly what I thought of them now-- _mildly tiring to deal with_ \--and was trying to respond to those thoughts.

And they're five, as hard as I try to believe. They're sharp. Or maybe I'm just so readable.

As the twins left to buy some drinks, the phone rang. Mama Lula's phone, which she had left by me in case Ninomiya Yuuichirou, the father of the Ninomiya household, called. I had been tasked to receive the call. As per habit, I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" I spoke first.

 **Rei, is that you? Are you alright? I heard you had an attack, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to call sooner. Look I'm headed back right now. How're the kids now?**  

His bombardment of question left me a little stunned. Realizing the silent was for my answer, I panicked. What should I say? What would Ninomiya Rei say? "I'm fine, dad." I told him. However, my train of thought stopped right there. 

_I'm fine? Like hell you are._

"It wasn't anything bad, really." I laughed dryly, "The doctor told me everything I needed to know so--"

**Rei.**

I stopped. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.  _Huh? Why? I don't even--why am I--_

**What happened?**

"Nothing, dad! Nothing happened!" I tried to sound happy, but my voice cracked and I sniffled, obviously crying. I desperately wiped them off with my sleeve, trying my best to stop crying--of all times to cry, this is a really weird time to cry, Drew. 

To my surprise, the door suddenly opened. 

And at the door stood a man. He donned an expensive looking suit, wore glasses, and had his hair slicked to the back--this man was, although slightly different and vague in my memories, Ninomiya Yuuichirou.

By his ear was his mobile phone, and he clicked the end call button before tucking it away into his pocket. Despite the scary disciplinarian face and expression he held, he rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

His chest was broad. Warm. His arms wrapped my whole body easily and held me firmly, leaving no space to escape--but I really didn't feel like escaping. This was a warmth I couldn't feel in my past life. 

The warmth of a father.

And that day, I wept. I wailed, sobbed, cried for what seemed like an eternity, letting loose all I could and everything I felt into my father's embrace.

Today, I can be as much of a baby as I want. Today, Drew Cite will mourn. She will grieve about everything she lost. Today, she will lament of her own death. Today, she will spend her last day as the crybaby she always was.

But tomorrow, Ninomiya Rei will take over. Ninomiya Rei will live on, not as a ghost of the past, but as a boy that looks toward the future. Tomorrow,  **he**  will live on, with as much joy as possible--he will live his own life. 

Tomorrow, Drew Cite no longer exists.

Tomorrow, I'll be Ninomiya Rei.

-

"I'm home!" I called, raising my arms, stretching my limbs. I felt elated--one whole week cooped up in a hospital was so boring! I felt so elated stepping foot back home.

Sae and Sui rush out to greet me, leaping into a 'welcome-back' hug while screaming inaudible words I assumed were 'welcome back's. Taken by surprise, I lose my balance and drop on my back, unable to suddenly support the extra weight.

We laugh.

"Kids, mind helping me with all this stuff?" Dad called over signalling to mine and his luggage that was in the car.

"Yeeess!!" Sae responded cheerfully, dashing over. Sui followed obediently, and I was left on the ground, forgotten. I sit up, smiling at them as Sae tried to carry a luggage two times her size. Dad shrieked worriedly as she staggered as if she was going to be crushed.

Dad was going to stay with us from now on, apparently. He was worried that next time I get an attack he wouldn't be in a position to come back ASAP, so he decided to take a temporary leave--in which he told his boss he would either work from home or go over there during emergencies. 

(By the way, his work place isn't fixed. The office is somewhere in Italy or something, but his work includes traveling to other countries so he's rarely in Italy anyways, he says.)

I'd told him that he didn't have to come over next time I get an attack, (in which he responded with the face of a puppy that's just been told to stay at home and watch the house, so I had to shut up and let him do what he wanted because THOSE EYES)

I flip the mailbox open, to see a few envelopes unread from the week I was away. Most were addressed to Dad, so they were probably work-related or bills--I don't know, I never look at them. Another was for Mama Lula, but the last one was addressed to me. 

It was a small parcel. 

I took the mail inside the house. I tossed the ones that weren't for me on the living room table, settling down on the sofa to open mine.

It contained a small box--it was the kind that jewellery shops put whatever you bought in--it wasn't very fancy, but it just gave me a weird feeling. Why would I get something like this? The box was completely black and had no other design; the exterior of the box was made of felt cloth--what's with this high quality product...

There was a letter behind the box, and I decided to read it first.

_I thought you might want this back_

...It said. All I could think in response was that the words were handwritten in amazingly pretty handwriting. Nothing else came to mind--the writer, the sender, the contents of the box...I had no idea.

Hesitantly, I picked up the box and lifted the lid.

And inside were two hairpins--two bobby pins that was each adorned with different coloured gems. One was a red gem, the other was a blue gem.

I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why is Void being such a nice guy?" I wondered out loud.


	8. now, we live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he lives. each day, in a normal household, with a normal life.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG** _

My arm emerged from under the blankets and fumbled for the alarm clock-- I was sure I left it on the bedside table. Where is the bedside table. What is a bedside table. Who- I pressed the button, then I dragged myself up from the bed. 

It was morning, I get it. _But does this alarm clock have to ring like the apocalypse every day?_ I stretched, yawned, and tried not to fall back asleep. And as usual, it doesn't work at all.

I walked towards the mirror--my hair was in a gravity-defying mess, a logical one unlike our certain no-good-something, and there were bags under my eyes from lack of sleep--oh well, whatever. 

_I'll go wash my face._

The door suddenly opened--there was no knock or anything, it just opened-- and a girl came dashing in, making a sharp turn then pouncing at me. Like a little baby lion.

"Eh--"

Losing my balance, I staggered-- then sank straight down in a crumpled mess, her on me. The girl was fully dressed in her school uniform, although her long black hair was left untied. 

"Rei-chan fell for it again!" my dear little sister Sae laughs again, lying on her stomach comfortably, on top of me. 

"Sae, Rei-chan's gonna die one day because of this, y'know," I say, trying to recover from hitting my head on the carpet. I chuckled lightly. 

"Noope! Rei-chan's immortal, after all!" she insisted.

Another girl peeked in from the door. She was in the same state as me--bedhead and half-asleep--so she didn't pounce on me like her sister.

"Sae, breakfast." she simply said.

Sae jumped up, "Oops! I'm on duty!" and she disappeared downstairs. 

I sat up, sighing. "Good morning, Sui," I greeted, noticing Sui was still standing at the door. I stood up, ruffling my hair so it at least obeyed the laws of gravity. 

Sui smiled, stepping into a hug. "Good morning, Rei." she said softly.  

-

I fixed my tie, looking into the mirror one last time. My bangs were long enough to cover one eye, so I usually brushed them aside and clipped them up. Picking up my precious hair clips from the little box I first received them in, I pinned my hair up. 

I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs.

"Breakfast?" I ask, turning into the kitchen.

"Egg on toast," Sae said, "cause there's nothing in the fridge."

I spotted Dad dead (not literally) on the sofa. I chuckle lightly--he got called over to Tokyo late last night so he probably got back early in the morning. Sui, who had already finished breakfast was putting a blanket over him and a cup of water on the table. 

I gobbled up my food in about five bites. Sae washed the dishes as I began fixing Sui's hair. As usual, these two didn't like anyone else doing up their hair.

I pulled the top half of Sui's hair back into a half ponytail, tying it up with a blue ribbon; then I tied Sae's hair into a high ponytail and finished it with a red ribbon.

We slipped on our shoes and headed out. We usually cycled to school--ahem, I was the only one cycling--I placed my bag in the basket at the front (Sae and Sui held their own bags). I sat on the rider's seat while Sae stood behind me, stepping on tiny footholds and resting her arms on my shoulders while Sui sat on the back seat, facing backwards.

"Go go, Rei-chan taxi!!" Sae declared.

"Destination, ma'ams?" I asked jokingly, kicking up the bicycle stand and starting to cycle. 

"Namimori Elementary!" Sae and Sui replied in unison.

-

We reached the school in a minute or so, the two jumping off and waving at me with 'I'm offs' and 'see ya after school's. I waved back with a 'have fun' and began the rest of my journey to the Junior High.

I jumped off my bicycle right before the school gate and pushed my bicycle the rest of the way in, parking my bicycle at the designated spots and heading into the school gates.

**Life was mundane like this.**

Nothing beats peace. Now, I'm thirteen, (or twelve because my birthday hasn't gone by yet), and I'm on my first year in junior high. And this was in no way a good sign. 

I was nearing the timeline where the anime started, but I still have no idea what I should do in those times. _Should I try to make myself a part of the cast? I mean, that sounds fun and all, but at the same time it's quite a bore._ _Maybe I should._ _Should I? Should I not?_

In the seven years that went by, I realized that I still had the abilities and skills my previous life had--I still had my athletic abilities and flexibility, the only difference being I had a lung condition that I didn't know when would act up. Things were sore, but easily regained with a little practice.

I'd take up learning more things as well--  _after all, this is a new life, why don't I make a difference?_ I recalled Zen's tricks and trained to do them--they were cool, don't blame me--and pretty much mastered a good portion of it. Well, they were all tricks anyway.

"Rei, duck to your left!" this was Takeshi's voice. Obeying his commands without hesitation, I swerved to the left quickly, dodging a baseball that was flying at me. Walking to pick it up, I breathed out, relieved slightly at that last minute warning. "Sorry bout that!" Takeshi was right behind me now, his signature laugh trying to sound friendly.

I turned around, killing intent targeted at him.  _Look, Drew Cite was trained to do sudden movements in the spur of moments because of the trapeze and other stuff, but Ninomiya Rei would've died at that, you baseball idiot!!_

**_(I held it back. I wanted to yell at him, but I can't.)_ **

He smiled on, unaffected. I sighed and returned him the baseball.  _I think I understand how Gokudera feels about this Baseball Idiot now._

"Morning, Takeshi." I greeted, bringing a smile to my face.

"Mornin', Rei!" he greeted back.

-

"Ninomiya Rei!" I heard a teacher yell at probably me. I groaned, picking my head off the table, yawning. "No sleeping!" he warns me.

"Sir, humans are not able to live without sleep, and I am definitely a human. Thus, I have the right to sleep," I mumble blurrily, already starting to nod off.

"Not during class!" he yelled.

I yawned and sat up properly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, deciding to at least pretend to listen to him. Satisfied, he went back to teaching.

My eyes drifted towards my classmates in Class 1-A. My seat was right by the door, on the first row. Takeshi sat the the corner furthest from mine, while Sawada Tsunayoshi sat two seats diagonally away from me. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were only a few seat away as well.

 _When exactly did the anime start? Soon? Perhaps a few months later? Today? Probably not today_... I chewed on the back of my pen--a bad habit from my previous life--as I thought through possibilities. _What should I do when the time comes?_

-

I shuffled the cards quickly and masterfully, flicking the cards from one hand to another, and finally, I fixed the alignment of the deck on the table. The girl before me took the first card on the deck at my request, and to everyone's awe, it was the card she had picked.

I smiled Eve's signature smile--the coy, mildly mischievous smirk that was only meant to trick the audience, but held a certain genuineness that little people could discern.

"How did you do that??" the girl asked me, really interested.

_"How did you do that??" a five-year-old Drew asked in excited curiosity, her eyes sparkling in interest.  
_

_Zen stares back, sweatdropping. He gave little Drew a light chuckle, putting a finger to his lips. "It's a Magician's Secret," he told his little sister._

I gave the girl a light chuckle, putting a finger to my lips. "It's a Magician's Secret," I told the girl.

-

"Kunomasu-sensei," I called as I stepped into the infirmary, "Lemme skip class."

The infirmary was empty.

_Huh?_

I heard light snoring from the beds. I stepped towards the sound and tugged the curtains far aside--"Kuma-sensei, the nurse isn't supposed to sleep in the infirmary." 

"I slept at seven this morning please let me stay dead for until school ends-" he groaned like a dead sloth, his words slurring and his lines having no punctuation.

"Do your freaking job!"

His next response was a string of inaudible whines in the language of bears, I think. I ignored him, drawing the curtains and settling on the other bed, closing my eyes and hoping for some shut-eye.

-

"We're home, Papa!!" Sae and Sui greeted energetically, kicking off their shoes and spinning into the kitchen where Dad was cooking.

Dad wore an apron and was fixing up soup for dinner-- _why is he dressed like a single young dadd_ y--he put down the ladle and turned around when he heard the girls, patting them both on the head.

"Welcome home, girls," he greeted, then turned to me, "Welcome home, Rei."

I smiled a little. All the worry I had in the morning seemed to dissipate at the sight of this happy family.

"I'm home, Dad."

 

 

 


	9. and now, we begin.

"And camera-- Action!" I say into the camera.

The lights came on and showed Sae, who had on a top hat with a bright red ribbon tied into a big bow at the rim. She already had clown makeup on, her face powdered white and her eyes lined with gold and shadowed with magenta. A red heart was drawn under her right eye, a black diamond under the other eye.

She smiled, "Eins!"

Sui walked into view, putting on a top hat with a big blue ribbon tied to it, in a similar fashion to Sae's. Her face was, like Sae's, white, her eyes lined with gold and shadowed with a shade of mystic blue. A blue spade was drawn under her left eye, a black diamond drawn under the right.

Stoically, she raised her fingers in a V. "Zwei," she said.

My top hat was a dark green. It looked exactly like the one I had in my previous life. I wore it a little slanted back, the part of my fringe pinned down by my hairclips. My eyes were lined with gold and shadowed with green- a green clover was drawn under my left eye, a black diamond under my right.

"Drei!" I declared.

A surge of pink smoke burst forth, clouding the camera's screen and filling the view with a pink misty clump of fog. The smokescreen quickly dissipated, revealing a suited figure sitting down on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge, her red-and-white striped socks stnading out among the light beige sheets. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she giggled, raising her right arm to the sky, a bright, beaming smile on her face. 

"Welcome once again," Sui joined her sister on the bed, leaning in close, her blue attire a mirror to her sisters', her expressions stuck in a poker face. "To the night of glory days?" she made the last part sound adorably like a question.

Holding in a chuckle, I stroll in. I stood in front of the bed, the girls parting so I'd be standing in between the two of them. I smile, putting a finger to my lips.

"We hope you enjoy your stay."

**My name is Ninomiya Rei. I work part-time as a Magician that give live shows on the internet. I have two assistants that are actually my sisters, and a behind-the-scenes makeup artist that is actually my dad.**

-

"Eh? What're you doing here, Ninomiya?" Kunomasu-sensei asked, sucking on a lollipop.

"It's PE," I mumble, "I'm banned from this class because of you, remember?"

Kuma-sensei gave a look of  _ohhhh_  before turning back to the book on the table. "Help yourself to a nap, then."

I sighed. Two years ago, Kuma-sensei had taken the effort to post an official rule to the schools in Namimori, namely Namimori Elementary, Namimori Junior High and Namimori High, and the rule was simple: _Ninomiya Rei is NOT ALLOWED to participate in Physical Education classes._

And apparently Kuma-sensei was a more influential person than I thought, because  _wow_ , I've been treated as a plague in PE since then.

_Damn you, Kuma._

I plopped onto the bed and drew the curtains, pulling the covers over myself and shutting my eyes.

I heard the class is playing basketball today. Sounds fun. It's been forever since I touched a basketball.

_...Basketball?_

_Wait a minute I'm remembering something_. Something about a basketball match. _I think it's important._

After minutes of being unable to remember, I gave up. _Oh well, guess I'll find out sooner or later._

Ahh, I wish I could run with Takeshi again some day. Our races ended in a draw.

The first thing that happens to him in the anime... He breaks his arm during practice, I think... Wait, wasn't there something before that?

I quickly sat up.

_A basketball match!!_

The story had already begun. Reborn was right around the corner somewhere, and soon Tsuna would be dashing around in his boxers every day. I'm so stupid! It started while I was worrying about when it'd start! Now what?

...

I dropped back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

Guess I'll just worry about it later.

-

"Hey, Rei! Wake up!" Takeshi calls, leaning over my face from the side of the bed, "Rise and shine!"

I bolted upwards.

My head in a mess, I looked around, confused. Like, huh? Wait, what? This isn't my room. This is the infirmary. Takeshi? Isn't he supposed to be in class- huh? Wait? What-?

"School's over, y'know?" he said.

I froze.

"Kuma-sensei!" I snapped. 

"Well, you were sleeping adorably there." Kuma said, eating a new lollipop now. He absent-mindedly lifted his pen from his work for a brief response before proceeding back to who-knows-what, "As a nurse and a doctor, I thought you sleeping was a healthier choice-"

"Don't play the doctor act now!" I growled, turning to the clock, "Ahhh! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!"

"Late?" Kuma questioned.

"Oh, for Sae and Sui?" Takeshi said, "I grabbed your bag for ya."

Snatching it from his hand, I jumped up from the bed and spun out of the room. "Thanks, Takeshi!" I said, "See ya tomorrow!"

"Good luck!" Takeshi bid.

"Have fun- Wait, don't run!!" Kuma-sensei got up, calling after me.

-

 _It's tomorrow_ , I thought. Tomorrow is where all the Mafia business begins. KHR being a pretty complete anime in itself, there's really not much I can do here without undermining the main characters. 

 _It's a little late, but what about Flames?_ Learning flames at this point is quite... pointless, honestly, because boxes only come by in the Future. _Well, I'll learn Flames someday. If I needed to._

But for now... _Hm, Daily Life Arc, huh_. Not very keen for it. _I mean, most of it's just an episodic mess of Tsuna running around in boxers. I can't really complain, KHR started off as a gag manga._

I couldn't do sports, so I've been busying myself with my Clown thing and secret training to maintain my physical stature, _but now that Mafia's coming in should I change my daily routine?_

Really, why am I still worrying about this? It probably isn't my choice if I get involved in the Mafia or not. I mean, who knows what can catch the attention of our dear hitman tutor Reborn?

_wait, I'm aiming to catch their attention?_

"Rei-chaan!" I hear Sae call out. "You're late!"

"Rei-chan," was all Sui said.

I sigh.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's go home."


	10. how we met reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei meets people-- old acquaintances, chance passings-- it's all just another part in the circle of life.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a strange world. We have babies wearing weird, baby-sized intricate suits. We have bullets that don't exactly send you to the afterlife. We have fire that doesn't burn. We have a main character's house that doesn't collapse after all those explosions.

In the midst of all that craziness, you have me, someone that reincarnated into another world. Other than that, I'm just a dying kid that can do fake magic. But Reborn doesn't know that.

"Ciaossu," he greeted me.

Let me rephrase that scene.

 

 

The one and only Greatest Hitman Reborn strolled along the walls. The girls were taken to school by Dad, so I was free today and walked to school. Turning the corner, I- well, chanced upon the super baby and our main character.

I looked up at the child walking on a spot higher than my line of sight, and smiled. "Good morning," I greeted back.

**He doesn't know me and I don't know him.**

That's how it is now. Our relationship is of passerby and passerby, not with fangirl and anime character.

 

"That's a cool outfit." I commented. "Are you supposed to be a businessman?" I asked.

He bowed his head lightly, as if in thanks for the compliment. "I'm a Hitman." he said.

"Cool," I chuckled. "Have fun with that, then." 

 

Meanwhile, Sawada Tsunayoshi had an awkward expression on his face- he didn't really know what to do when he was being ignored by me. 

"Good morrning, Sawada-san," I addressed him.

Not used to the sudden attention, he panicked. "OH-" he fumbled, "U-Uh, G-Good morning... Ni-ninomiya-kun..."

"Just call me Rei," I tried, chuckling, "I have a pretty wide family, so calling me by family name's a little vague." 

"Eh- Then, Rei-san..."

Oh, good chance! I thought, I can become friends with the main character! I smile. "Can I call you Tsunayoshi-kun?" I ask.

"Eh-EH?!? Tsuna's fine!"

"Then, Tsuna-kun." 

"Eh-"

"Then, I'll see you at school, Tsuna-kun!"

 

 

I waved at him and continued on my way to school. I kept my posture stable and my face unfazed, a motion I was able to do with my acting skills. Because seriously, I was on the verge of laughing out loud and screaming at the nervousness of it all. I hope it wasn't on my face. Reborn can read minds.

_What should I refer to Reborn as? Boy? infant? (Nah, that's Hibari's.) Reborn? Reborn-san? -chan? -kun?_

_But okay, I made friends with Tsuna. That's a nice start._ It was really fun to be in a world when you know what's gonna happen. It's like being a god... a god of knowledge. It's like I have an all-seeing eye. _I can see the future. It's cool._

I bumped into someone. _Anime cliche, and I get it. Seriously_. I fall backwards, but a hand grabs mine before I hit the floor.

"WOAH!" the voice was a loud one, "I'm extremely sorry!" 

Recognizing that catchphrase, I turned my gaze up to see a boy with white hair-- and bandages over his hands. A band aid was on his nose and he looked right at me with a stern, worried face.

He helped me regain my footing. "You extremely alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded quickly, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, be extremely careful!" he says, pumping a fist, his feet still moving on spot to keep his body warm, "Well then, bye!"

I waved back.

_Well, a lot of things are happening today._

 

-

 

Lunctime, at the roof, I was practicing with my cards.

Shuffling them, springing them from one hand to another, flipping them around, throwing them, stacking a card castle. I was alone, up on the roof, with only the sounds of cards clapping to accompany me.

Then someone jumped down from the top of the roof's cabin.

 

My card castle fell. Despairing for half a second, I turned toward the intruder

 

The oh-so familiar black-haired prefect seemed half-amused, half-irritated.

"What are you doing up here, herbivore?" he questioned.

 

I stopped.

My brain functions crashed.

 _What do I answer? If I give a wrong answer, will I die? Will he attack me?_ I don't think he cares about my health condition. _Am I doing something wrong? He seems irritated_. It's not time for class yet, or is it? The bell hasn't rung yet.

"What about you, Hibari-senpai?" I asked back.

 

He tutted. _Yep, that was a bad move._ But no turning back now. I kept my smile stale on my face, trying not to show any signs of weakness- or being a herbivore. But internally _I'm gonna die I'm gonna die he's gonna killmehelp_

"Answer my question, herbivore," he demanded, obviously pissed now.

I raise my hands in a mock-surrender, "Playing with cards!" I grinned, "there's still time before class begins, and I'm not crowding," I said defensively, "Wanna join me?"

And so he attacked.

 

Quickly, my instincts swerved me to the side to avoid a metal rod to my face. I staggered to get up and distanced myself.

Both tonfas were out now, and a battle stance ensued.

I held out my hands defensively in front of my face, "Woah woah wait! Hibari-san-senpai!"

"I'll bite you to death!"

 

-

"Hi there, Ninomiya--" Kuma-sensei began a greeting, but couldn't finish it because his mouth stayed hanging. "NINOMIYA??"

I sighed. Cuts and bruises littered over my body and one in particular at my face was lightly bleeding. "Yes, I'm sorry." I said.

"Bed, NOW!" he yelled.

I had to bolt to the bed.

"Jesus christ, did you get into a fight with a cat or something? This scratch! How did you get this one!" Kuma-sensei was furiously caring about me, I think, "I swear to god, I didn't ban you from PE so you could do this!" 

I winced at the sting of the rubbing alcohol. 

"I didn't get into a fight..." I tried, "A skylark attacked me."

"Huh?" Kuma had to take a moment, "But no excuses! No more wounds from you, you hear?"

"Yessir, Kuma."

 

-

 

I sighed. School was finally over and I could finally head home. Takeshi had practice after school and Dad was picking up Sae and Sui so I had to walk home, alone, for the first time in a while. 

It was boring. _And that bruise on my arm hurts. All these bandages are kinda exaggerating, too. I'll take them off when I get home._

I sighed again- and was synchronously met with another sigh right beside me. I looked over to see Tsuna. He seemed to be surprised too.

We spent a short moment gaping at each other, then we laughed. 

 


	11. smile through the toughest... cigarette smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day. A new student. Just great.

"Kay, you're set. You may leave." Kuma told me, waving me off from my monthly checkup.

I grumbled a soft 'yeah' in response.

 _I hated checkups and I hate hospitals_ , but Kuma has to make an attempt to have the infirmary seem just as suffocating as those white, white, white buildings! _I don't need checkups! I'm not dying! Yet._

Muttering angrily under my breath, I stomped back to class. Homeroom hadn't even begun, _and I'm already having an annoying day_. Great.

Today was the day another main character made his appearance.

I sigh, and I open the door to the classroom, forcing my lips to curl upwards.

"I'm baaack!" I smiled.

"Welcome back, Rei!" Takeshi greeted me back with a smile mirroring mine, "how was it?"

I made an OK with my fingers, "what are you asking for? Rei-chan's absolutely immortal!"

-

"So we have a transfer student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato," the teacher introduced promptly, receiving swoons from the girls in class.

Gokudera Hayato was a typical bad-boy type. He had the looks to be a hottie, and as a former girl, I could acknowledge that Gokudera was definitely eye candy. 

His permanent scowl was locked in one spot-- I didn't even have to follow his gaze to know who he was glaring at. Tsuna visibly flinched as he noticed as well that the transfer student was staring straight at him.

Marching over, ignoring the teacher, Gokudera kicked Tsuna's table hard, earning a sharp yelp in surprise from the wannabe Mafia Don.

I unintentionally licked my lips.

It's begun.

-

It was now lunch break, and Gokudera was one of the first to leave the classroom. No fangirls managed to land their hands on him, and he vanished from the school building. No one knew where he went.

Except me. Me. Waving myself off from Takeshi's invite for lunch, I went around the school grounds. 

It was in a courtyard-like area... behind the school? Somewhere people don't usually go by so... Just then, I spotted the silver-haired bomber right around the corner.

_Bingo._

I slapped myself and put on a smile, walking over.

He was lighting up a cigarette, blowing out nicotine fumes. He seemed to be thinking, annoyed at something perhaps, but was keeping his composure.

"Heya," I greeted.

He spun around warily, a surprised expression on his face quickly wiping itself away as he realized I wasn't an enemy. 

"Who the hell are you?" but he wasn't letting his guard down any further. Someone who can sneak up on an experienced Mafioso is dangerous, after all.

"I'm Ninomiya Rei." I pointed at myself casually, "I'm in your class." 

He tutted, uninterested. "Go somewhere else," he spat.

I chuckle and take another step closer. He flinched away at the sudden invasion of personal space- and just then, I snatched the cigarette from his mouth.

"Wha-" he was visibly surprised, growing wary enough now to reach into his shirt pockets for his dynamite and a new cig. "Who are you!" he demanded angrily.

I whistled. "Woah, woah, chill." I say, "I'm just, you could say..." I pondered, extinguishing the cigarette, "I'm a passing magician that thinks you shouldn't be smoking on school grounds." I settled with that.

He wasn't happy with the description. "Are you an enemy?"

 _Oh_ , I stopped,  _I shouldn't show any signs of knowing the Mafia here, should I?_

"Enemy?" I ask, "What kinda enemy? I'm just worried for my health and yours." I say, "I have a weak lung, after all." I explain briefly, "but I'm an enemy of smokers, that's for sure." 

He probably felt mocked, his glare not easing as he settled on the fact that I probably wasn't gonna attack him physically. The suspicion of me being Mafia wasn't diminished, so he kept his eye on me and kept the cig and dynamites.

 _Tsuna's coming anytime soon,_ I thought. I raised a hand in a wave.

"That's all. Hope we get along, Gokudera-san."

-

I walked back into the school building, and the next corner in, I staggered and fell against the wall. I coughed. And coughed. And coughed. When I stopped, I took a gulp of water at the water fountain. I took a deep breath, wiping my mouth at the edge of my sleeve.

_Strange, am I getting sick?_

"Rei!" 

I flinched at the sudden call. I spun around to see Takeshi, who had on his trademark grin- but it didn't reach his eyes. He was looking at me a little worriedly, perhaps. A trace of concern, barely noticeable, was in his eyes.

"You alright? You look kinda pale."

I nod, forcing out a smile. "I'm okay!" I say, because- I seriously am. But Takeshi definitely wasn't buying this. It was worrisome. It was impossible to be fine around Takeshi. Honestly, it wasn't the time for this lung business with me...

"I don't trust you." Takeshi eyed me skeptically. 

I sweeatdrop. "Please trust me." Seriously, this guy is serious at the weirdest times. I sigh. My smile grew less strained as I let out a light chuckle. "I'll go the the infirmary, okay?" I try.

At that, Takeshi seemed the least bit satisfied. "I'll walk you." he offered.

"Eh?" I say, "You don't have to..."

"It's alright! I get to skip class anyways!" 

"If you say so, then..."

 


	12. a bird attacked me.

I laid down on the roof, my eyes closed, catching some sleep. I was alone up here, skipping class. I pulled an all-nighter last night on my live show, so I guess some shut-eye is okay...

"Herbivore."

 

 _How could I forget about him?_ I forced an eye open, looking up at the black-haired prefect. "Hi, Hibari-senpai, could you give me a moment?"

**No, Hibari-sama had no moments to give.**

 

I rolled over in time to dodge a tonfa.

 _Gods, I'm glad for the exercise, but I'm not in the mood for this!_ A tonfa came at me from the right, and I took a step back, then swerved aside and away from the next swing.

The next tonfa came from above- and my hands moved on instinct. A light push to Hibari's wrist sent the hand recoiling backwards. It wasn't as if I had a lot of strength to use-- that was just a self-defense classic.

Hibari was surprised for only a moment before a tonfa came butting at my stomach. I cringed for a moment before I had to get up to dodge the next tonfa.

The fight went on. And on- I wasn't exactly hating it- but I wasn't exactly enjoying it. I was sucked into the flow of the battle, absorbed in the exchanging of blows. Then at one point, I just forgot. 

 

I forgot who I was, where I was and who I was fighting. At that point, I was just a fighter sparring with an enemy at the cost of my life.

I thought back to that one moment.

 

That moment I- That moment  **she**  was weak. That moment she was too powerless to protect herself. That moment she just up and was defeated in mere seconds. That moment that led to her death.

And a swell of anger rose in the pits of my stomach.

 

My hand slipped past his wrist to his forearm, gripping it tightly. The other hand moved under his elbow and in one swift motion, I threw him overhead and sent him flying in a self-improvised judo-flip.

I breathed out, then in, and out. I was catching my breath. Adrenaline was soothing out.

 

Then I realized what I'd done.

 

I quickly let go, proceeding into a dogeza position with my head on the floor. "I'm sorry, Hibari-senpai!" I apologize quickly, hoping I'd be spared from imminent death.

When I peeked up, Hibari was sighing. He was sitting up now, resting an arm on a lifted knee. He eyed me amusingly for a long moment, before letting out an uncharacteristical smirk.

_Ohhh no._

I clasped my hands together in time to catch a tonfa aimed at the middle of my head.

This fight isn't ending anytime soon, is it?

 

-

"Ninomiya, NO!" Kuma-sensei was enraged enough to snap at me fiercely enough I swear he can he heard in the classrooms. He pointed at the bed, the frown on his face murderous as he cursed under his breath about moronic suicidal freaks.

"I'm sorry." was my simple response, "A Skylark attacked me."

-

 

"What happened to you, Take?" I asked.

"Hm?" he seemed confused at the question, "what do you mean?"

He was visibly disturbed by something. He's had something on his mind the whole time since he entered the infirmary. I can tell, because I've known him since we were young. His smile was a little more forced than usual, and his conversations doesn't seem to flow.

Really, he was quite easy to read.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, a smirk growing on my face as I bop him in the forehead lightly with my fist.

He returned that by messing around with my hair. "Nothing!" and his smile was back. He pushed my head down so I was lying down on the bed again, "You catch some sleep and skip more class. I'm gonna head back to PE."

I chuckle. "Have fun." I say, "Today's basketball, right? I hope you win."

Takeshi pumped his fist, "Oh, I will!" he promised. "Oh, I'll probably be staying late after school today for extra practice, so I won't be walking with ya."

 _No,_ That alerted me. Before I could think any further, I'd jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. That's the flag. Yamamoto staying late after school for extra practice. It's nearly time for that. The Yamamoto suicide episode.

"Hm?" he asked.

I couldn't hold back the scared expression on my face. I was fearful, worried, concerned. I don't know why. I mean, I myself know it'll turn out fine. I know he's gonna survive.

But I just had a really, really bad feeling. I was just really scared. Scared at the thought of my only best friend committing suicide.

I don't want to see it. Even in the anime, this scene never sat well with me. Yamamoto Takeshi, a boy that always smiled- jumping off the building because of failure. 

**_A bright shining star disappears if it becomes a shooting star._ **

Takeshi--suicidal? That was the last thing I would've believed. It seemed almost ridiculous. Before I died the first time, I thought that. But now I know what can break a person. And failure in the eyes of high expectations was one of the many.

My grip reluctantly loosened as I struggled to keep my face straight.

"Oh-Uh- Not.. Nothing. Good luck with practice!" I forced out, the few words costing all my mental strength. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't burst into a panic attack.

He looked skeptical. He put a hand on my head and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry!" he assured. His smile was normal. bright, sweet Takeshi. "I'll be fine!"

I know he wasn't fine.

 


	13. baseball stars, they fade.

"Everyone!" a classmate yelled as he barged into class, "Yamamoto's about to jump off the roof!" he didn't sound like he was pranking at all, and he himself was all panicked and freaking out. 

People started off with doubt and calling him out- but it just seemed more and more legitimate, and it didn't take long for everyone to run out of the classroom. 

I gulped. Here it is. I gotta go. I stood up, intending on following the crowd, but I staggered. My legs were shaking. Why? I bit my lip, took a deep breath, and put one leg in front of the other. 

"C'mon, Tsuna-kun! Rei-kun!" Kyoko called out towards us. 

I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" I say, dashing out ahead of Kyoko. 

-

"Hey, Yamamoto! This isn't funny!" Someone called out.

"You're taking this too far!" another added.

"Heh," But Yamamoto wasn't joking. He kept his face towards the edge of the building, where one step would end it all for himself and his pathetic life. "Sorry, but it's true. I have nothing left if the baseball god's thrown me away." he spat.

"Excuse me," I tapped at the shoulder of a guy at the back of the crowd, "Would you mind letting me through?" I asked.

"Ni-Ninomiya-san!" he was from my class, I realized. Knowing my relationship with Takeshi, he helped part a way ahead. And I walked to the front, to the gap in between Yamamoto and the crowd.

"Hey there, Takeshi!" I brought a smile to my face, "how's the weather over there?"

Takeshi seemed surprised to see me. "Rei! What are you..." but he paused. It was absolutely obvious why I was there. He could see the anger in my eyes. "I'm jumping. You can't stop me." 

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm not planning on stopping you." I admitted. My smile fell. "If you wanna jump, go ahead. You know me, I'm not good with words. I can't think of anything to say that'd convince you out of it."

I earned a few sneers and scorns from the crowd that just told me to go away if I wasn't gonna help.

"I came here to see if you were actually serious." I started, "And well, I think I've gotten my answer." 

This caused a dead silence in the crowd. 

I turn around, my face falling back into a frown. I don't look back as I leave. 

-

I coughed into my palm as I make my way into the infirmary.  _Something's definitely on with my airway again,_  I think to myself,  _I hope it'll go away by itself._

"Kuma-sensei, lemme skip class-" I spoke up, but again, the infirmary was empty. I pulled the curtains, but no one was on the beds either.

Strange. Whatever. I sank down on one bed and closed my eyes, deciding to catch some sleep.

I wasn't in a good mood. The Daily Life Arc was a mundane process, but it was definitely an important part of the whole storyline. 

What can Ninomiya Rei do at this point?

-

"MID-AIR REBORN!"

The yell was so loud, I snapped right awake. Wait, what? I was still dizzy from sleep, not actually knowing when I fell asleep, and suddenly waking up threw my senses into confusion. What was that? It came from outside...

I looked out the window, and sure enough, a few floors down and on the ground was Tsuna and Takeshi, laughing.

I leaned at the windowsill, sighing in light relief. That's another chapter of the manga, done. I cupped my mouth, forming a makeshift speaker.

"Hey, Takeshi! Tsuna-kun!" I call out, "Was skydiving fun?" I joke.

They look up, surprised. "Rei!" Takeshi's face was locked in a slightly serious and concerned face. "I'm uh-"

I grinned back and stuck my tongue out at him. "Glad you're still alive, moron!" 

 _What was I being worried about, I wonder._ I knew he was gonna be fine. The thought of him jumping plagued my mind over and over to the time Drew Cite died. The pain of it all. 

I clenched my chest, then I loosened my nerves, breathing out to calm myself.

Takeshi's not gonna die, I told myself. I know everything that's gonna happen to him, and Takeshi doesn't die in the story. He lives.

And yet, I'm still worried. Why?

Could it be that... I'm more implanted into the storyline than I think? Even though I know this world is a fictional one, I still feel real- I feel completely a part of the story now.

I feel as if I'm another character created by Akira Amano- 

Yeah, this is my real life now. I shouldn't forget. It's not strange for me to feel actual sympathy and empathy for the  _characters_ \- no, for  _other people_.

They're people. They're not anime characters. 

And Takeshi's my best friend.

-

"Are you an idiot?" I reprimanded, "Did you even think about your dad?" I lectured, "Or actually, if you just offed yourself there, who the hell wins our eternal battle? We're stuck at 548 wins, 548 loses and 71 draws!" 

Takeshi just chuckled back, "My bad, my bad," he said, accepting the not-so-angry scolding he was receiving. 

I sighed. "Well, at least you're back to normal." I smiled and pulled my knees to my chest, "I really can't imagine a life without your annoying laugh." 

At that, Takeshi gave me a soft smile. "Sorry if I worried you, Rei." He put a hand on my head and rubbed it gently. "I won't do it again."

And for some reason, that made me blush. 

Takeshi laughed. 


	14. even i have family i love, y'know?

"Ciaossu, Rei." the baby greeted me again, his cute, squeaky voice a nice wake-up call.

Yeah, a wake-up call.

 

I yawned, sitting up on my bed and bringing my legs to the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Reborn-san." I greeted him, his name something I learned in a previous chat with Tsuna, "How did you get in?"

"The window was open." Reborn explained.

_The window was definitely not open._

"I heard where you lived from Tsuna." The baby jumped to my shoulder, settling down comfortably there as I began walking around. It was 5 am, but I had to wake up because it was my turn on breakfast duty.

 

I brushed my hair down to be presentable and clipped up my bangs. Then, I headed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Morning, Rei." came a voice from the next door over. Dad was dressed for work, tying his tie and brushing his teeth at the same time as he rushed like the apocalypse was happening.

"Morning, Dad." I greeted with a light chuckle, "Emergency call?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll need to make a trip over to Hokkaido. I won't be back tonight." he explained, turning to me and Reborn who was at my shoulder, "That is?" he asked.

"This is Reborn. He's from the Sawada Household down the street." I explained.

"Pardon my intrusion." said Reborn.

"I, uh... see." and he didn't have a question to ask further, "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Coffee, dad?" I offered.

"Yes, please."

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Reborn jumped off my shoulder and onto the table. He settled down on a chair, and I took that as a sign that he was staying for breakfast.

Rolling up the sleeves of my sweater, I started thinking of the breakfast menu.

 

-

 

"Morning, Rei-chan." Sui gave her older brother a hug from the back, looking over his arm to the stove, "Breakfast?"

Rei switched off the stove and placed the last omelette on the place, Sui latching onto him the whole time. "Good morning, Sui. Where's Sae?"

"She overslept." Sui responded, settling down on the seat in front of Reborn. She looked at the baby for a long moment, eye-to-eye.

Neither spoke as they seemed to have some sort of telepathic conversation.

Then Sui bowed lightly, still on the chair. "Nice to meet you, I am Sui." she said in her usual zestless voice.

"Same to you. I am Reborn." the baby replied.

Placing down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Sui and hot espresso in front of Reborn, I sighed at the two. That was weird, but I'm glad they're at peace.

Reborn eyed the espresso, an eyebrow raised at me in question. I smiled at him, and for some reason he didn't seem to ask why and how I knew about his preferred drink.

"Good morning!" Sae charged in, her uniform in a mess, "I did not oversleep!"

"Yes, yes," I tell her, placing her mug on her seat, "We'll be late, so eat." I take off my apron and hung it up at the clothes rack, "I'll go get changed, so be ready by the time I get down, alright?"

"Kay!" Sae said, plopping down onto her chair, "Hey, are you Rei-chan's friend? I'm Sae!" I heard her chime cheerfully, "I'm twelve! How old are you?"

I headed up to my room.

 

-

 

I fixed my tie as I headed down the stairs in my school uniform. "Sae, Sui, I'll do your hair up now-"

But to my surprise, Sae and Sui were already ready. Their hairs up just the way they liked it, with perfectly straight ribbons. They probably didn't tie it up themselves, did they? They've never gotten a straight ribbon before.

"Reborn-chan's done it for us!" Sae grins, "He's so cool!"

Sui nodded timidly in agreement.

I sighed. "Alright then, thanks for that, Reborn-kun."

Reborn jumps up to my head as we rush out and onto the bicycle, towards school.

 

-

-

"You have a good relationship with your family," Reborn finally spoke up after I sent the girls to school. "There's an admirable sense of respect in between siblings and parent."

I smile at that, "Well, every family works differently, don't they?" I say, "I'm sure, Reborn-kun, that you get along with Tsuna-kun in your own unique way."

At that, the Hitman began fiddling with my hair. "You're amusing, Rei." he said.

I got off the bicycle as we reach the school in time. I began pushing my bicycle along, but Reborn stayed on my head.

"I'm not amusing at all, Reborn." I say. The baby raised an eyebrow at the lack of a honorific. I look at him, a smile on my face. "After all, compared to Reborn-kun, I'm not much to look at."

 

-

 

I walked my bicycle down the road towards Namimori Elementary. It was peaceful, I'd say, _because after this we're going grocery shoppping together! It seems girlish or childish, but it was quality family time for me and the girls._

Dad's not coming home, so I'm in charge of dinner tonight. I wonder what I should make? (I sound like a housewife. This is a KHR Fanfiction, right? I'm in the KHR World, right? I'm supposed to be all Mafia, right? Why am I worrying about dinner like a girl? I'm a guy!)

"Would you like one?" I heard a feminine voice in the distance. It was a soothing, mature woman's voice. A pretty voice.

"Really?" and that was Sae's voice. She sounded excited at whatever she was being offered.

I frowned. Wasn't it basic knowledge not to accept things from strangers? I turned the last corner to see Sae and Sui speaking to a woman on a motorcycle.

Bianchi.

She was handing a can of juice to the girls, her face locked in an emotionless poker face as Sae smiles, thanking the woman for her kind offer.

I dropped the bicycle and ran over.

My hand grabbed Bianchi's wrist harshly. "Excuse me," I snapped, a glare on my face, "may I ask what business you might have with my sisters?"

They all seemed surprised at my appearance.

"You misunderstand," Bianchi kept her sly smile on, "I was merely offering these little ladies a drink." she said.

"She's right, Rei-chan!" Sae added, "she was just being nice-"

I sighed and turned back to the pink-haired lady. I leaned in closer so the girls wouldn't hear me, my hand a solid grip at her wrist so Bianchi wouldn't escape before I could speak.

"I don't know what you have in mind for targeting them, but I would appreciate you staying away from my sisters." I whispered sharply at her, "Mark my words, Poison Scorpion,"

Bianchi's eyes widened at the usage of her alias.

"If anything happens to these girls--I  **will** have your head." I threatened. I let go of her hand and she eyes me, her gaze growing even more skeptic. She seemed to have more to say, but her mouth did not open.

She drove away on her bike.

I turned back to the girls, an embarrassed smile on my face. "Wanna get ice cream instead?" I suggested, "Seems you're not getting the can."

The girls were both stunned in surprise. I'm not sure how they felt about what I did. Were they confused? Weirded out? Scared? Nevertheless, they didn't question me.

Sui walks up to me and takes my hand, a light nod on her face as she brings a smile up her face.

Sae pouts. "I wanted juice," she whined, then grinned cheekily, "but ice cream sounds great!"

 


	15. cows fly through my window every now and then.

I was doing stretches in my room. Currently in a split, I was writing down ideas for my next live show on my journal.

Then, something just came crashing in through my room window. The object, which happened to be a child with an afro wearing a cow jumpsuit, landed on my bed and started bawling.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could say. By luck, the girls had gone out with Dad to do the groceries, so no one's around to charge up the stairs thinking something bad happened. Glass shards were all over the bed, thankfully, I don't think it burst to anywhere else. Lambo was rolling around the bed crying.

"Wait, that's dangerous!" I realized.

I jumped up and scooped the cow child up from the bed, although he was still crying and bawling with snot, and held him close. Thankfully, he's not struggling.

"Who are you?" he asked me, teary-eyed.

I chuckled, "I'm Rei." I said, "Who are you?" I asked, putting him down on the table and wiped his face with a tissue. "What happened to you?"

"Reborn the bastard," Lambo sniffled, trying not to cry anymore, "Threw my grenade back at me and-" he sniffled again, "I got blown away."

"That sounds terrible," I tell him, sweeping up the larger pieces into the trash bin and gathering the smaller shards with a lint roller, "But thankfully, you seem unharmed." Throwing all the glass away, I turned back to the cow child and brushed his head, giving him a smile.

At that, he stopped crying and grinned widely. "Of course! I'm the Great Lambo-sama, after all!"

Now, I gotta clean up the leftover glass shards from my blanket.

-

"And then... tadaa! It's gone!" I said dramatically. I was showing the child some amateur tricks, making a ball appear in my hand and disappear. He was absolutely fascinated, his eyes sparkling with interest as he kept asking me to show him more tricks.

I chuckled. I stood up and reached for the deck of poker cards, reaching for my phone while I was at it. I should take this chance to contact Tsuna about Lambo being in my house...

"Hey, what's this book?" I heard Lambo speak up.

I turn over quickly.  _When did he get on the table?_  He was reaching for the books I stack up at the side of my desk, and his hand had landed on one particular journal. A dark green, leather-covered journal. I snatch it away from him instantly.

He looked over, surprised. Oops. Too sudden, maybe.

I forced out a smile. "Sorry, Lambo-kun!" I try, "This book is a secret! Lambo-kun, you have secrets too, right? This is mine." I gave an excuse.

"Oh, I see!" Lambo seemed understanding enough.

"Anyway," I put the book back where it belonged, showing Lambo the deck of cards. "I'll show you something really cool with these cards!"

That got Lambo interested again, and the book was thrown out of his range of interests.

The book, where I'd written down precise details of the KHR World and its happenings. It was basically a fanfiction- no, it was basically an attempt at rewriting the whole anime in novel form. It was a summary of what I could remember from the plot, so I could keep track of the events happening.

If anyone in this world saw it, it'd be trouble.

-

"We're home!" Sae declared upon entering.

Lambo at my shoulders, I greeted them back. "Welcome home!" I say, "Perfect timing, I gotta head out for a bit." I say, slipping on my shoes.

"Eh? Where are you headed, Rei?" Dad asked me, "Oh, there's a new kid this time-?"

"Yeah, he's Lambo. I gotta drop him back home." I explained, "And uh, the window in my room broke." I chuckle slightly, "Sorry."

"Huh? Wait, you broke a window?"

"Rei-chan!" Sae's voice came from the kitchen, "Sui's making stew tonight!"

"Beef stew." Sui added.

"Yay!" I cheer slightly. Sui's a great cook. And my favourite of her dishes has to be her beef stew because- it's godly. You wouldn't think a twelve-year-old made it! "I'll make it home in time, I swear." I tell them.

"Huh? Stew? Lambo wants!" the cow child declared excitedly.

"No Lambo, your Maman will get worried!" I reprimand him, "Wouldn't you rather go home to Sawada Maman?"

"Maman...?" Lambo asked me, obviously noticing something off about what I said, "Hey, Rei, How did you know Maman? I never told you I'm from Dame-Tsuna's house."

Urk. Oops, I messed up. I underestimated his intelligence level.  _Oh well-_  I thought-  _let's just go with the flow_. I simply grinned at the cow child.

"It's a Magician's Secret!" I say.

-

"Hey, Lambo, why are you in the Mafia?" I decided to ask him.

"Eh? Rei, you know about the Mafia?" Lambo asked, sucking on the lollipop I just bought him, "How?"

"Well, I just do." I say. "So, why are you in the Mafia, Lambo?"

Lambo, the oblivious child he was, didn't seem bothered at all by the strangeness of the situation. It was nighttime and there were no people around, so I guessed it'd be free of eavesdroppers, too.

"I just am," he responded, "Hey, Rei, are you in the Mafia too?"

 _He just is_. He was born into it, perhaps? I wonder how differently a Mafioso from birth lives. Lambo seemed abnormal enough, carrying grenades and weapons in his hair. I kept a smile on my face the whole time I spoke to him. "I'm not in the Mafia." I say.

"Then, you can be Lambo-san's subordinate!" he declared, "You can work under Lambo-san!"

I chuckle. How adorable. "Sure," I say, "Please take care of me, Lambo-san!"

-

I pressed the doorbell on the Sawada Household.

The door was answered by none other than Sawada Nana, who had a smile on her face in surprise. "My, aren't you the son of the Ninomiyas?"

I blushed slightly. Here it is. "I-" I spoke up, "Yes, I'm Ninomiya Rei." I introduced myself, "I'm sorry for interrupting your night, but-"

"Maman!" Lambo jumped out of my arms and towards the woman.

"My, Lambo-kun!" she realized, "Did you bring Lambo-kun home? Thanks so much, Rei-kun!" she walked up to me and took my hands in gratitude, "That's it, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Inside, I saw Tsuna and Bianchi and Reborn, all peeking in at me from where I think the kitchen is. They had dinner prepared, I see.

I shook my head, "I'm really sorry, Sawada-san. My father and sisters are waiting for me at home for dinner." I say. "My apologies, but maybe I'll take up the offer another day." I bowed in apology, "I'm really thankful for the invitation."

"Wow, you're so polite!" Nana seemed flattered, "Then, you better hurry on home, shouldn't you?" she smiled.

-

That night, I opened the green journal. I sat down on my chair and flipped through the book, going through each chapter one by one.

There was a page of contents before each 'arc', and the contents listed the chapters one by one, by name and event.

For the 'Daily Life Arc', three titles had been ticked off.  **  
**

**Reborn's appearance and Sawada's Confession,  
**

**Gokudera Hayato,  
**

**Yamamoto Takeshi's suicide attempt.**

I picked up the pen, and ticked off two more titles.

**Bovino Lambo.**

**Poison Scorpion Bianchi.**

And now, according to the book, the next character to appear is-- I sighed. There's still a long, long way to go. But at the very least, it's begun.

I closed the book and put it back. The window in my room was sealed temporarily with some clothwork, but a light breeze blew in.

I jumped and reached for the horizontal bar at the ceiling of my room. It was actually a curtain, and it acted as a divider. I lifted myself upwards, doing pull-ups with the pole. It was far enough from the ceiling for me to pull my head above it without hitting the ceiling.

I flipped around and hung on it with my legs as a hook.

I crossed my arms.

And I sighed.

 


	16. hazy fever shenanigans.

PE was a time I got to skip class legally. But this time, I decided I was too lazy to move from the roof. Lunch break just ended and it was currently the class where everyone rushed out to change, and I headed for the infirmary, but I didn't want to move.

I think I overworked myself last night. Sleeping at four wasn't a good idea, after all, especially when you're training the whole night and have to wake up an hour later for breakfast duty.

My body felt heavy. Weak. Hot. The sun wasn't even shining that brightly, but it was blinding me with its rays. My uniform seemed stuffy and sweltering to wear, but my arms wouldn't lift to take my tie off.

I drooped sideways, ending up in a lying position on my side. A gentle breeze blew by, and I shivered at the cold.

Yeah, I'm sick. Definitely sick.

"Herbivore."

I buried my face deeper into my arms. This wasn't good. I don't have the strength to fight the prefect today. I just wanna sleep. A shadow covered the sun from shining down on my face.  _Like a cloud,_  I amusingly thought as I opened my eyes weakly.

Hibari was staring down at me, his usual unreadable expression on his face.

"Hibari...-senpai." I mumble. My eyes drop closed again as my breathing eased. I curled up into a tighter ball, unable to handle the coldness of the breeze and the heat of my body temperature- I was sweating, my body confused as to whether it was actually feeling warm or cool. "It's cold..." I mumble under my breath.

I felt myself get lifted. Huh? I opened my eyes to find my head resting on someone's chest. I looked up and-

"Hi-Hibari-senpai?!?" I freaked out.

He looked back down at me and tutted. "I can't bite to death a herbivore that's already down." he said, "You belong in the infirmary."

I blushed. I'm being carried- by him- bridal style- Please don't get me wrong, this is probably any girl's dream. But- I'm a guy, am I not? That kind of makes it a little more embarrassing-

And no matter the gender, getting carried like this is embarrassing!

"I-" I spoke up quickly, "I can get there myself!" I say, "You- You can let me down!"

Hibari looked skeptic. He eyed me for a long moment, but ultimately his answer was a simple and final, "No."

_Eh-_

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary." he said.

_Huh? Wait- What-_

-

The whole trip there, I covered my face with my hands. We passed by quite a few classes, and to be perfectly honest all of them were gawking.

I covered my face- which was bright red in embarrassment- as Hibari Kyouya walked on calmly, unaffected, glaring at crowding herbivores.

No but why? Let me go-

He opened the door with his feet, and he laid me down on a bed. He huffed. "Just this once, you get to skip class," he told me.

I gulped. Mentally slapping myself-  _Okay, Rei, go with the flow!_

I chuckled. "Yessir, Hibari-senpai." I gave him a mock salute, still lying down on the bed. "Thanks for getting me here," I said, looking the prefect in the eye, holding up as confident a face I could muster.

This seemed to surprise Hibari, as his eyes slightly widened in surprise. His lips curved upwards in a smile. He put a hand at my forehead- I jolted at the cold hand- and sighed.

"You have a fever. Sleep." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Pulling the covers over myself, I turn away, pouting.

He sighed once more, and I heard him leave, closing the door behind him. Three seconds later, I pulled the covers over my head and decided to die from embarrassment.

My face was bright, beet red, and my head was screaming.

That was the most embarrassing experience in my life.

Meanwhile, Kuma-sensei who had been hiding at the other bed pushed away the curtains and whistled. "The pureness of youth," he mused.

"Shut up, Kuma!" I snapped.

-

"No, seriously, next time, come straight to the infirmary, please." Kuma's voice sounded annoyed, "If it was anything worse, you'd be in trouble. I'd be in trouble, too."

"Haha!" came a gruff voice, "It's just a sprain! I'm absolutely fine!"

Rousing awake, I pulled myself up from the bed, rubbing my eyes. The curtains were closed, but there was definitely something going on in the infirmary. I climbed over to the other edge of the bed and pulled apart the curtains a little-

"Oh, good morning, Ninomiya." Kuma noticed me first.

"Oh, it's Ninomiya!" Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely excited even as he was getting his wrist bandaged, "Extreme good morning!"

"Hm?" I was still groggy, "Oh, good morning..."

"Your bedhair is extreme!" Ryohei laughed.

"Is your fever down?" Kuma left the chair and walked over here, placing a hand at my forehead while the other hand was trying to smoothen out my hair, "Nope, not yet. Back to bed with you."

"Oh, you're sick?" Ryohei was loud as usual, "Get some extreme rest!"

The curtain was pulled close in my face.

I blinked.

Okay, back to sleep then.

-

"Ciaossu," was what woke me up the second time.

I groggily pulled myself up, yawning. "Ciaossu," I imitated. I crossed my legs and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it now?" I ask, "Is school over yet?"

"No," Reborn reported to me, "It's a little into the last period." He jumped onto my lap and settled down there as I leaned against the wall.

"So, for what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Reborn-kun?" I ask, fixing my bedhair and clipping my hair up properly.

"I just have a little question." Reborn turned to me. His expression were as usual: unreadable, indiscernible. I wonder- was he reading my expressions too?

"A question?" I chuckle, a simple, empty smile on my face. "Please, fire away."

"Then," Reborn's voice sounded cold for a moment. His gaze seemed to grow serious- although it was very faint on his empty features. "How much do you know about the Mafia?"

My smile froze on my face. Then, it just melted away into a resigned, relieved sigh. Standing up with Reborn in my arms, I brushed the curtains aside to walk towards the teacher's desk. I sat on the chair and rolled to the window. No one was outside. Reborn remained silent the whole time, waiting patiently for my response.

What should I reply? I smiled.

"It's a Magicians secret!" I say cheekily.

Reborn didn't seem to like the response. Leon crawled off his hat and into a pistol at his hand.

"Woah, stop stop," I chuckle nervously, "I mean no harm," I say, "I definitely know a lot, but I promise- I'm not an enemy of the Vongola."

"So you know about the Vongola, too," Reborn mused, Leon turning back into a chameleon and resting on the fedora once more.

I grinned. "Tsuna-kun and Takeshi are my friends, so I'm not gonna do anything that might harm them!"

Reborn didn't speak further. He was probably contemplating, and I couldn't read his expressions at all. I chuckle.

"Reborn-kun," I told him, the expression on my face not a smile, "I'm just another passer by in this storyline," I said, "you shouldn't worry too much about a side character like me, and focus on your own student."

I picked Reborn up so he was facing me on an eye level.

"You guys have a lot ahead of you, after all," I smile.

Reborn, at that, leaped to my head and settled down there. "You're still feverish, sleep."

-

The third time I woke up, I was being carried on someone's back. It was a bumpy ride- but a familiar one. I know this back.

"Mhm..." I whined slightly, waking up, "...Takeshi?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning, my mind foggy from sleep.

"Oh, you're awake," Takeshi turned to me briefly, "Did you sleep well?"

I leaned back down on his back, my arms wrapping itself around his neck to gain a more comfortable position. "Mhm." was the only answer I could muster.

I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Your fever's down, at least," Takeshi chuckled, "That's a relief."

"Mhm," I say again. My eyes remained close as I enjoyed the warmth radiating from his back. "The girls...?" I asked.

"Your dad called and said he'd do it for you," Takeshi told me.

Urk. That meant that they know I'm sick. That meant more coddling from Daddy dearest and Sae and Sui. "You told them?" I asked, pouting.

Those three never settled down when I got sick. It didn't rarely happen, but each time they worried and fretted and- They always wear that mortified expression on their faces. The same expression they wore every day when I was hospitalized the last time I had an attack.

I never want to see Sae and Sui wear that expression ever again.

"Yeah, I did," Takeshi hoisted me up to a higher position on the piggyback. "I told them we're having a sleepover!" he grinned at me.

I lifted my head, surprised. "Sleepover?" I had to inquire in case I heard wrong.

"Well, I'm bringing you over to Takesushi for the night. You don't wanna go home, right?" he grinned, "it's been a while since we hung out, anyways!"

I leaned in to the crook of his neck, unable to contain the smile gradually growing wider and wider on my face. "Sleepover it is, then."

I'm so blessed. 


	17. the reception here is bad.

We're gonna be late!" I rushed out the door, pulling on my shoes, "Oh-" I turned back towards the house, "Thanks for your hospitality, Tsuyoshi-san!" I call over, "C'mon, Takeshi, hurry up!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome!" Tsuyoshi laughed, "Man, you being here makes it easier to get my son to school!" he joked. "Come over any time, Rei!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Takeshi ran out after that, slipping on his shoes as well, a toast in his mouth, "Let's run!"

"No, don't run!" came Tsuyoshi's voice. "Takeshi, run your marathon yourself, Rei's not allowed to run!"

"Geh. Busted." I whined.

"Then-" Takeshi hoisted me up to his back quickly, "We just gotta do this!"

"Wait-!"

-

"SSSAAAFEE!" Takeshi declared upon entering the classroom. Of course, all eyes turned to him as he laughed.

I slumped at his back, dizzy at the speed. But I shook the dizziness away and smack him in the head, "Warn me before you do that!" I yell. I dropped off his back, secretly glad that I had a firm hold on my bag before we zoomed off like a jet.

"Uh, Good morning, Rei!" Kyoko greeted me. "Are you alright?"

I sigh, "Do I look alright? Takeshi just blasted off at full speed with me on his back! I can't believe we literally got to school in three minutes..."

Kyoko giggled at that. "As usual, you two get along really well!" she said.

I couldn't resist smiling back, scratching my cheek. Kyoko was a nice girl. She was so nice- she's too nice. I've known her for as long as I've known Takeshi, and I still haven't gotten used to how nice she can be to everyone.

That's just how nice she is.

-

"Kuma-sensei, I-" But nope. The face that greeted me in the infirmary wasn't the familiar one I've been seeing since young. "Uh, where's Kunomasu-sensei?"

"Kunomasu?" the gruff voice asked me, "Is that a guy or a girl?"

"Kuma-sensei's a guy." I reply.

"Then I don't give a shit." the guy grumbled. "You're not welcome here either. Out." he shooed me away, his legs on the table.

_What is Shamal doing in the school infirmary?_

"I have proper permission-" I tried, "It's Physical Education, after all-"

"Guys aren't welcome in the infirmary. This place belongs to me now and I make the rules," he glared at me, "Now, out."

And I was shut out without another argument.

-

I was having a staredown with Hibari-san now. I'd wandered to the Reception room somehow, and I decided to knock. And when I opened the door, there the black-haired prefect was, on the desk, with papers over the table.

He raised an eyebrow. "Herbivore," he called me, "What's your business here?"

But I didn't feel intimidated. I guess I got used to him. Instead, I closed the door behind me and yawned. "Hibari-san, I got kicked out from the infirmary by a newbie teacher." I tell him, "Can I sleep here?" I asked.

-

"What are you doing in here?"

I opened one eye. An older male, with his hair in a pompadour- Oh, isn't this guy Hibari's vice Prez or something- what was his name again uh-

"Kusakabe-san?" I ask.

He sighed, "Yes." he said, a resigned expression on his face. "And why are you here?" he asked me again.

With just those two lines, I could understand a lot about this guy. He was very patient, in contrast to Hibari himself. He was also quite lenient and... tolerant, I could say.

I push myself up from the couch. Just then, I noticed a blanket over me. Pulling it up to my shoulders, I turned back to the prefect. "I got shut out of the infirmary." I said, "And when I came in here Hibari-san didn't say anything, so I thought it'd be okay."

Kusakabe seemed to get bewildered at that. "Eh?" he said, mildly surprised, arranging papers on Hibari's table. I sat up properly, the blanket still around me. "If I'm correct, you're the student with special permission to enter the infirmary, are you not? Why were you shut out?"

I yawned again. I'm still sleepy. Well, I'm always sleepy so- "There was this teacher in the infirmary that I haven't seen before. I think he's new."

"I see." Kusakabe arranged the papers neatly and turned back to me, holding one finished stack. "I'll be sure to inform the new nurse about your predicament, then." he said. His face was locked in a calm, collected but not stern face. He looked like a kind person, and that made me feel more comfortable and relieved.

"Thanks." I mumble. "Pardon, but do you know the time?" I ask, my head drooping to the side.

"It is currently recess." he answered simply.

"Oh," I say, "thank you." and I dropped my head back to the couch's armrest and closed my head, going back to sleep.

-

"Wait, Tsuna!" That sharp call was followed by a loud crash. The noise woke me up, and I was awake in time to see Gokudera get hit in the face with a tonfa.

"That's the second." Hibari said. The next to charge forward in irritation was Takeshi, who dodges the tonfa, but is blown away by a kick instead. "And that's the third."

I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach, getting a nicer view. "You seem busy, Hibari-san. Should I leave?" I speak up.

"Oh, did they wake you?" Hibari asked. "You can stay. They'll be out soon."

"Is that so." I mutter.

Just then, Tsuna woke up. "Wait- Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?? Why??" he freaked out as he found out his friends were unconscious.

"They won't wake up for a while," Hibari told him, "I hit them to make sure of that."

Oh, it's Takeshi. I wonder if he's okay. Gokudera looks pretty bad too. Well, it's Hibari, so- And just then, a gunshot was fired by the courtesy of our amazing Hitman Tutor Reborn.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled.

Oh, I know where we are now. Why, oh why did I run to the Reception Room on a day like this? Tsuna was instantly knocked in the chin by Hibari's tonfa, and falls back.

I get off the couch, folding the blanket properly and excusing myself. "Thanks for the hospitality." I say softly, ducking away from the battle and heading to the door.

And I barely heard Tsuna yell "I'M NOT DONE YET!" behind the door.

Okay, the Reception Room's gonna blow up anytime. I'mma run.

 


	18. now with a splash of magic.

The Athletic Festival was a season everyone got really excited for Class Battles. You may be wondering why time passes by so quickly in this story-- or perhaps, it's too slow for your liking, but your lovingly lazy author references the manga too much to revise anything.

All that aside,

Ninomiya Rei was a student that had nothing to do during this time. To be frank, people would scream bloody murder if he so much as touches a basketball. He didn't want to see what would happen if anyone saw him participating in sports.

Every day was a half day for him during this season, because everyone's frantic and busy for preparations. Classes are stalled, and Rei's not allowed to help either.

I think you're getting tired of that third person by now, but to sum all that up-- I'm free!

-

Pulling up the bow of my green tailcoat, I tucked my hat into my head. Picking up the shining green mask from the desk, I laid it at the bridge of my nose.

My hair clipped up with the hair pins that contrasted my theme colour, I looked in the mirror and my lips curled into a movie smile.

Clown Shows were my thing-- they were Drew's thing. The Athletics Festival Season was akin to my Magic Show Marathon, an annual special event. This was a job and I should have been accustomed to it-- but each time, I felt the jitters of stage fright tickle my senses.

"The show must go on," I reminded myself of something Drew once loved to say. 

This was something I had to do, as Ninomiya Rei and as the reincarnation of Drew Cite.

My right thumb trailed across my left wrist, feeling the faint different where my skin was scarred with a pale design. Bringing it closer, I closed my eyes and touched my forehead.

"Please watch over me, brothers," I whispered to myself.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the camera flickered to life, and I sat on my bed, waving with a smile. "Welcome to Cite's Circus. This is Rei on scene, and I hope you enjoy the show!"

Bouncing out of the bed, I spun to my back and produced a wand from my wrist, tossing it to my back and catching it with my other hand-- multiplying it to ten and held each one in my fingers.

"Now, my little listeners," I grinned, "what do you wanna see today?"

Cute comments flooded the video screen--  **magic, what else? C'mon, hurry on. Just get it on, kid. We're waiting** , and I couldn't resist the giggle that rumbled from my throat. With a flick of my hand, the wands in my hands blurred out to two-- one in each hand.

"I think everyone would love some puppies," I suggested, swirling the wands in circles at each hand.

"Eins, Zwei-" I began, and at "Drei!", the wands morphed into two stray kittens, leaping from my hands and landing gracefully on the ground.

I acted surprised.

"Oops," I scratched my cheek bashfully. The cats pawed at the screen, mewing softly.

I produced a black cloth from the fourth dimensional pocket at my chest-- and threw it over the kittens. Removing the cloth, there the were-- two adorable puppies.

"Are you a dog person? Or a cat person?" I asked through the screen, and got a bunch of complicated answers that couldn't be read just yet.

The black cloth ran over the puppies once again, and this time, they were gone.

Standing back up, I sighed as if I was tired, "well then guys, let's get the show started, shall we?"

The screen turned black.

-

The screen blinked. 

The lively jingle of music began playing. Legs crossed I sat on my bed, I beamed. 

Pulling my cape over my front, the screen was obscured and I was out of sight. When I emerged on the screen again, I had turned the size of a seven-year-old.

Running forward with my now tiny legs, I pulled my hat down and laid it over the camera.

The hat was removed, now by a full-grown woman. A seductive wink and blowing a kiss at the screen, I placed a finger at my lips in a shh-- 

Covering the camera with my hand, the light opened and I was male again. But this time-- I looked like a middle-aged adult.

Bowing lowly, head down and hat at my chest, I lifted my head as a teenager again.

Putting my hat back on, I grinned. I grinned. I grinned.

Now, there were three of me, standing side by side. 

We noticed each other, and feigned surprise in varying degrees of exaggeration. Laughing as if someone made a joke, we took off our hats and bowed at each other.

Then, one of me tripped over air and crashed into the other two. I came back up as one person again, my clothes disheveled.

I laughed at myself.

I crossed my legs in a comfortable position on the floor. I took off my hat, reaching into it and pulling out-- _to my utter surprise_ \-- An infant in a suit, wearing a fedora.

_Huh?_

I put him down carefully by the side, reaching into the hat again. This time, I picked out what looked like a cow child with an afro.

I was dripping with cold sweat now.

I carefully placed him on the other side from where Reborn was, and reached into the hat again. This time, I pulled out what looked like a purple, corroding cake.

I put it back in.

I put the hat aside, putting on a BIOHAZARD sign on it.

When I did that, Reborn jumped on my shoulder and Lambo on my lap, laughing. The video was muted, so no one could hear us aside from the music.

We spoke for a long moment-- then they began fighting with grenades and violence. I grabbed them both by the scruff, on opposite hands, an angry expression on my face.

And in the next instant, they disappeared into pink smoke, replaced by a large number of rabbits that buried me under.

I snapped my fingers, and the bunnies disappeared. I gave an obvious sigh. I turned to the camera, grinned, and snapped my fingers one more time.

The screen went black.

-

-

"Sorry about that, Reborn-kun, Lambo-kun," I apologize to the kids that opened my room door again right as the camera stopped filming.

"Rei, how did you do that!" Lambo was fascinated, "I just suddenly POOFed and I was downstairs in front of the TV!" he jumped on my and gripped at my shirt.

"Magic," I explained, "It's magic."

"OOOH! Teach me magic, Rei! Teach me!" he made a fuss now.

"It's not Magic if I teach it to you, Lambo," I explained, "honestly, I was surprised when I pulled you out of the hat! I nearly freaked out!" I whine, "Reborn-san, did you meddle with my magic?"

The infant just smiled.

"Seriously?" I had to ask.  _I was half-joking just now, though._

I changed out of my costume into a casual shirt and pants. It didn't really matter if Reborn and Lambo were in the room, right?

"Okay, let's get some breakfast from downstairs!" I smile at the two infants.

"Food!" Lambo cheered, getting on my head. I picked up Reborn and we walked downstairs. It was barely 10am now, so the girls weren't coming home for another six hours or so.

I boiled some water for coffee and hot chocolate, then I turned to the fridge. What should I make for breakfast? Since Reborn and Lambo were both Italian, I guess we can lay off the Japanese breakfast for once...

-

"Woah! Pancaakes!" Lambo cheered, "Yahoo!"

I placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him, and a mug of espresso in front of Reborn. I put down normal Coffee in front of my plate, and placed a small jar of maple syrup on the table.

"Thanks fer the food!" Lambo yelled, picking up his utensils and already digging in.

"Thanks for the food," Reborn spoke up to me.

"Enjoy," I tell them. I take off my apron and hang it up, cleaning up the dishes in the sink quickly. By the time I got to my food, it wasn't as hot as before, but still mildly warm.

The pancakes turned out pretty okay, I guess. Not the best I can do... I took a sip of the coffee that wasn't exactly hot. It was warm, but not hot. Lukewarm, perhaps. But that's just how I preferred my coffee. My tongue can't handle hot drinks well.

-

"That was the first time I've seen your live show," Reborn mused.

I chuckle, slightly bashful. "That's a little embarrassing," I say, "I usually just go with the flow, though," I say.

"It was interesting," Reborn said. "But I couldn't figure out a few of your tricks." he admitted, "Were they optical illusions? Or actual illusions? I've seen it personally, so I know it's not Computer-generated."

 _Illusions... Mist Flames._  There is, in fact, a similarity between illusionists and magicians. I chuckle lightly. "It's magic, Reborn-kun." I say, "It's magic."

"Magic?" Reborn inquired.

"To be a clown and to be a magician," I smile, "I guess you could say that it's my  **legacy** ," I gulped down the last of my coffee, and traced the rim of the mug. "It's my inspiration," I say, "even if I'd die, this is one dream I won't let go."

"You're being strangely serious about it," Reborn commented. "You're already doing your dream, aren't you?" he asked, "there's not a single one in Namimori that doesn't know of you, the Clown, Rei."

"I am," I grin wider, "but even if I can do it now-- there's no guarantee I can do it forever. We can never know the full extent of what's gonna happen in our lives. That's why I'm living in the moment. I'm trying to treasure all that I have now- and do all that I can now, in the present."

**Because that is what the Void gave me this life to do.**

"If I told you all my tricks and secrets, I wouldn't be a Magician anymore, would I?"

 


	19. a day in the sawada house, somehow.

"Hey, Tsuna! I brought reinforcements!"

_Reinforcements?_

Let's go back a little into the past: It was around the time I took my afternoon naps. I always took afternoon naps, so that's not an accurate timeline. 

Anyways, I was enjoying wasting my day away like a couch potato when the doorbell started ringing. Sui, wiping her hands on her apron, went to get the door.

"Yes, yes," she said, rushing over, putting on a stool to look through the peephole on the door. She then opened the door.

"Oh, it's Takeshi-nii!" Sae's voice rang out excitedly.

"Good evening," Sui greeted him. 

"Yo!" he greeted, a bright grin on his face. At this point, I raised my head curiously, looking over the couch at his intruding presence into my comfort zone. "A little sudden, but do you mind if I kidnap your brother for the night? We'll only be home after dinner."

"It's fine with me." Sui said without hesitation.

"Well, if it's Takeshi-nii, it's completely fine!" Sae grinned back in response. 

 _Wait, what's going on here-_  A hand grabbed at my scruff. "Let's go, Rei!" he said, dragging me out of the house.

And before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Sawada Household. 

-

"Oh, I'm Ninomiya Rei. I have no idea what's going on, but it seems I'm a reinforcement." I admitted to the two.

"We-Welcome, Rei-kun." Tsuna stuttered nervously, not very used to interaction with me yet.

Gokudera tutted. "We don't need you here." he spat. It seems he remembers my cigarette treatment towards him, and is antagonizing me.

"I'm Miura Haru!" the girl introduced herself sportively, "Are you Tsuna-san's friend?"

"Yes, I'm Tsuna-san's friend." I smiled back, giving the girl the friendliest first impression I could muster. "And so," I remembered the item in my hand, "I managed to procure some cake from the fridge before Takeshi kidnapped me. Want some?" I offered, taking out a white box, "It's a full cake, though."

"Hahi! You're a nice guy!" Haru was happy.

"Quit that!" Gokudera snapped. "We're here to help the Tenth and the Baseball Idiot with homework!" he scolded me, perhaps. 

I put the cake aside. "Oh, homework." I say, "If that's the case, which question are y'all stuck on?" I brought a smile to my face.

"Tch, why're you acting so confident?" Gokudera scowled at me.

I put a finger at his lips. "Shh, Bomber boy," I say, "Let's not be so snappy." 

He bit my finger. 

I laughed.

-

"This is incredible, Rei-kun!" Tsuna complimented me, "I got it all done in a flash!" he awed, looking over his homework again as if he couldn't believe it was all finished. 

Yamamoto laughed, "Rei's super smart!" he said, keeping his books into his bag. He briefly turned to Hayato. "Probably smarter than Gokudera." he decided to say.

"Hahi! Haru can't even match up." Haru said. She was in awe too. She'd come over uninvited as usual to the household, but even her advanced studies couldn't match up to some of the questions that were given by Tsuna's crazy teachers. 

"I'm not dumber than this guy!" Gokudera retorted, pointing a rude finger at me, "I can win him in the other subjects! Probably!" he was desperate.

"Don't be such a tryhard, Gokudera-kun." Haru gave him a skeptic side glance.

"What did you say, stupid woman??" that set the bomber off. 

Deciding I should make peace with Gokudera, I thought up ways to make up have a truce in our relationship. "Well, but all I can do is study, so you guys have me beat in everything else." I deny the fact, sipping on juice that Nana brought up for us. "So Hayato-kun wins against me."

"Really?" Gokudera piped up, "Wait- Who gave you permission to call me Hayato??"

"Oh, I can't? Sorry." I didn't sound apologetic enough, "I call almost everyone on first name basis, so it's a hard habit to break."

"You piss me off to no end." Gokudera spat.

"Thank you very much." I say.

"THAT'S IT, I'LL KILL YOU!" he snapped. 

Takeshi holds him back. "Now, now, we got our homework done!" he tried to soothe the boy. 

"That's amazing, he's standing up to Gokudera like it's nothing." I heard Tsuna mumble. I shoot him a smile, telling him I definitely heard that. Immediately, he jumped and scurried away behind Takeshi.

I then turned to Haru. "Hey, Haru-chan, wanna see some magic?" I ask. "A free show just for you guys!" I offer. 

"Hahi! I thought your name sounded familiar- you're the leader of the Clown Troupe!" Haru realized, a hand over her mouth in a gasp, "I'm a big fan! May I have your signature?"

I chuckled at that. Who asks for autographs from an online clown? Actually, I've just never had one before. A face-to-face fan that asked for an autograph. It was a nice experience.

"What?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow at that, not understanding why my autograph was asked for, "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, Gokudera, you don't know? Rei's a Magician." Takeshi said, pointing at me. "He's pretty popular."

"Tch. Magic's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo that tricks your eyes." he turned away. Gokudera was, as I'd expected, quite a science man. I'd suspect only UMAs could catch his interests. "Tenth, let's not entertain this faker and-" he stood up, leaving the room.

"Now, now Gokudera!" Takeshi caught Hayato and pulled him down so he wouldn't escape, "Let's just watch the show! It's amazing, I promise!"

"I've watched his shows before, and they're pretty cool." Tsuna tried, admitting the fact, "Mom's a fan too." 

It didn't take long for the three of them to settle down on one side of the room in anticipation. I sigh, taking out an eye mask from my shirt pocket. When I had no time for makeup, I used a masquerade mask. 

Of course, mine was green. 

"I brought this." Reborn appeared at the side, holding out my top hat. He's appeared out of virtually nowhere, earning a few surprised yelps.

"Thanks, Reborn-kun." I say, fitting the hat on my head and fixing my hairclips. I stood up, bringing my left wrist up to my forehead and closed my eyes. 

 _"Please watch over me, brothers."_  I whisper softly.

I smiled, opening my eyes. I raised my arm towards the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

-

-

"Thanks a lot for the night, Sawada-san." I bowed politely. "Dinner was delicious," I gave her the most childlike smile I could muster, because I know she'd be happy with it.

"My, thank you!" she was definitely happy, "Oh, you can just call me Maman, everyone calls me that." she said, "Come by anytime! I hope you'll continue taking care of my No-good son, too!" she said. 

I blushed slightly. "I will, Maman." I tried saying. 

It was embarrassing to say but- it was definitely, definitely, something I'd wanted to try saying for a long, long time. 

"Thanks again for your hospitality." I bow in gratitude. 

-

"So, Gokudera-kun," I speak up to the Bomber boy, "Can we be friends?" 

"Huh?" he was repulsed by the fact, "I'm only friends with the tenth!" he declared, "We don't need you around, especially because you're suspicious! What if you're from an enemy Family!"

I paused. " _Family?_ " I spoke the word the English, "As in- family? Enemy, family?" I questioned, playing dumb, "Huh?" I added.

He froze in shock. Oh no, could it be, that I don't know anything about the Mafia?

"Oh!" I faked realization, "Is it that Mafia thing Reborn-kun mentioned?" I asked. "I've heard Mafia Organizations are referred to as 'Family'. So it's true!"

This time, Gokudera was surprised. "You were invited by Reborn-san?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "He just mentioned it when I asked about it." I explained, "You're so cool, being in the Mafia and all." I grin.

"Cool, you say-" and Gokudera blushes. "It's nothing, really!"

I chuckle.

And just then, I felt a weight on my head.  "This is great timing." Reborn was on my head again.

"Great timing?" Gokudera and I asked, "For what?"

"Why don't you join the Mafia, Rei?" Reborn suggested, "We could use someone like you around." he said. 

_Eh?_

Wait, that wasn't exactly part of the plan-

 


	20. kids are a handful unless you're one of them.

"Attendance!" I declared, sitting on the chair with my arms crossed. In front of me were four children, lined up side by side and acting all military.

"Sae, Here!" the girl saluted, responding sportively.

"Sui, Present." the second girl saluted too, but with a much less spirited voice than the previous.

"Lambo-san is here!" the third child imitated the two older girls, saluting and responding loudly. 

"I-pin, yes!" came the fourth voice.

"I shall now declare the mission for today!" I declared, standing up majestically, my voice booming. "And that is... Grocery shopping!"

"Yes, yes," called a hungover Dad from the couch, "I'm glad you're all having fun, but you should hurry on before the rush hour arrives."

"By orders of the Grand Marshall, we shall set out!" I declared.

" _Sir, yes, sir!_ " they replied in English.

-

"零哥, 我要那個!" (Rei-nii, I want that!) I-pin tugged at my pant sleeve, pointing at the direction of the ice cream vendor. "零哥!" (Rei-nii!)

"Hm? What is it, I-pin?" I crouched down, "Oh, you want that?"

I reached into my pocket. Well, I had plenty of cash left over. I guess an ice cream or two won't hurt. "你知道该怎么问吗?" I spoke in Chinese, (Do you know how to ask?).

I-pin nodded, accepting the money gratefully, said a "谢谢" in thanks and scurried off towards the vendor.

I knew the Chinese language, mainly due to Drew's influence. It seems like it was her mother tongue in her past life.  Speaking Chinese as Ninomiya Rei almost felt refreshing.

As for why I'm in this predicament, Reborn found out I could speak I-pin's language and sent me off on a babysitting job. Well, I had to take care of Sae and Sui anyways. It's just two more young children around.

"Rei-chan, I procured Butter!" Sae announced.

"I got milk and cheese." Sui said.

Placing it in the cart, I praised Sae and Sui for a good job well done and sent them off on the next ingredient to procure.

"I got grape candy!" Lambo laughed. "And chocolate!"

.. _.Grape candy wasn't in the list._ I sighed. But at least he grabbed the correct item too. I sent him off on potato chip duty.

"萝卜!" (Carrots!) called I-pin.

"Oh, thanks, I-pin." I pet her on the head. I-pin was so diligent. So, so diligent. She's such a good girl oh my god-

-

"棉花糖!" (cotton candy) I-pin called out as we were heading home, pointing at the stall.

This caught the attention of the other children, who were instantly fascinated by the fluffy sweet.

"Oh, Rei-chan, me too!" Sae said, one of her hand carrying a shopping bag, the other hand on Sui's.

"Rei-chan, Please?" Sui looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Lambo-san too!" the cow child said, "Lambo-san volunteers to buy it!" he said.

 _You volunteer, but I'm paying, right?_  I didn't ask. I chuckle. Guess there's no saying no to them anymore. I hand them what I felt was sufficient cash and waited for them with the shopping bags as they ran off to the stall.

I sigh, putting the bags into the trolley. Taking care of children was fun, but definitely tiring! At least I didn't have to move about as much to get groceries...

And when I'd turn back towards the stall- the children were nowhere to be seen.

Huh?

They're not at the cotton candy vendor. Not to the left- not to the right. Not in that flower shop right beside either. Left. Right. No signs of the four.

"I lost the kids!" I yelled into the phone, "I mean, one second they're there and the next second they're gone! And what's worse, the rush hour is coming! There's too many people around for me to go look for them without getting lost myself! Help!"

...

_"Uh, first of all, calm down, Rei. I'll be there in a sec."_

-

"I'm so sorry, Sawada Mama!" I bowed over and over again in apology, "I promised to take care of the kids, too!"

Nana chuckled, "Oh, it's alright!" she assured me, "I know they're a handful. And in these moments, it's important not to panic."

The one I had dialed in the spur of the moment happened to be Takeshi, who called up Tsuna and Gokudera for help. And thus, Nana heard the news by grapevine and here she is.

"It's probably the stupid cow's fault, anyways." Gokudera groaned, "What a pain."

"Well, I'm sure Rei's worried about Sae and Sui, so let's hurry up and find them. With this many of us, we'll find them in a jiffy!" Takeshi assured.

"So we're splitting up?" Tsuna asked. "What about the grocery bags?"

"Then, Tsuna, Rei and I will take them." In came Reborn, "Right?"

-

"Sorry about this, Rei-san." Tsuna spoke up hesitantly, three shopping bags in his hands, "You probably want to search for your sisters, but-"

_It's my fault... what if they were kidnapped or- I mean, Lambo gets into this mess all the time! I'm sure I-pin can handle self-defense, so they should've been fine! Sae and Sui wouldn't just run off without my permission-_

"Rei," Reborn spoke up from my head.

I snapped myself out of it. What am I doing, making the main characters worried about me? I brought a smile to my face, lifting up the shopping bags in my hands and chuckled. "We bought a little too much, didn't we? I'm sorry you had to help me out, Tsuna-kun!"

He looked skeptic.

"Well then, we better hurry!" I pumped a fist, "Sae and Sui are probably lost, and they probably don't recognize Gokudera either! I'll needa be there." I was grinning, desperately giving out a 'I'm totally fine' sign, and hoping they'd get the message.

Reborn didn't look happy. Tsuna didn't look convinced.

And so, I boosted my steps. "C'mon, Tsuna-kun!" I call, laughing, "race you to my house!"

-

"Dad?" I call into the house, pushing the door open with my back, kicking off my shoes, "Dad, you home?" I call louder.

"Welcome back?" came a groggy voice from the couch.

He looked disheveled, still half in a suit and his now shoulder-length hair was all over the place, the hair tie having fallen apart in his sleep. He looked tired, and was yawning as well.

"Dad, help sort out the groceries. I gotta run back out. The girls are gone." I told him, placing the bags on the table and instructing him.

"Uh, sorry for the intrusion..." Tsuna whispered, walking in hesitantly and placing the bags down as well. He was trying not to make a presence.

"Oh, a new friend?" Dad asked, seeing Tsuna, "And Reborn-kun is here too." he noted.

...

"Wait, the girls are gone??" he freaked out.

"You're slow!" I snapped at him. "Anyway, leave them to me and help me settle the groceries! Dad, I declare that today, you're on dinner duty!" I pointed at him. "That's all."

"Wait, and all of a sudden I'm in charge of dinner?"

"Don't burn the house down half asleep!" I warn, taking Tsuna's hand and pulling him towards the entrance, leaving. "I'm off!"

-

Tsuna chuckled.

I look over, confused. "What's so funny, Tsuna-kun?" I asked.

"Eh- well," Tsuna smiled at me, "It's just- I guess- Rei-san has a side of him that we don't usually see, too." he said. "It's a little unexpected."

We were running back towards the shopping street. That little exchange was incredibly brief, and I didn't answer further. I eyed Tsuna skeptically, but he did not catch my gaze.

His eyes were locked forward- in those determined, resolved eyes I remember seeing in my childhood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is where I decided an explanation is needed about Drew's origins! As you have read, Drew's mother tongue is Chinese... But her name is not very Asian, hm?
> 
> Drew is of mixed blood. Her father's line was European, but her mother was Asian. When they had their first child, they moved to China and raised their children there. Thus, Drew's first language was Chinese.
> 
> But her parents are traveling magicians. They traveled around Asia a lot, and thus if they stayed long they had to pick up languages along the way. Thus, Drew's second language was English.
> 
> But when Eve was of age, the couple traveled back to Europe to continue their Circus Troupe. They took care of their children until Zen was of age, and left them in France to pursue their own ways.
> 
> So Drew knew many languages. Chinese, English, Indonesian perhaps- I wonder if she even knows Tagalog. But another language she definitely knows is French, because she spent her teens in France. Her brothers conversed to her in Chinese, English or French.
> 
> Drew never really picked up Japanese. She was a fan of anime, but there's only so much she can learn. Well, weaboo much?
> 
> But Rei is 100% Japanese. He picked up Japanese as a first language, and he's planning on picking up Italian in the future.


	21. and something strange is found.

We were nearing the shopping street now, having run the whole way from my house.

Then suddenly, my world froze over for half a second. My face fell into a frown and I stopped running.

"Hm?" Tsuna was confused, "Rei-san?" he asked, probably wondering why I stopped.

"Let's split up here. I think we'll find them easier like that." I told him, a smile on my face. At this point, we were at the entrance of the shopping street. "I'm head down the left, Tsuna-kun and Reborn-kun, down the right?" I suggest.

Thankfully, Reborn leaped off my head and to Tsuna's instead. It seems they were fine with the suggestion. "Then-" Tsuna said, "I'll call you when we find them."

I nodded. I turned around the same time he did, and we parted ways. But almost immediately, I turned into the next alley I passed by.

My legs stopped. My body fell heavily against the wall and my knees gave way.

I had a coughing fit, and only the desperate need of oxygen made me stop for half a second before I started up again. I coughed into my hand over and over- and slowly, the hacking grew more painful.

When I finally, _finally_ stopped, I was exhausted.

I felt like I'd been coughing for an eternity, and I was breathing heavily. I shifted my position and leaned my back against the wall.

I was covered in sweat.

-

I wiped away the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand.

I picked myself up, the wall a support I needed as my legs gradually stopped shaking and stabilized me like they were supposed to.

"I need to look for the girls... and Lambo and I-pin." I reminded myself.

This isn't the time to be worrying over my stupid lung. The children were lost, and everyone else is looking for them now. I shouldn't be adding onto their list of worries.

I shook negative thoughts out of my head and brought a smile to my face.

"Now I gotta look for the kids."

I stepped out of the alley and back into the street.

-

-

"You found them?" I spoke, unable to suppress the surprise in my voice.

_"Yeah. We're where we started. Y'know, the cotton candy vendor's place-"_

"I'm near. I'll be there in a sec." I replied, hanging up quickly.

I didn't cough again after that, but my knees felt weak. My throat burned even though I drank water, and my head began to hurt. But still, I was looking around the shopping street, making my way around desperately, searching for signs of the kids.

Something is wrong with my lungs- and it's not good. I've been able to ignore it the past few weeks, but eventually it's gonna get worse. This is such a pain!

I slapped myself out of those thoughts.  _Snap out of it, Rei._ Be happy. Smile.  _Be 'Rei'._

\-----

"Rei-chan!" Sae and Sui ran over to me the moment I emerged from the crowd.

"Sae, Sui!" I called, crouching down to their height and wrapping my arms around the girls. They were all teary eyed and latched onto me instantly.

"Rei-chan, sorry!" Sae cried.

I patted them on the head soothingly, whispering 'there, there' in an attempt to calm them down. Dearie me, my girls were such crybabies sometimes...

"Apparently, their money was stolen so Lambo and I-pin gave chase." Takeshi gave me a report, a nervous smile on his face, "Then Sae and Sui ran after them and well, they got lost."

"So basically, the stupid cow's the cause of all this." Gokudera groaned. "We got the money back somehow, though." he was holding an amount of cash in his hands and handed it to me.

"I see..." I say, "Thanks for finding them for me," I smile as genuinely as I could, "And for getting the money back."

I sent a look towards Lambo and I-pin.

Tsuna shoved the two towards me. "C'mon, you two, go up to Rei-san." he nudged, giving them a serious eye and sending them towards me. The kids did as told, but one of them didn't get the point of apology.

Lambo laughed, "Rei, Lambo-san defeated the robbers!" he declared.

"I-pin sorry." she said. At least this one seemed apologetic.

I sighed.  _"Nevertheless, next time, don't chase after them, I-pin."_  I scolded in Chinese,  _"Just come back and I'll give you some more money, alright? No chasing after robbers! It's dangerous!"_

I-pin looked down, giving a short nod in understanding.

"And Lambo!" I raised my voice, and the child stood up straight on alert. "No grape candy for you!" I declared.

"EHHH??" he freaked out, "Wait, Lambo-san is sorry too! Grape candddyy!"

I turned away from him. "Sae and Sui, stop crying!" I scolded the girls, who quickly stood up on alert as well, "Next time you get lost, you run to any of the shopkeepers, and they should know my name and where our house is."

"Yes..." the two pouted.

I stood up and walked towards my three classmates, Reborn and Nana. I bowed lowly. "Once again, I'm really sorry for the trouble today!" I say, "I guess I'm not much of a good babysitter." I chuckle at that, "Thanks so much for helping me out."

I got kicked in the face by Reborn.

"Rei, you're being too formal." he mumbled, sounding offended.

"Eh?" I question.

"Yeah, you make us sound like strangers!" Takeshi chimed in, "Aren't we your friends?"

"It's suffocating," Gokudera said, "Stop it."

"Th-They're right, Rei-san." Tsuna spoke up, "I think speaking casually is alright with us. And well, Lambo and I-pin were involved so it's alright! Really!" he tried to assure me, "And it's probably Reborn's fault for throwing the two on you when you definitely have your hands full of your sisters-"

"Are you blaming me, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Wha- Wait, no! Don't shoot!"

It was such- a warm scene. Friendship. Was this acceptance? Was I apart of them now? It felt amazing- much much more than I thought it would be.

It made me chuckle. And I ended up laughing.

The three turned to me, and they burst into laughter too.

 


	22. in this household, bonds are forged.

"And then, Lambo-san got blown away again..." Lambo sniffed, on the verge of crying, his eyes teary and his nose all stuffed.

I chuckled. Lambo was in my arms, like a doll, and he was whining about his failures again. He's been complaining since I accidentally saw him in the infirmary, and I've skipped the rest of class. 

I took out a tissue and had him blow his nose.

"Well, Lambo-kun," I hug him tighter, "I'm sure you'll get stronger! And one day, you'll finally beat Reborn-kun. I know you will!" I assure him.

_(Though, Lambo may probably never get stronger than Reborn.)_

"Of course! Lambo-san will definitely defeat Reborn!" the cow child cheered up quickly, making a declaration.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the face.

"Who are you gonna defeat, stupid cow?" Reborn intervened, jumping to my head after landing the kick.

"Reborn, you bastard!" Lambo yelled, "I'll-" he picked out a grenade, pulling out the pin and- found out the grenade was stuck on his hand with some sort of glue. It exploded at his face, luckily not hitting mine, and the cow child was left baffled.

And so, Lambo began crying again.

I sighed. _It took me so long to make him stop crying!_

-

"Only members of the Sawada Residence may enter from this point on."

Getting stopped from entering my friend's house in such a threatened way was a first. I'm not sure which was more surprising- the fact that I wasn't allowed passage; I wasn't informed of this horde of men in black; or the fact that all of them were glaring at me now.

Ah- I remember now. If there's so many people, this must be Dino.

"Rei, who are they?" Lambo asked, in my arms. He was just being oblivious as usual, and I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped out and started declaring war.

I hugged Lambo tighter. "Uh," I spoke up, "I'm Tsuna-kun's friend..." I tried. Would they let me in with that? If they didn't, would they kick me out?

"Are you a part of the Famiglia?" they questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I was invited, I guess..." I mumbled.

"Lambo-san sees Reborn!" Lambo pointed at Tsuna's window, jumped out of my arms, and ran past the men in black and into the household.

"Stop!" the men yelled, "Stop that child!"

Weapons were drawn and- I dashed forward, my hand grabbing the wrist of the man nearest to Lambo before his gun was completely drawn.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" I raised my voice, "I'm sorry but-" Guns were instantly raised and pointed at me, but I tried not to waver as I heard the guns clocking. I gulped. "That kid lives there." I said as quickly as I could, unintentionally swallowing my words, "He lives here."

Uninterested at the situation, Lambo ran into the house.

I held my breath. The mafioso eyed me warily for a long moment before they all withdrew their guns, putting the safety back on and tucking them back into their suits.

I breathed out a sigh in relief. "My apologies," I say, "I should've said that first."

They apologized as well, bowing in sincerity at the 'rudeness' towards an 'honored guest'. They seemed nervous now, trying their best to show their apologies.

I assured them it was alright.

"Wait, guys. Something's-" someone suddenly spoke up, "look up!" was an alarmed reaction that made other heads turn, including mine, towards the window of Tsuna's room.

"What is that?"

Two pink, grenade-looking objects were falling, having been thrown out from the window. The strange colour made the objects look like toys, so the mafioso were confused.

But I knew those weren't toys.

"Those are-!" I said in a loud voice, "Lambo's bombs!"

Just then, someone leaped out from the window. A blonde, older figure, in a green parka- the one and only Dino Cavallone.

"Get down, guys!" he ordered, producing his whip into his hands. With skilled, trained precision, his whip grabbed hold of the two grenades, and he flung them into the sky and away from any objects-

Then, they exploded. He landed on the ground almost gracefully, unharmed and looking cool while he did so. He even gave his men a smile, and apologized lightly for it with a laugh. His men laughed it off as well, complimenting their boss' cool actions and daily surprises.

And I- I was starstruck. That scene had always been cool. Dino, coupled with his subordinates. It was a simple action- but it was very, very important in showing just how much Dino cared for his Family. How far Dino would go to protect his men. How Dino was a Boss worth following.

"Dino, why don't you stay over today?" Reborn's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm? Sure, but what about these guys?" Dino shrugged at his subordinates.

"You can just have them go back." Reborn suggested.

"Well, if it's Reborn-san, it'd be fine." one of his men chuckled. "It's a load off our shoulders!" another joked.

At that, Dino blushed. "Man, you guys." he said. "All right, then. I'll stay and give the Vongola Tenth a piece of advice or two."

That was settled quickly.

"Rei, why don't you stay over too?" Reborn's voice intruded into my thoughts again. "Since you're already here, anyways."

I quickly turned up, "Eh?" I said, "I can?" it sounded cool. A sleepover at Tsuna's house. I've never been close enough with anyone except Takeshi to hang out like this.

(But I've been trying to avoid getting too associated with the plot. Should I not? Dino's here after all. I know what mayhem is gonna occur.)

"Of course. Maman has really been wanting to invite you over." Reborn said, smirking.

Oh, Maman. I'd almost forgotten about that woman's unending kindness.

"Then, it's decided that you're staying over tonight."

\-----

Staring contests are impossibly boring. It didn't take rocket science to know that. But here I am, indulging myself in an intense staring match with none other than Bianchi.

Everyone except us and Nana were up in Tsuna's room talking about one thing or another, so as Nana was cooking we were left alone in the living room to ourselves.

Deciding five whole minutes was long enough, I brought a smile to my face. "I'm Ninomiya Rei." I introduced myself. "It's nice to meet you."

Still skeptic, but the woman played along. A hand at her hip, she produced a slight smile as well. "I'm Bianchi." she said, "same to you."

Now to one thing I'm still wondering about-

"This may be a random question," I spoke up, in a slightly sing-song tone.

Instantly, my eyes narrowed, going serious. "Why were you aiming for my sisters' lives?" I asked. I wasn't as much angry as curious now. Why? She was, ultimately, a hitwoman. She didn't aim for people discriminately. She needed a motive.

Bianchi's smile fell too. "How do you know of the Mafia?" her response surprised me. "Are you perhaps in league with-- that man?" her eyes were narrowed as well. It was sly of her to answer my question with a question, but she was being entirely serious about the situation.

I glared.  _That man_? How abstract.  _Playing the pronoun_ _game, are we?_ Who is she referring to?

She sighed and loosened her shoulders. "That was a tip I got from an outside source," she explained, seemingly deciding I deserved an explanation. "There are rumors that your family has ties to a certain irritating man." she explained, "Perhaps, it is due to your last name, but that man is a dangerous enough presence for me to have taken hasty actions."

My last name. I'm sure 'Ninomiya' isn't exactly the most common name out there, but I'm sure we're not the only Ninomiyas in the entirety of the world. This was a ridiculous theory. She's hiding more, but she isn't even telling me who she is referring to. Omerta, perhaps?

I breathed out. "That does not justify your actions." I say, "What exactly," I emphasized my words, "is this man you speak of?"

She sighed again. "Since you know of the Mafia, for some reason, you should know of the Omerta we have to follow." she said. "And in this world there is one man that is constantly breaking the Omerta-- namely, an information broker."

I froze. This isn't part of the storyline. This wasn't mentioned at all, in the actual canon storyline. An anomaly. Abnormal. --This does not belong. An information broker. That's-- Reborn mentions this at some point. The ones that break the Omerta are captured by the Vindice-- so why isn't this man captured?

"What does this have to do with us?" I spoke, sounding calmer than I felt.

"This information broker is double-edged sword. No one wants him around, and no one should get on his bad side. He's also a master of disguise, and thus far the only thing we've known of him is a name. Ninomiya." she said. "We're not even sure if that's  **his**  name, we just know the name links to him."

"And so, you decided to give my sisters poisoned juice because they have the name?" I growled, unintentionally sounding angry. I was angry. Are you kidding me? She's never been reasonable but- are you telling me she's trying to kill us because of some goddamn rumour?

"I must apologize," she suddenly said, surprising me. She bowed lightly, "I gave you information, so could we make peace?" she asked, raising her hands in a mock surrender. "I've come to the conclusion that you have probably no ties to that man whatsoever. I promise I won't touch your sisters again." she said.

Her voice was stuck on a monotone the whole way through, as she usually did when she spoke, but she sounded honest. It didn't feel like a trick- not that she ever made any tricks in speech.

But my instincts say she's being honest. And if that's so- I can trust her. She's a canon character after all, she's naturally a good guy. And so, I raised my hands up, imitating her mock surrender.

"And?" I smirked, "In exchange for that information, what do you demand?"

It was a joke, of course, but I just felt that way- like she was going to ask for something in return. It was great thinking that she would trust me enough and feel apologetic enough to apologize right off the bat, even giving valuable information as a price- but that was just unreal.

"How do you know about the Mafia?" she held no hesitation in her voice. "What on earth are you?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing as her gaze turns stern.

I chuckled. As expected.

"I'm a Magician." I say. "And I've been invited by Reborn into the Vongola Famiglia." I explain. "As for how I know this, including your identity-- let's just assume that I'm not much of a civilian as the majority of this household may think." I smile.

I'm not lying.

She looked confused for a moment, and I smiled back. She seemed very, very unsatisfied with my answer. And so, I sat down on the couch and signaled her to sit down beside me. Bianchi, still skeptic, plopped down by my side.

That was a sign of trust. I felt a little happy to see that. I leaned closer so my shoulder touched hers. She eyed me warily, so I giggled, telling her the wall had ears.

"Hey, Bianchi," I spoke, loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough so the sound didn't travel to the kitchen. I let out a soft smile and a light chuckle.

"Do you believe in the afterlife?"

_It's because we can't trust each_ _other that we can believe each other._

 


	23. and the cavallone comes to visit.

Enzo the amazing turtle destroys the bathtub! And so, here we are, all the boys, headed to the public bath nearby. Including me.

There was mayhem, definitely. With Lambo scurrying around screaming and laughing and making a mess of the entire world and Reborn pummeling him one-sidedly so he'd cry...

Let's just say Rei-chan is exhausted.

So when I finally managed to get Lambo to stay in the hot water and sink into the pool myself, I let out a tired, tired, sigh.

"Sorry for making you take care of Lambo, Rei-san." Tsuna spoke up. He and Dino had gotten in minutes before me, and now he was looking really guilty. Well, he probably knew he wasn't gonna be much help.

I chuckled, waving him off. "No problem, no problem!" I assured him, "I'm kinda used to it, anyways."

When I was younger, Sae was just as rowdy. Sui was more calm, but her endless curiosity on how humans can't breathe underwater was very, very alarming.

"Gyahaha!" Lambo laughed, actually freaking swimming in the hot water, "Look at Lambo-san!"

I smiled at the cow child and turned back to everyone else. Reborn was being nice and calm and relaxed at the side, which made me feel relieved. No crying Lambo to soothe. Great.

But then, Lambo latched onto my right arm and decided to stay there, saying something about being tired of swimming.

Finally, I turned to Dino.

"I don't think we've been introduced." I mention, bringing a curl to my lips. "I'm Rei." I say, and because my right hand had Lambo on it, I raised my left hand for a handshake.

Dino smiled back at me. "I'm Dino!" he said, taking my hand and accepting the friendly gesture, "Nice to meet you!"

"Eh?" Tsuna spoke up suddenly, "Rei-san, what's that on your left hand?" he asked.

I raised my left hand from the handshake, looking at Tsuna inquiringly. "What?"

Tsuna approached me and pointed at the wrist, right where the white birthmark was- "Oh, it's a birthmark?" he said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's a birthmark." I grin. "Ain't it cool?"

"It's like a bracelet." Dino joked. "I've never seen such a complete birthmark."

"I have one on my leg, too." I say. I gestured into the water, at my right foot, and trailed the birthmark at the ankle. "They're both like bracelets."

"They're just marks." Reborn spoke up, "What's so interesting about that?"

"Well..." Dino had to chuckle awkwardly at that, "Just childish things I guess." he suggested, unable to think up of a proper reason to Reborn's rhetorical question.

I smile.

"Oh, they're actually very interesting." I speak up, catching their attentions. "Birthmarks have many scientific theories, but have you heard the myth?" I raised my left hand, "birthmarks are a sign of how you've died in your past life."

This made them freeze.

"Of course," I smirk slyly, "in the end, that's just a childish myth."

-

"Hey, Rei," Dino asked me as we were headed back to the house, "Are you a part of Tsuna's Family?" he questioned, eyeing me weirdly.

"Well, Reborn-kun invited me." I respond. I myself sounded skeptical about the fact. "I don't think I've given an answer, but I guess I am."

"Heeh," he sounded amused now, "Are you strong?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." I say. I'm not strong. Not in the slightest. There wasn't a hesitation in my response. It was an obvious answer.

"Rei's strong point isn't in raw power." Reborn spoke from Dino's head. "Well, you'll see in time." he sounded excited.

Was Reborn planning something?

(That was an unnecessary question, wasn't it?)

-

"Let's play a game." Reborn suggested. Tsuna, Reborn, Dino and I were gathered in Tsuna's room, and that one statement made Tsuna and Dino recoil in fear.

Because Reborn's games were never merely just games.

Internally sighing, I decided to smile. "Sure!" I sounded so cheerful, I almost thought I was excited, "What should we play?" I asked, looking at the infant.

"Wa-Wait, Rei-" Dino inched closer to me nervously, "I don't think we should-"

But Reborn's switch was on. His eyes glinted in mischief, and from his magical pockets, he pulled out--a deck of poker cards?

"Huh?" Tsuna had to say.

"Oh, those are mine!" I realize. they're the cards I usually keep around at home. I thought I left them on my desk, though. Well, whatever.

"Poker cards?" Dino questioned.

"Let's play card games," Reborn suggested. "Of course- with a catch."

We all gulped.

-

_**Old Maid** _

_**Rules: If you get a pair, you throw it out of your hand. But the Joker has no pair-- so if you end up with the Joker as your last card, you lose.** _

I gave Dino a serene, close-eyed smile. I held out my four cards confidently, waiting patiently for him to draw.

Dino was holding on to a straight face, but the side of his lips curled nervously, his eyes running over my cards worriedly. He looked left, right, middle- which should he take?

Which should you take, indeed? Left? Right? Should he go bold for the middle? Would it give him a pair? Also, I wonder if the Joker is in my hand?

Slowly, he reached out and picked the card on the right.

I gave him a cattish smile.

He flinched. But his hand had already touched the card- he couldn't draw back. He retrieved the card and-- thank god, it was just a three of clubs!

"Rei, you're too misleading..." he whined, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Isn't that the point of old maid?" I chuckle.

I turned to Reborn, looking over the four cards in his hand. The Hitman had on a very, very solid poker face even I couldn't see through. Surely, he was my unlucky opponent. He had no tells.

And so, keeping a soft smile on my face, I reached out to any card. My hand led me to the card on the far left, and I picked it. I looked at it and- bingo. A five. I picked out my other five and tossed out the cards.

"Eek," went Dino.

"Hiee! Rei-san, you're already down to two cards??" Tsuna panicked.

"Of course," I smirk, "In no way am I gonna lose."

Contrary to popular belief, the punishment for this game was quite a nice one. It was almost too lenient for Reborn's standards. Basically, if you lose a game--Take off one article of clothing.

It would've been an 'okay' condition-- if Reborn didn't suddenly produce a camera out of nowhere, threatening to take pictures and spread them around the world.

I smile.

Reborn took a card from Tsuna-- and he got a match. He's down to two cards as well. Tsuna takes a card from Dino-- and there was no match.

I grin, holding out my two cards at Dino. He held onto his poker face this time, but his eyes were wandering frantically. He eventually picked a card and made a match-- now he had four cards.

I turn to Reborn. I smile, and receive a smile back. I take the center card and, upon seeing it, stuck it to the side of my deck.

Reborn takes a card from Tsuna and receives a match. He's down to one card.

Tsuna takes a card from Dino and receives a match. He's down to four cards.

I held out my two cards at Dino again, my permanent smile still on my face.

Dino takes a card on instinct. He's been going on instinct this whole time, so it was becoming a mundane routine-- until now.

Upon seeing the card, his eyes widened and he lets out a surprised yelp. He stares at me, mortified. Still stuck horrified, he looked at me like I was a monster.

"But-" he freaked out, "When-" he couldn't even form a coherent sentence, "Joker??"

My permanent smile stays on as I turned to Reborn, taking the last card from his hand. And the winner of this game is Reborn! I looked at my cards and- oh. A match.

And thus, I'm the second winner of the game!

I gave Reborn a high-five. 

-

**_ Poker _ **

**_ Rules: Basically, you draw five cards. Depending on the sets you have, you get more points. For example, doubles. A Straight. A Full House. These are all Poker Jargon so uh, I'm sorry if you don't know the rules-- _ **

"Ready?" I asked. All of us were playing a single hand of poker with no money to gamble.

At this point, Dino's jacket was off and Tsuna was shirtless. Reborn and I were completely and fully clothed. Reborn's stony face never wavered, and my permanent smile was stuck on extra securely.

"Two Doubles!" Dino called out confidently.

"I didn't get anything," Tsuna sounded like he was gonna cry any moment now.

"Three of a kind." Reborn called.

"Full House." I grinned.

-

**_ Blackjack _ **

**_ Rules: You start off with two cards.  Your goal here is to be the player with a card value closest to 21. Face Cards are worth 10, and Ace cards are worth 10, 11 or 1. You are allowed to draw more cards, but if your cards' value exceed 21, you lose. _ **

We played a single hand of Blackjack, and Tsuna was getting desperate. He had managed to avoid fourth place for two games before this-- so Dino was currently in the same situation as him-- in boxers. Reborn and I, as usual, were still fully clothed.

For this single hand of Blackjack, I was the dealer. I brought the original deck to the center, looking at Tsuna.

"Dr-Draw," he said, almost nervously. I sent a card at him. He picked it up, not hiding his nervousness, and visibly breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me.

I smiled mischievously at him.

"Draw," He gulps. I send another card at him. He picks it up like it's the Death God, and when he does, he slumps dejectedly on the table and said, "I'm done..."

The next was Reborn. "I'm done." he immediately says.

And so I turn to Dino. "Draw," he says. And when he picks up his first card, he sighs slightly and says, "I'm done."

I pick up a card from the deck and pick up my other two cards. The unlucky part of being a dealer-- was that I must draw at least once. I drew again-- my smile staying on as I catch Reborn's gaze. I drew again.

"I'm done." I say.

The cards were all flipped over at once.

"Blackjack," Reborn declared. And sure enough, he had an ace and a King. Well, I expected no less from this genius.

My smile curves into a smirk. "Five cards." I say. And sure enough, my five cards did not exceed 21 in value.

Reborn sighs in defeat. Now, we turn simultaneously to the other two.

"Twe-" Tsuna looked away, flipping over his cards hesitantly, "Twenty-five..."

Dino sighed as he flipped his cards-- "Twenty-Two..." he said.

The both of us had a glint in our eyes as a mutual smile graced our faces.

Dino and Tsuna bolted out the door.

 


	24. only on one condition.

"I'm heading over to Takeshi's to help him with homework again," I called to the ones who were eating breakfast in the dining room. "I'll be back in the evening, and there's cake in the fridge. Don't eat all of it at once! Dad, call me if anything happens!" I yell out.

It was the weekend, a bright, beautiful morning of my not-so mundane life. Fixing the hairclips on my head, I stepped into my sneakers and opened the front door.

"Rei, sometimes I wonder if  _you're_  the adult of this household." Dad whined, holding his mug of coffee at the doorway to see me out.He sighed, his bangs hanging over his face, his blue eyes tired, dressed in his sleepwear.

"Have fun, Rei-chan!" Sae calls happily, waving at me from the dining room as well. Her hair was all over the place, as she had just woken up, but her smile was so, so bright it could still blind a thousand men.

"Ah, I have to go too-" Sui stands up quickly, finishing up her hot chocolate, a bag on her shoulders. The blue ribbon in her hair jumping at each step, she quickly made her way beside me, slipping on her shoes.

Sui, in fact, had an inter-schools chess competition today. She was the youngest child in the faction her club signed her up for, but well, let's just say I never won against her in chess.

I peck Sui's forehead briefly with my lips. "Good luck, Sweetie."

Sui blushed. She instantly looked down and held her forehead, her face flushed an adorable shade of Magenta. She managed to hum an "uhn" in response.

"Have I ever told you, Rei," Dad spoke up, "That you act like a Mom more than your Mom did?"

"Eh?" I had to wonder. This was the first time Dad mentioned Mom, but I was more affected by what he said. "What do you mean, I act like a mom?"

"Exactly what it means." Dad replies.

"Dad, that doesn't explain any-"

"AAah!" Sae suddenly screeches at the clock, "Sui, you're gonna be late for the bus!" she yells out in alarm.

That got us two rushing out the door in a flurry of "I'm off"s.

-

Surprising myself, I had lied to my family. It never feels good to lie, especially if it's concerning yourself. After all, going to Takeshi's for homework was  **a big, fat lie**.

A cruel, but necessary lie.

I was headed to the hospital today.

 _Why?_ Well, simply because it's evident that something is wrong with me, my lungs, and my life. 

I let out another cough.

-

When the nurse called my name, I stood up from my seat, and walked the ever-so familiar route towards the same old examination room.

"It's been a while, Ninomiya-kun." The doctor greeted me, a friendly smile on his face.

And I smiled back, a little sadly, "I'm sorry to say that I'm back, Amano-sensei." I greeted him back, sitting down on the chair in front of him.

"Please, don't say that." He let out a dry laugh, "it's probably not your fault I hear Kunomasu-kun complaining about you running around every day."

I froze.  _Well oops, guess who's busted? Yeah. Me._  I let out an awkward chuckle and put on a jesting farce. "I know, right?" I joked, "I mean, Kuma's really nickpicky and-"

A hand slammed down on the table. "Attention!" 

I stopped instantly, standing straight up like a soldier. "Yessir!"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Amano-sensei asked me, his voice painfully zestless.

"I am an idiot!" I responded, imitating a soldier's tone. "For not listening to orders and constantly straining myself and not obeying Kuma-sensei's demands, I apologize with the entirety of my being!" I bowed a full ninety degrees.

And to be honest, I was really feeling very guilty about it. Maybe it was truly caused by all the running I've done. _I'm such an idiot, why am I so stubborn?_ You've learned the consequences of stubbornness in your past life!

Amano-sensai sat back down, fixing his glasses and picking up the documents of my personal information. "You're forgiven."  _oh gracious being Amano-sensei bless your soul_ , he seemed satisfied. He turned to me, putting on his professional doctor face. "Let's get started, then."

-

"Hm?" a heard a girl's voice perk up beside me, "Hahi, it's Rei-san!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone as this was a hospital, but she was definitely surprised.

I turned around. "Oh, Haru-san." I sounded surprised as well, but most of it wasn't an act, "What a coincidence." I say, "What brings you here?"

Haru grinned, "We're visiting Tsuna-san!" she told me, "We heard from Reborn-chan he was hospitalized, so we're here to cheer him up and wish him a grand recovery!" she, in fact, was holding on to what I recognized were white shrine kimono-looking garments, probably her usual dress ups. "What about you, Rei-san?"

 **Conclusion:** We're at the  _Tsuna keeps getting moved out of his hospital room_  episode.

I smiled back. "I came here to get something from the pharmacist." I say, a fluent half-lie slipping easily out of my mouth. I frowned internally as I realized how accustomed I was to lying.

"Hahi! Rei-san, are you sick?" her voice was laced with a thick coat of concern, and it was evident on her face. Haru was an honest girl, and in my opinion, that was her redeeming trait. But I don't particularly like to be fussed over.

I nod. "I actually have a weak lung." I explain. Well, this was common knowledge, "It's not much of a problem on daily basis, but I still have medicine to take."

She looked overly worried now. I mean-- it's shocking to hear that a close friend of yours actually has a life-risking condition she had no prior knowledge of. She looked like she wanted to apologize for not knowing about it beforehand, but I changed the subject.

"Anyway, since I'm around, I might as well go see Tsuna-kun as well!" I grin. "Do you know what room he's in now?"

-

I opened the door. Tsuna looks at me, mortified for a moment, snaps his head back towards his sleeping room companion, then sighs in relief.

"R-Rei-san?" he stuttered out in a hushed volume.

"I heard from Haru-san." I greeted him, chuckling. "You seem healthy, Tsuna-kun."

Then, I spotted a particular sleeping prefect at the other end of the room. I walked over and hovered above him, watching his peaceful sleeping face for a long moment. Giving in to temptation, I placed a hand on his forehead gently.

Tsuna let out a strangled-sounding, but forcefully hushed squeak. He panicked, worried for my life, but didn't dare come closer in fear of the prefect.

"A cold, huh?" I chuckled.

To my surprise, Hibari opened on eye to glance over at me. "Do not touch me, herbivore." he threatened, but it did not feel hostile.

I let my hand stay where it was for a moment longer before I removed it.

I left his bedside and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "You have it hard." I laugh. "Good luck surviving, Tsuna-kun." I jokingly put out a thumbs-up, "Well, I'm sure you will."

Tsuna showed a pleading 'save me' face, but I chuckled in response, pretending I didn't get it.

My phone buzzed. I picking it out of my pocket and read the message. "Oops," I say, "Well then, I'll have to excuse myself, Tsuna-kun." I waved at him, walking to the door.

"Wait, Rei-san, don't leave me!" Tsuna cried out.

I chuckle. "It'll be alright, Tsuna." I assure him, "I pray for your speedy recovery!"

And I closed the door on him.

-

"Ahh! It's Rei!" Lambo declared upon seeing me.

I had to quickly crouch down and put a finger at my mouth and hiss out a loud SHH!! in his face. I turned to everyone else in a waiting room and apologized to them.

I sighed, turning back to Lambo and I-pin. "Hi there, Lambo and I-pin." I told him. "Are you guys here to see Tsuna-kun?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Lambo says, uninterested.

I-pin nods, then speaks in Chinese,  _"We're waiting for Kyoko-san and Haru-san to go home together."_  she explains.  _"Rei-nii, Why are you here?"_

"Why am I here?" I ask, pointing at myself and providing the translation to Lambo, who was actually listening for once, "Well, I went to see Tsuna."

"Then, we can go home together?" Lambo asked, excitedly. Well, look who likes me now.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Lambo, I-pin," I smile sadly, "I actually also came to see the doctor." I tell them, "Rei-chan is actually very, very sick."

"Ehh," Lambo whined, but he also sounded surprised, "Rei, you're sick? Even though you don't look like it at all?" he sounded confused, but he didn't doubt me.

I chuckle slightly at him tugging at my sweater's sleeve. "Yes, I'm sick. But I'm sick with something very different from how Tsuna is now." I tried my best to explain without giving details they wouldn't understand.

"I-pin will wishes for your recovery." She accepts the fact quickly and maturely, responding in her accented, broken Japanese I had grown to adore.

"Lambo-san too! Rei, get better by tomorrow so you can play with Lambo-san!" he declared, in, once again, a too loud voice.

I had to shush him again, but I couldn't resist a giggle.

"Thanks, you two."

-

-

"...I feel like throwing up." I said in disgust as Amano-sensei gave me my diagnosis.

"Would you like to be excused?" Amano-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"No, I would just like you to sugarcoat your words a little bit more, without giving me the convulsing details." I turned away, a hand at my mouth, "You gave me a horrible image I would love to forget forever."

"There's nothing to sugarcoat, it's just what it is." he continued, unaffected. "I've already informed Kunomasu-kun about the details, so I'll have him keep a closer eye on your in school."

"Kuma-- I mean, Kunomasu-sensei," I spoke up, "He often disappears from school, may I ask why?"

At that, Amano-sensei eyes me for a long moment. "Kunomasu-kun is probably one of the best doctors here in Namimori, even for his age," he explained, "I regret to say that he will be called around the area if he's needed."

I nod. Now, that makes sense. It explains a lot. but-- uhm, Kuma-sensei, the best doctor in the area? That's just- I can't really imagine it?

But no, my head was telling me that wasn't what I should be thinking of right now. It was a subconscious way of distracting myself from accepting my lung's current condition. 

I was trying to escape reality.

I shouldn't.

_Face it, Rei. Face it head on._

"Amano-sensei," I spoke up again, my eyes lifting up to look at the doctor. I sounded strained. I was desperate, and I was worried. I was concerned for, not myself, but for- "Could you please-" my voice was stuck in my throat. It burned at the back of my throat and tears threatened to spill, but I forced the rest of it out.

"Could you keep this a secret from my family?"

-

-

With a heavy heart, I walked my bicycle the way home. The sun had already set and I was late for dinner, but I needed-- I needed a time of peace. As long as I could. I needed a long period of time to calm myself down.

**_"I apologize to say, Ninomiya-kun, your lungs have grown even more abnormal than before."  Amano-sensei told me, his hands intertwined and he sounded hesitant to tell me this, "Your impulsive cardiac arrests have not occurred for eight years, thanks to your limitations on exercise, but it seems that ...whatever it is that causes those attacks... has caused something else instead."_ **

My lips wouldn't curl a direction but down. I bit my lip, my face locked in a pained frown. I gripped the handle of my bicycle, and each step seemed to get heavier than the one before.

I wanted nothing but to curl up and cry now.

It was irritating. It was stupid. It was ridiculous to think that crazy things like this will happen. It would have been so, so much better if I'd just gotten lung cancer or something! That would have saved me of most of this misery!

**_"The X-ray showed a lot of abnormalities. It's difficult to explain, honestly. It's never happened before, in my whole life as a doctor." He showed me the image of the X-ray on my lungs._ **

My legs wouldn't go any further. My body was telling me it didn't want to anymore. My head was screaming at me to just stop. It was telling me to cry. To let it all out. _It helped you eight years ago, it should help you now!_

I had to stop and take a deep breath. I looked at my birthmark and place it over my forehead-- "Brothers, please-" I choked, "Please look after me."

It wasn't working.

_Don't cry, Rei. Don't cry._

"Eve, Zen..." I begged to nothing. I pleaded to nothing. I looked at the birthmark on my left wrist. It was a reminded to me of everything I've lost. It was a reminder to me of everything I now didn't have. Drew Cite's whole life was engraved into this birthmark. Drew Cite's whole life, and this was the only thing left of it.

"Why me?"I sounded like I was crying, but who was I asking?

**_"Our primary suspicion had been cancer cells," Amano-sensei admitted, "But further observations proved us wrong."_ **

Tears slipped down my cheeks.

And that was when all my attempts at not crying became void. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I rubbed the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop. I curled up into a ball, crying into my knees. I burst out into tears, and for the first time in eight years, I cried out like a child.

I sobbed and complained and sniffled and wept and howled.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I whined, "Why me? Why is it always me?" I wailed.

_**"Ridiculous as this may sound,  Ninomiya... It seems that your body... or your lungs, to be specific... is** _ **_rotting_ _from the inside out."_**

 


	25. and the new year is blue.

"Happy New Year!"

Of course, the moment I get down from the freaking stairs, I get tackled to the ground by my dear, sweet little baby sisters.

"Happy New Year, Sae, Sui..." I groaned, nursing a bump on my head. "Man, it's cold. I'm still sleepy," the girls got off of me and I made my way to the living room. And sure enough, Dad's enjoying some tea, talking with--

"Happy New Year," I greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, Happy New Year, Rei!" Uncle Tsuyoshi greets me, a bright smile on his face, "I'll be intruding!"

"Yo, Rei! Did you just wake up?" Takeshi laughed.

"Good morning, Rei." Dad greets me.

They were all gathered at the kotatsu, chatting. Well yeah, it was cold out. I yawned. The cold always made me more sleepy than I usually was.

 

-

 

"The cold's not good for my lungs, Takeshi..." I whined.

"It's not that cold, Rei!" Takeshi chuckled, "It's just nice!"

Well, yes, it's not as cold as when it snowed, but a little bit of cold meant cold air entering my lungs and that's like breathing into an air conditioner.

I sighed. I wore a black hoodie with green linings, my hands stuffed into the pockets as I stuck close to Takeshi. This guy's a natural heat insulator. It is necessary that I use it.

In the next junction, we meet Gokudera.

"Geh," he frowns, "Baseball Idiot." was supposed to be a greeting? He then notices me hiding behind Takeshi and his face mellows down to a neutral face, "...And Green. Good morning."

"You make me sound weird," I had to comment, "But good morning, Gokudera-kun."

"You're just a colour to him, Rei!" Takeshi joked.

"Shut up, Baseball Idiot." I reply.

"Are you headed to the Tenth's house too?' Gokudera asked, half in disgust.

-

"Someone give Lambo-san New Years' Money!" I heard a familiar voice demand. In the distance, I see the cow child on the wall of the Sawada House, yelling at a passer-by, an innocent grin on his face.

He was then dragged down by Tsuna, who put a hand over the child's mouth and started scolding him about how  _he shouldn't do that_. I chuckle.

In front of the house before us was Kyoko, who wore a stunningly adorable Yukata. Ryohei was right behind her, dressed in festivity as well. Haru was right by us, in a pretty Yukata of her own. When they all gathered, quarrels immediately began occurring between Octopus and Lawn. The girls greeted each other cheerfully, and Takeshi greeted Tsuna casually.

"Hi, Tsuna." I greeted.

Immediately, Lambo jumped to my shoulder. "Rei, New Years Money!" he greeted me cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. "Look, Mama gave me New Years Money!"

"Good for you, Lambo-kun." I said. I reached into my pocket and picked out a small, bulging envelope, "And this is from me, to you."

Lambo's eyes sparkled, "New Year's Moneyyy!!" he celebrated, giving me a thanks and running off to show Mama.

I chuckled, turning to I-pin who was right by my feet. I picked another envelop out and handed it to her, "here, I-pin."

She thanked me in Chinese and rushed off to show Mama too.

"Rei-san, you really don't need to-!" Tsuna cut in, worriedly.

I chuckle. "It's alright, it's alright!" I assured him, "It's just candy and a hair pin," I explained, "I'm doing this of my own accord, so no need to worry!"

"Eh-"

"Tsuna's right, Rei." Reborn emerged from nowhere, dressed in a-- what even is he dressed as? A samurai? I think it's a samurai. "You might spoil the brats." he reprimanded me.

"I have one for you too, Reborn-kun." I handed him an envelope.

"Ah, then that's fine."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

-

"A New Year's battle, huh..." I mumbled, "So we're playing the classic New Year's Games against Dino-san's Family?" I inquired.

"Pretty much. The loser will be fined One Million Yen." Reborn said. He feigned innocence, an ever present baby smile on his face.

"That's just as crazy as the previous games!" Tsuna retorted. He had lost the meager amount of hope he had that this would be, in any way, normal.

"Geez, Tsuna," Takeshi chuckled, thinking that punishment was a joke, "You always get too angry at the kid's games." he laughed.

"One million yen would be such a fascinating dream!" Kyoko beamed.

"This event has such a fresh New-Year feel to it! It sounds so fun!" Haru agreed.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as we win, does it?" I said, standing next to Takeshi again. Takeshi, seeing me, slung an arm around my neck.

"Yeap! Takeshi grinned, "what he said!"

-

Let's just say that the Vongola Family is losing horribly right now. And the next event was Calligraphy Writing, Kakizome.

 _Hm?_  I don't remember this event in the manga, at least. I'm not sure if it was in the anime--

"The rules are simple. One member of each Family will have to write down a Chinese Proverb, and the one I deem best will win the round." Reborn explained.

"Romario, please!" Dino put his hand together towards his subordinate.

Meanwhile, in the Vongola Family...

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I have never held a brush confidently enough to please you!" Gokudera was on his knees, "I can't fail you again after disappointing you in the previous round!"

"Sorry, Tsuna! I suck at this!" Takeshi laughed.

"Do I look like I've ever held a brush before?!" Ryohei yelled out extremely, as if he was proud of the fact.

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko sounded guilty, "Writing is fine for me, but the kanji Reborn-chan just presented is... too difficult."

"I-pin's hands are too small to hold a brush well enough to write complicated words." I translated for the girl.

"Oh no, now what!" Tsuna despaired, "Our last hope was I-pin!"

But I-pin didn't agree. "Tsuna-san!" she called out in her accented Japanese, tugging at Tsuna's pant leg. "Rei!" she pointed at me. "Rei-nii!"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

-

I observed the Chinese Proverb.

"Well, I guess I can manage this one." I said, turning back to the others, "It's actually quite simple. It just has a lot of strokes." I explain.

Seriously, they're too intimidated by the complicated writing.

_Maybe it's just because I've learned Chinese in my past life. Drew wrote these all the time. She loved any form of art, and calligraphy writing took first place. Be it in English or in Chinese, she dedicated what little she had of her free time to her hobby._

"That's a relief! Rei-san, could you, please?" Tsuna held his hands together in a beg, "Please participate in this round for us!"

I scratched the back of my head.

-

The both of us on our knees, facing each other, with the calligraphy tools in front of us. I bowed first. Seeing that, Romario did so as well.

"Nice meeting you," I put on a smile.

"Same here." he agreed.

When Reborn called for the writing to begin, I took a deep breath. In, and out.

_Hey, Drew. How did you feel when you used to do this?_

Calm. She felt calm. Calm, collected. Clear your mind. Calligraphy was a form of meditation, just like traditional archery- inner peace.

It was kind of funny.

But I focused. It wouldn't hurt to relieve the past for a moment. Remember the times. The time where you would write these, and when Mother and Father- Drew's- would compliment her- would praise me.

Stroke after stroke came more than naturally to me. It was as if I was watching a movie, because my hand was moving on instinct. I felt like I wasn't the one writing.

At that moment, if only for a moment, I felt like Drew Cite again.

Before I knew it, I was at the last stroke of the final word. My hand stalled for half a second before I lifted up the brush and placed it back down at the side. I breathed out.

I lifted my head, to see Romario had his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Dino was the same, staring right at me, speechless and in awe.

I turned to Tsuna and the others. They were the same, except Takeshi who was smiling in pride. Kyoko and Haru seemed more fascinated than shocked.

"Uh," I scratched my cheek nervously, "Did I do something?"

-

"A close battle, but the winner of this round is Rei!" Reborn declared.

"That's so cool! You're awesome at this, Rei-san!" Haru said excitedly, eyeing me with those shining, amazed eyes as a child would have when they saw cotton candy being made.

"Rei-kun, is there anything you  **can't** do?" Kyoko asked me, "that was amazing!"

I chuckle bashfully. "Thanks, guys. But that one game didn't really help our situation. I mean, I only managed to close 20 marks off the gap."

"No, considering Onii-san lost us that many points, it's an incredible feat." Tsuna sighed. "What do we do, we might have to pay one million yen..."

"It's okay, Tsuna-kun!" I assured him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out just fine!"

Tsuna eyed me skeptically, but he sighed. "Well," he seemed just the littlest bit relieved now, "If you say so, Rei-san."

I went back to where Takeshi was, warming my cold, cold hands with my breath and tucking them into my jacket.

_Happy New Year, huh._

_Yeah, I'm really, really happy_. I actually couldn't be having more fun right now. I have friends and I have a great family. I have a dream and I live doing things I enjoy.

 **All or nothing.**  Drew loved that line. It was simple but it meant many things to her. She was one that gave her all to do things. She was one that took everything she did seriously.

Live in the present and live life to the fullest. That was how Ninomiya Rei did things. It's how I am supposed to do things and how I will always do things. It's the only reason Ninomiya Rei can keep on smiling.

It's the reason. Why Ninomiya Rei can live on, not worried for the day his life would suddenly come to an end.

I am one that lives to enjoy life, and I won't cease until Death stops me again.


	26. on parent's participation- why is this a thing?

Today was Parent's Participation Day.

"You really don't need to come, Dad." I said, chewing on my rice.

Dad was so shocked he dropped his chopsticks. "Rei-chan," he sounded like I just broke his heart, putting on a- oh god, here it comes- pained expression on his face. "You don't... want me there?"

I sighed. "There's nothing to see, Dad." I told him.

"It's to make up for all the ones I missed because of work!" he begged, literally on his knees now, "I've only seen you in class once in your entire life! I'm a failure as a dad!"

I twitched, "Christ, Dad." I groaned, "I told you, I don't mind at all!" I whined, "Or really, I much rather you not show up. You're rarely home as you are, and you rarely have the weekdays off. You came home at five this morning, didn't you?"

"I wanted to make it today..." he had small tears at the corner of his eyes now, as if he was a puppy getting scolded for chewing a shoe. "So I rushed home last night and-"

"And I want you to have some proper rest for once, Dad." I reprimanded him.  _Steel you heart, Rei. Don't give in to the puppy eyes._  "I don't want you to come if it means you'll miss out on your much needed rest!"

"But--"

"No buts, Dad!" I cut him off, "I want you to sleep, seriously, have you seen yourself in a mirror? You look like a panda right now." I emphasized myself strongly. "This is an order. SLEEP!"

-

I sighed. After sending my sisters off, I walked the rest of the way to school.

 _Honestly, Dad has no idea._ He worries me more than Sae and Sui, and he often acts more childish than them! Who's the real adult here?

Last time he managed to come to Parent's Participation Day, he showed up like a fucking host. He was drenched by the drizzle outside, his hair swiped back and his suit jacket slung casually over his shoulder. He wore on a perfect smile on his handsome features-- okay, who are you trying to charm, hot stuff? Everyone, apparently.

I had to physically remove him from the classroom before he got buried by fangirls begging for his number or a picture. I'm betting my dad has a secret fanclub even among the townspeople.

I sighed.

I hate Parent's Participation Day.

-

The parents' light chattering filled the back of the classroom as they smiled at each other and talked about their families. When I stepped in, another conversation topic was added.

"My, isn't that Rei-kun from the Ninomiya House?" one held a hand over her mouth, "He's grown!"

"Oh, have you seen his latest live show?" a younger mother spoke up, "He never fails to entertain me!"

"He's such a responsible child, too! I almost wish he were mine!"

"Oh, but his parents don't usually come for these events do they?" one woman asked, "I've known him since preschool and I've only seen the nanny, Lula."

"Oh, his father came for a visitation a year before," another woman, "he was a dreamy man!" she laughed.

I sat down at my seat, ignoring the crowd of moms. Takeshi walked over, chuckling, "As usual, you're popular, Rei!" he joked.

I sighed. "I wanna skip school."

-

"So, I'll start off by calling out the people who are weak at Math." the teacher began.

A few people drew a sharp breath. Welp. Here it is. The main point of Parent Participation Day, the embarrassment of being called out and ending up unable to answer a question. Yeah.

I sighed.

Suddenly,the back door of the classroom burst open hurriedly and a little too loudly. "Sorry, sorry! I'm late!" a familiar voice called out.

It was a black haired man. His suit was disheveled, his coat was in his hands, and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His bangs were swiped to the back of his head, and-

I just facepalmed.

"Eh-?" the teacher was surprised, "ah, a parent? It's quite fine, so if you could stand at the back with the rest?" the teacher offered helpfully.

Hushed whispers of  _man, he's hot!_  Or  _Whose Father is that? He's pretty young!_

Dad joined Tsuyoshi at the back, greeting him and knocking up a short conversation. Then, he turned to me and gave me a smile, waving at me.

I glared at him, and wordlessly turned back towards the blackboard.

In the background, I could hear his hushed panicking towards Tsuyoshi. "Rei rejected me! Does he hate me?"

I rested my chin on my palm as I pretended to listen to class. It didn't take long for me to droop again, but I was caught.

"And- Wait, Ninomiya-kun!" the teacher called out, "Class barely started, don't fall asleep yet!" he complained, feeling more discouraged now. Man, why does he have so many problem students in this classroom? Give him a break!

Poor sir. Maybe you can hope in your next life that you don't become the teacher of the main character's classroom.

"Yes, sir." I respond, yawning.

The teacher sighed, defeated. "Then, to wake yourself up, could you stand up to answer the next question? It's a hard one, though."

I looked at the board. "Square root 15x pi?" I asked.

"As usual, you do it effortlessly..." he sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Isn't my Rei the greatest?" Dad wiped a fake tear, "I'm so proud of my baby. Rei, you've grown so much in the time I didn't see you."

 _"Doting daddy, God he's cute!"_ I heard a few girls whisper excitedly, fangirling with hushed squealing.

That made me twitch. "Dad!" I called out to him, "Quit that!"

_"And he's Ninomiya-kun's Father? No wonder he's so dreamy! Ninomiya-kun got those looks from his father!"_

_"Christ, they're perfect. A perfect Father-Son duo! They're both perfect!"_

"Rei, if you keep being so angry all the time, you might get wrinkles." Dad told me jokingly, pointing at his own forehead.

"I'm only ever angry at you, Dad!" I snapped back.

"Ehh??" Dad wailed.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for interrupting class." I turned away from the huge baby at the back of class and towards the teacher. "Please proceed."

"Rei!" He wailed.

-

Tsuna stood up, panic filling his senses. _Oh no- What now- I can't- I don't know the answer- But then if I don't answer everyone will laugh and mom's nagging won't stop and-_

Gokudera was desperately showing him the answer with his fingers, but Tsuna was too frantic to notice.

"Here! Here! I know the answer!" a child's voice called out sportively, "it's one trillion one hundred thousand!"

I chuckle. Lambo was posing majestically on the table, and I-pin was desperately trying to stop him, but to no avail.

The class laughed at his ridiculous antics. Christ, was he great comic relief!

 _Whose kid was this?_  The parents rolled their eyes and whispered about the unruly conduct of irresponsible parents.

"I'm sorry, they're my kids." Quickly, the oh-so responsible, angel descended from heavens, Sawada Nana stepped in, taking the children away, apologizing for the disturbance.

"Lambo-san wants to play with Kyoko!" Lambo struggled to escape from Mama's grasps, but Nana held a firm hold, soothing him with promises of sweets.

"Rei-nii!" I found I-pin tugging at my pant leg, and crouched down to pick her up. I smiled and waved at the girl as she was taken away by Nana too.

Nana excused herself and went home with the children, but in her place came Bianchi-- who threw Gokudera into disarray. The bomber boy fell off his chair, his eyes rolling back, giving out a strangled yelp at his sister's face. Long story short, we were given self study as the teacher hurriedly carried Gokudera to the infirmary.

I sighed. This is exactly why I didn't want to come to school today.

"Relax, students." a squeaky voice spoke up from the teacher's table, "I, Reboyama-sensei, shall continue the Class in your teacher's stead."

Oh great,  _now_ I just want to get the hell out of here.


	27. it won't be my last time in this hospital.

It was an ungodly 3AM, but the Ninomiya Household was awake to see the only son off on his trip. He was headed out to what they believed was a drill camp for his Drama Club.

Sae and Sui staggered drowsily, still rubbing their eyes, half awake and yawning one after another run a constant chain. Dad led them around, making sure they wouldn't walk into walls in their ditzy condition.

"My training camp will last two whole weeks, so I hope the house is still intact by the time I return!" I joked. "I wrote down everything you need to know on the notebook on the dining table. Worst case scenario, contact the Sasagawas or the Yamamotos for any help."

"Yes, Mommy..." See and Sui yawned.

"Yes, mommy." Dad imitated, a mischievous smirk on his face.

I sighed.  _Guess that title's official._ Dammit Dad, if I could, I'd be strangling you right now.

"I'm off." I bid, smiling slightly.

"Have fun!" they respond.

-

_How many times? How long more do I have to lie like this again?_

As I entered the hospital and registered myself into the Emergency Wards, my face was stuck in a frown. It wouldn't turn up.

You're supposed to be a clown, Rei. What Clown are you if you can't smile? What Magician are you if you keep losing your poker face?

I sat down on the cold plastic chairs, sighing. I leaned against the backrest, slumping down and closing my eyes. The waiting room was quite empty as the sun hadn't risen. It was quiet-- almost too quiet--- and cold. Hospitals were always freezing cold.

The distant smell of disinfectant wafted in the air. It was a smell I had gotten accustomed to. However, it was an odor that gave me a sense of foreboding.

**Whenever I step into a hospital, bad news will reach my ears.**

Over the years, I'd come to understand that fact, and I've come to accept the truth that the day I come out of a hospital fully recovered will never arrive.

"Good morning, Ninomiya-kun." a hushed tone greeted me. I looked up to see Kuma, wearing a doctor's labcoat, adorning a smile on his face. He looked at me, with eyes of a parent, giving me an assuring smile.

"Good morning, Kuma." I mumbled. I kept my face down. I willed myself to smile, but I couldn't make myself sound happy at all.

I hand ruffled my head. "It's alright, kid." Kuma chuckled at me, "I'm in charge of you, so you'll be alright." he was trying to assure me, I realized. He crouched down to meet me in the eyes. I noticed eyebags. Kuma-sensei never got enough sleep, and in this ungodly hour he should be sleeping!

"It'll be alright, Rei." he smiled.

I perked up.  _He called me by name._

Kuma grinned, "Have I ever failed you?"

-

"You're an enigma, Ninomiya." Amano-sensei sighed. He flipped through the documents in his hand, looking for the page he was searching for. "It's horribly strange to think that nothing but your lungs are abnormal. Even the blood that runs through your lungs are normal! WHY? It's just the lung structure itself that's making a whole mess of things. What on earth?"

He was irritated, but more annoyed about his lack of ability than at me.

"Maybe he's an alien." Kuma chimed in helpfully, leaning over the railings of my hospital bed, jabbing a pointing thumb in my direction. "Or a zombie. That might explain the lung corrosion."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm actually dead, but my soul hasn't realized it yet, so I'm currently living in a dead body and is undergoing rigor mortis, minus the frozen joints." I decided to join in.

"I swear to jesus, you two could become great authors in the future." Amano-sensei groaned. "Nevertheless, upon your request we'll prep you for the surgery right away." He looked towards Kuma-sensei, who nodded in response.

"The most we can do now is fix up the lung tissue." Kuma explained, "It's probably only a temporary solution, but we don't have enough research to help you out any further."

"It's alright." I told them, managing a small smile on my face, "I'm more than grateful."

Amano-sensei ruffled my hair this time. "And don't worry-" he assured me, "I asked the best doctor in town for your case. You'll be perfectly fine."

My eyes met Kuma's and he gave me a reassuring smile.

And I felt calm. I felt at ease.

I felt blessed.

 


	28. let the blossoms fall in peace.

"So, what exactly am I seeing here?"

It was a beautiful, beautiful spring day, with cherry blossoms fluttering and dancing in the wind. The fresh spring breeze blew my hair into a mess, and brought a chill to my senses.

Of course, my family and I were set out for some flower viewing today. My sisters were even more excited at the fact that we were invited by Tsuna and gang. The girls had formed a tight friendship with I-Pin and Lambo in the little times they played together.

I had set out ahead, wanting to meet up with my friends ahead of time. Dad would bring the girls over a little later when they were done preparing the food.

But as soon as the park comes into view, I hear explosions.

And when I enter the park, I see Takeshi and Hibari fighting. Takeshi was using a sword. A freaking sword. Takeshi, what have I told you about using a sword in public?

(Wait. I've never said anything.)

"Ah, Rei. Good timing." I hear Reborn at the tree branch to my right.

I turn to him, acting surprised. "Oh, Reborn-kun." I greet him, "Beautiful day, eh?" I smiled at him. "Why is it that beautiful days are always accompanied by... this?"

I nudged at the scene in front of me. Just then, Takeshi was knocked down by Hibari's tonfa, his knees definitely touching the ground.

"Rei, as a member of Tsuna's Famiglia, go fight." Reborn told me.

Eh? "Huhh-" I gaped, "Wait, me? Reborn-kun, I'm weak, y'know? and rigorous sporting is something I'm typically not allowed to-"

I quickly ducked down to avoid having the deadly metal weapon connect with my skull.

"Wai-" I held up my hands, "Hi-Hibari-senpai, wait, no-" I panicked, spluttering over and over again unable to form coherent sentences in my head, "Help!"

I swerved to the side, narrowly dodging the tonfa again. Hibari smirked, getting back into fighting position.

Dripping with cold sweat, I raised my hands to imitate his poise. Damn, I wish I had a weapon! Actually, I really shouldn't be fighting Hibari. I just had stitches removed!

My surgery scar was barely healing yet, and I've been told over and over again for the past two months to not fucking run or fight. And for once, I listened to Kuma. _Please don't reopen, wound!_

My eyes narrowed as I decided to get serious. That's enough wimpiness. Once Hibari gets going, you won't survive if you keep being under-confident about yourself.

I blocked the tonfa with the side of my arm, managing to lessen the injury. The block made Hibari widen his eyes in light surprise, and I took that moment to twist my arm over the tonfa and get a grip on Hibari's wrist, earning a surprised gasp from Gokudera.

"What the- he had those reflexes?"

But I wasn't fast enough. Hibari had better fighting sense than me, and so his immediately reaction was to bring his other tonfa to a hard strike at my stomach.

I took two steps back and doubled over in pain.  I groaned, my knees on the ground and my head hanging down. My arms held protectively over my stomach, I sent a sorry smile towards Tsuna and Reborn, chuckling. "Sorry, I lost."

"Then," Reborn turned to his student, "Next up is Tsuna."

"WHAT?!?" the guy was mortified, "Wait, no, Reborn! I can't! I haven't gotten a single bit stronger than I was before!" he argued desperately. After all, who would volunteer himself to get killed by the prefect?

"Ho?" Reborn sounded amused, "How can that be? Didn't you try to protect Kyoko from the lions before?" he smirked, Leon changing into a pistol in his hand, "Hurry up and die."

**_BANG!_ **

"REBORN! I'LL DEFEAT HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!!"

-

"Wait, Hibari-senpai!" I called out to the staggering male.

At the call, Hibari turned to me, raising his tonfa again. His steps were unstable from the new disease Shamal gave him, but he was never one to surrender to stupid illnesses. "What do you want?" he threatened, up and ready to fight again.

I raised my hands up warily, but smiled. I took out a small, wrapped lunchbox from my bag and handed it to Hibari. "Actually, I made too much food. Would you take one for me?" I asked, chuckling bashfully.

He raised an eyebrow. Food? Is this herbivore offering- him- food? He eyed me skeptically, hesitant in taking the offer.

Okay, moving on to Plan number Two.

My smile dropped a little, staying on, but not reaching my eyes. I chuckled a little sadly. "Well, I guess it's alright... I shouldn't force you to accept it." I scratched my cheek slightly, "Just that, well... it's be a bit of a waste to be throw it away so..." I looked down, my face downcast, but my smile awkwardly still on my face. "Sorry for disturbing you!" I bowed in apology.

I heard a tut. Hibari was glaring at me.

I flinched.

"You scheming herbivore." Hibari growled. Surprisingly, he didn't seem angry at me. Snatching the lunchbox from my hand, he trotted away. He didn't look back.

_Eh-?_

Oh, it worked?

-

The other three sat down, relaxing under the beautiful petals, laughing together, with a hint of bickering here and there. I joined them after handing the lunchbox to Hibari.

"C'mon, Rei!" Takeshi waved at me.

I chuckled, making my way over. The blossoms were pretty, and this scene felt soothing. it really made me feel happy-- Then I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked me first, concerned about my sudden pause.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought it's right about time..." I mumble, looking left and right warily.

"Time?" Gokudera perked up, confused, "For what?"

And there it was. The familiar "REI-CHAAAN!" as Sae tackles me with all her strength. Arms wrap around my bruised stomach as a face buries into my back, belonging to a giggling child I recognized as my sister.

I staggered, but managed to catch myself in time. I sighed in relief, standing back up in time to find Sui hugging me from the front. "Rei-chan is mine too." she puffed up her cheeks possessively, antagonizing her older sister.

"Wha-" Gokudera was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the girls.

"Sae and Sui! How are ya?" Takeshi waved at them, a wide grin on his face.

Sae giggled at that, unwrapping her arms around me, leaping out of her shoes and jumping onto Takeshi instead. "Takeshi-nii!" she yelled, diving into the older male who barely managed to catch her. Sui ducked behind me, nodding at them in greeting.

I sighed. "Seriously, you two, you'll seriously kill me one day." I complained, but they ignored it, having heard this same complaint the last five hundred times. "Also, where's Dad?" I asked.

"Ah-" Sae and Sui said in unison, "We forgot about Papa."

I facepalmed.

-

"Seriously, all my children do is bully their poor Daddy." Ninomiya Yuuichirou's voice in the distance caught our attention.

Everyone was here now, including the girls  _(as in Kyoko, etc)_  and the kids. The only people who were missing at the moment were the parents-- namely, Sawada Nana and my Dad.

"My, my. But isn't that how children should be? Lively and cheerful!" Sawada Nana's voice giggled in reply.

They waved as us as they approached, carrying a load of lunchboxes made by the Ninomiya Family. Seriously, the girls left Dad without helping him carry them!

As the two settled down, Dad smiled at everyone. "Hey there, new faces galore!" he greeted, "I'm the Father of Rei, Sae and Sui." he introduced himself, "Thank you so much for taking care of my girls and Rei."

Haru fawned slightly, "Hahii, Rei-san's Father is so young!" she awed.

"It's been a while, Yuuichirou-san!" Kyoko greeted, smiling an adorable, adorable smile at my Dad.

"Yo, Yuuichirou-san!" Takeshi greeted, with a bright, wide grin on his face.

"Oh, aren't you Kyoko-chan? You're such a beauty now!" Dad smiled back, "Takeshi-kun, too. Are you taller than me?"

"Alright- Alright." I spoke up, breaking up the flow of the conversation. "Food's ready. Let's eat before it gets cold, eh?"

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"

-

 

 

**Extra 01 (POV: Shamal)**

"Well, aren't you two a pair of cuties?" Shamal approached the twins, a smile on his face.

Sae and Sui perked up. The two were racing around the trees, hands held. They lifted their heads in unison, with the exact same motion. Shamal had to smile at that. Well, that was adorable. These two are like mirrors.

"Who are you, uncle?" Sae spoke up first.

"Jamal-san," Sui answered her sister, "Reborn-chan's friend."

Shamal burst out laughing. As offended he felt about being called 'Jamal', that error was hilarious. "I'm Shamal, girls," he corrected, "Shamal."

"Then, Shamal-san, did you need something from Sae and Sui?" Sae beamed, a bright, adorable smile gracing her face.

"Nope, just that you girls were so cute, I had to stop you so I could take a closer look." He grinned back. These girl were sooo cute. He wished he could just stare at them, but he'd be labelled as a stalker and Bianchi-chan will kick him again... "Though I'm sad I can't take you two out on a date."

"Date? Why?" Sae inquired, her head tilting to the side.

"Since you're so cute, uncle here just wants to see you girls to be happy." He smiled. No, No, Shamal wasn't a pedophile. He may love all girls, but he in fact makes it a point to not go too far with his targeting on underage girls. He is, to some point, a decent human being.

So for younger girls, he's quite content just watching them and showing some cute puppy love. "Lessee, do you girls like cake?" he asked.

"Me! Me! I do!" Sae said excitedly.

"I like it too." Sui spoke up, evidently interested now too.

That made Shamal smile in victory. "Then, if your brother approves, wanna hang out with uncle some time?" he offered harmlessly.

"Sure!"

-

 

 

 

**Extra 02: (POV: Yuuichirou)**

Yuuchirou sighed contentedly. He leaned against the tree, watching the scene before him.

Nana and Bianchi laughed and chatted at the mat, while the children were all playing in alternating sides of the park. Takeshi and Tsuna were with Rei, chatting about something with Kyoko and Haru. The silver-haired boy, Hayato, was chasing after Lambo angrily. Sae and Sui were running around with I-pin.

 _Peace,_  he realized, was something he really needed every once in a while. It was an amazing feeling. Why, oh, why did he not receive it more often?

"Ninomiya Yuuichirou, was it?"

He looked up, spotting an infant wearing a suit.

"Uh... Reborn-chan, was it?" Yuuichirou recalled. 

The infant jumped down and onto the adult's lap, turning around before raising a hand in greeting. "Ciaossu!" he said.

"Ciao," Yuuichirou chuckled lightly. "You came to my house before, didn't you?" he asked, remembering the time a couple of months ago.

"Yes," Reborn replied in a squeaky voice, pretending to be a kid, "I am Tsuna's Home Tutor, Reborn!" he introduced himself again.

"A Home Tutor at your age? That's admirable." Yuuichirou praised, playing along with this childish game. His ever-present smile was never really a fake one. Yuuichirou was one that liked and loved children, so he would naturally smile whenever he sees one.

"And regarding your son, Rei," Reborn spoke in a more normal tone now, "I would like to seek your permission for him to become a part of Tsuna's Mafia Family."

The exchange was not heard by anyone other than the two.

"Mafia?" Yuuichirou gave Reborn a confused face, "Well, sure then." he laughed. "That sure sounds like an interesting game!"

"It's not a game," Reborn said simply, "My real profession is a Hitman."

Yuuichirou chuckled again. "How adorable," he spoke, his smile suddenly not reaching his eyes. His gaze sharpened slightly as his mood turned serious. "Why would you tell me about your affiliation with the Mafia, Reborn?"

Reborn paused for a second before his lips curled into a smirk. 

"You know of the Omerta, don't you?" he asked, his voice confident in a sense of achievement.

"Oops," Yuuichirou faked a clumsy farce, "I guess I messed up." And boy, he sure did.

In the next instant, Leon was a gun in Reborn's hand and Yuuichirou's hand was held precariously at Reborn's tiny neck.

Neither looked like they were joking around.

"Well, I guess if you keep my secret, I'll keep yours." Yuuichirou chuckled.

"Secret?" Reborn questioned.

A hand at Yuuichirou's lips, the man blew a 'shh' in silence. "Isn't that a great deal, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn?" he asked tauntingly.

First to withdraw was Reborn, where Leon returned to his chameleon form and rested at his fedora. Seeing that, Yuuichirou removed his hand as well.

"And about Rei..." Yuuichirou put his Father Face back on, "That child's always been a mystery. Perhaps it's because I was absent in the majority of his life, but he feels-- he feels much much more mature than his age would regard him to be."

Reborn nods. He, in fact, agrees. In the little time he's known Rei, he felt something. He felt-- a connection. Ninomiya Rei felt similar to an Arcobaleno. Not in power- it was like an aura.

**Ninomiya Rei felt like an adult trapped in a child's body.**

"I forced him to grow up." Yuuichirou admitted. "I left home and forced my child to mature, forced him to become the adult in my stead." And he regretted it. He would kill to go back in time and redo his life with his family, to give them the father they deserved much earlier on. "Rei is my pride." Yuuichirou smiled, "Even if he ends up going against me in the future, I will believe in him and the path he decides for himself."

 _That was a yes,_  Reborn realized. It was a parent's seal of approval. Yuuichirou had just given Reborn approval to snatch his son into the bloody underworld.

"But promise me one thing." Yuuichirou chuckles, "my baby has a weak body, and I'm sure you know that. I still can't be around him all the time, so please, just promise me that you'll look after him when I'm not around."

Reborn had definitely heard about the child's lung condition. He had heard much from Maman. It was worrying to think that a child with so much Hitman potential would be weighed down by a disease as burdening as that.

But Reborn believed that Rei was a very, very useful chess piece in Tsuna's Family. And so, he raised his hand towards the man.

"You have my word." Reborn promised.

Yuuichirou chuckled at the tiny hand and shook the hand back. "I guess we have a deal."


	29. and the birthday we celebrate for you.

_She was running. She was crying._

_She struggled to put a foot in front of the other, moving forward, forward-- forward? She was running, she was proceeding, but she was running on a hallway that had no end._

_Desperately, desperately... She was escaping. She was running-- for her life. She was scared. She was fearful. And so, she kept on running. From what? Who knows? She just knew she had to run._

_She tripped._

_She looked down, and there-- a shadow in the form of a hand had grasped at her right ankle, and she had no other chance to react before she was pulled away towards the direction she was running away from._

_She punched at the shadow, but her fist went through it, hitting her leg instead._

_No, she screamed. Please, no._

_Another shadow reached out from the darkness, and despite her struggles, got a grasps on her left wrist. The dragging ceased, and she realized she was out of the hallway. She was submerged in nothingness._

_And in front of her, will-o-wisps floated out of the darkness, the purple flames scattering out of its shape to form a wicked, sick smile._

_Ninomiya Rei woke up screaming._

-

 

 

 

I was wrapped in a tight embrace.

My eyes were wide and my whole body was shaking. My ears rang and I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes and down my cheek. My breathing came in and out in short pants and gasps, my heart was beating loudly, rapidly-- painfully.

I was covered in sweat.

"It's alright," Dad's deep voice soothed me, speaking softly into my ears. He patted my head in a calming manner, his other arm wrapped tightly around my body, holding me close. "It's alright, Rei. It's just a bad dream."

_Dream?_

_That was a dream?_

Shakily, I brought my hands up, clutching tightly at the back of my Father's shirt, clenching the fabric tightly. I know I was grasping on so tightly my nails may be digging into his back, but I didn't want to let go.

I held on, as if for dear life, as if I feared losing this moment of body contact. I lowered my head, burying my nose into his shoulder. I sniffled, feeling another tear fall out of my eyes.

"Breathe slowly," he urged softly.

And I obeyed. I forcefully calmed my breathing. It took me a long while to manage even one deep breath, and letting it out slowly took me another long while.

But Dad was patient. "Just like that," he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "In... and out."

-

 

 

**_ May 1st _ **

When I woke up a second time, it was noon. It was a Sunday, so it was quite alright.

I lifted my head off the pillow and stretched. I was tempted to go back to sleep, but I dismissed the idea and got up from the bed. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I walked towards the mirror to fix myself up.

And suddenly my room door burst open.

"Yo, Rei!" Takeshi greeted boisterously.

_Huh?_

"Geez, you just woke up?" Gokudera frowned, showing himself from behind Takeshi. "You have horrible sleeping habits!" he reprimanded, staying at the doorway.

"Uh- Excuse the intrusion." Tsuna peeked in from behind the two.

I rubbed my eyes again. Nope, not an illusion. "What... are y'all doing here?" I asked, slurring.

Tsuna closes the door behind him. "Ac-Actually, we were thinking of heading to the arcade today... and we were wondering if you'd like to join." he asked hesitantly, as if this was his first ever time asking his friend to hang out.

Takeshi's hands were on my shoulders now as he shoved me along. "C'mon, Rei, to the washroom! Wash your face!" he laughed, "Hurry up!"

"I'll grab his clothes." Gokudera muttered in the background.

Huh?

Still drowsy, I was pushed onto a chair after changing. Tsuna was desperately trying to tame my bedhair as Takeshi hunted for my hairclips. Gokudera was trying to figure out where the hell in that mess of blankets was my phone buried.

And well let's just say the next I knew I was getting led towards the arcade.

-

"Well, you hold the dart like this..." I demonstrated, showing them how I held the dart in my right hand, "and stand behind the line. There are guides on the ground for where you feet are supposed to poise, so you should follow them."

I turned toward the dart board. I breathed in, and breathed out. I moved my right arm a little to the right, then aimed a higher angle-- and threw.

"Woah! Nine!" Tsuna was first to react.

"Tch. I would've gotten a bullseye." Gokudera tutted, turning away.

"I wanna try too!" Takeshi stepped up.

Hearing that, I stepped away and handed him the dart. Well, it was just a game of darts, even if it's Yamamoto Takeshi throwing it. I mean, the needle isn't even very sharp.

"So, you hold the dart like this? Oh, it's kinda like a baseball." he realized. He stepped into position. "Okay, then..."

Baseball? I think he's holding it wrong.  _Oh well, it's just darts, what's the worst that could-_

**CRACK**

_-happen._

"Hiee!!" Tsuna whined, holding his head, "He just destroyed the board and the wall behind it!" he complained, more afraid of his friend now than amazed.

"Baseball Idiot, what the fuck are you thinking??" Gokudera scolded angrily, "This is a public area, don't destroy things!" he reprimanded.

"Oops," Takeshi laughed. "Sorry!"

"I'm sorry for triggering the flag, Tsuna." I mumbled to Tsuna, covering my face with my hands, hoping to just curl up and die.

"Huh?"

-

"Oh no, look at the time!" Tsuna suddenly spoke up in the middle of a one-sidedly intense shooting game between Takeshi and Gokudera.

(On a side note, this is their tenth game and fifth machine.)

"Hm?" I checked the time. It was nearly five. Have we really been here that long? "Oh, it's already five o'clock. That's a surprise."

This made Takeshi and Gokudera drop their guns at the same time.

I was left in a '???' as Gokudera started apologizing to Tsuna about not noticing the time and Takeshi started apologizing to me because I didn't get to play much.

"We can always come some other time again." I chuckled. "Or we can always stay longer...?"

"Nope!" Takeshi cut me off, "Something's happening later and we need to get you home before six!" he demanded in a panicked tone, obviously hiding something from me now.

 _Hmm? Strange. Is there something happening today?_ I wondered.I tried to recall events, but nothing came to mind. _Did anything happen in May in the canon timeline? Takeshi usually never hid things from me, so what was happening?_

"Anyway," Gokudera led the way, "We're leaving. Baseball Idiot, I'll settle our match next time!" he declared, pointing a rude finger.

"Alright, alright." Takeshi laughed.

"We gotta go before Reborn gets angry!" Tsuna was the most panicked of us all.

"Huh?" I was being pulled along again, "Wait, guys, is something happening today?" I asked.

This made them stop in their tracks and turn to me. Gokudera 'pfft'ed and turned away. Tsuna let out a soft chuckle. Takeshi laughed.

"Well," Takeshi grinned at me, "You'll find out when you get home!"

-

-

"Happy Birthday!" Colourful party poppers exploded in my face, sending multi-coloured ribbons scattering all over me.

Silence.

A moment of no reaction later, Takeshi decided to wave a hand at my face. "Hello?" he asked.

It came as a sudden realization. Oh, so that's what it was. But what hit me was not entirely joy. It was a flurry of mixed emotions that sent me into a cloudy, confused state.

Today is the day she died, and the day he was born.

"Eh-??" surprised reactions were heard, "Wait, Rei??"

Oh, I realized. I'm crying. Tears were dripping down my cheeks, and a pain burned at the back of my throat.  _I feel sad, sad, sad._

**_But I feel so, so happy._ **

"Rei-san??" Tsuna spoke up next, worriedly. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Hahi! Rei-san, does it hurt somewhere or something?" Haru spoke up in concern as well.

More words and questions were raised from the crowd. I recognized everyone. Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi. I-pin and Lambo. Nana. Even Dino. Of course, Sae and Sui were there too, with Dad.

A smile naturally crept up to my face.

I burst out into laughter, wiping away my tears with my sleeve.

"Thanks, guys!"

-

"Happy Birthday, Rei-chan!" Sae and Sui barreled into me, smiling brightly.

I stayed my ground, and hugged the girls back. "I'm home, girls." I greet them, "And thanks. I love you." Lambo jumps on me next, yelling something prideful. I-pin greets me in Chinese.

And when I step into the kitchen, I just froze at the sight of a... that's a cake, right?

"Dad..." I mustered out a mumble, my mouth agape in well, what the fuck? "Even for a cake, isn't..." I began counting, "ten tiers a bit crazy?"

Dad laughed. "No, not at all!" he denies, obviously proud of his work.

-

"This is a lot!" I awed at the small stack of notebooks now in my hand.

My eyes sparkled. Some were simple, with retro covers and spring binders; some were cool, with unique designs that inspired me; a few were cute, with adorable little animal-theme patterns; and there were even some with fanciful script emblazoned on the leather covers!

Nana giggled. "Kyoko-chan told us you loved notebooks." she explained nudging at Kyoko. "So it was actually Kyoko-chan's idea."

Kyoko blushed, "Well, I just thought you'd like it!" she smiled.

"I hope you'll use them with us in mind!" Haru told me excitedly.

I smiled, my cheeks pulling up widely. I felt like a child, smiling and gaining blessings left and right. Still, I felt joy. I felt elated. I felt blessed.

Just then, Bianchi handed me another book. A single flip of the page made me realize this was a cookbook. An absolutely dangerous cookbook.

"This is from me," she said, "it's a Poison Cooking recipe Book."

I had to stare speechless for a long moment before I just burst out in laughter at how ridiculous this gift was.

-

When the night ran late and everyone bid their goodbyes, the guests scattered back to their homes happily and feeling really satisfied.

Takeshi was last. He turned back around, grinning at me. "Did you have fun, Rei?" he asked me. 

My lips curled up slightly. "Uhn!" I nodded at him. "It was the best birthday ever!"

Just then, behind me, Dad quietly nudged the girls back in. The girls, although curious, ducked into the house and peeked out from a window upstairs.

"Oh!" Takeshi suddenly said, as if remembering something, "Before I forget..." he dropped his bag, digging around the contents, looking for something.

I eyed him curiously. What else was in store for me today?

And what Takeshi tossed at me was small, about the size of my palm. I landed right in my hands-- and upon seeing it, my breath got caught in my throat.

It was a plush toy keychain, in the shape of a small squirrel. I took extra note that its tail was super duper fluffy. A bright green ribbon was tied around its neck like a collar.

"It so cute..." I couldn't resist saying. My eyes were stuck on the item, my hands cradling it like it was alive, because-- goodness, it's so cute.

Takeshi chuckles.

"Happy Birthday, Rei!"

 


	30. the sea won't hurt me.

I coughed.

"Eh?" Takeshi reacted first, "Are you feeling sick, Rei?" he was concerned, so Gokudera and Tsuna turned around as well in alert.

I shook my head frantically. "No! Not at all! The sea breeze is just choking me, that's all." I joked.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Seriously, come up with something else." he groaned.

"We-Well," Tsuna spoke up, eyeing me reassuringly, "If anything's wrong, just say the word, alright?"

I nodded. "I will!"

-

"A.. swimming competition?" I had to ask.

Takeshi and this guy I don't recognize were standing side by side, waiting for the signal to begin. Takeshi had his game face on, a stern glare I rarely ever see.

The other guy was someone Drew could faintly identify. A side character from the original plotline.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Tsuna sighed.

When the signal was given, they leaped into the ocean. It was fascinating to see them, as they both swam at a fast, competitive pace-- and it didn't take long for Takeshi to gain the lead.

I whistled. "Takeshi can really do anything, can he?" I chuckle.

But there it happened. After they rounded the rocky island in the distance-- only one came back.

"Eh?" Tsuna was alarmed, "Wait, where's Yamamoto?"

"What happened?"

The delinquent-looking guy beside him guffawed. "Maybe he got a cramp?" he joked, "so he's probably resting on the island now, yknow."

My eyes sharpened in anger.

My left hand snapped towards guy's wrist before I could think, gripping it harder than I'd intended, but I didn't really care.

"Wha-" the guy was taken aback by the sudden act. It didn't really hurt for him, maybe because my arms were weak, but he was still annoyed by the tight grab, "The fuck's your problem, sissy boy?" he growled angrily, shoving my hand aside.

I held tighter, ignoring the guy's strong resistance, "If anything," I started, sounding a little sinister, "happens to Takeshi..."

A hand was put on mine.

"Rei," Ryohei spoke up in a softer tone, "It'll be alright!" he assured me, a grin on his face, "It's probably like he said. See that island there? If anything happened, he'll be on that island! He'll be alright!"

Ryohei didn't usually say this. He would've been worried too, and perhaps insisted on going over to check. But he's calming himself, because of me.

I reluctantly let go.

"Tch," the older guy tutted, irritated, "What's with you, punk? Putting the blame on us?" he was feigning innocence, "Be grateful I'm letting this go!"

My fist moved.

This time, the one that stopped me was Gokudera.

I turned over with an innocent smile on my face. "Please, Dera?" I pleaded cutely.

He sweatdropped, "Stop it, you'll make things worse." He sighed and turned back to the sea as the swimmer made his way back.

"We'll go once our man returns." Gokudera's opponent informed, a smug smirk on his face.

Gokudera turned to me one last time, taking off his shirt. "Don't worry."

_Was he reassuring me?_

"I'll go bring the Baseball Idiot back." he said, knocking me in the head. "Sick people should stay here with the girls and start celebrating when the Tenth wins for us!"

Gokudera didn't come back from behind the island either.

-

"There!"

"Oh no!"

Tsuna was swimming against the last guy now. It was supposed to be a climax. After all, this round would decide the victor.

But there came the shouts. Tsuna seemed to notice her too, a girl washed away to the dangerous depths, crying and screaming for help in fear, but the current didn't allow her any way to get closer to shore.

It didn't take much hesitation for Tsuna to split apart from the race route and head over to where the girl was.

"He's going to save her!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out in worry.

"Tsuna-san, don't! It's dangerous!" Haru was worried too.

I put a hand on the two's shoulders. "It's alright!" I assure them, "Tsuna's gonna be fine. Believe in him, y'know?"

Neither of them noticed the lack of a suffix.

Just then, Tsuna managed to reach the girl. The crowd cheered.  _Yes! He got to her!_

But the next thing we know, Tsuna was sinking. He sunk down into the waters... then just burst back up like a jack-in-the-box, yelling "REBORN! I'LL SAVE HER WITH MY DYING WILL!"

I whistled. "There it is!"

Just then, I noticed two familiar figures at the shore.

"Takeshi and Gokudera-kun!" I called out, a smile naturally growing back onto my face, "Welcome back!" I ran over to where they were.

"WHAT??"

Gokudera sighed, poking a foot at the injured mob characters he and Takeshi had just beaten up. "We are back," he said moodily, cracking his knuckles at the remaining two.

"Sorry for the worry, Rei!" Takeshi laughed. He, too, turned to the remaining two fake lifeguards, a smile on his face. "Senpai,"

Gokudera grinned like the devil's spawn. "Thanks for taking care of us like that."

The rest shall be omitted due to over excessive violence.

-

Now that the whole drama is over and done with, I settled down under the parasol, enjoying the shade. Unlike the others, who were enjoying the sea, I had to put on a short-sleeved hoodie because I didn't want to show off my surgery scar.

It was hot, but there was a light breeze so it was alright.

Really, I came here to relax, but realized too late I'm not allowed to swim. Well, it's fine to just chill around for once without Sae and Sui.

"Rei-san!" Haru made her way over happily, with Kyoko in tow. Haru and Kyoko joined me, sitting down on either sides of me in their pretty swimsuits and--

"Kyoko, Haru-chan..." I sighed, "Do you have any idea what you're making me look like?"

They didn't.

Well, I'm such a playboy, then.

"That aside, are you going to swim, Rei-san?" Haru brought up the question, "After we came all the way, it'd be a waste to not even dip your feet in the waters!"

She has a point. There's more to the beach than swimming, after all. Playing in the shallow waters; building sandcastles like children and collecting seashells, for example.

I sound like a kid.

"I can't swim, Haru-chan," I chuckle, waving my hand in a 'no' gesture. "For my lungs, it's worse than running!" I joke.

"Hahii!" Haru realized.

"It's a shame." Kyoko smiled sadly, "I've never seen Rei step into the waters even once." she admitted. "Even though we're childhood friends."

I've skipped every single PE Lesson since young, which includes all Pool Days, and we've never gone to the beach.

Does Ninomiya Rei even know how to swim?

"Well," I smiled at the two girls, "Go on and enjoy yourselves! I'll make myself busy here." I assured them, reaching for my bag. "I came here knowing full well my inabilities!"

-

"Hey, kids, wanna see something cool?" I asked, a smile on my face.

The children were around five years old or a little older, and they had been gathering seashells and building sandcastles. They eyed the newcomer, me, curiously, but not warily.

"Who are you, Onii-chan?" one boy asked.

"Weird mask!" a girl pointed at the green object around my eyes.

I chuckled, coming closer towards them. "Onii-chan here..." I told them, sitting down and crossing my feet, "Is a Magician!"

I grabbed a fistful of soil, opening my palm and showing it to the children. Then, I closed my other palm on top of the other. "Eins, Zwei-"

I opened my palms up dramatically at "Drei!"

The sand had formed a butterfly and flown.

"Butterflies!"

"It's so cute!"

"Woahhh!"

It fluttered its sandy wings thrice before it scattered apart, returning to the immobile particles it once was. At that, a few children gave me disappointed looks. They pouted, sad that the magic was gone in half a second.

I chuckled.

I snapped my fingers and about ten more sand butterflies sprouted from the ground and fluttered upwards, dancing in the wind.

"So pretty!" A girl awed.

A boy tried to catch one, but its shape shattered and he only caught sand.

"Ahh! It's gone!"

"Hey, Onii-chan, do it again! Do it again!"

"Magician Onii-chan, Pleasee?"

I chuckled at the children. Man, I love children. Looking around, I see people noticing the noise and coming closer. I made my hat appear in my hands with a burst of pink smoke. I put it on my head and grinned.

"It's show time!"

-

 

I coughed. And coughed.

I took a deep breath, and smiled.

I was in a secluded part of the beach, near the rocky areas where no one usually passed by. It was nice, quiet, and cooling. I leaned against the rock, my eyes closing, and I enjoyed the peace.

Solitude was a nice feeling.

"The Hell are you doing here, Green?" came a gruff, annoyed question. "Everyone's wondering where you went." Gokudera growled, "Quit worrying the Tenth."

I opened my eyes, eyeing the taller male.

I couldn't resist a chuckle. "You said everyone was worrying," I smiled, "So were you worried too?" I pointed out cheekily.

Gokudera chopped me in the head. "If something happened to you, the Tenth would worry." he argued. "The hell are you doing here? There's nothing."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "There is something," I told him, "There's the quiet and calm. There is the isolation." I spread my arms out, breathing in a breath of salty sea air.

"Quit being poetic, that's annoying." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

I giggle. "If you say so."

"Let's go back." he said it like it was an order. He gave me one last glance before he turned around, walking away.

I chuckle, readily complying the order.

He walked in front of me, on the narrow rock route back to shore. I walked right behind him, the route not wide enough for two people to walk on the same pace.

Something in the water glinted in the sunlight, and I stopped to take a closer look. I leaned towards the water curiously, trying to catch what it was--

Then my foot slipped. "Eh-"

Gokudera snapped back and his cigarette fell out of his mouth, "Wha-!"

I swerved back, my reflexes telling me to do so, and my arms reached for a stable grappling my foot had lost-- But there's nothing to hold onto--

_**SPLASH** _

"What..." Gokudera facepalmed, "On earth are you doing?"

It was shallow waters, so I fell onto soft sand, completely unharmed aside form the fact that I was now drenched.

I found a purple clam in my hands and burst out laughing.

"Look, Dera! It's purple! Ain't it cool?" I showed the Bomber. "Maybe if I clean it I can give it to my sisters as a souvenir!" I was fascinated at the mystic shade of the object.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "You'll catch a fucking cold! Get out of there!" he scolded.

I giggled. "Okay!"

Gokudera, groaning and grumbling about something, marched away without waiting for me. We weren't far from the shore anyways.

But once the Bomber turned away, I felt my smile fall. 

I saw my hands trembling, but it probably wasn't from the cold. My arms wrapped themselves protectively over me as my head hung down and my eyes grew wide. 

_Fear._

"It's alright, It's alright, It's alright." I whispered to myself, over and over again, as if a protective chant, "You're alright, Rei." I repeated again, "You're alright."

I bit my lips, and felt the back of my throat burning. I clenched my eyes shut, preventing tears from forming.

"No one can hurt you anymore." I told myself, hoping I'd believe it, "It's just water. It's just water." I softly chanted, "Your limbs aren't broken, Rei, Drew can swim."

I took slow, deep breaths, forcefully calming myself down. 

"You won't drown in these shallow waters, Rei." I assured myself, 

"Not anymore."

-

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hydrophobia, also known as Aquaphobia."_

_I looked up to see_ **_the girl_ ** _standing before me,_ **_her_ ** _eyes staring straight into mine._

_"The fear of drowning."_


	31. what the bazooka reveals.

"Is that all for math?" I asked, putting down my pencil.

"Yeap!" Takeshi laughed. He closed his book, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now all that's left is... Modern Literature, and English."

Tsuna slumped against the bed, whining something inaudible in exhaustion and no get me out of this homework hell already-

"Let's take a break, then," I suggested.

At that, Takeshi let out a relieved sigh as well. Gokudera stretched, turning to his Boss and asking him if he wanted something from downstairs.

As if on cue, Lambo charged into the room, laughing, "Rei, Play with Me!" he declared, walking past Takeshi and trampling on Tsuna's stomach before standing on the table.

I chuckle. "Alright, just a little." I agreed, silently offering a prayer that Tsuna over there was still alright, "What should we play?"

But Gokudera wasn't letting that offense go. He instantly grabbed the cow by the head and pulled his cheeks apart, "You Stupid Cow! What on earth are you doing to the Tenth!"

"I'm alright, Gokudera-kun... Haha," Tsuna whined, clutching his stomach, slowly recovering. Well, Lambo's feet weren't that painful anyways--

"Shut up, Ahodera!" Lambo yelled back, "Let go of me!"

"Apologize to the Tenth!" Gokudera demanded angrily.

"Blerrghh!" Lambo stuck out a tongue. He reached into his afro and took out a grenade. "Go die, Stupidera!" he declared, grinning mischievously and--

Without hesitation, Gokudera threw both Lambo and the grenade out the window.

-

 

"WAAAH!" Lambo was crying out loud, but I held him tight, rubbing his head soothingly.

"Now, now, Lambo," I tried to calm the child down, to no avail.

"Goodness, SHUT UP!" the one that pulled the last straw was, again, Gokudera. He yelled at the crying child angrily.

Lambo froze for half a second, before tears dripped down again, he sniffled, and mumbled under his breath. "To... le... rate..." he sniffled again, "WAAAAAH!!!"

Lambo's tears burst out like a dam as he reached into his hair, pulled out the purple bazooka and turned the gun barrel towards himself.

What he didn't notice was that he was holding the gun the other way around. The nozzle was aimed directly up-- it was aimed directly at my face.

"Wait... Huh?" it took me a moment to realize it too, "Wait, Lambo!"

_**BANG!** _

-

 

**Ten Years in the Future (POV: Rei)**

When the pink mist cleared up, I was in... a hotel room? It was huge and grand and looked to be a 5-stared room. The walls were a velvet red, with intricate trims and designs in gold and black. The floor was a soft, carpet flooring, with similarly delicate designs.

The bed was king-sized, and it looked like future me had just gotten out of bed.

Where am I? I looked around, trying to find signs of where I was. I looked out the window-- I was in a quiet part of town. I spotted brochures on the bedside table, next to the phone.

I picked them up and--  _They're all in Chinese??_

I looked through them quickly, finding an advertisement of the hotel I was in.

"Wha-" I gasped, "I'm in Sichuan?"

-

 

**Present (POV: Third Person)**

"Woah, what was that!" Takeshi was first to react, amazed at the sudden burst of smoke that filled the room up in seconds. "Rei, you alright?"

"Stupid Cow, what did you do!" Gokudera yelled next.

"Oh no, he fired the Ten Year Bazooka at Rei-san!" Tsuna shrieked, panicking now.

Coughing sounds that did not belong to the three of them were heard. However, Lambo's crying overwhelmed it all and gave an irritating background noise.

The coughs paused, and a soft murmur of "Now, now," could be heard. "Don't cry."

And to their surprise, Lambo instantly stopped crying.

The smoke cleared up, and in the middle of the room stood a tall man, cradling Lambo gently in his arms. The man saw the three, and smiled.

He stood perhaps taller than Takeshi, and he wore a Chinese changshan. The Chinese garb was green, with golden trims and designs of incredibly high quality. His hair, long to the middle of his back, was pulled to a low ponytail. His overgrown bangs hung over and covered his left eye.

"I'm sorry, but do you perhaps know the date?" the man chuckled slightly.

-

 

**Ten Years in the Future**

"What is TYL Me doing in freaking China!" I whined, "My first in a lifetime chance to get transported into the future and I have no idea what the hell's going on!"

I slapped myself.

_No, Drew, stop that. No._

I sighed, putting down the brochures and deciding the investigate the closet. And sure enough, it was quite empty. There was a normal shirt, normal jeans and a hoodie on the left, cleanly separated from the clothes on the right--

I just stopped.

That's... a suit.

"Well, obviously, future me's gotta have a suit or two..." I tried to assure myself. Why am I even worried, future me is probably a working Mafiaso in Vongola.

But something caught my eye.

Behind the suit was another coat. A coat with long sleeves, stripes in faded yellow and black.

Giving in to curiosity, I brushed the suit aside to get a closer look. My mouth instantly hung open as I registered the garb's appearance.

"Wha-" I gasped,

"The Varia Uniform?!?"

-

 

** Present **

"Me?" the male pointed at himself, "Who else could I be? I'm Ninomiya Rei, of course!"

Lambo was latching on to Rei's shoulders sulking and sniffling as he tried to calm down. Rei had given him a huge lollipop, so he was occupied with that.

Tsuna was just pointing at him, his current state a complete loss of words. His mouth was agape as he tried to figure out what he should ask first.

"Woah!" Takeshi awed, "Is this your newest magic trick, Rei?" he asked.

Gokudera tutted, annoyed. "Your characters overlaps with I-pin. You're undermining her, stop that." He spat, the only insult he could think of at the moment.

Rei chuckled at the comments. "It's not a trick, Takeshi. Well, it's magic. Let's just say I transported myself ten years into the past, with magic."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Takeshi instantly believed it, "So, are there flying cars in your time?" he questioned, absolutely interested now.

"He believed it???" Tsuna freaked out. After all, this was Yamamoto, the one who absolutely refuses to believed the goddamn Mafia is not a game. But one line from Rei and he believes in this insanity??

Rei is terrifying.

"Hm?" Gokudera perked up, noticing something, "Are those rings?" he pointed out, nudging towards the male's hands.

Rei's sleeves were long enough to cover a little beyond his wrists, but at movements, the multiple rings on his fingers glinted in the light.

"Eh??" Tsuna was interested too now, "Rei-san, are you married?"

Rei burst out laughing, "No, no!" he denied, stepping over and showing the three his hands, "They're not on my ring fingers, see?"

Sure enough, there were four rings, one on each of his pointer fingers and middle fingers.

On the left hand were simple rings:

A dark grey-- but not quite black-- steel ring, with no designs on it whatsoever.

A silver ring with three gems on it-- red, green and blue.

The ones on his right hand were simple ones.

On his pointer finger was a black ring with one purple stone on it;

but he wore an incredibly intricate ring on his middle finger. A gaudy ring with intricate, intricate designs--

If the three had looked closer, they would have noticed the words VARIA inscribed on the middle of the ring.

-

 

** Ten Years in the Future **

"Oy, Hijau!" the door was suddenly kicked open.

I jumped, startled by the sudden sound. I turned over quickly, panicked. Who-?

The man was someone I didn't recognize. He wore Taekwondo garb, was tall and quite muscled. He looked angry for half a second before his gaze softened.

 _"Huh? Do you look younger?"_ he questioned. He spoke in Chinese

I stepped back defensively.  **Now what?** Deciding I had to just go with the flow, I swallowed, taking a breath.

"Nihao!" I greeted him, putting on the cutest smile I had,  _"Who are you?"_

The male raised an eyebrow,  _"Y'know what, I'm not even gonna ask. It's one of your weird magic tricks again, isn't it, Hijau?"_  he sighed,  _"I hope you turn back soon."_

Hijau? Was that my codename here?

Why Hijau, though, that's not even Chinese-

 _"_ VOI!  _Hijau, hurry the fuck up you piece of-"_  a slightly more familiar voice came into earshot.

Now, readers, who has a gruff, deep, and annoying loud voice, and is very famous for his exceedingly original shout, "Voi"?

 _"Why the fuck do you look younger??"_  he yelled.

I kept my face straight, scratching my cheek. _"I got shot by the Ten-Year bazooka!"_  I giggled.

Superbi Squalo wore his usual black coat, the sword on his arm hidden from view. He rolled his eyes and groaned, mumbling something about "that Bovino Famiglia thing again"

 _"Eh, Sayu, what's this Bazooka thing?"_  the Taekwondo man asked.

 **Sayu?**  I was confused for a second. He was referring to Squalo, so it's probably Squalo'ss codename. **Sayu...** Sounded kinda familiar.

**Ohh, Shark in Chinese.**

What kind of codename is that?

 _"Whatever, let's get going!"_  Squalo yelled,  _"We're gonna be fucking late, and it'd be your fault for taking your goddamn time!"_  he scolded.

 _"Late?"_  I piqued,  _"What's the situation?"_

 _"For the mission, of course!"_  Taekwondo Man chimed in, a smile on his face.  _"But you sure we're going with Hijau in this state?"_

 _"He'll turn back in five minutes!"_  came Squalo's annoyed reply.

Mission? Was this a mission for the Varia? Or the Vongola in general? What kind of mission is this? Why would Squalo be with me? Who is Taekwondo Man?

**Why are we using code names?**

And when I was lost in thought, a pink smoke engulfed me.

-

 

** Present **

"I'm so happy! Takeshi's so tiny again!" Rei fawned over the baseball player, awing at the fact he was taller than the baseball idiot.

Takeshi laughed back, "Well, so this is how it feels to be shorter than Rei!" he was enjoying himself too.

Gokudera sweatdropped. "Why are you wearing Chinese Clothes?"

"I'm actually on a mission in China." Rei explains, "This changshan was something I got from I-pin's Master. Isn't it cool?" he showed it off, proud of how good he looked in it.

"Mi-Mission??" Tsuna freaked out, "Wait, Rei-san, what kind of mission?"

At that, Rei stopped for a long moment, thought for a while, then grinned like the devil. "Mafia, of course!" he answered happily.

A strangled squeak erupted from Tsuna's throat.

"We're still playing the Mafia game?" Takeshi was surprised, "Cool!"

"This is not a game, dammit!" Gokudera yelled at the Idiot.

Rei giggled again, "Well, this is a nostalgic scene!" he said, smiling a tad sadly, "I'm rarely back at Home, so I don't really see you two together anymore."

This made the two stop.

"Eh-" Takeshi was surprised, "We don't see each other often?" Takeshi sounded a little heartbroken, "Why?"

At that, Rei panicked, "No, no we still meet!" he tried, "But my base of operations is different from where you two are." he explained.

"Huh?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you working for the Tenth too?"

Rei smiles, "Of course I am!" he says.

He did not give a further clarification.

"I guess it's been about five minutes," Rei stepped back again, taking Lambo off his shoulders and putting him on the table. "So, before I forget.."

Rei took out a ring from his finger. It was the ring on his left middle finger-- a dark grey steel ring with no designs on it-- and Rei tossed it towards Tsuna.

"Huh? Eh? Wait, wha-?" Tsuna was taken aback, but caught the ring anyways, "Huh?"

Rei grinned. "Give it to my current self," he told them. "Tell him it's a gift from the Void!"

And he disappeared into pink smoke before Tsuna could inquire any further.

-

 

 

** Ten Years in the Future (POV: Third Person) **

When the smoke dissipated again, their Rei was there, chuckling.

Squalo tutted. "Great, you're back. What sort of moron are you to get fucking hit by a bazooka?" he reprimanded, holding in his loud volume and pretty much failing.

"I'm sorry, Sayu." Rei smiled, "I'm back."

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Taekwondo Man called over, "Hijau, you don't get breakfast!"

"Ehhh??" Rei whined, "But I'm hungrryy!"

-

 

**Present (POV: Rei)**

** Time: 1:00 AM **

I couldn't sleep. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep.

Lying down on my bed, I fiddled a ring with my fingers, eyeing it. but no matter how long I stared at it, no designs would appear on it, nor would any answers to my questions just naturally pop up.

I got out of bed and turned my desk lamp on. Pulling on my hoodie, I settled down at my desk, and reached for the books I stacked up at the side of my table.

A green leather journal.

I spent a good hour reading. Reading. Reading. Reading. Reading up on anything that had to do with the Varia. Why would I be in the Varia in the future?

The Varia had no place for me.

At around 2:30 AM, I closed the book, giving up. I sighed, slumping at my chair, turning back to the ring.

A simple but cool ring. Made of a material I could not identify, in a colour not quite black as gray, and not quite gray as black.

Placing it under the light, I observed the ring again. Something about the ring felt comforting. Familiar. Soothing. It made me forget all my worries and send me into a silent, peaceful state of blissful nothingness.

Nothingness.

My eyes widened as I dropped the ring.

_"The future you said..._ **_it was a gift from the void_ ** _... or something like that."_

This ring felt like that world. That empty space of nothingness, where no pain is felt, no sorrow is gained, and no regrets are left behind. The place where all my worries melt away into nothingness, and I end up wanting to stay in the Void, to live there like a broken doll--

Why would my future self give me this?

If my future self had this, doesn't it mean I would eventually get it? Why would my future self personally hand it to me? Or does it mean-- my future self got it in the same way I did?

If my future self handed it to me, which in turn I will hand it to my past self after ten years-- huh? That was confusing. Where did the ring come from, then? Is this a paradox?

 _URGHHH!!_  I wanted to groan, but I kept quiet because of the time.

I sighed.

But, maybe, my future self gave me this to assure me. I may be thinking a little too deep, but this ring seemed to send me this message:

**"Ninomiya Rei is alive, even Ten Years in the future."**

I smiled. I put a hand at my chest, right where my surgery scar was.

_I won't die._

I picked up another journal. A brown leather journal with my name scripted on the cover. It was the favorite of all the notebooks I got from my birthday.

I flipped it open. The first page contained a picture of Rei, Takeshi and Kyoko when we were children. I smiled at the sight of it.

The following pages were filled with photos as well, with little captions on the date and situation. I had spent all night on my birthday writing these down, because I wanted the memory to last forever.

I turned the book around, and lifted the back cover. It contained, not a picture, but a drawing. With Drew's art skills, I had created a drawing of her. Of Drew Cite.

And the page was followed by more drawings of her. Her Brothers. Their memories-- The last drawing I had was the only colored one. A drawing of them three, smiles on their faces.

A small smile crawled onto my face as I brushed my fingers over the art. "Eve is the red clown," I whispered, "Zen is the blue clown," my fingers landed on Drew, "And Drew is the green clown."

 _"Red, Blue, Green."_  I said in Chinese, then I switched languages, and said "Red, Blue, Green," in English. "Rouge, Bleu, Vert." I continued, in French. "Rosso, Blu, Verde." was Italian. "Aka, Ao, Midori," was Japanese.

 **Huh?**  That was the point where I noticed something. Something, terribly, terribly frightening. Mortifying. A fact I could've gone without knowing.

**A fact I wished I never realized.**

_Red, Blue... Green?_

A vision of the path rose in my mind. Fear filled my senses as my train of thought brought me in a direction I did not want it to.

**_"Mera and Biru. You just need to tell me where these two are." The hand on her face left her mouth as the man asked again, this time giving her something that sounded like names._ **

Usually, this was the point I would forcefully stop myself. I would slap myself and force my thoughts onto something else, to quickly run away from the topic that would bring me back to tears. The topic of her death.

But this time, I couldn't stop myself.

_Which language was it again?_

The one... aah, yes, it was from Asia, when Drew heard it. The land where there were some people who wore shawls to cover their heads due to their cultures.

**Eve, Zen, and Drew.**

**Red, Blue and Green.**

**Merah, Biru, and...**

_**Hijau.** _

 


	32. the festival before the fight.

It was the last day of summer vacation. What better way to celebrate?

I wore again, my short sleeved hoodie, complete with my hairpins and my Void Ring on my left middle finger. On the way out of my room, I spotted a wrist warmer on my desk. A black wristband, with a neon green line across the middle.

I pulled it over my left wrist, covering the birthmark.

I headed down the stairs.

-

 

Sae and Sui have a friend named Rururi. Rururi was an adorable girl, with chestnut brown curls and doe brown eyes--

I feel like a lolicon.

Anyways, Rururi's mother was unable to bring her to the festival, so she decided to tag along with her best friends, Sae and Sui.

I tied the sash of her canary yellow yukata. It looked absolutely adorable on her, and complimented her hair and-- ah, yes, this was the colour we were missing in this household. We have red, blue, and green. We needed a yellow.

_Why can't she come over more often?_

I pulled her shoulder-length hair up into a high side ponytail, completed with a yellow schrunchie. When I was done, she turned around happily. "Thank you, Rei-niichan!" she thanked me, a sparkling smile on her face.

I smiled back, "You're welcome, Rururi-chan."

"Rei-chaan!" Sui whined in a crying tone, running to me. She ducked behind me, sniffling. She wore a light blue yukata that was just many shades of adorable. Blue suited her perfectly, even giving her a soft, calming image suited to her personality.

But why was she crying?

"Rei-chaan," came another baby, but this one was an overgrown one called Dad. "Sui won't let me do her hairrr!"

What a waste! The best part about Japanese girls with long, straight black hair was the yukata episode! Girls with long, straight black hair are best in yukatas! The awe-inspiring Yamato Nadeshiko image!

Okay, Drew, stop that. Stop it.

I turned to my little sister. "What's wrong, Sui?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

Sui looked at me nervously, "I don't wanna..." she said softly, "Papa wants to tie my hair up in a bun..." she whined, "I don't like..."

_Buns?_

_Ahh, right._  Sui hated to tie her hair up. She hated everything, including ponytails, pigtails, and especially buns. She was only alright with a half-ponytail and low braids after endless begging from Dad.

When I asked, her answer was simply because "She didn't like her nape to feel exposed."

I stood up. "Alright, then!" I say, "Don't worry, I've got a backup plan."

-

 

"Woahhh!" the girls were all in awe. Their eyes sparkled in adoration and admiration.

I had taken out a box of three hairpieces. I had bought them for today, after all. I showed it to the girls, and they were instantly enchanted.

Silver, with intricate but small designs of flowers-- it was a matching set with three colours, red, blue, and yellow. They were adorable, and expensive.

"Where did you get the money for this, Rei?" Dad gaped, fascinated as well.

"I, in fact, have savings of my own." I chuckle. "Well then, c'mere, Rururi."

"Eh? I can have it?" she was surprised, but definitely excited. I tied her hair up in a bun this time, with the yellow schrunchie, and completed the look with the hairpiece.

The girls couldn't stop admiring it, they went from 'Woah' to 'wow' to 'aaaa' to, well, 'aaaa'.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, me too!" Sae said, "Sae wants it too!"

"Alright, alright." I chuckle.

I felt a tug at my wristband. At that, I turn to Sui.

Sui was looking down, a light blush on her face, "Sui.." she started hesitantly, "Sui wants a bun too..." she said softly.

I smile, putting a hand on her head.

"Of course!"

-

 

 

 

"A choco banana, please!" Sae, Sui, Rururi, Kyoko and Haru chorused.

This alerted the three manning the stall. They turned around, spotting us quickly.

"Haru! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said in surprised. "And Rei-san, and your sisters?"

Takeshi grinned, "Yo!" he greeted.

"Geh. Brats are here." Gokudera frowned at the tiny humans staring at him fascinatingly with exceedingly sparkly eyes.

Still, Gokudera calmly and wordlessly handed the chocolate-dipped bananas to the girls, who handed them to the kids.

"Thanks, Dera-san!" Sae and Rururi thanked loudly, smiling.

"Thank you." Sui was a second later, but I wonder if Gokudera heard it.

Upon taking the food, the girls excused themselves to see the rest of the festival. "Well then, good luck with the stall!" they said.

"Kyoko! Haru! I'm leaving the children with you!" I hollered.

"Alright!" Came Kyoko and Haru's reply.

The children waved at me, following after the older girls excitedly to visit the other stalls. Yeap. Leaving girls with girls is always the better choice. It gives Rei-chan a break.

I sighed, and turned back to Tsuna and gang, chuckling. "So, you guys need help?"

-

 

"Here you are." Takeshi handed a choco banana to a young girl.

"BUY SOME, DAMMIT!" Gokudera yelled, irritated.

I facepalmed. Why do I even associate with these idiots? It seemed that Tsuna agreed with me, his face pale as he was stuck speechless at the sight.

"Aw, I can't keep watching this." came a feminine voice. A pretty Chinese girl in a yukata-- Adult I-pin.

"Adult I-Pin!" Tsuna was surprised. How many times in a year is Lambo going to fire that Bazooka? "Uh," he honestly complimented her, "That yukata suits you."

At that, the girl chuckle bashfully, "Oh, Sawada-san!" she says, embarrassed. "This is just borrowed form the Landlord's daughter."

"It's a pretty yukata," I chimed in, "You look great."

I-pin blushed a little more. "C'mon, Rei-nii, you flatter me!" she waves her hands frantically, definitely embarrassed by the flatter.

But I didn't miss the little detail. "Hm?" I tilted my head aside, "Do I know you?"

Ninomiya Rei has not met TYL I-pin yet. This realization made them all freeze in their tracks for a moment.

And so, I laughed it off, "Well, I guess my name's pretty well known in town, anyways!" I say dismissively.

Tsuna visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

-

 

"Sorry, Tsuna, but could I be excused for five minutes?" Takeshi spoke up. Sale were going smoothly and only one box of bananas were left. "I play the ball-throwing games every year, so it wouldn't really feel right if I don't do it this year, too."

At that, I stood up too. "Actually," I say, "I'm itching for the dart games too." I chuckle bashfully, "Sorry, Tsuna, could I leave too?"

"Sure," Tsuna was alright with it, "Everyone's out to see the parade, so there isn't much of a crowd, either."

And so, Takeshi and I left the stall, promising prizes when we returned.

-

 

The wheel of fortune was spun.

Holding a dart in my hand, I aimed at it for half a second-- My gaze sharpened.

_**THUCK!** _

_**THUCK!** _

_**THUCK!** _

The wheel was stopped, and the three darts landed on--

One landed on an empty space.

Another landed on a minor prize.

The last one landed on--

"WOAH!! He got the Grand Prize in One Try!" a guy from the crowd hollered.

The vendor's mouth was wide and agape. He looked mortified.

I smiled innocently, putting my hands behind my back and mustered my best pure-hearted angel face.

"Mister, can I play one more time?" I asked.

**I'm not leaving until I get everything including that gigantic teddy bear.**

-

 

 

"Oh, Hibari-senpai."

 _Accidental encounter with cool-headed Senpai cliche_ , check.

Hibari paused for a moment, then raised a tonfa. He eyed me, as if waiting for my next words. he was covered in little scratches and bruises, like he'd just gotten over a fight.

I smile. "Senpai, you're here too?" I asked.

Then I noticed his eyes wandering over me. He was eyeing all the little animal toys I had won at the stalls, including the biggest teddy bear I lugged around in a trolley. (The trolley, in fact, was also filled with a myriad of plush toys.)

I made five vendors cry today, by the way.

He raised an eyebrow, deciding not to even ask.

He sighed. "The fireworks are starting," he groaned, "Your herbivore friends are up there." he signaled towards the stairs leading up to the shrine.

_Hm? Hibari-senpai's asking me to crowd?_

(I hoped with all my might that those words did not slip out of my mouth.)

"Thank you, Hibari-senpai!" I said.

His eyes turned to the toys in my arm again. He seemed, curious about where they come from. I had too many, that they wouldn't even all fit into the trolley.

"Hibari-san," I spoke up hesitantly, "Do you... want one?"

Instantly, his gaze turned into a hostile, abhorring,  _are you picking a fight?_  look.

I managed to not flinch, picking out a little rabbit from the midst of toys in my arm. "You can have one, y'know?" I smiled at him.

He sighed. "I don't need it." He said, "Now, leave before I bite you to death."

Pouting, a little disappointed, I bid him a soft bye and turned towards the hill. A plan rising in my head, I turned around again, smirking mischievously.

"Ahh~" I whined, in an exaggeratedly loud volume. "But I have too many toys, really. I guess I'll just leave this rabbit here-" I put it at the pedestal on the side of the staircase, "And hope some child that wants it comes by and takes it."

I climbed up the hill, lugging the trolley through the grass because the wheels couldn't go up staircases.

(When I came back down after the fireworks, the rabbit was gone.)

-

 

I met up with the girls, who squealed over the toys instantly and begged for some.

I knocked them all on the head and told them to wait until we got home.

We saw Tsuna, Takeshi and Gokudera who were covered in scrapes and dust... well, "Were you guys fighting?" I asked, "How and why?"

Takeshi chuckled, scratching his cheek. "It's a long story." he said, "Oh, but we're completely fine!" he assured me.

"What on Earth is that box of cotton?" Gokudera sweatdropped, seeing the trolley I lugged up.

"Rei-san, so you're the kind that makes vendors cry too..." Tsuna whined under his breath.

"Speaking of that, do you guys want some? They wouldn't fit into my box." I offered.

"Who would want--"

Gokudera was going to start something, but I interrupted him by tossing a kitten plush at him. "You can have the cat, Dera."

And he seemed contented.

When all was satisfied, a huge firework shot up into the sky.

"Wooaah!" the children beamed, "Rei-chan! It started!"

"Tamayaa!!"

Everyone settled down, watching the beautiful, colourful flowers sprout and blossom in the sky. They lasted for only a short, short moment, but their light remained in my eyes for a little longer.

This was, surely, an amazing spot to watch them.

I smiled.

_Are you seeing this, Drew? I'm having fun._

And for as long as I live, I'll continue having fun.

 

-

**_The fireworks we saw with everyone that day were very beautiful._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! whoever is reading... eh, I wonder if anyone's reading this actually skskksks I hope you're enjoying this story thus far. With this chapter, we (finally) draw the Daily Life Arc to a close! Next chapter on will be the Kokuyo Arc and things kinda move on from the fluff phase. Happy(?) Reading! bye-a!


	33. the attack begins with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, when you want to cry, just cry.Until your tears are all dried up, it's okay to cry.It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll just become stronger."
> 
> -The Rain's Message / Ame no Message (Yamamoto Takeshi's Character Song)

 

 

"Sae, Sui, no."

The two eyed me with their teary gazes, begging and pleading with what they know was my weakness. But I've learned to remain unfazed. I gave them a sharp, stern, unmoved, 

"No."

Cue the tears.

"I am NOT buying you girls ice cream! You already had two!" I scolded.

-

The girls held hands, giggling as we made our merry way towards home. Dad was out to... France, was it? and he wouldn't be back for another three days. And so, we decided to eat out at a Family Restaurant.

"Rei-kun!" the lady from the flower shop called on me as she was closing up shop. 

"Yes, Hanae-san?" I asked as we made our way over there curiously.

 

She looked a little worried. Hanae was in her early twenties, and she had been a great help to our livelihoods when Mama Lula was still taking care of us. She was like another mother to us, I guess. 

 

"Rei-kun, it's really dark out. I don't think it's safe to walk the rest of the way home..." she was genuinely concerned, "Did you hear? Yesterday, people from your school were attacked just nearby!" 

 

_People are getting attacked?_

"That's... worrying." I managed to answer.

 

"That's the least of my worries!" she was frantic now, "Rei-kun, I heard that their injuries aren't just cuts and scrapes and bruises, they're promised in the hospital for a week, at least!" she reprimanded slightly, "Just for today, could I drive you guys home, please?"

They targeted the stronger people in school.

To be perfectly honest, I think I'm in the clear. I don't think I'll be attacked. Even if I was, they didn't start attacking normal students until Monday, I think. Today's Sunday, so it'll probably be alright.

Holding a firm grip on my sisters' hands, I smiled. 

"It's alright, Hanae-san!" I assured her, "Sae and Sui have me, and I have Sae and Sui. We're together,so it'll be alright!" I chuckle. "Hanae-san, you look like you've had a long day, so why don't you get some rest? You deserve it."

Hanae was at a loss of words, "But- Rei-kun... I'm fine! I'm just- Rei-kun!"

I chuckled. "It'll be alright, Hanae-san!"

 

Seriously, I reincarnate into the anime world, and all I do is trigger flags left and right!

I rubbed the Void ring on my finger.

_I'm sure you're here to be more than a decoration. So please, just, for once, save me.  
_

 

-

 

Just about three more turns and we get to home. That was how small a distance it was. The roads were empty and dimly lit, but the three of us were chatting and giggling. We've walked this road all the time, after all.

Then the scream was heard.

Sae and Sui grasped at me, letting out a soft shriek in surprise. 

It was a guy's voice. A lot voice that was definitely in pain-- definitely in fear. It wasn't far off, and the voice seemed to be coming closer. He was running, running-- and unluckily for us, he was nearing the road we were at.

It was easy to know that this was part of the rumoured Namimori gang fights centered around Namimori Junior High.

If so, we have to escape.

I don't think they'll let witnesses go free, even if they're not targets.

"Sae, Sui," I took their hands, "We're going to run."

 

-

 

"Heeeh," we were stopped at the next turning. "Well, look who we found!"

The girls ducked behind me quickly at the threatening presence, grasping at me tightly in fear, but they were too shocked to even scream.

Blond, spiked hair-- and a scar across his nose.

Joushima Ken.

"Who are you?" Sae asked, wary.

I put a hand on my sisters' shoulders in an act of comfort, giving them a look that they knew assured them 'it was alright'. 

"Oh, may I help you?" I asked, giving them a close-eyed smile. "That uniform... oh, isn't that the school from the next town over? Are you perhaps lost and need directions?" I offered, acting oblivious.

"Ken, don't just rush on ahead." A calmer voice made itself known behind us.

My grip on Sui's shoulders unintentionally tensed.

"Rei-...-chan?" she whispered, confused.

"Kaki-pii, you dealt with that guy already?" Ken sounded amused, "I thought I could get the next one myself." he chuckled.

_We're fucking surrounded. Great._

I turned around, acting calmer than I felt. My smile almost felt too natural to me. "Hm?" I said, "Well, hi there. Are you lost too?"

They seem to prefer ignoring me.

"Just for clarification," Kakimoto Chikusa spoke up. "Namimori Junior High, Class 2-A, seat number 17: Ninomiya Rei." he chanted out the details as if he had memorized it all.

And that was the moment I realized just how much trouble I was in.

Kakimoto Chikusa's voice sounded sinister in this darkness, and his zestless poker face did nothing to ease that thought.

"That's you, right?" he asked.

I felt Sae clutch my arm tightly, and Sui buried her face into my back.

-

-

There was one way out. A narrow alley to my left and right. Thank you, anime cliche.

"You sound like a stalker!" I kept a smile on my face, chuckling slightly. "Well, I'm pretty well known, so I bet it wasn't hard to get that information. But you made it sound kinda creepy, haha!"

I put a hand on my sister's heads, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Sae, Sui," I whispered to them. Sui peeked up, and Sae inched closer. "Count to three, and both of you, run into those alleys. TakeSushi is right at the end of the next street. Go to Tsuyoshi-san's place," I whispered an order.

"Rei-chan?" Sae spoke up, her voice hushed.

Sui eyed me, a mortified look on her face. 

"It'll be alright," I assured them. "Rei-chan's a Magician. Escaping from here is easy," I chuckled, "I'm almost sad I can't let you girls see it."

_So please, don't give me those faces._

"What're you whispering about?" Ken spoke up, a smug, jeering grin on his face.

"Ready?" I asked.

They gave light nods in response.

**One,**

"Ken, if you're gonna do it, hurry up," Chikusa sounded lightly annoyed, "I don't like working overtime." 

**Two,**

"Not my fault tomorrow's target just came up early!"

**Three!**

The girls bolted, sprinting into alleys on opposing sides, disappearing into the darkness in seconds.

Ken and Chikusa were taken by surprise.

"Wait a- They freaking ran??" Ken yelled, "Come back here, dammit!" he wanted to run forward, but he stuck to just whining.

But Chikusa dealt with the situation calmly. "Forget it, Ken," he urged the animal, "They're not on the list, so it's a waste of time." 

With a sigh from Ken, the two turned back to me.

I smiled at them.

"So, do you still need directions?" I asked.

Ken laughed at that. "Yeah, we sure do!" he said, stepping closer. " **But** , it's not for us."

As they came suffocatingly close to me, I felt my stomach curl up in nervousness, my heart beat a little louder, my breath strain in worry.

I gulped. I rubbed my Void Ring, running my fingers against the cold steel. 

"Well,  **you'll**  be needing," Ken grinned, "Directions to the nearest hospital!"

 


	34. and then, the captured thinks.

"Sae and Sui?" Tsuyoshi was more than surprised to see the girls show up at his door, panting heavily and looking as if they'd just sprinted a marathon.

Takeshi emerged from the back curiously, "Huh? Sae and Sui, what are you two doing here?"

Their last customer had just left, and they were just cleaning up.

"Uncle Tsuyoshi!" they charged into him frantically, grabbing at his apron, panicked and looking terrified, "Rei-chan, Rei-chan is-!!"

The two Yamamotos met eyes. Something was terribly, terribly amiss. No matter the situation, Rei wasn't someone that would leave his sisters like this.

It wasn't hard to know that something horrible happened.

"Lead the way!" Takeshi said, taking off his apron and setting it aside.

-

-

"He's gone?!" Tsuna accidentally yelled into the phone. 

Heads turned in alarm. The other occupants of the household peeked over from the living and dining rooms, interested in the sudden outburst. 

"But-" Tsuna seemed like he wanted to say something, but he changed his question. "What about Sae-chan and Sui-chan?" he asked.

There was another paused as Yamamoto Takeshi replied to his question.

"I see..." 

When Tsuna hung up the phone, his face was downcast and his heart felt heavy. He sighed in worry, turning around-- then he spotted everyone staring at him.

"What was that?" Bianchi spoke up first, "it seemed like a matter of great concern." 

"Did something happen to Sae and Sui?" Lambo spoke up. I-pin nodded, right beside him. 

"That's not right," Reborn interrupted. It seemed he understood the situation better than the others, even if it was only one sentence of clues. "Did something happen to  **Rei**?" 

And Reborn seemed the faintest bit concerned, Tsuna noticed. The brunet gulped, and he nodded in response.

"Rei... he's missing."

-

-

Sae and Sui were crying. Sae was hugging Lambo, and Sui was hugging I-pin, but they were both wailing like babies, and they didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. 

"I'm sorry I had to bring them over," Takeshi sighed, scratching the back of his head, "it was much worse back at my place." 

The girls seemed to cry louder. 

"Sae, you're gonna bust my eardrums!!" Lambo whined.

"Sui, crying, no!" I-pin reprimanded as well.

And they paused at the same time, tears still dripping and their noses stuffed. They sniffled, hugging the two younger children like plush toys in their arms.

"But," Sae started, her crying cracking in her voice.

"Rei-chan is..." Sui continued, then sniffled, "Rei-chan is..."

Then they started bawling again.

 

 

Takeshi and Tsuna had to cover their ears.

"You're noisy." Reborn walked up to them. Leon turned into a gun in his hands, and he decided to point it at them. "I'll shoot you if you don't shut up."

Tsuna's eyes popped out of their sockets, absolutely horrified. "Reborn, NO!" he screamed.

Because he was noisy, Reborn shot him instead. 

"AHh!" Tsuna freaked out when he felt something hit his forehead, but it took him a moment to realize he's not dead or in Dying Will Mode. "Huh? Wait--" he spotted the bullet on the ground, "This is a rubber cork! You have fake bullets? You HAD FAKE BULLETS??"

"Of course I do," Reborn said, matter-of-factly, "do I look like I'd actually shoot the girls?"

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Tsuna retorted.

They were interrupted as Sae burst out into laughter. 

Heads turned towards the girl who thought the scene was absolutely comical. She laughed and laughed, her sorrow forgotten, and she couldn't stop.

Seeing that, Sui eyed her in awe, brushing her tears away. However, her expressions were unable to lift, staying in a frown. Sui let go of I-pin and hugged her sister instead. Sae, seeing that, returned the hug, keeping a small smile on her face.

 

They had both stopped crying.

 

_**Later on, Kyoko and Ryohei came over to bring the girls to their house. That night, Sae and Sui cuddled up with Kyoko to sleep.** _

-

-

 

"Just Last Weekend, eight prefects from Nami Jr High have been attacked," Reborn explained to Mama and Tsuna, "and the victims, for some reason, had their teeth extracted."

At that, Tsuna cringed. "Ehhh?? For real?" Just thinking about it made him wince. _That's gotta reeeally hurt_. "Wh-Why would anyone do something like that?" he whined. Poor prefects.

"Hey, Tsu-kun, maybe you should take up some self-defense classes?" Nana suggested, concern in her tone.

"Ehh??" Tsuna freaked out, "Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm worried! You should learn to protect yourself, at least," Nana argued, "besides, a man needs too be strong, no?" 

"She's right.," Reborn agreed.

"Don't agree with her!" Tsuna retorted. Seriously, Reborn always takes advantage of the situation! "Besides, this has nothing to do with me! This is a gangster fight! The victims have all been prefects only, right?" he argued.

He sighed. Seriously, martial arts was not his thing. 

"You might be wrong, Tsuna." Reborn spoke up.

"Huh?" Tsuna noticed Reborn was using his rare, serious tone.

"Rei," that one word from Reborn alerted the whole household, "may have been attacked by the same people, after all." 

"Wha-" Tsuna was surprised at the hypothesis, "But- Rei didn't even come back! We filed a missing persons' report because it was probably a kidnapping, wasn't it?"

"That's where you're wrong, Tsuna," Reborn fired a few bullets at Tsuna for interrupting his speech. Tsuna shrieked as he dodged them, but managed to escaped unscathed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he hesitantly tried asking again.

"Sae and Sui told me the ones that attacked Rei were **junior high students,** " Reborn quoted, "and the ones that attacked the prefects were also **junior high students**."

"Then-!" Tsuna realized something, "why did they only capture Rei-san?" he asked.

He was worried now. The cause of this fight wasn't even clear yet, but if someone's been captured... A hostage situation?

_Why? Why Rei-san, of all people?_

"Well, don't worry," Reborn put that mischievous, planning smirk back onto his face, "We'll figure out soon enough."

_We'll figure out soon enough?_

 

...We?

 

-

-

 

Kusakabe has met the brunet known as 'Rei' many times, as the child made many attempts of hanging out at the Reception Room. (Those attempts were, of course, promptly refused if there was no valid reason.) 

Otherwise, Rei would sometimes use Kusakabe as a wall to hide away from a murderous Hibari Kyouya.

And frankly, Kusakabe has grown on the boy.

(But sadly, Kusakabe was one that prioritized his work. He had, in fact, not yet formed a solid bond with the brown-haired male.)

"Ninomiya Rei?" Hibari Kyouya repeated the word like it was a trick question. But no. In fact, the name was a familiar one. He's never called the male by name, but he knows exactly whose name this is. "What happened to that herbivore?"

"Huh-- Yes," Kusakabe stuttered for a moment, surprised at the note of concern from his President, "Yamamoto Takeshi has told me that he was assaulted as well, and possibly by the same culprits. However, his whereabouts are unknown at the moment."

He was missing, and the culprits were probably the same ones. Although there is still the light possibility that his matter was a different one altogether, it was very unnerving.

The boy with the weak lung. The boy that needs to be sheltered and protected.

He was probably not unharmed. The worse case scenario was that he had received injuries of the same level as the other prefects had gotten. 

And that was not alright. Not in the least. 

Because Ninomiya Rei was not the kind that would survive such injuries.

 

-

-

-

 

He stomps on my ankle.

I let out a sharp grunt, knowing well my left leg was badly bruised now. However, that bruise was barely anything compared to everything else.

I couldn't move my right hand, and my left shoulder was giving me a lot of pain. My right hand was probably broken. A fracture somewhere-- or a very bad sprain, I don't know. My left shoulder-- was probably dislocated. 

My right leg had received a horrible knee scrape that burned through my pants, and the wound was really making me cringe so I stopped looking. I had broken broken a rib or two as well. Breathing was difficult, but it was harder to hope that none of them punctures my lung. All of that were accompanied by the little cuts, scrapes, and countless bruises I didn't bother to survey for. I had a split lip, too. 

There was a cut on my right brow. Thankfully, Ken had been merciful enough to treat that in case I bled out and died, but cruelly left everything else as they were. By pure dumb luck, my lungs themselves were still able to function.

"Be grateful you didn't lose any teeth, dammit!" Ken groaned, marching away, "why the freak did I have to capture you alive when you're more not even-"

I was captured alive. For what reason-- I could only think that I was a hostage... But why? They don't need a hostage other than Fuuta. Much more-- where on earth was Fuuta?

My head ached and throbbed, my wounds stung like needles... my lungs burned and I struggled to take in breath. My ears rang and my sight blurred. I was tired. Was it due to the blood lost, or was it due to the beating?

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

I sighed.

My eyelids dropped, increasingly growing heavier-- and heavier-- and... If I fall unconscious here, I wonder if I'll die? 

My body's all numb, but the pain was ever-present. Why can't the pain just stop?  Breathing was getting a little harder. My eyes closed, unable to part itself.

Dying like this seems fine. It's not as scary as drowning.

It was cold. Was I shivering? I'm not sure. My body felt cold, but it was slightly different form the usual cold. How could I explain this--? It was a cold that whispered into my ears, and told me to just give in to exhaustion. 

My consciousness waned.

The cold always made me feel sleepy, after all. 

 


	35. a scream no one hears.

_Wake up, Rei!_

 

At the call, my eyes snapped open. And in front of me, crouched down to eye level, was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

I flinched, but a pain shot up my side and I cringed, regretting the movement. I stayed still, waiting for the pain to slowly numb away.

 

"Ho?" he was amused, "You sensed me?" he asked, genuinely interested. This had never really happened before.

"Are you..." it was hard to speak, "Peeking into my mind?" I asked. There was no hostility in my tone. There was just plain curiosity.

"How did you guess?" he joked.

I tutted.

 

He chuckled his signature laugh. "Let's have a chat, Ninomiya Rei."

"Hah?" it came out of my mouth before I could think of drawing it back, "Why?" I groaned, not holding back the annoyance in my tone.

Mukuro simply laughed again. "I can tell," he explained, "I could tell from the first time I saw you--"

I shivered.

"You're like me." Mukuro smiles.

 

A creepy, eerie grin that did not belong on his handsome features. It melted back down into a softer smile a second later, and he eyed me. He stared at me like I was fascinating, and I could only weakly glare back in response.

 _Why is it that I did not feel fear as this man spoke to me?_ In fact, I felt just a bit calmed. I felt at ease. I felt...

"You and I are not the same," I chuckle back. "If you are the one that came back from the depths of hell--" My lips curled into a smirk. "I'm the one that returned from the depths of the Void."

That confused Mukuro.

"The Void?" he questions, his head tilting aside inquiringly. "And that is supposed to be...?"

I giggled. "Unlike you, I've never seen Dante's Inferno," I narrowed my eyes again, my laughter ceased. "so don't group me in with you,  _ **pineapple.**_ "

The man twitched in irritation. I smiled in delight. I could make a hobby of this. Pissing off Mukuro sounds dangerously fun. But it seemed Mukuro did not like that idea. Not in the least. Mukuro extended a hand-- and put it on my head.

I eyed him curiously for a moment. 

 

"Then," the adorably sweet smile was on his face again, and I felt a shiver down my spine.

And then I saw it. The kanji for One in his left eye.

_Fuck-_

"Would you like to see hell?"

-

 

"They line up exactly with the list!" Tsuna shrieked.

Reborn had just handed him Fuuta's ranking list of the best fighters in Namimori Junior High, and the realization that the attacks followed this ranking was absolutely worrying.

Because Fuuta's ranking list meant Mafia and-- Tsuna'a breath stopped as he caught a certain name. The paper slipped out of his hands.

Reborn caught the paper, but turned to Tsuna, finding that action terribly weird.

"What is it, Tsuna?" he asked.

"Num-" Tsuna stuttered again, the mortified look on his face was hard to miss, "Number Sixteen--" he was trembling badly now, horrified.

Reborn turned to the list. It was far down the list, so he had neglected to check that part-- but sure enough, number sixteen on the list was-

_**Ninomiya Rei.** _

"What?" Reborn was slightly surprised too. He knew that Rei was skilled in combat-- mainly because of his reflexes and his ability to accommodate in one-sided spars against Hibari Kyouya, but that sickly kid was this high up in the ranks? Namimori Junior High wasn't exactly filled with shrimps and beansprouts, either.

"Tsuna," Reborn spoke up, "That aside, you should look at who's next." He handed the list back to his student, keeping his face down in contemplation.

"That aside, you say..." Tsuna felt a little offended. Was Rei so unimportant to the Hitman?

But Tsuna quickly realized what Reborn was implying. The next name in line-- Number Three-- was none other than Gokudera Hayato.

 

-

 

People were screaming in my ears.

Fire was burning around me. Magma gushed out of the ground, infernos swirled up high-- and I could almost smell burnt flesh.

Someone's getting killed. _No, everyone's getting killed._

 

A knife gouged its way into her throat, and promptly comes out on the other end-- another man gets shot in the stomach twice. He crumples to the ground, contorting for a full minute in pure, mangled, deformity, before he just stops.

I clung to the earth-- my eyes wide in fear as gore occurred over and over again before me-- inexplicably close to me, in the details and bloodshed I did not want to see.

I felt bile build I at the back of my throat, and tears prickle at the back of my eyes. Another scream, and this one was a young girl.

I jumped. A girl was getting dragged into an alley. She kicked and she screamed and she cried and she begged--

 

My fists clenched as my eyes stuck itself on that scene.

I didn't even know if I was breathing.

 

The girl was pleading, but the Mafia men around her showed no mercy. A gun at her forehead, she was instantly gone from the face of the earth.

A young boy was screaming this time.

My throat hurt.

 

My throat hurt, because I was the one screaming this time.

 

-

 

I curled up, sobbing. Sobbing. And  ** _Sobbing._**

 _Get out of my head, get out of my head!_ I don't want to see this anymore! _No more-- please._ No more of this bloodshed, no more of this murder!  _It's an illusion,_ I told myself,  _it's an illusion!_

It being an illusion did not change the fact that it was scary.

 

My eyes were forced into an inescapable view of agony, pain, gore, murder, hatred, malice, bloodshed-- it was a portrait of hell.

There was Death.

Death.

_Death?_

 

 

**_"Wrong answer, girlie."_ **

"No!!" I screamed.  _No! No! Don't think, Rei, Don't think! Don't think of Drew! Don't think of dying! Don't think, Don't think don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink!!!_

I cried, squeezing my ears shut with my hands as another scream erupted from the morbid background scenery. My eyes were clenched shut, but the screams and the splatters of blood felt closer and louder and more evident than ever.

 

Just let me go. Please, just let me go. Please. Please. Please. I'll do anything you want!

Just- release me from this illusion! Please... just...

 

Why do I have to go through this torture? Why me? Why always me? Why did you pick me, Void? I was fine with death! I'm fine with Death!

I never wanted to know why Drew died. I never wanted to know who Mera and Biru were! I never wanted to solve my own murder! I was fine being oblivious!

I never wanted a new life of pain and sufferings. I just wanted to be with Eve and Zen. I just wanted to be with--

 

_"Be with Eve and Zen?" a voice in my head spoke to me._

_"Be with Mera and Biru?"_

 

**Be with the ones that caused your fucking death because they were the ones your killers were fucking targeting?**

**You future self realized this, Rei. And he's the solid proof of your naivety. Hijau? Green? what, are you still trying to be part of that Clown Troupe?**

**They are the reason you fucking died, Drew.**

**Your life was a mess from the start. Your life was never a good one from the start. You're fated to this agonizing wave of suffering after suffering.**

 

_Oh god, why can't you just kill me already?_

Or are you actually enjoying this? The sight of this weak, weak being breaking down and shattering to pieces? Is that so amusing to you?

Is this a trial? A test? Are you examining my worth? Are you cultivating me like a sprout, hoping I'd grow stronger with a little tug?

How many times are you gonna run me through this treadmill called Death and Life?

 

 

 

I'm honestly a little tired of all this dying business now.

 

-

-

 

A warm, warm hand touched my cheek.

_Who?_

 

It lifted my chin and brought my eyes towards the owner of the hand.

Instantaneously, the burning massacre melted into the background. The noise was dulled, and my fear dissolved as my eyes met another pair of eyes.

My tears were brushed away by those gentle, gentle hands.

 

 _"It'll be alright."_  the voice was a girl's.

 

In the midst of this mayhem, she was a floating, misty, shape-- much like a ghost. Her eyes, though, shone a perfect harlequin green-- and her smile was small and sweet. Her bangs hung over her eyes, having lost the hairpins that used to hold them up.

 

She planted a kiss on the bridge of my nose, in between my eyes.

 _"Everything will be alright."_ she spoke to me again.

 

I know this voice.

She wrapped her arms around me, and a sense of warm enveloped me-- I felt safe. I felt secured. I felt at ease. I felt...

_"Just leave the rest to me, Rei."_

I felt protected.

 


	36. and so their will burns.

 

 

Sakura were beautiful.

Hibari Kyouya, before chancing upon Trident Shamal, enjoyed Sakura like any average Japanese. But this-- this was definitely abnormal-- cherry blossom trees, after all, do not grow on the higher floors of an abandoned building.

A hand grasped roughly at his hair, lifting up his head. Hibari Kyouya scowled. _If only that Trident Shamal_   _didn't--_

Rokudo Mukuro chuckled mockingly. And in an act of mercy, he let go of the prefect. "Oh," the blue-haired male taunted, "Are you perhaps thinking that it would've be fine if there were no cherry blossoms around?"

Hibari glared, bloodlust going strong, but his body strongly rejected any attempt to continue fighting. And it wasn't just the Sakura Disorientation Disease talking. Broken bones, definitely. Blood was running over his face, his arms, legs... his uniform was splattered with red in few places--but he didn't have time to worry about that.

 

-

 

_Sae was always smiling. Sae was the definition of innocence and purity. Sae was always the bright, brimming sunshine ball of happiness._

But Sui was not the same. Sui was a silent child. She was soft, blank, and perhaps a little ditzy. She was the polar opposite of Sae.

Sui had just woken up. In Kyoko's room, with Sae still sound asleep beside her. Kyoko was nowhere to be seen, but Sui didn't mind that. Contemplatively, Sui looked out the window.

_Sae endorsed in her studies, in activities, in her friends and in her family. But Sui often preferred solitude. And in contrast to school and friends-- Sui was one that loved internet games._

_Most people would prefer Sae. She was the model child and she was the cuter one. And Sui was perfectly fine with that. In fact, Sui preferred that._

Sui wanted to always stay in the background. She needed no compliments, she needed no praise. She needed no opinions and counsel. She was fine with that as long as Rei was around.

**As long as Rei was around,**

**But Rei was not around.**

That was when she started crying again.

 

-

 

Takeshi had always treasured his friends. Takeshi has always been a great friend. And amongst everyone, he was the one that knew Rei the best.

And if Takeshi knew anything about Rei, it was the fact that Rei loved his sisters. Rei would never leave his sisters behind. Rei would never make his sisters cry, and Rei definitely knew  _going missing_  would make his sisters cry.  **So why did he do that?**

Takeshi's hand was warily put on the casing of his baseball bat. The special bat Reborn had given him at a prior meeting.

**_Kokuyo Land._ **

Takeshi may be oblivious, carefree and perhaps a little too laid-back, but he's not all smiles and sunshine. After all, Takeshi knows that he's here to fight.

He's here to bring him back.

 

-

 

"The deal's not in another two days, Tsuyoshi-" he groaned into the phone, "I know, I know! I know what I said! There were too many complications and disagreements and-- god, Tsuyoshi, I really want to ditch this fucking job right now!"

_Then why don't you just do it, Yuuichirou! Is your job more important than your kids??_

 

"Because this is the freaking Marco Famiglia we are talking about!" Yuuichirou lost his temper, "They're Ranked Fifth in Bloodlust, according to Ranking Prince! The fuck do you think is gonna happen if I just up and left them hanging??"

_Christ, quit affiliating yourself with the Mafia already!_

"Your son's gonna be in the bloody Vongola, you hypocrite!"

 

There was a long, long moment of awkward silence.

 _Just-_  a sigh was heard on the other end,  _-come back as soon as you can, alright?_

 

Yuuichirou's fist clenched. "Yeah," he said. He bit his bottom lip, took a breath, and breathed out. "Tsuyoshi... if you hear any news about Rei-"

_I'll call you right away, I know._

Yuuichirou could've cried in gratitude, but he didn't. "Thanks."

He's never felt this happy to have an old friend.

 

-

 

Ninomiya Rei was neutral.

Gokudera did not particularly hate him, but Gokudera wasn't planning on getting chummy anytime soon. That kid was fine just being 'Green'.

It fascinated Gokudera sometimes how the boy acted. Magic tricks never interested Gokudera, but when he first saw Green's shows-- Gokudera was instantly hooked.

It often made Gokudera wonder why such a man would associate himself with Yamamoto. They had little in common. One was a sports jock, and the other was unable to do anything rigorous without coughing and hacking up at the end of it.

 **Green was a valuable piece of entertainment,** Gokudera gave the excuse.

_I haven't had the chance to show him that I'm better at darts, either._

 

-

-

-

 

Ninomiya Rei opened his eyes. He was in a big room. He lay on his side, and his back was against the wall. There were sounds of fighting outside.

> _-Hibari Kyouya, my guess._

He hypothesized calmly, collectedly, blankly. His face remained expressionless as he took in information like a sponge-- and slowly broke them down to piece together more information.

His eyes wandered around the room, searching for signs of life.

> _-Ranking Prince, Fuuta de la Stella._

The child was sitting nearby, staring straight at Ninomiya Rei. He was staring, staring-- his face blank and emotionless, his mind having been taken over by Rokudou Mukuro.

Rei's eyes drifted past him dismissively.

 

Ninomiya Rei pushes himself up. A sharp pain shot through various parts of his body, but the end result was him unable to budge an inch.

> _-Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, fractured hand._
> 
> _-Concussion- probably not._

His left hand was right by him. He eyed the Void Ring on his middle finger, and carefully, carefully inched closer.

> _-I need the power-- to stand back up again._

His fist tightened and his eyes clenched shut.

_Dear fucking god-_

He sighed.

_Y'know what? I don't care anymore. I don't even give a shit or two or three about it anymore._

 

 

**Hey, can you hear me, Void? I know you can hear me. I know you can, so you'd better listen. Y'see, I would like to issue a formal complaint about this offer I've been given on a trial basis.**

**Well, to get started-- allow me to denounce my disapproval.**

 

> First off,  _Ninomiya Rei does not deserve this bullcrap._
> 
> Secondly,  _Ninomiya Rei has suffered from_ _enough_ _of your_ _ **mothe--**_ _freaking pranks!_
> 
> And finally,  _Ninomiya Rei belongs to me. He is mine. Who gave you the permission to fucking touch him?_
> 
> _He belongs to_ _ me _ _**, he belongs to Drew Cite!** _
> 
> _I'm not liking this broken life you're giving him. I demand a refund._
> 
> _Or a cheat. Reincarnation always calls for cheats. Gimme one, dammit!_
> 
> _**Sincerely, Drew.** _
> 
> _**(PS. NOW!!)** _
> 
>  

 

Anger burned in her soul. Hatred was etched into her being. But for the sake of the one she was and wasn't, she will give it up. For the sake of his future, she will gladly mislook her own sorrow and despair.

But his sorrow and his despair-- That was one thing she could not forgive.

_He is her, and she is him._

_**I am not letting my second life drown in the depths of your stupid games!** _

And when he-

And when she opened his eyes again, the ring was lit. It was lit with an eerie, black flame.

And Drew Cite smiled.

 _"Way to break canon."_  she joked.

 

-

 

> _**It's only a one time deal, alright?** _
> 
> _**-Begrudgingly, Void.** _
> 
> _**(PS.** _ _**Please don't do this next time, I would get in serious trouble with Heaven and Hell.)** _


	37. stand up and fight me.

"What the-" a girl, M.M, opened the door to the room, "Mukuro-sama, the guy's awake!" she called for someone on the other side of the room.

When Mukuro followed into the room, he eyes me amusedly.

"Did you enjoy that dream?" he mocks, a taunting smile on his face.

I eyed him. And instantly-- I flipped. My hands in support, I swung my feet into the air. I brought the heel of my foot towards Mukuro's face--

Mukuro's eyes widened for a moment, but he stepped back just enough to dodge it.

Tutting, I swerved back into a crouching position. Mukuro's smile grew slightly. He was getting increasingly excited now.

"What a surprise," he muses, "You still have the ability to move?" he wonders. He contemplates and he observes, but can't seem to put a finger on how I did it.

I stood up calmly.

"How did you escape the illusion?" Mukuro decided to ask.

I groaned. He was acting careless because he did not feel any bloodlust and hostility from me. However, he was actually on full guard, and would react immediately if I did anything else suspicious. That was the correct and wiser choice.

And so, I returned the smile like Ninomiya Rei would.

"Thinking about it realistically. Hell's just a place where you experience the pain of death over and over again." My answer came our surprisingly fluid and honest. "That does sound scary, actually."

Who was speaking? Drew? Rei?

_What am I saying? We're one, and at the same time, we're not. When paradoxes like that occur-- it's fine to just leave it alone, no?_

"But it's probably.. Convenient, I could say." I grinned, happily. "I've gotten a greater view of who exactly you are, and let's just say I've probably grown to like you."

Mukuro eyed me weirdly.

I chuckled in response. "I haven't been to hell either, so I'm sorry to say that I still can't sympathize with you." My smile drooped a little sadly, "but if we're talking about experiencing the pain of death,"

Black flames enveloped me.

Then I grinned. I could almost feel the temperature in the room drop a little. I grin a closed-eyed grin, wide and toothy; a Cheshire grin that almost wanted to eat everyone up rather than say hello.

Mukuro's eyes went wide, taken aback by the change in the male before him.

"You're... not Ninomiya Rei, are you?"

I dismissed his question.

"If we're talking about experiencing the pain of death," I repeated, delightedly, "I'm pretty sure I've got my fair share of that."

 

-

 

Miura Haru was an outgoing and nosy girl. They may be considered bad traits, but it was just another part of her charm.

So when she spotted a young girl ducking around like she's on a stalking mission, Haru gets curious. Even more so if the young girl was a familiar face.

The girl, around twelve years of age, her long, black hair sprawled around messily unlike her usual half-ponytail hairstyle-- she looked around frantically, as if she was worried about something around her.

But Haru decided to call her out.

"Hm? Oh, Sui-chan!" she smiled, approaching the girl, "What are you doing here?" she questions innocently.

Sui jumps, letting out a soft shriek in surprise. She snaps back and sighs in relief as she notices who had spoke to her.

"Ha-Haru-san," she greets nervously, "I'm- not particularly... Doing anything at the moment..." she avoided her eyes, not liking eye contact or social contact in general, "Wh-What about you, Haru-san?"

Haru swooned.  _She's cute!_

"I was just running an errand for my mother." she explained, crouching down to eye level, "Sui-chan, are you perhaps lost?"

Haru's expressions fell into a sad one as she thought about it. She had heard about Rei going missing just the day before, so it was worrying to know that Sui wasn't with Kyoko.

It was probably luck that Haru managed to find her.

"I..." Sui spoke up hesitantly, "I wanna go home." she admitted, looking as if she was gonna cry just speaking.

"Home?" Haru asked, keeping up her curious facade, "Why? Do you not like Kyoko-chan's house?"

At that, Sui frantically shook her head, "No, It's not that!" Sui said in a loud tone Haru didn't know she had.

"Then, why?" Haru smiled softly now.

"I..." a tear slipped out of her eye, and she sniffles, "I thought that Rei-chan might be at home by now..." she mumbled, rubbing another tear away, "Rei-chan promised..."

And what followed was full blown crying. Haru didn't know what to do.  Sae was nowhere to be seen and Kyoko was definitely worried about Sui's disappearance.

And so, Haru took action.

"Then, Sui-chan," she beamed, pumping a fist, "Wanna follow Haru on a quest to search for Rei-san?" she suggested in a dramatic tone.

Sui perked up curiously. "Quest...?" she questions the unfamiliar word.

"Let's go look for Rei-san together!" Haru extended a hand, a bright, friendly smile on her face.

Sui wiped her tears away again. Search for Rei together. She had wanted to do it herself-- because Sae would have told her not to go.

Sae would definitely tell Sui not to go, because Sae was the smarter one and Sae always knew better. Sui knew that all the older people she knew would tell her to go back to Kyoko's house too.

But Haru was different.

Haru was nice.

Haru was kind.

Haru did not tell her to turn back.

And so, Sui hesitantly reached out for the offered hand.

"I wanna go with Haru..."

 

-

 

Mukuro knew that the entity called Ninomiya Rei was abnormal, like him. He smelled of death, and his-- aura-- was much like someone who has gone past hell.

But this-- was a little out of expectations.

The child  **changed**. Changed... into someone else. And now that Mukuro thought about it, that aura came from  **this**  side of Ninomiya Rei.

A pitch black aura... Much like those prison guards he was stuck with before. And this was not the aura he wanted to see.

Rough fighting was never Mukuro's Forte. However, this child was a ball of nothing but reflexes. Mukuro could win even without illusions.

He landed a hard kick right into Ninomiya Rei's rib.

The boy gasped in pain, doubling over in what seemed like agony. He coughed and coughed, as if he had choked on something--

Until Mukuro realized Ninomiya Rei was hacking out a particularly familiar, thick, red liquid.

 _It's over,_ Mukuro thought.  _That guy's not in any state to fight_ _anymore._

Sighing, Mukuro turned away in light disappointment. He had expected something interesting, but it seems he did not have the opportunity to witness it.

"Hehe,"

Mukuro heard soft laughter. The coughing had ceased, and in place of it was the dry, dead chuckle, coming from the boy.

Ninomiya Rei was chuckling. He began to giggle, he began to laugh. He staggered but lifted himself up, trembling and broken like a mannequin on strings--

"What on earth are you, actually?" Mukuro decided to ask, half in disgust and half in amusement.

Ninomiya Rei smiled. An innocent, angelic smile that emitted rays of purity.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Drew Cite."

... _what?_

He chuckled again. "Well, are we gonna keep fighting?"

 


	38. an insight to the sisters.

Sae was a sweet, sweet child. She was everyone's little ray of sunshine, a tiny, exploding ball of joy and happiness--

But the truth is, Sae had a little more than that.

_"Well, of the three of you, I guess Sae resembles Mom the most." Yuuichirou had absent-mindedly said, lightly laughing as he answers his daughters' questions._

_"What kind of person was Mom?" Sui had asked, her eyes gleaming with a sort of interest she rarely showed, eyeing Dad excitedly as she awaited her answer impatiently._

_Dad placed a hand on Sui head, chuckling. "Mom started off sweet and shy, just like Sui," he said, smiling at his daughter. He lifted his head to look at Sae, "But when time came down to it..."_

Her eyes were stuck on a low, murderous glower as low growling rumbled from her throat. Her fists were clenched tightly at the duvet covers, the fabric crumpled. Her head hung down, her bangs shadowed over her eyes and her hair scattered around her small frame--

Her head slowly turned to the right side of the bed-- to where Sui had been sleeping right beside her-- and she found it empty.

It was empty. Sui was not there, Sui was not there. Sui was not beside her. Sui was not-- Sui would never leave without her. Sae and Sui were always together.

Sae and Sui always had to be together.

A painful ache grew at her chest. A painful ache she just couldn't, couldn't _, couldn't_ bear. She felt tears stream down her cheek one after another and another--

"Sui?"

 

-

 

"Ahh- what's all this?" Haru freaked out, wrapping her arms around Sui protectively.

Adult I-pin and Adult Lambo had suddenly shown up before them, declaring war on-- what on earth was that ugly looking, horror-movie worthy person thing?

Sui felt creeped out, more than scared.

The villain-looking thing looked really scary, and-- how long had he even been behind them? That thought alone gave Sui shivers down her spine.

But these two people...  _I wonder who they are._  The female looked pretty, and wore clothes that looked... _Chinese?_  Sui immediately thought of I-pin. The male wore a dress shirt with cow prints on the collar that reminded Sui of Lambo.

"Come on, Haru-san, Sui-chan." the male ushered them aside, "I-pin can take care of things here. Let's go to a safer place." he urged, calmly leading the two away.

 _I-pin?_  Sui wondered.

Sui was led by Haru and Lambo aside-- but a fighting call made her turn back in time to see the villain topple to the floor absolutely defeated.

She brimmed with excitement at the sight.  _That older sister defeated that guy! She's so cool!_

(Hm? She was thinking like Sae now.)

Then Sui spotted something. Glinting due to the sunlight, beside the telephone pole was a... a purple calm shell. It looked oddly like hers... She turned towards her small bag and--

"Ah, my keychain fell off." she noticed.

"Hm?" Lambo perked up. "What's wrong, Sui-chan?"

Sui pointed at the object, "I dropped something," she explained. "I'll go get it." she informed, dashing off towards the telephone pole.

Lambo, for a moment tried to stop her, but sighed as he decided it'd be fine.

Sui picked up the clam shell. The souvenir she got from Rei-chan, that matched with Sae... She frowned as she realized that the attachment had broken, but maybe Dad can fix it. Dad always found ways to fix things, so...

Sui sighed and stood up.  _Well, for now I'll--_

"Sui-chan!" I-pin's call came a moment too late.

Sui snapped her head back. The villain, who was supposed to be dead or unconscious or-- whatever-- had gotten up. And although he was still staggering, his warped and long, sharp clawed fingers was not an inch before Sui's face.

"Huh?"

 

-

 

"You're mad," Mukuro chuckled, although it sounded strained now.

Ninomiya Rei smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." he said, his fist hitting  _through_  Mukuro. He stood back up, steadying himself. "Illusions?" he asked.

Mukuro reappeared behind him.

Drew dodged in time to avoid a fatal cut from the trident. A scratch was bleeding now at his side.

 _Woah, fuck-_  Drew noticed now. Rei had been fighting for five minutes with pure willpower spruced by adrenaline, moving only with the aid of Night Flames.

There was so, so much blood. Rei had stopped coughing a moment ago, but this-- this was just morbid.

 _He can't go on,_  Night Flames or not.

And so, Drew held up her hands. "Pause, pause." she chuckled.

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "What is it  _this_  time?" he groaned sarcastically.

Drew laughed. "It seems the main characters--" Just then, a large crash was heard under the floor, "gave at least met your fake by now..."

At that, he smirked. "Kufufu," he chuckled, "It seems I shouldn't even question the range of your knowledge now." 

Well yeah, Drew. How the hell did you know about Lancia and the fake and all? You're genius.

"Don't you want a better seat to watch the show?" I suggested, a strained smile on my face. "It seems this body can't hold out for much longer, so I'm afraid I can't keep you company anymore."

Mukuro made his trident scatter away into the wind. He eyed me, studied me, as if trying to discern if this was a trick or a ploy.

"Very well then, I shall," he decided.

 

-

 

I dropped to my knees the moment he left the room.

I breathed in. breathed out. Breathed.

I looked at the black wristband on my left hand. It was slightly soaked in something red, but I guess it didn't make a difference.

I gripped my left fist. The flame was still lit on the ring, so I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

 _C'mon, Night Flames._  You're making my body move. You're making my bones stay together. If you can do that much, I'm not accepting the excuse that you can't do more!

The wound on my arm eventually stopped bleeding. I could slightly feel my blood flow with the help of the flames. I felt the warmth of body heat gather back up in me.

 _Just like that,_  I thought.

_Just like that, to make sure Rei stays alive._

 

-

 

When Sui saw a large hand in front of her, her first thought was about how huge it was. It was big enough to take the whole of her upper body in one grasp.

Cool and creepy.

But then the fact sunk in that those hands were deadly. That those dangerous hands are reaching right for her-- and she was the target of this horror movie plot point--

Panic rose-- and quickly died down.

Sui wasn't scared. This weird monster--  _thinking about it, it isn't scary at all._  It's just strangely designed-- yes, it's like a weird plush toy. Plush toys aren't anything to be wary of. So instead, she eyes it, with her usual, blank face--

Until a pair of feet kicks the monsters in the face.

The monster was taken by surprise, fell down headfirst onto concrete, and was probably unconscious by now.

The attacker flipped, then a somersault, and landed perfectly as if she was doing gymnastics. She stood back up, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sui smiled. "Sae!" she called happily.

Ninomiya Sae, her eyes sharpened in anger and irritation, turned to her younger sister angrily-- and immediately dived into her sister's chest, arms circling around her back quickly and tightening up in a hard, hard, hug.

"Suiiiiiii!" she whined.

-

Dad placed a hand on Sui's head, chuckling. "Mom started off sweet and shy, just like Sui," he said, smiling at his daughter. He lifted his head to look at Sae, "But when time came down to it..."

"She would always run to our aid, no matter what."


	39. not for the faint of heart.

All my senses were fully focused on controlling my flames. They were so concentrated, my whole body's functions were limited to making my organs work and my blood pump.

I managed to gather my senses, but I had no idea how long had already passed since Mukuro left the room. I found myself leaned against the back of the couch on the stage. I was slumped against it heavily, my limbs lay limp beside me, and no longer obeyed orders.

Breathing was all I could do.

My eyes drifted to the black wristband on my wrist, and sighed. The Void Ring was still lit, the black flames blazing strongly-- but now I was worried for a different matter altogether.

 _The Dying Will Flame is a  high-density form of energy refined from one's own life force,_  Drew's knowledge helpfully supplied. _It runs on your life._

 **As this goes, on,** I grimly realized, **I might experience overusage.**

What happens when you use up your life force? Do people die? Can people stay alive even after they've used up their life force? _Can I?_

Seeing as how my breathing was steadily getting difficult, my stamina was running dry. I'm not even sure how I had stamina to keep them up for this long. I'm literally a dead body now--

"Hm, You're awake?" Mukuro's voice startled me as he suddenly made himself known behind me. He was sitting down casually on the couch, looking at me over his shoulder.

Mukuro sits on the couch, a smug smile on his face--

"Well, I thought I'd let you in on the climax, too." Mukuro said in a half-joking tone. He eyed me with eyes that looked down on the weak-- and I had no energy to muster up a glare in return.

_This scene is..._

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as felt something rise up my throat--and suddenly, I retched, feeling a warm, thick liquid burst out from within. My hand shot up on instinct, but the bitter taste of bile instantly filled my mouth--

And I was vomiting.

Blood, bile-- what else, stomach Acid? Well, that was disgusting. 

Seeing that, Mukuro frowned in distaste. He materialized his trident, speaking to me casually. "It'd honestly be easier on you if you just die now," he suggested, nudging his trident at me. "Do I receive the honour?"

And he didn't seem like he was joking. He had on an irritated scowl.

 _(Well, what a gentleman you are,_ Drew joked. _He's right, though.)_

Hiding myself behind the couch, I wiped my mouth clean with my sleeve-- ew-- and closed my eyes. I focused my flames into my bodily functions again. My eyes clenched shut and my throat ached--

I didn't even register Mukuro's question. My breath was shaking now as I forcefully took slow breaths to try and calm my heartbeat again. Different thoughts shot through my mind.

What's wrong this time? Which organ? I definitely lost too much blood. All this blood is critical. I'm dying. I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm not gonna last any longer. I'm gonna die before the medics get here and-- I'm not gonna survive. I'm dying- dying-  _dyingdyingdying--_

I felt a hand on my head.

I was abruptly dragged out from the hyperventilating depths of my sanity-- and I lifted my head, turning towards the owner of the hand.

_Huh?_

Rokudo Mukuro patted my head comfortingly--  _what?--_  and he eyed me, pity marring his gaze. The surprise his touch gave me calmed me down from those thoughts. He registered that I had stopped panicking, and sighed in... relief? Satisfied, he turned away and back towards the entrance of the hall.

And I was stuck in thought. 

_Why?_

_Do you know why, Drew?_

Rokudo Mukuro's past was full of torture and pain. He didn't express disgust when I heaved up all that body acid-- in fact, he almost seemed a little angered as he gave me those sad eyes--  _why?_ He's supposed to be a villain now, no? He's supposed to be my enemy now, no?

Why is he sparing me? Why is he being--

**Why are you holding me here? Is it to use me as a hostage?**

Hostage? He literally just offered to kill me! I'd have been dead long ago without these Night Flames. He didn't bring me here with me being a hostage as his goal.

Something else. Am I forgetting something?

Something- Something- 

_**I knew from the start that you were like me.** _

I froze.

You were like me; I am like him. 

How exactly am I similar to Mukuro? Which similarity was he referring to?

Was I similar to him, not in the fact that we've both crossed into the afterlife-- but in the pain we've gone through and are going through? 

Is he... relating my current situation to his painful, painful past?

_Is that why?_

**But that's--**

My mind drifted back to what Drew said _: "I've gotten a greater view of who exactly you are, and let's just say I've probably grown to like you."_

 **Drew...** Drew, she-- she was a much better observer than I was. Drew understood who Mukuro really was under the thick, thick mask of Mist Flames he hides his true self under.

_**And Rei-- could Rei someday see through it?** _

My thoughts were interrupted by the light creaking of a door. The door to this hall was opening-- and before Ninomiya Rei knew it...

"I'm glad we meet again," Mukuro spoke up, and I could somehow feel the fake, jester smile the blue-haired man wore.

...the final battle began.

-

 

Fuuta wasn't always alone. In fact, Information Dealer Fuuta has had a senior. The adult information dealer who Fuuta only referred to as 'Yuu-san' had to part ways with him years ago, and Yuu-san has been trying since then to cut ties with the Mafia completely. 

Of course, it's not working out at all. People don't simply 'cut ties with the Mafia', after all.

In fact, Fuuta ranked Yuu-san just a month ago, and his ranking on 'Most Wanted Information Dealers' was still #4 in the whole world.

(Of course, regretfully, Fuuta de la Stella was still #1.)

But just briefly, Yuu-san's oldest son had caught the child's interest. And when Fuuta decided to rank him, he was, frankly speaking, dumbfounded.

"Ninomiya Rei is ranked  **#43**  in Mafia Potential. He is also ranked  **#31**  in being a skilled Magician; and  **#152**  in adaptability to spatial changes." he mumbled as he jotted them down, 

"But Ninomiya Rei is ranked  **#66**  in having one-of-a-kind, incurable diseases. Aside from that, he is also ranked **third from last** in physical power; and his overall stamina is  **fifth from the back**  in the whole of his school."

Ninomiya Rei was weird. His rankings were terribly  **contradictory** , so contradictory Fuuta almost thought his rankings were failing. 

But as he thought of it, a bunch of men in black suits called out upon spotting him, and hollered for their other men in the distance. Fuuta quickly scurried away, tucking his huge book into his shirt pocket and escaping.

-

-

-

"Tsuna--" Fuuta choked out, tears gathering in his eyes as his mind overflowed with emotions, "Tsuna-nii..." he cried out, feeling the mind control slipping out of him--

But Fuuta de la Stella could only crumple to the ground. Pain. His head ached-- throbbed-- pounded. His ears rang--

and he blacked out.

 

-

 

The world was a blur. 

My consciousness wasn't lasting much longer. My body was growing cold, and my eyes could no longer open. I could hear the dialogue going on, but it was all veiled by the irritating hum of my brain's alarms--

_Good god, was this siren blaring getting just freaking annoying--_

I conserved my energy. 

There's no point in listening in and trying to get the situation. I felt the flames in my body flow-- it was like blood, going into every corner and doing what it did-- But I wasn't the one controlling these flames. 

I dismissed the thoughts from my mind, and breathed. I breathed. Respiration. Gaseous Exchange. Oxygenating blood. Breathing.

In, out.  _Slowly-- slowly--_

I was doing the best I could to stay alive.

My ears were ringing now, like the wailing of a heart machine as it flatlines-- no, that's a Death Flag, Rei. I ignored the ringing, and felt my breath hitch as a sharp pain shot through my chest--

Clenching at my chest, I took slower breaths, praying the pain would eventually ease a little. 

 _Breathe,_  I reminded myself,  _Whatever it is, no matter how painful it is--_

I felt myself drift off for a second, but I forcefully dragged my mind back in. 

_\--Breathe, Rei._

_No matter what, don't stop breathing._

_Just a little longer..._  I reprimanded myself, telling myself reminding myself that I cannot fall asleep here. I cannot, I cannot, I cannot.

_Just a li--_

_\--ttle..._

_...lon--_


	40. and a dream it wasn't.

I opened my eyes.

A blank, empty space that resembled the Void stretched out before me. I sat in the middle of nowhere, encased in the eternal darkness that gave me a sense of peace. My knees drawn up to my chest, I thought of nothing.

I closed my eyes.

It was peaceful here. It was calm and quiet. Silent and soothing. The pain had all already dulled away, the agony I felt had long since melted off into just distant memories--

"Hey there." a girl's voice resounded across the world. 

I perked up as I felt someone settle down beside me. Her body leaned against mine and her head lay on my shoulder as she slouched, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

If there was someone else here-- it meant that I wasn't in the Void. I was somewhere else-- somewhere-- somewhere deep, deep down in the depths of my consciousness.

I didn't need to look over to see who it was.

I rested my head on hers, and we spent a moment in silence.

-

"Hey, Rei," she spoke up again, "Why do you think we got a second chance at life?" she asked.

Ninomiya Rei could only slouch sleepily against Drew, sighing. "Who knows? Maybe Void was just bored." he suggested, his answer not supposed to be a serious one.

Drew chuckles softly.

"Why am I here?" she whispers to Rei. "Why am I here, seeing you live life that I lost?" She sounded sad, her voice was soft. her face was downcast, her eyes dropped in disappointment.

Rei takes her hand. Their fingers interlocked, the subtle warmth from Rei's body and the chilling cold of Drew's body seemed to make them both feel warm inside. It made a weight on their hearts ease, and gave them the little comfort they desperately needed at the moment.

"I need you here," Rei said. "I need you here. That's enough reason for you to stay." he tried, assuring the girl, his grasp on her tightening. "Please stay."

Drew chuckles. "How cheesy of you," she joked. She lifts their interlocked hands-- and couldn't resist one charming, beaming smile. "Thanks, Rei."

Neither wanted to let go anytime soon.

-

I wonder what's happening outside? Has the fight ended? Are they still fighting? What part of the fight are they in at the moment? 

Drew suddenly jolted in surprise.

"Hm?" I hummed inquiringly at the sudden action. Drew looked up right in front of her-- nothingness-- and almost looked absorbed into the void scenery.

She grinned. "We have a visitor, Rei." she told him in a slightly excited tone.

"Visitor?" I wondered what it meant. But my question was quickly answered.

A ball of indigo flames burst into existence in front of us. It flickered and shone brightly, and like a will-o-wisp, the orb of flame lit itself, not running on fuel, burning a bright, unnatural shade.

Entranced, my hand reached out towards the orb--

But the flame quickly dissipated. It extinguished the second my fingers came into contact, as if that light brush of my fingers had rubbed away the light.

"Huh?" I had to question.

Drew leaned back on me. "Those were Mist Flames, so I guess that Mukuro tried to take over us." she determined. 

_Take over... us?_

"Ah-" I realized, "The Possession Bullet?" I asked, remembering the name of the weapon.

Drew nodded. "But this body is battered and broken. Mukuro won't be able to use it." she explained, "He probably found out quickly, So he left as quickly as he came."

I clenched my fist.

The fight was going on out there, and here I was, chilling with Drew in a world where no harm reached me. I could tell that my body outside was running just barely, my consciousness having been absorbed into a near limbo state...

"We wouldn't be any help out there, Rei." Drew spoke up, as if reading my mind. "Our role in this arc is over." she concluded confidently, "We have no role here."

And I just sighed in agreement.

-

-

"Are you hiding?" Drew asked, poking at the black wristband on Rei's left wrist. A cheeky smile now graced her face as she lay on her stomach, her upper body draped over my lap as she eyed the hand.

"Hiding?" I inquire, "why do you say that?"

I let her take the wristband off as she traced the birthmark with her finger.

"Ever since the day we got blasted into the future," Drew giggled at the mention of that, "You're been covering it up. Covering it up, as if you don't even want to see it anymore."

I bit my lip.  _Spot on._  Well, she's me. Obviously, she would know. _  
_

I pulled my hand away and tucked it behind me, sighing. "Well," I started in response, "It just... hurt to see it." I admitted, turning away with a pout. "Because it was--"

Interrupting me, Drew rolled over so the back of her head lay on my lap. "Rei," she called, chuckling, "you honestly think too much!"

... "And who's fault is that??" I whined.

"Mine." Drew's answer was immediate. She smiled. "My past experiences bring to your head all those things you should never have known-- and to this day, I regret not dying peacefully instead." 

"Drew, you know it wasn't your fault--"

"It was," Drew insisted. She sat up, a hand at her chest as she spoke, "That day, I didn't listen to Eve and Zen;" she said, "They kept secrets from me, but I didn't trust my brothers enough to put my faith in their decisions; I did not honour and respect them enough to understand them without words; I was blinded by stubbornness, and that was the one mistake I learned from in my previous life."

What she said was making my heart hurt. I felt like little arrows were tearing at my heart, causing a distant throe in my chest. The back of my eyes burned, and I know I was close to tears.

Drew smiled the whole time, but I knew that smile.

Drew was never good at faking her expressions. Her lips were curled only slightly upwards in a small, thin line-- but her eyes were pained and her eyebrows were scrunched up in tension--

"Eve and Zen tried to protect me that day. And I want to believe that my death doesn't change the love I have for my brothers." Drew continued, "Even after death, the regrets I hold can only be let go and forgotten. There is no longer a point in crushing myself with blame and hate. All I am able to do now is..."

Drew's voice fell short.

She bit her lip hard and clenched her fists tightly. She looked down, her eyes shut tight and her breath held. She stayed like that for three long seconds--

Then she looked up, the corners of her eyes red and teary, but tears weren't spilling just yet. She flashed me a close-eyed smile, a smile on her face.

"All I can do now is forgive and forget." she managed to finish her sentence.

I felt my heart fall in a sense of doom.  _Drew. No, Drew. no._  Please, don't say that. 

"That's why," Drew continued again, eyeing me with a soft, motherly expression, "You have to live on, Rei," her smile was a sweet, sweet one, "Live on, and become the greatest brother ever!"

Drew's smile was a beautiful one. It was flawless, perfect, bright and beaming. It was a charming smile she always flashed at the crowd-- but it didn't last long.

I could see through it. I could see her face clearly, under the thick, thick clown mask she trained her whole life to wear. I could see it break down to reveal the face beneath.

A smile so sad; so broken; so shattered-- I felt my heart clench painfully.

A single tear dripped down her cheek.

She stood up and stepped away from me, keeping her distance. I eyed that action curiously-- why did she walk away? 

She raised a hand, as if in a greeting. 

**"Stay Alive, Rei," she joked, "until we meet again."**

-

-

My hands clenched on the pure white sheets tightly. My breathing was slightly ragged from the sudden awakening, but it was easily gained back. 

When my eyes regained their focus, overly familiar light blue ceilings greeted me.

I could hear the faint, irritating beep of a heart monitor somewhere.

There were about three IVs in my left hand-- and one of them was a blood transfusion. There was a breathing mask over my face as well, and I could feel a little sweat stick to the back of my head.

My whole body was numb.

I felt no physical pain, but the tears I felt falling from the corners of my eyes were real.

 


	41. a turnback to the action.

Tsuna was enraged.

This man known as Rokudo Mukuro had many a few screws loose.

As Tsuna knocked the possessed Bianchi and Gokudera out and laid them down carefully, he was thinking of many things.

How he should fight was one. Reborn shot him with the Rebuke Bullet, and so he was in a state of Hyper Dying Will. In that state, he felt calm. He felt so, so calm, it almost felt fake. Like a false sense of peace forcefully settling down on his senses.

And that didn't feel all too good. In contrast, it felt unnerving.

"Tsuna...?" came a soft, inquiring voice from behind the couch.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in a horrified mixture of shock and surprise as he heard the familiar voice.

He snapped towards the stage. And sure enough, Ninomiya Rei emerged from behind the couch, a hand scratching at the back of his neck as he spotted Tsuna.

"Hm? What are you doing here, Tsuna...?" Rei asked, seemingly confused about his current surroundings. He looked around, surveying the room he was in, "Where am I... Where are we?" he turned to Tsuna inquiringly.

"Rei-san!" Tsuna was horrified to see the boy.

Those-- those wounds..?

Blood trickled down the boy's head, and some spilled out of his mouth as if he had a mouth wound. One of his arms laid limp unable to move-- and the other wasn't much better. Bruises were dark and purplish at his exposed sides, and there was one right by his left eye, and that probably hurt a whole lot.

What on earth happened to Rei in the days he went missing?

Rei took a staggering step, and another-- but Rei was getting more unstable at each step-- and at his fourth, his legs gave in.

Reborn was first to go over, stepping on the couch and looking over the boy beside it.

"How long have you been there, Rei?" Reborn asked. He made himself sound unaffected, but it was evident he himself was worried. Those wounds looked worse from up close. And he definitely shouldn't be moving around. He shouldn't be--

"I-- I don't remember, Reborn. I just woke up and..." Rei mumbled, slumping against the couch now, "My body feels all cold and numb... My head's spinning and-- I think my right hand's fractured--"

Tsuna hissed at the description of those injuries. Rokudo Mukuro and his gang--  _how could they have done this?_ To Rei, of all people?  _Why?_  Tsuna stepped forward, intending on making his way over too.

"I guess I need a hospital." Rei joked, chuckling slightly.

At that, Tsuna just stopped. He froze in place--

_Huh? Something was weird here. Something was terribly, terribly amiss._

Rei turned to Reborn, smiling. "I'm sorry if I worried y'all with my disappearance-- how long has it been, even?" he asked.

"It's been about two or three days." Reborn answered, "How are you even alive with those injuries?"

Rei chuckled. "It's alright" he assured the infant, "I'm stronger than you think." he grinned cheekily as he said so-- a farce of strength.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

 _That's right_ , he realized.  _Rei never wanted anyone to worry about him. Rei would never show himself if he's realized he had those injuries._  Instead-- he gave us a description of the extent of his injuries, and willingly admitted he belonged in a hospital?

That doesn't sound like Rei at all.

 **I'm stronger than you think?**  Tsuna could've rolled his eyes.  _Rei is strong because he admits his weaknesses. He will never, ever, call himself 'strong'._

Tsuna's fists tightened in pure, raw, anger. His glare intensified as he couldn't resist the growl that erupted from his throat.

"Mukuro," he caught their attention again. The two turned over, spotting the brunet that was seething with rage and burning with hatred. "Get out of Rei." Tsuna demanded, an authorative tone in his voice.

At that, Reborn smirked, feeling a little pride.

And a wide, sweet smile graced Ninomiya Rei's features.

"Well then," he admitted, Mukuro's smile on his face, "I guess I should."

-

Reborn wasn't liking this situation.

Sure, he was proud and absolutely amazed at his student's advance. It was a clear sign of his efforts finally bearing fruit, and most of all- Tsuna was finally proving himself worthy.

The fight was headed in the right direction. Tsuna was gaining on him. Tsuna was winning.

But there was another thing Reborn had to take note of.

He turned to Rei- to the brunet beside the couch. Rei was on the ground now, limp and lifeless and not budging an inch. Reborn didn't even know if he was breathing.

Reborn jumped down from the sofa, and tried to ascertain Rei's condition.

Mukuro could only control movable bodies, so Rei was alive. However, Mukuro could not make a lot of movement with Rei's body, so Rei probably wasn't in any condition to be moved carelessly.

Reborn placed his tiny palm at Rei's neck-- and gave a sigh of relief as he felt the faint but present heart beat, though it strummed in a worryingly slow staccato.

Rei's body was cold. It was freezing, like a corpse. But from the little movement in his eyes, Rei was dreaming. He was in a deep, deep sleep he wouldn't wake up from anytime soon.

The best course of action now was to wake the boy up, Reborn knew.

However, Rei looked exhausted. Dark bags lined his eyes, thick and painfully clear now that Reborn observed from up close. His breaths were shallow but present, the rise and fall of his chest at his breath was barely visible.

Reborn gritted his teeth.

It's been a while since Reborn's felt such hatred and malice rise in his veins for someone else.

-

"Kill me," he said, "I'd rather die than submit to the Mafia once again."

Rokudo Mukuro was tired. Tired of all this. Exhausted from everything. Utterly  _done_.

He almost felt relieved. After all, Death would give him peace. He's already lost his place, his position, and his friends were fated to it too, if they lacked immediate treatment.

Death would maybe, finally free him. He's gone to hell six times. Preferably this time, he won't come back. Ah, yes-- maybe this time, he'll end up in the Void, where Ninomiya Rei said he went to.

"No, I can't." was the mercy Sawada Tsunayoshi gave him.

Mukuro closed his eyes and sighed.

 _There's really no point,_  he thought, after all,  _if I don't die, I'll just go back there._ There, in jail, forever.

Mukuro smirked.

Pushing himself up, his enhanced strength brought him over to Tsuna immediately, and Mukuro grasped at Tsuna's arms, holding the behind the boy to counter his new abilities.

_I guess I have to make you kill me, then._

-

The battle didn't take much longer.

Tsuna's Sky Flames-- the effects of Harmonization took place as they purified Mukuro's scornful aura.

Mukuro was on the ground, unconscious. He had a blank, peaceful expression. A face free of all those eerie grins and mocking jeers.

He was defeated.

And he was still alive.

-

Reborn watched as Mukuro and his two underlings were captured by the Vindice. Merciless even to their wounds, they were encased by their necks and pulled by chains--

They could struggle, to no avail.

Reborn felt no remorse. After all, this was the world of the Mafia, where no mercy is bestowed upon and no lives are usually spared.

But when the Vindice turned towards the stage, Reborn felt his stomach drop, a sense of doom looming over him--

"That boy..." one of the Vindice spoke up suddenly, "We would desire to take him as well," he told the infant hitman.

Reborn instantly reached for his gun.

"Wh-What?!?" Tsuna shrieked, "Why would you want Rei-san? He didn't do anything!" he pointed out accusingly and desperately, although he was obviously scared by the jailkeeper's presence.

It was said on an impulse, so when the Vindice turned to him, he felt panic rise in him. Fear and fright filled his head, and so he ducked behind Reborn for a certain former of shelter.

"I understand your concerns." the Vindice spoke again, "this child possesses something that should not be handled carelessly. We would request to have him under our care as to prevent future casualties due to the lack of our supervision." he even sounded convincing as he explained.

Reborn did not submit. "I will have to refuse." Yes, the Vindice could only legally capture criminals. They wouldn't capture Rei by force, and that is why they are trying to convince us to give them Rei.

"You can't just take him away!" Tsuna spoke up bravely, "Not after all this!"

The Vindice seemed taken aback at the opposition.

There was a short moment of silence before another one of them came to a conclusion.

"Then, we shall be keeping him on supervision instead." he told them.

Tsuna gave a short sigh if relief. That meant that Rei wasn't going to jail, Right? That's one thing we solved.

Reborn was unnerved. They had given up too easily. Vindice always used force if things didn't go their way. Vindice never submitted to anyone. Was this matter not important to them? Then why did they even bring it up?

"But one day," he spoke up again, and this time, his eyes were hostile towards Reborn.

"One day, we  **will**  take him in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand, there we end it! thanks so much for reading, everyone! I hope yo're enjoying the story so far despite my uh, maybe I probably have a lot of mistakes in this story-- sorry-- but anyways, here we draw a close to the Kokuyo arc! I hope it's been satisfactory...? 
> 
> we'll have a few filler chapters as an intermission before we move onto the Varia Arc.
> 
> To address recent plot developments, I am very well aware that Night Flames are a kinda taboo in KHR fanfic. If it might help my case, these flames do not belong to Rei, but to Drew. They are granted as a sort of collateral, because Drew is dead set on a revenge and hatred similar to the Vindice's at their time of awakening. (Though, we can all probably agree that Drew's is nothing compared to theirs.) Drew has prior knowledge of those flames, thus instead of turning to another countermeasure, she chose to conjure them with the help of the Void Ring, which defies sense in itself. To affirm, Rei himself has no knowledge or ability to use those flames. In fact, he won't be utilizing those flames in the future.


	42. it's a happy end with a morose hang.

The first one to notice I was awake was none other than Takeshi.

He had been sleeping at the side of the bed, leaned against the railings. He drowsily lifted his head, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and-- turned briefly to me.

"REI!" he called a little too loudly, instantly pushing himself up toward the bed and trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating here. He looked frantic, he looked worried, and well, I've seen that face too many times to be concerned about it.

"Hey, Takeshi." I smiled in greeting.

Seeing that, Takeshi let out a little sigh as his expressions softened into a mild smile. And when he greeted me, that casual grin was back on his face.

"Good morning, Rei."

-

-

And now, Sae and Sui were bawling.

I was honestly worried about the bandages on my chest getting wet, but I couldn't exactly find a reason or way to stop my girls from crying.

"Rei-chan, you liedddd!!!"

"You told us-- you'd be--" Sui sniffed way too many times, "Back immediately--"

"I'm never trusting you again!!"

"I'm uh," I spoke up hesitantly, "sorry."

"Rei-san, are you really alright now?" Tsuna asked for the 30th time now, "Like, seriously? You're not lying or hiding?" he sounded skeptic but the concern in his voice was real.

"Yes, I'm alright." I answer him with a sigh, "Do I look like I'm lying?" I smiled at him. Also, you have that crazy intuition of yours. I'm not lying, really.

"Rei-san, do you need anything?  Like water or--" Haru was trying to be helpful, but was obviously frantic.

"Hm? Oh-- uh, water, please."

"REIIIII!!!!" came the screaming voice that was quickly followed by nurses telling him to be quiet. 

My father barged into the room, his suit disheveled and his form the sweatiest I've ever seen him-- and engulfed me in an embrace.

"Dad, you stink."

"Spare me the lecture, Rei, I just got back from France."

I sighed and leaned on his chest. 

"A total count of ten fractures, and not all of them were clean-- You had a concussion too, but I'm glad you don't seem to have any memory loss. You muscles are all horribly strained, and youu have about twenty-five stitches on you, which is why you're not supposed to be moving anytime soon. Aside from that... minor malnutrition, I guess."

Everyone listened intently as Kunomasu gave the report on the extent of my injuries. He seemed oddly casual about it. In fact, he even seemed slightly annoyed about having to be there. It was evident he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while.

"Kuma-sensei, you're not supposed to make it sound like so little of a deal." Takeshi spoke up jokingly, chuckling slightly, "I mean, that honestly sounds pretty bad but you're making it sound like just a sprain or something."

"Hey, in my defense, sprains are no laughing matter." Kuma replied. He fixed his glasses, holding the clipboard lazily as he groaned, wanting nothing but to collapse and sleep on that free bed over there, but he had to act professional so-

"He annoys me as much as Shamal does," I heard Gokudera growl in the background.

I chuckle.

**Apparently, I was at risk of falling into a coma.**

Don't really feel scared, though. I mean, I literally just uh, woke up.

I couldn't see the extent of my injuries, but my body was numb. So, so numb I almost thought the Night Flames were still keeping my body alive. But this was anesthetic, I know. I'm all sore and dull because if not, I'd be in agony.

And I just sighed in relief.

_Twenty-five stitches, though._

"Whatever the case," Kunomasu sighed, "stop getting hurt, Rei. Your body's not gonna hold if you keep trying to kill yourself, y'know." he sighed.

I chuckled at his remark. "Kuma, I'm past that point already." I told him, "Thanks for saving my life,  **Sensei**." I stressed the last word, smirking at the end of it.

Kunomasu couldn't resist the smile back. It was a beautiful moment. It was sweet, and sparkled with innocence and purity and-- what on earth does that even mean?

None of that poetic nonsense matters, really, because right after, he received a jab to the stomach, courtesy of Sae and Sui.

"Bad Kuma!" Sae scolded, "Rei-chan's not suwi- Suwic-"

"Suicidal?" Gokudera offered helpfully.

"Rei-chan's not suwicidal!" Sae yelled at Kuma angrily.

And Sui was nodding her head vigorously in agreement of everything, her cheeks puffed up adorably like a little hamster.

At the reprimand from the 12-year-old, Kunomasu crouched down, resisting the urge to cause more injuries, and pulled at the both of their cheeks.

"Apologize to me, you brats." he growled, annoyed.

"Don't wanna." The girls replied in unison.

"Good god, REI," Kunomasu turned to me in the ultimate form or complete irritation, the older male very, very close to losing his sanity to a bunch of cheeky punks he was not allowed to punch--

I chuckled in amusement. "What nice weather we have today, eh?" I feigned innocence, looking out the window.

"REI!!"

-

It was already past visiting hours, so I was left alone in the cold, cold hospital room as everyone scattered back to their homes.

At first, Dad wanted to stay around overnight, but the girls immediately saw that as impartial treatment. Sae and Sui were very reluctant to leave, and they even threatened to cry if they weren't allowed to stay. So ultimately Dad had to go home too so the girls would comply.

It was quiet. Quiet, calming, peaceful and dark.

The light was still on, and I was still wide awake. In fact, I was writing a journal.

Of the notebooks I received from the girls, one of them was quite extravagant. It was small, but the hard cover of it was designed like a poker card. The front was an ace of clubs, and the back was an ace of hearts. My suspicion is that Haru bought it, but I love it. It became my diary. 

My broken right hand lay in a thick cast at my side as I struggled to write well without my dominant hand-- I sighed in relief when I was finally done, closing the book.

There was a knock at the door.

The door opened without a request of permission, and Kunomasu stepped in. He was dressed in his usual doctor's coat, his glasses resting on his nose.

"You got a moment, Rei?" he asked.

I chuckle. "You're already here, so I'm sure I do."

Kuma sighed. "It's about your lungs..." he started, "Don't give me that look."

I was scowling. Kuma always brings me bad news, so maybe if he's gone all my bad news will be gone too, I thought grimly. Nevertheless, I was grateful that he still kept my condition a secret from my family under my request. Doctors usually wouldn't tolerate this behavior and reluctance, so Kuma is actually being the kindest saint I've ever seen in this world right now--

"So, what about it?" I put on a close-eyed smile, pretending to be as cheerful about this news as I could.

"Oh, nothing much. You just punctured a lung, that's all." Kuma responded with equal cheerfulness, mirroring my carefree expression.

I threw an ice pack at him. He dodged it.

"Asshole!" I called him.

"Suicidal moron!" he retorted.

We growled at each other for another minute before we sighed in unison. 

"Seriously, Rei, you're not getting any better, and you're just making yourself worse. There's a limit to what I can do, alright?" Kuma said. "Please, just- stop being so reckless."

I pouted. "I can't help it if I'm kidnapped and tortured, can I?" I groaned sarcastically.

Picking up the ice bag on the ground, Kuma crouched down by my bed, putting the ice pack back on my swollen, sprained foot. "Please, Rei, this is one time I'm asking you a favour." he soudned like he was pleading--

I was taken aback. This, this wasn't something Kuma has ever told me before.

"I swear, Rei," Kuma turned to me, his eyes narrowed in worry and  **worry**  and absolute  _ **worry**_ \-- "I almost lost you this time, Rei."

My right fist clenched at the fact.

"I almost lost you." Kuma repeated, "To be honest, I don't- I don't even know  _how_  you're still alive," he admitted. "Your heart stopped. Everything stopped. You went into cardiac arrest for a full two minutes--"

_I was... I was dead?_

Kuma had to take a moment to regather himself, "But then you just- You just came back, all of a sudden. I'm not a religious man, but I can say this: your survival was an absolute miracle."

Kuma told me this in pure desperation, but one thing struck me harder than anything else.

\- I was dead...?

\- Again?

"So please, Rei." Kuma told me, "until we find you a donor to heal you completely--" he brushed my bangs aside soothingly, "Please just try and stay alive."

I smiled weakly back at him.

"Thanks so much for everything, Kuma." I told him.

 _ **Hey, Void,**_   ** _when people die, they head to you, and thus are evaluated and sent to their differing destinations._**

**But if I die this time--**

_...Where will I go?_

 


	43. a little coincidence he can't bypass.

Hospitals are impossibly boring, especially if you've been stuck in one for three weeks now.

"Your legs are healed now, but that does NOT mean you can just scamper off!" Head Nurse Fujimiya reprimanded angrily. "I swear, if you continue on like this, I WILL tell Amano-san about this!"

I pouted. "But if I can't even walk around, moss is gonna grow outta my head." I whine.

"Yes, we don't need your brain!" Nurse Fujimiya retorted, "We need less of your plans to escape from this hospital room!" she complained. "Christ, I will personally chain you down to your bed!"

"That's child abuse."

"I have full authority and permission to do so, with a signed letter from your father, sisters, and friends." Nurse Fujimiya explained.

"Wait, what?"

-

_Well, isn't that cruel? They're all teaming up to bully me!_

Picking up the canned coffee from the vending machine, I popped it open and sipped on it.

_Still not enough to make me stay in the room, though._

I wandered about the hospital room, my arm still in a cast. I wandered, shivering at the cold of the hospital air conditioners.

It was quiet.

Hospitals were always quiet, to my pleasure. It gave me time to relax. My Void Ring hung around my neck, and as I passed by the glass windows, it glinted as it reflected sunlight.

It's already been two weeks since I first woke up. And since then, I haven't done a thing. No magic tricks, no pointless studies, no walking to school and no fighting Hibari. No naps in the school infirmary. No nothing.

Walking out of the hospital and into the courtyard, I sighed. 

"Drew," I mumbled to myself, sitting down on the park bench, under a shady tree. "Drew."

 _Drew, are you there?_  I asked, as if I expected a reply. 

I placed the can of coffee beside me and clutched the Void Ring in my fist, bringing it closer to my face.

"Drew," I spoke again, calling out to her. I can still feel her, somewhere deep within. She's not gone. She's not gone-- but she wasn't going to show herself any time soon.

"[Your survival was an absolute miracle], huh." I quoted what Kuma told me yesterday, my voice laced in sarcastic amusement, "Drew, were you the one?"

_Drew, were you the one that kept me alive?_

How? With the Night Flames? Or-?

**Night Flames.**

I've tried over and over again the past days, but not a single time was I able to light it. I no longer had the deathperation to light a dying will Flame. It hurt to know that I couldn't do what Drew did for me. It was as if those flames didn't belong to Rei-- but to Drew.

And deep down, I felt weak.

If not for those flames, I would probably be long dead. I would probably be unable to even reach the hospital; or to even leave Kokuyo Centre alive. And now that I've lost those flames, I just felt powerless. I felt exposed, like a defenseless little lamb surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

I bit my lip.

I clutched the Void Ring tighter, closing my eyes as if in a prayer. "Drew," I whispered, a chant I would, in the future, say as a chant for luck, an assurance I would give myself to ensure myself.

"Please watch over me, Drew."

-

"Hey, do you think I could sneak back in from here?" I asked the nurse at the counter of the ER Department, "Without Amano-sensei noticing?"

"I'm sure Amano-sensei would be simple to bypass, but Fujimiya-senpai would probably notice you, Ninomiya-kun," the nurse sighed in response.

"Fujimiya-san's easy to spot, so it's alright." I assured her, "Please, Fuse-san?" 

I put on my best sweetheart face, smiling as innocently as I could as I pleaded with eyes of a puppy--

ER Nurse Fuse sighed. "Not like I'm not used to this already." 

She opened the mechanically functioned doors of the ER room, and I cheered childishly. "Yay! Thanks, Fuse-san!"

As I entered and met her at the other side of the counter, she called out to me, "Be extra quiet, you hear? There's a serious emergency happening at the moment, and I trust you know proper manners in a hospital!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I responded with a salute.

To head back to the normal rooms from the emergency entrance of the ER, you would have to pass by the Intensive Care Unit.

I often went on this route in the many times I've sneaked in these past three weeks, so I trotted on the familiar way back.

 _First right, second left-_ I chanted casually, carefree and maybe even making up a random tune for these directions- _Walk to the end and take the last left-_

"You're got to be kidding me! cut up my own body for the sake of that child?!?" a woman's voice sharply cut into the quiet air as she shrieked.

My steps immediately ceased as I halted abruptly, pulling the brakes on all my senses as I stopped right before the turning, hoping I did not come into view of the people on the next turning.

The woman complained in irritation, bewildered at the ridiculous suggestion made by her husband. She sounded absolutely mortified and disgusted at even the thought of it.

I ducked behind the wall, peeking in carefully.

A man and a woman-- and they were talking about someone. Talking about a girl that was currently in the ICU.

"It isn't just me," the woman cried, sounding so desperate she sounded as if she was going to cry, " **No one**  wished for that child to stay alive for this long." she spat in repulse. 

 _Ah-_  I realized. This scene is...  _Wait a minute, this scene happened here?_  In this time frame?  _Noo way, really?_  Probably not but-

 _Here, of all places? That's just strange!_  Like, weirdest of all coincidences-

"Hey, don't," the man was slightly more considerate, "Nagi will hear you," he warned his wife. But his wife wasn't in the state of mind for this. 

" **That child**  is in the Intensive Care Unit!" she snapped, "She won't hear anything." 

I gripped my fist, biting my lip in irritation _. **That child,**  huh._ This woman isn't even acknowledging Nagi as her daughter. 

What a pitiful excuse of a mother.

My face downcast, I listened to the end of their conversation. 

I listened, stayed, and waited like a patient bystander as the father excused himself for a business call, walking past me as he went. Our eyes met for half a second, but both of us quickly dismissed each other's presence without a second thought.  

I turned around and continued on my route to the elevators. I passed by the sobbing woman, but she did not take notice of me.

 _Don't, Rei,_  I told myself.  _Calm yourself. Take deep breaths and don't-_

My legs decided to stop moving. I had paused right by the woman, and I felt an uncharacteristically sinister smirk grace my face. 

The woman lifted her head curiously.

I chuckled, eyeing the woman with a close-eyed, Cheshire cat smile.

"What a sad, sad girl she is." I joked. 

My feet began moving again, so I turned away and continued walking. My expressions had dropped, my face now marred in a frown as my eyes were locked in a glower. My lips were bitten hard enough to nearly draw blood; my fists clenched tightly and painfully in a horrible, horrible mixture of raw anger and hatred-

And if the woman said anything, I was too spiteful to register it. 


	44. now recovered, we go ahead.

"Have a safe trip home." Amano waved, a warm smile on his face as he bid me goodbye. "I really hope you don't come back anytime soon."

"Wow, Amano-sensei, do you hate me that much?" I acted hurt.

"Oh, how'd you figure?" was the delightedly sarcastic reply from the doctor.

Dad rolled his eyes, "I swear, Amano," he groaned, slinging a shoulder over me and tugging me closer. He scowled at Amano, "act your age, dammit."

And Amano pouted, "Don't act so snobby just cause you're young," he whined childishly, despite being the oldest in us all. "At the very least-" he glared, "I stayed in school, unlike a certain college dropout I know."

"Hey, I didn't drop outta college!" dad retorted.

"Who's the genius that knocked up a woman when he was eighteen?"

"Who's the moron that failed his degree twice??"

"Hey, at least I have a stable job!"

"Well, you're still single!"

-

The two adult were bickering like children, and although their quarrel sounded interesting I decided to just take my bag and walk on ahead towards the car. 

It took a month for my injuries to heal enough so the doctors let me out. I was definitely not back in top condition yet, but I was well enough to continue on with my life. My arm was no longer in a cast, but I had to wear a support at my wrist. 

When I settled down in the passenger seat, a pair of arms wrapped around my neck from behind.

I jumped in surprise, but breathed out in relief when I realized it was just Sui. 

"Rei-chan," she spoke up softly. Her voice, as it always was, rang in a soothing, calming tone-- it reminded me of soft, gentle water ripples. 

"Hm?" I asked, closing my eyes and leaning back, a hand at her arm. "What is it, Sui?"

Sui rested her chin at the crook of my neck. "Welcome Home, Rei-chan." she whispered.

I smiled.

"I'm Home, Sui."

-

"Welcome Home!" Sae greeted me with a bright smile when I got back. She stood at the front door, having been waiting there for a while now. 

"I'm Ho-" I started, but was interrupted but the loud crash of our front door flying open.

Everyone just spilled out, toppling over in a mess of limbs and crashing into a flurry of tangles. Then, Takeshi laughed. "Welcome Home, Rei!" he said.

"Welcome Home, Rei-san!" Haru added. Tsuna followed with his own greeting, and soon enough it was a cacophony of 'welcome home's from everyone.

I chuckled.

"I'm Home!" 

-

Haru clears her throat.

"So this party is in celebration of Rei-san's recovery," Haru announces, "And to all the best for Yamamoto-san's baseball competitions tomorrow!" 

I smiled in response, while Takeshi chuckled bashfully.

Haru raises her glass and declares, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

-

-

-

I slouched lazily at the couch. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I sipped on my glass of iced tea. 

It was chaotic. People were shrieking something about Bianchi in the kitchen, and explosions were occurring, but I dismissed them all. It was chaotic, but the messy atmosphere gave me a sense of peace. 

I turned to my glass of ice tea.

"And to think Drew was half a year away from alcohol," I joked under my breath.

"Typically speaking," someone cut in, "you can drink if it's just a sip or two."

I jumped. Reborn was beside me now, on the armrest of the couch, eyeing me with those innocent, pure eyes of a baby. 

I sighed. "Sadly, I would prefer not to risk my health any further." I told him, acting unfazed. "Also, I'm still recovering." 

"Heh," Reborn mused. "I thought you said something about half a year?"

I tensed, but my poker face was solid. "What about half a year?" I feigned oblivion. I'm terrible at keeping secrets, but this was the moment my mind blanked out. I couldn't come up with an excuse on the spot.

Reborn pointed a gun at me. "I don't like long-winded people," he threatened.

I sighed. "Alright, alright, down with the gun," I pushed the infant's hand down carefully as if I would towards a child messing around. 

Reborn said nothing. He was obviously unamused, but he seemed to realize empty threats did not work on me. And so, he jumped onto my lap, content to accompany me in silence. 

I put down my iced tea. "Hey, Reborn," I leaned down, resting my chin on Reborn's fedora, "Why did you approach me?" and for good measure I repeated, "why me?"

Reborn was silent.

"Hey, Reborn," I spoke up again, "If we hadn't met at that crosswalk last year-- would you have even noticed my existence?" 

I lay down on the couch. My head resting on the armrest, Reborn cuddled in my arms like a plush toy, I continued speaking. The infant didn't respond, didn't attempt to, but maybe that was alright.

"Hey, Reborn,"At this point, I wasn't even sure if Reborn was listening, but I continued anyways. "What made you notice that I wasn't just a random side character in this story?"

We spent a long moment in comfortable, comfortable silence. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the stale, stoned moment of tension. (that was incredible contradictory, heh) Reborn turned to me as I cracked open my eyes.

"Obviously," he simpered, "It's because you're terrible at lying, Rei."

-

-

-

"I'm off, Rei!" 

"Do your best, Takeshi," I told him.

Takeshi and I bumped fists. "Cheer me on, alright?" Takeshi grinned, beaming brightly in a mix of excitement and nervousness, more the former than the latter.

"I'll be watching from the stands," I assured him, "Get that gold medal, alright?" I smiled back.

"You bet I will!"

And as Takeshi turned away, the serious look back on his face as he headed into battle-- I felt a swell of pride rise in my chest.

 _My Takeshi's pretty cool,_  I thought, giggling.

-

 

Sae and Sui were a mischievous pair, although they may not look it. 

It all began when Sui's ribbon hair tie came loose. 

Thinking of something fun, Sae pulled out her hair tie as well. 

"Hey, Big Sister," Sae spoke up to a stranger, a teen girl around Rei's age. She used a deliberately fearful and panicked tone, her face stuck in (fake) desperation, "Have you seen someone that looks just like me?" she pointed at herself.

The girl, Eri, looked at Sae as many kind girls would've looked at younger children- a friendly, approachable look- then it just fell into a 'huh?' as she registered the question.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I don't think I have." Eri replied as gently as she could, trying not to sound too mortified.

"Then," Sae spoke up again, "If you see her, could you tell me? She's- I think she's my doppleganger!" she freaked out, "I'm scared that I'll-"

The girl was shocked now, "Doppleganger?" Eri questioned, "As in the myth that when you see your doppleganger, you'd die?" 

"Yes! I'm so scared- I'm going to- I'm going to run that way!" Sae told her quickly. She then dashed off into that direction, quickly disappearing from sight.

Eri was taken aback. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that immediately. I mean-  _what on earth? That was so weird. Well, I guess she'll get tired of that after a while-_

But Eri froze as another child approached her.

A child that looked exactly like the one before. 

Sui approached Eri calmly, donning the a blank, stony face she was born with, wearing the dull eyes she usually sported--

"Hey, Big Sister," her voice was eeriely cold and toneless, "Have you seen someone that looks just like me?" she pointed at herself. 

Eri shrieked.

-

(Later on, Rei caught the twins and made them apologize.)

_("I'm never gonna tell you stories about those anime twins ever again!")_

-

 

I sigh. "Seriously, I should've never told them about that myth!" 

I told the girls many myths from Drew's world. About birthmarks, about dopplegangers-- even about Greek and Roman mythology. Sae and Sui loved them all. 

Holding three cans of coffee back from my trip to the vending machine, I turned briefly to the match. They were in a moment of intermission for now, and the last round would happen in ten minutes' time. 

Deep down, Drew's memories told me that the end of this tournament would only be the beginning. The beginning of more troubles than I went through last month.

But I guess I didn't really mind.

Suddenly, something bumped into me. A young boy had crashed into my knee as he wasn't looking where he went, and fell back with a yelp. 

Snapping back, I panicked. "Oh no," I worried, "Are you alright?"

It was a young boy, a very young boy- my guess was that he was only slightly younger than Fuuta. He giggled, laug off his crash with an apology.

"Sorry, Mister!" he said, "I wasn't looking where I was going." The polite child bowed in apology.

_Oh, this child is-_

I held the cans on the arm I had my cast on, and extended my uninjured arm towards the boy, helping him up.

"Thank you!" he smiled at me. But as he looked closer, he realized something- "Ahh! Are you that online Clown person?" he asked me, pointing at me, his eyes sparkling brightly.

I smiled back. "Yes, I am." I told him, "What's your name, kid?" I asked, chuckling.

"Me?" he inquired, "I'm Mitsuru!" 

"Mitsuru? Oh, that's a cool name." I told him.

"Cool?" he seemed adorably pleased at that, "Really? Thank you!"

I chuckled. Oh, how I loved children. "Then, you should go back to your mommy now, Mitsuru," I smiled at him, "the online clown can't do magic tricks today," I gave him a sad look, "but my next show will be awesome!"

And with a few more excited cheers and compliments and praise, Mitsuru scampered off delightfully.

"See ya, Online Clown-san!" he bid me.

"See ya," I chuckle, but instead of a friendly smile, my eyes narrowed in hostility. I held my expressions in a coy grin for half a second. 

 

"See ya, Mukuro-kun." I told him.

And Mitsuru looked back with a smile that mirrored mine.

"See ya," he replies with a wave. 


	45. and so the reprimanding occurs.

"Hey, Fuuta, what's that?" Lambo spoke up in his usual childish curiousity tone, "That's a huuuge book!"

Fuuta looked up from his book, turning towards the cow child. Smiling at the younger he replied cheerfully. "It's my ranking book!" he chirps with an insurmountable amount of cheer. He lifts it up slightly to show the cow child the dark red cover of the huge book he fits into his shirt pocket.

"Ooh! But why?"

Fuuta chuckles at the pestering-child tone Lambo uses. "I'm just looking through my old rankings for revision," he told Lambo, "there might be something in here that's interesting, right?"

"Then me too!" Lambo declares, "Lambo wants to look at Lambo's awesome ranks!" he giggled, leaping to the crook of the boy's arms and looking at the book from over there, "Lambo-san will join you!"

Fuuta giggles. "Sure!"

-

Lambo settled down at Fuuta's lap and they began to read the rankings, going through each and everything that seemed interesting. Fuuta didn't use his powers, he simply read through old records, and they would get excited when Lambo's name made a show. Occasionally, Lambo would ask weird questions, and Fuuta would patiently provide an answer for each of them.

"Then, what's the Bovino Family good at?" Lambo spoke up, interested now.

"Bovino Famiglia?" Fuuta questioned, lifting the pages over as he searched for the name. He paused at a certain page, "Hmm, the most notable one would be..." he scanned through the list quickly, "it's 12th of all mafia Families with advancements in their scientific inventions!"

"Is that something great?"

"Yes!" Fuuta's mouth was hanging agape, "that's an incredible ranking for such a minor Family, Lambo!" he awed, "oh, doesn't that mean the ten-year bazooka is possible one of the greatest inventions of the universe? And you're just casually using it all the time?"

"But buuuttt, Lambo-san doesn't know aaaanythin'," he was using the slurry, bored-of-this tone, "Lambo-san's a kid, so I don't needa answer hard questions."

Fuuta was taken aback. Well, he really didn't expect Lambo's Family to be this much of a deal, but Lambo's attitude towards it is even more surprising.

"AAnyway," Lambo declared, jumping onto the book and point at one list on the other page, "what's this, Fuuta?"

Fuuta turned his attention back to the book. "Oh, that's-" he started, but stopped for a second as his eyes softened, "This is... Ninomiya Rei-san's ranking."

"Rei?" Lambo asked, "WOo, Fuuta, I wanna know Rei's ranks!"

"I-pin want know too!" the girl chimed in, suddenly making her presence known beside them. Fuuta leaped,  _where did she come from?_  But he didn't get a chance to question her before she crawled into his lap, making himself comfortable.

"I wanna know too," came the squeaky, faked childish tone from Reborn.

Fuuta jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of the martial artist and baby hitman, "huh? how long have you two been there?" he asked.

"About half way into Rei's name, I guess," said Reborn.

I-pin nods in agreement.

-

The four children were now checking through the ranks together, the smaller ones crowding around Fuuta as they pointed out the cool rankings.

**#43 in Mafia Potential.**

**#31 in being a skilled Magician.**

**#152 in adaptability to spatial changes.**

**#16 of the best fighters in Namimori Junior High.**

"Well, it's actually really above average. Most Mafioso don't even have these ranks," Fuuta explained, "for someone of his constitution, it's almost ridiculous."

It wasn't as if he was Tsuna, after all. And most of these are combat related, not personality-related. Even Tsuna didn't have these overwhelming hitman specs.

**#66 in having one-of-a-kind, incurable diseases.**

# **13 from last among all Namimori students in physical strength.**

**The last among all Namimori students in physical stamina.**

"That's weird!" I-pin pointed out, "Rei-nii, potential?" she pointed at the previous rankings, questioning.

"Huh? It is?" Lambo was just confused at what was wrong, "What is?"

"Hey, Reborn, what do you think?" Fuuta turned to the baby hitman, "Isn't it weird to have such a contrast in good and bad rankings?" he asked.

The four fell silent as they pondered- this was quite strange. People could have both abnormally high and incredibly bad ranks, but all these were power and ability-based ranks. How could someone be among the best fighters, yet be among the last in physical strength and stamina? By all means, it didn't make sense. 

Fuuta's rankings were never wrong-- perhaps, they were  _confused?_ It was as if the rankings were judging Rei as two people, one strong, and one weak. His skills were broad in a way that could not be logical-- so it was hard to know which was truer to the situation.

 

Reborn stood on the book-- and pointed at the list of rankings that weren't related to battle.

**#5 in being good at handling kids.**

**#127 in the adoration of small toys and trinkets.**

**#91 in daredevil tendencies.**

**#3 in list of people you shouldn't mess with in fear of protective friends.**

Reborn shifted his palm, bring attention to the one at the end of the list.

"Those abnormal ranks..." he spoke up, his face solemn as he eyed the rank in scrutiny, "I believe it has something to do with this."

**#3 of people (alive) possessing detailed, otherworldly wisdom.**

 

-

-

-

 

When I first opened the door, the classroom instantly fell into an abrupt, forced silence. All eyes turned to him and the support on his right hand--

"Uh--" I scratched my cheek awkwardly, "I'm back?"

...and on cue, the class exploded into chaos. They all charged forward shouting questions and indecipherable yells. People talked over each other, screamed question over question, resulting in a convoluted mess of humans and noise. Eventually, someone in the crowd shushed them all up.

 _"Are you really alright now, Rei?"_  a boy spoke up, worriedly.

"Huh, uh, yes," I answered, so impusively it was more on instinct than in actual registration.

 _"Ninomiya- god, I thought you frickin' died! We were damn worried!"_  another boy called out.  _"Woah, look at that arm! You look terrible, man!"_

"Oh," tucking my arm behind my back in attempt to hide it, "uh, it was broken, but it kinda healed mostly-"

_"You really don't need to go to the infirmary? I mean, you can always just stay in the infirmary forever y'know I mean- uh- I mean but-"_

"Kuma would kill me!" I whined at that, "Also, I kinda skipped too many days, so I'm worried I won't get to go up the grade--"

_"How bad were your injuries? Really, how many stitches did you get?"_

"Hm? I guess you have to ask Kuma for that-"

_"You got a scar on your temple, oh no!"_

"Oh this? Hehe-" I put my left hand smack over my temple in attempt to cover it, thinking up a reason to change the topic now.

Thank the saviours, a girl with auburn hair squirmed through the crowd to get to the center. Kyoko stood out as she separated the crowd from me. 

"Now, everyone," she spoke up with her usual gentle smile, "I'm sure Rei needs a little rest."

At that, the crowd reluctantly scattered, but the mood was eased and calmed now. They all grinned and welcomed me back, then proceeded back to their daily activities.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as the crowd left me be. "Thanks, Kyoko, I was really-"

But Kyoko turned around with a smile almost too sweet for her kind face. "Rei-kun," I felt a chill rush down my spine at the cold, cold tone the girl was using. Kyoko turned fully to me, in her perfect poise and smile-- "may I speak to you up at the roof during recess?" she requested sweetly.

My stomach dropped in despair.

Silence unsued as the temperature in the room fell a few degrees. Stares- stares of utter disbelief and shock were shot straight at me- they were at the verge of screaming out- because- this- this- this sounded exactly like a confession request?? 

**Kyoko-chan? to Rei?**

(Oh I dearly assure you, this is anything but.)

"Uh-" my voice was stuck in my throat. Unlike the class, my face was pale in utter, terrified, mortification. "Uh- sur- Sure! Sure!"

-

-

"I TOLD you not to push yourself!" Kyoko yelled.

Yeah, she yelled. The sweet, orange beauty, the star of this school-- is yelling at me. I was kneeling on the ground, solemnly receiving the reprimand that was fired at me.

"Are you listening??"

I straightened up. "Yes, ma'am!"

Kyoko puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "You're always like this, Rei-kun!" she scolded again, "You think too much about everything but yourself! Seriously, all of us are the only people worrying about you! Why can't you just take care of yourself more?"

I had to just calmly, calmly take it in.

Kyoko usually never gets angry. Her getting angry was the one and only thing no one has ever seen. No one except Takeshi and I, at least. Because no one else is moronic enough to make the cinnamon sunshine girl angry.

I can't talk back. As per experience, if you talk back, this lecture will never end. And so, I kept quiet and waited for it to end.

"Do you understand?" she asked angrily. She was staring straight at me now, and I took it as a good sign that this reprimanding session was over soon.

"Hn," I reply.

Satisfied, she spoke up again, "Promise me to never do it again?"

"Hn," was my reply to that too.

But that struck Kyoko as weird. "...Rei," she spoke up, "are you listening to me?"

"Hn."

"Whats..." Kyoko spoke hesitantly, "One plus One?"

"Hn," I answered on autopilot.

...

FUCK, I MESSED UP!

When I looked back up, Kyoko was teary eyed.

She eyed me like I was a bully, with eyes laden and crowded with tears. She sniffed, and a tear spilled out from each eye.

"Oh God-- No wait, no don't- Kyok- Please, I'm-- don't cry--" I didn't know what to say as I panicked with every single cell in my body, freaking out with every nerve in my mind--

She was full on crying now, tears falling endlessly as she sniffed and rubbed her tears away.

"Kyoko! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Oh god, please I'm sorry don't cry! It was my fault please!!"

-

I ended up having to give her my lap as a pillow for the rest of break. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer in childish stubbornness as she refused to let me stand up.

My legs were terribly numb.

Rubbing her head soothingly, I sighed in relief as Kyoko stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's prepared for the Varia Arc? I am! I think... Rei definitely isn't. 
> 
> But aaAAAnyyways! Hi there everyone who's reading this story and has followed me thus far! Thanks so much for the support, you guys are absolute angels. Feel free to drop an opinion or such in the comments, or even just saying hi? I have awful social anxiety so maybe nevermind-- 
> 
> anyways anyways, I kinda tagged this as Yamamoto x Rei but like, I only did it as a precaution but genuinely this story isn't meant to advance past the harmless hugs stage. It's just very gay but not very, so idk-- 
> 
> but okay let's put that aside, onward to the Varia Arc!


	46. holding on to the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell people   
> "It's all right, I can do it",   
> but the truth is,   
> I'm always trying to convince myself. 
> 
> -Kyokugen Fighter / Extreme Fighter (Sasagawa Ryohei's Character Song)

 

"Hiiiee!!" a shrieked woke me up. "Rei-san! Kyoko-chan! What are you DOING??"

_Hm? When did I doze off?_

I yawned, stretching myself awake and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Trying to wake myself up from my ditzy state of I wanna sleep, I noticed Kyoko had fallen asleep as well, on my lap.

"Kyoko," I called, "Kyooooko," I whined. 

Takeshi laughed, "haven't seen this in a while!" he joked, "Since fifth grade, maybe!" 

"Y'mean they've done this before??" Gokudera scowled. "Seriously?" 

"Eh-" Tsuna spoke up slowly, "Rei-san and Kyoko-chan are pretty close?" he questioned. He was probably confused, seeing as I've never actually talked much with Kyoko in class.

"What, are you jealous?" I teased. I put my hand at Kyoko head, brushing her hair briefly, patting her head soothingly as she slept on soundly. 

Tsuna's face flushed. "NO!" he quickly denied, "no, not at all-- No, I'm not!" 

I laughed. 

-

"My arm's gonna be alright in a week or so, don't worry too much!" I assured the girl as we walked home together. "It's already in good condition.  It's just pretty fragile for the time being." 

"That's great news!" Kyoko said, "Onii-chan's been pretty worried about you too."

I gave a chortle. "Tell him I appreciate his concern." 

We stopped as we reached the Sasagawa residence. Kyoko turned to me and gave me a bright, happy smile. All the anger from the morning had dissipated, and all that was left was the forgiving side of my childhood friend.

"Thanks for walking me home, Rei-kun." she told me. "Good night."

"Well then, see you at school tomorrow." I smiled back at her.

-

-

Sooo, this is kind of an awkward timeskip, but let's just say that it's after school the next day now and well--

Basically, yesterday I had the prettiest girl in school lay on my lap the whole lunch break. and then I walked her home, side by side, with her adorable face smiling her sweetest smile at me.

I knew something bad would happen when a nobody like me spends so much time, shared so much space, and dared to act all intimate with the most popular girl in school. I knew something bad would happen, but I didn't expect this.

"So," the upperclassman with the biggest build in the five corner me, "Your name's Ninomiya Rei?" he interrogated, the sick, twisted grin on his face as he asked me a question he didn't really need me to answer.

In the entirety of both my lives, I've never been stupid enough to anger the big boys in school. Never have I ever been bullied, and half of the reason for that was Rei's body condition. No one I knew had ever been enough of a daredevil to shove around a ticking time bomb. 

"You deaf, mutt?" the one on my left mocked.

This is not good, I found idiots!

-

"Seriously, you piss me off." 

I chortle. "Maybe it's because I got to talk with the girl you don't have the balls to approach?" 

I was instantly shacked in the face with a hard fist. 

I lost footing, my back hitting against the wall hard before I slid down towards the ground.

"Oh, seriously? For a fuckin' smartass comment?" his companion snapped at the first guy, "And in the face! Dude, are you trying to get us all killed by Hibari?" 

"Hibari ain't gonna be here for another five minutes, at least!" the guy retorted, "and HE asked for it!" he argued, pointing accusingly at me.

His companion rolled his eyes, "What happened to 'we're just gonna give him a scare'?" he groaned, "I'm not involved." he sighed. "Not if we're gonna be bitten to death by Hibari."

I smirk. _Hibari, huh?_

**Might as well.**

"Hey, morons," I picked myself up, staggering a bit but supporting myself with the wall, "If you're gonna start a fight, why don't you fucking finish it?" I challenged.

And Mr Hothead took the bait.

-

-

"It's alright, Hibari-san." I assured him, "I'm virtually unharmed."

And I wasn't exactly lying. I honestly held up the battle for a good while-- but it didn't take them long to realize my injured wrist was a definitive weak spot. After that, I had been knocked out by a hit to the head, and next I knew, Hibari was waking me up as he was done biting a few imbeciles to death. 

My head throbbed and my ears rang, but I don't think I have a concussion, at least. I had no injuries aside from my head and the dull throb at my ailing wrist.

"Weakling." Hibari spat.

I winced at the call.

"Go," it was like an order, "Get your weak face out of this school."

_And if you're gonna come back, come back stronger._

-

-

_Weak._

That's what I was.

I thought I'd come to terms with it, but being called that was still quite a sting to my pride. I acknowledge that I'm weak. I acknowledge that I'm unable to overpower them.

I acknowledge, but losing still hurt.

My bangs hanging loose over my face, I made my way home. My face downcast, my mood solemn now-- I bit my bottom lip. 

If only my wrist wasn't this bad. If I reacted a second earlier to that grab-- or maybe kicked that guy? Should I have flipped at that moment? No, I could've settled it with a headbutt. 

There were so many countermeasures, now that I thought about it. I was running simulations in my head, unable to cope with the irritation of that lost. It was annoying. So annoying. So annoying. I could've won it. I could've won it.

Losing feels terrible.

I thought and thought and thought-- And on that day I vowed in my heart with spite. I promised myself that I will never lose again. Not to them, not anymore.

-

I bumped into someone. 

"Oomph-" 

"Oops! I'm sorry!" the man quickly apologized to me, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't fall, "You all right, kid?" he asked. 

"Ah, yes I am--" I looked up, and my voice was stuck in my throat.

The blond, gruff man grinned back at me. His construction coat tied around his waist, he looked more than familiar to me. "That's a relief, but--"

I noticed he was eyeing me in scrutiny. 

"Uhm, boy," he called me, "Why do you look so roughed up?" he questioned.

Self-consciously, I hid my face and the huge bruise that was probably already purpling at my cheek. "Oh, this is-!" I tried to think something up, avoiding his eyes, "Nothing, really, I just, uh, tripped! I tripped and uh-"

I was already being tugged at by the back of my collar towards somewhere. 

"Wa-Wait, sir, uh??"

"Don't worry, my house is just 'round the corner! Let's get you patched up!" he grinned toothily at me in some sort of assurance.

Before I knew it, we were at a house. A quite familiar house, in fact--

"Nana! Could I have the first-aid kit?" Iemitsu called. 

 


	47. lost in the winds of change.

"And, we're all done!" Nana said, satisfied. She tossed the uneused bandages and scissors back into the first aid box and closed it, standing back up to tuck it back into the closet.

"Thank you, Sawada Mama." I nodded my head in substitute for a bow.

"Oh, it's alright!" she assured me, "Tsu-kun trips over and hurts himself often too, so I'm more than happy Iemitsu-san found you where you were!"

-

In the Sawada Household and in their living room, I sat on the couch, looking down.

"Rei-nii, okay?" I-pin spoke up towards me, her high-pitched tone surprising me.

I turned towards her, giving her the best smile I could muster-- which wasn't a very happy one-- and chuckled dryly. I didn't know what to say.

"Reei," Lambo called, beside my leg, "Why are you so weak?"

I put a hand at his head, patting it slightly in attempt to soothe myself. "Sorry, Lambo," I tried, "Rei-chan's just too weak for his own good."

At that, Lambo seemed to beam, "Then, don't worry! Lambo-san's just gonna get stronger enough to protect you! You can count on Lambo-san, y'know?"

"I-pin too!" the girl jumped up to the other side of me.

At their declaration, I cracked into a smile. "Thanks a ton, you two."

I felt a weight on my head. It shook my head slightly, but the little dizziness faded off quickly. I turned my eyes upwards, straining to see-- and found a very familiar infant on my head.

"Ciaossu, Rei." Reborn greeted. "So, what happened to you?"

I wasn't sure if Reborn was angry or amused, because his squeaky voice was just as comedical as ever. Scratching the back of my head, I let out a chuckle.

"Nothing much," I deny.

**I was going to lie again-- I was going to tell him I tripped, like what I told Iemitsu and Nana.**

"I-" I found my voice stuck to the back of my throat. My head turned down, and I bit my lip, "I just-"

I brushed my bangs aside--

I brushed my bangs aside, tucking them behind my ears.

I brushed my bangs aside.

They weren't staying up--

"I got into a fight," I admitted to Reborn, feeling the back of my eyes sting as tears threatened to fall, "And- I lost my hair pins, that's all."

I lost them.

**I lost the hair pins.**

It took me so long to notice. I was so obsessed with Ninomiya Rei's failures, I failed to realize what it took away from me. And now that I've calmed down from the raging, vengeful phase, I began to realize the most obvious things.

I lost the hair pins.

I lost Drew's hair pins--

_I'm so sorry-_

_I'm so sorry, Drew._

_I'm so sorry._

It's all my fault-- if only I- If only I didn't lose against those bastards-

-

I felt an incredibly hard smack across my uninjured cheek.

I was snapped back to reality, cringing at my throbbing head, moaning at the incredible migraine that shot up. Holding my cheek, I turn to the infant that now sat on my lap.

"Uh," I tried to sound normal, but the whiny crying was in my voice. "Reborn, why'd you kick me?" I wiped a stray tear from my eye, worrying if I'd gained another bruise.

"You were being irritatingly cowardly," Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Start over from the beginning."

That was when I realized-- Reborn's painful smack had restarted all my senses. I felt calm now-- not sad, not scared, not guilty and not vengeful.

I cracked a smile.

_Thanks, Reborn._

-

"This is Fuuta!" Lambo introduced to me.

Fuuta walked up to me nervously, but build up the courage and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Rei-san!" he greeted politely.

I swooned. "Hi there, Fuuta-kun!" I greet, "We kinda met at Kokuyo Land, didn't we?"

He seemed to flinch, surprised at the mention, but nodded.

"So," I stopped and I smiled.

I smirked mischievously.

"So," I started again, in a slightly lowered tone, "You're the Ranking Prince, eh?"

Fuuta face at that moment was of utter mortification, but he quickly composed himself, sighed, and replied with a soft "Yes."

"Wow," came an older man's gruff tone. Iemitsu hung around the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the wall and eyeing me with interest. His arms were crossed, and a delighted smirk was on his face.

I stood up quickly. "Oh, Iemitsu-san." I addressed with a polite bow, "Thank you so much for bringing me over."

Iemitsu chuckled at that. "Well, aren't you a polite one?"

I lifted my head with a smile. "Pardon my late introduction. I'm Ninomiya Rei." I introduced myself. "I didn't know Tsuna-san had a Father." I chuckled childishly, "Oh, no offense, of course."

Reborn decided to settle himself on my shoulder. 

"Well, aren't you a bright child?" Iemitsu sounded amused.

I smirked. "Nice to meet you, sir Lion of the Vongola." I held in a chortle this time as his eyes narrowed in hostility, and Reborn smirked in amusement. "I'm part of Tsuna's Family-- or, at least, I currently assume myself to be."

I had my hands held in the butler bow Drew always did at the end of her shows-- and I wore the sly simper she always wore when she had something fun in plan.

Iemitsu, although wary, held on to a small smile out of politeness. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you're sickeningly cheerful?" he joked.

He didn't sound like he meant any offense, so I stood back up straight, my lips pulled into a line curved slightly upwards.

"Well," Iemitsu sighed, and settled down right beside me.

...I thought he was suspicious of me?

He gave me a warm, fatherly grin. "So, kid, tell me about Tsuna and his new Family, would'ja?"

That gesture of kindness made me feel oh, so elated.

"Sure!" I sat down beside him.

-

-

"Magic?" Iemitsu repeats, unsure if he'd heard right. 

"Yep!" I nod, "I'm a Magician, and I'm pretty popular!" I brag, feeling a little proud of myself.

"That's an understatement!" Fuuta cuts in, "Rei-san's ranked #31 in being a great magician!" he explains, and instantly, Iemitsu's attention was drawn to me.

"Eh??" I shriek, "Really? That's awesome!" 

And really-- wow. 31? Out of... how many? Nevertheless, that was incredible, Even better than I thought. It seems like an exaggeration, but-

 "He has potential." Reborn interrupted, speaking to Iemitsu, "He was interesting, so I invited him into the Mafia." 

"I see." Iemitsu responds.

"Rei, show me Magic!" Lambo suddenly demands.

"Magic!" I-pin agrees.

"Me too! I want to see it too!" Fuuta cheers.

"Huh??" I whine, "No but-"

"You won't?" Fuuta latches onto me, looking up at me, teary eyed. His dear little puppy dog eyes seemed to me a lost, abandoned animal--

I sigh. "Alright," I conceded defeat.

-

-

"We'll walk Rei-san home!" Fuuta assured.

"Leave it to Lambo-san!" the cow child piped up.

"I-pin too!" chimed the girl.

reborn had gone out for something in the middle of my Magic Show, so only the kids were free now. With Lambo on my head, Fuuta holding my hand and I-pin trotting at my right, I stood outside the Sawada Household, bowing in thanks again. 

"Thanks a lot for patching me up." I said politely, "It was nice talking to you, Iemitsu-san." 

The sun was setting soon, and because of the time and the absence of people in my house, the kids volunteered to walk me home. 

(Sae and Sui, in fact, were at a study camp. Dad was, again, out on a trip.)

"Oh, no problems!" Iemitsu grinned, "Always glad to have you around!"

Iemitsu was a welcoming man. Kind and fatherly, he was open and bold, but probably not a bad guy at heart. That was my opinion of him, at least.

I looked at the arrangement around me.

Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin.

And Iemitsu in front of me.

I smiled. 

"Iemitsu-san," I spoke, using a softer, deeper tone than before.

The man narrowed his eyes in alarm.

I simpered in response, putting a finger at my lips. 

"Please, do watch out for thunderstorms tonight." 

 


	48. a walk down dark alleys.

"Hey, Rei, why don't you just stay over at Mama's place?" Lambo spoke up from my arms, lifting his head to face me.

I let out a dry chuckle. "If Tsuna-san and the others find out I got into a fight, I'll be in trouble!"

"Eh? Why?" Fuuta asked.

Here it is. The overly curious questions of overly curious children that would stupefy every adult out in the world. 

"Well... they just will, I guess." and I settled with that.

Lambo jumped to the ground, and I caught sight of the junk in his hair. A grenade, a box of grape candy, a small pouch of something and-- is that a slingshot? Something shiny glinted, reflecting light from the moon.

A ring.

My eyes narrowed.

 

We were walking around quite an isolated area now-- and so, I looked up towards the shadows of the roof further away-- to the left, and to the right, searching for something.

I spotted a silhouette. It was a man, wearing a long overcoat, the collar of it covering the large of his face-- and the silhouette was there for only a second.

I snapped towards I-pin.

She was two steps away from me, so I dove forward and pulled her back-- just in time to avoid a rapier aimed to drive straight into her skull. I barely managed to avoid it too, the sword clashing into the gravel between my feet.

A little taken aback, but the man did not falter. He quickly raised his sword, the blade turned upwards.

I cursed as I realized that the tip of the blade would slice my jaw.

I-pin jumped out of my grasps, and with a loud warcry, she landed a sharp, solid kick at the man's wrist. The rapier jumped out of his hands, clanking as the hilt hit the gravel. 

No more time for bewilderment.

I had clumsy movements. The awkward positions my limbs had to move through, and the constant failure to coordinate my limbs meant I made an inelegant struggle to get up.

_But this isn't the time to worry about that, Rei!_

 

Fuuta was already running ahead. Scooping up Lambo and I-pin, I sprinted. 

Ultimately, outrunning an assassin wasn't possible, it seemed. He was fast-- fast, and experienced. It only took him three steps-- one to boost him off the ground; the next to land on the wall; and the last to boost him off the wall. 

_Is he a fucking acrobat or something?? Even Drew couldn't do that in the spur of the moment!_

I was facing a sword coming straight down towards me--

The swearing in my head was endless. I was screeching curses over and over again-- what do I do?> What can I do? What's the best possible course of action now?

_Right! I could drop the kids first--!!_

Right at that moment, the assassin was blown away. 

He let out a loud grunt of pain, thrown into the air a distance away, crashing into the next wall-- seeing as he didn't move after that, he was probably knocked out.

"The Vongola Famiglia's Sun Guardian and Colonello's Best Disciple--" the hotheaded boxer made his dramatic announcement to certify his dramatic appearance, "--Sasagawa Ryohei is Here!" 

So close.

So close.

 

"Ryohei-senpai..." I called him, but was unable to speak any further. 

I let out a deep, deep sigh of relief--

The adrenaline subsided and my legs gave out.

Dropping to the ground, I breathed out. My breathing was ragged before I knew it, and my heart was beating hard and loud. It was a loud thump that I could feel in my head--

Clutching at my chest, I struggled to catch my breath. Alright, I need to calm down. I need to breathe properly. Straining my lungs like this probably isn't good.

I closed my eyes as I heard an explosion.

It's fine now.

 

"Rei, you alright?"

I looked up.

Takeshi stood there, his brows scrunched up in concern. He held a shinai in hand, and he seemed to have dashed right out of practice.

Seeing Takeshi made a smile crack at my face.

_Hm? When did my breath even out?_

It seemed my smile was contagious, as he grinned back at me. 

I took his hand as he offered it, and I stood back up.

"You're late, Takeshi!" I lightly punched him in the chest.

-

-

Now, we face Leviathan. 

He was a large man, and even at a distance I felt intimidated. He was staring down at us all, particularly to the direction of the kids. I made sure to stand before the kids, in attempt to ease his endeavour to threaten the kids. 

"So, the one wielding the Ring of the Thunder is..."

He spoke in a gruff, low volume, his eyes sharpened in hostility, seething with anger at the sight of his fallen subordinates.

His eyes land on Lambo. The cow child that was clutching onto Tsuna's leg shrieked, hugging the limb tighter, horrified.

This made Takeshi and Hayato alarmed, their hands shooting towards their weapons. Ryohei clenched his fists and stepped into a fighting position, his eyes locked on the man. I gritted my teeth, letting out a low growl. My hand held protectively before Lambo, I glowered at the man.

For a moment, he seemed to turn to me with interest.

"Hold it, Levi!" a voice interrupted sharply.

From the darkness of the woods, more of the Varia emerged, leaping out from nowhere and now standing by Leviathan. 

"Don't hunt them down all on your own!" Lussuria was reprimanding, but he wasn't using an angry tone. 

Belphegor, Mammon, Lussuria, and the Mosca.

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sight. These-- these were the Varia. The Vongola Independent Assassination Squad. It was the Varia, in the flesh and bone--

When Levi's eyes drifted past me for half a second, I flinched.

Their mere presence was haunting every fiber of my being.

I was being intimidated. So, so, intimidated, I realized that I was shivering, and my limbs wouldn't budge an inch. I was frozen in fear, shaking like a baby deer.

_Dammit, dammit, Rei, this isn't the time to--_

"VOII!!!" 

I jumped. 

_Oh, I moved._

"How DARE you trick me, you pieces of trash!" came the one and only Varia Second-in-Command, Superbi Squalo. He was glaring, his rage evident in his voice and his overly loud tone. His long white hair stretching as far down as I remembered seeing in my past, he still manages to look cool and badass.

Tsuna let out a strangled squeak in despair, "Oh god, he's here!!" he whined in anguish, as if he was going to die today.

I looked towards Takeshi. He was having a staredown with Squalo. It seemed they've realized they wore similar rings, and that wasn't a good thing in my opinion.

"Oy, Takeshi--" I tried to call, but was interrupted by something.

A terribly, terribly foreboding presence.

It felt like a weight on my entire being-- as if gravity was pressing down against me. Slowly, I turned towards where the Varia stood-- and my breath just stopped there.

Xanxus was staring right at me.

He eyed me, as if he felt offended by my utter gall to move a single muscle.

I found myself unable to take another breath. His eyes left me soon after, but my fear did not subside. I found myself stuck, mortified and terrified--

His eyes landed on Tsuna, and Tsuna let out a pitiful whimper, falling to the ground.

Xanxus's hand lifts, and I realized what would happen next.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." I could hear him mutter spitefully. Bright orange shone in sparks that crackled at his fingers, the light brimming brighter by the second.

"This is bad!" Reborn called up in alarm.

"HUh??" Tsuna was bewildered as well, How often did Reborn sound endangered?

The bright, bright orange was alarmingly large in volume now. I couldn't look straight at it.

 ** _"It's alright, Rei."_**  I felt arms wrap assuringly at my shoulders. The voice calmed me. The soft, feminine tone-- of Drew's voice.

 

I turned around, but no one was there. 

I snapped back at the sound of hard metal clashing against gravel.

A sickle planted into the ground right by Xanxus's feet, putting an abrupt stop to the flames pooling at his palm. All eyes were on the intruding object.

"Hold it, Xanxus, that's enough." Iemitsu's voice was low. It was a voice that boomed with authority, the voice of a leader when he was being serious and stern.

Eyes turned to him and his subordinates as they stepped into the scene; confusion pooled in the group as they realized the attack had stopped from the interruption.

Iemitsu smirked.

"From here on, I'll take care of things."

 


	49. an encounter.

When I woke up, all I wanted was to go back to sleep. I wanted to just go back to sleep, and preferably wake back up in my old world.

I clenched the sheets, and I bit my lip.

"Stop it, Rei," I growled at myself, "You're over that now."

And so, I breathed out, and got out of the bed. I slapped myself on both cheeks, and looked in the mirror.

I pulled my cheeks upward.

My smile didn't reach my eyes.

_**"Seriously, Drew, you're terribly at lying!" Eve scolds me, dabbing at the scratch on my elbow with a cotton swab dabbed with alcohol. "You're terrible at acting, you're terrible at keeping secrets, you're terrible at even making excuses! Is your brain full of acrobatics too?"**   
_

Eve, Zen, and Drew. They were always good in one, average in the next and terrible at the last. Drew's strong point was her inane reflexes. She could do magic tricks here and there.

However, acting and lying were things she could never do.

It was frustrating.

The now empty box sat on the table, waiting for the hairclips that were long lost. I closed the box, and tossed it to the back of the closet. 

_I'm over it now._

The Varia Arc's begun. I can't be wallowing in regret now, It's a despicable waste of time. I looked in the mirror again, at the bangs that were hanging over my face.

A smile cracked naturally onto my face.

"Well, I look like an anime character now, don't I?"

-

"Mornin'!" I grin, entering the classroom.

"Good morning!" a few calls went up, and I recognized one voice as Kyoko's. "What happened to your face?" 

I noted the little band aids around my face, and chuckled. "Got scratched up by a cat." I let the rehearsed lie slip smoothly out of my mouth. 

"Oh no," Kyoko sounded worried, but was giggling, "You should've been more careful!"

"Sorry, sorry." I chuckled awkwardly. Thank god we had long sleeves, because the bruises on my arms were far from nice to look at. 

Spotting Takeshi at his desk, I send him a smile before heading to my own seat. 

"Hey, what happened to those pins, Rei?" Takeshi was quick to notice, and there was a hint of concern in his tone.

Concern. Ah, how long had it been since I've started wearing them? I've bragged countless times to him about how much I loved them, too. 

I chuckle. "Outgrew them!" I felt like I was telling this to myself, "Why? Do I look weird without them?" I switched to a playful tone.

Takeshi quickly denied.

He was definitely skeptic, but I turned away from further conversation and laughed at a bitter joke in the air.

-

I was in the library.

It was quiet. Quiet, calm, and not a single sound except for the light shuffling of feet and the rustle of pages flipping over.

Behind the third shelf, and through a gap between the pillars, an architecture malfunction gave the area a small and secluded protection.

It was cramped-- just enough for me to sit in, my legs outstretched. But the walls at both sides of my shoulders ironically made me feel safer. 

I leaned as comfortably as I could, with a small pillow I brought in from the couches. My eyes drooped, and I breathed out, relaxing.

"Is this your secret base?"

I flinched. 

Greatest Hitman Reborn, somehow already on my lap asked me a question. He seemed amused at this new finding, and even more amused as he proceeded to interrogate my mere existence.

"Ehehe," I scratched my cheek, "Secret Base? Kinda." 

I eyed him-- and he eyed me.

We were silent, like we always were. Neither of us ever had anything to talk about. We had virtually nothing in common, nor was there any merit in engaging ourselves in common talk.

Out relationship felt entirely business related-- and this meant Reborn held no trust in me as an individual.

My mouth parted to speak--But I didn't know what to say.

_What should I say? What do I speak out? Drew, was she ever a good conversation starter?_

Reborn studied my every action.

I gave him a resigned smile, a bashful giggle as I wordlessly admitted to him that I could not start a conversation. 

Just like that, we spent an hour together, in complete silence, merely reading each other's expression and trying to figure each other out.

Before he left, he told me to come to the Ring Battle that would occur at night.

-

-

It was eleven o'clock, an hour before the predetermined time.The school was completely deserted, and the sun had set ages ago. The school was dim and eerie, which sent shivers down my spine, despite my wearing a jacket.

"Y'sure about this?" I asked Reborn, unable to mask my wimpy, scared-of-the-school-at-night tone. "Takeshi and the others aren't coming till a little later, aren't they?"

"Well," Reborn said in his 'matter of fact' tone, "I thought you'd want to see the Varia again before it all." I swear I could hear the smirk on his face.

I tut. "Thanks a  _lot_ ," I groan sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome." came the reply.

"If you bully me too much, I'm going home, got it?" I whined, feigning a cry.

"Whatever." 

I groan, mentally swore at myself, and let out a string of inaudible grumbles. Then I turned to Reborn, "So, what's the real reason?"

"I just needed a walking dictionary."

"Dammit, Reborn."

-

"Hehh, look, there's already someone here." 

Reborn and I turned synchronously towards the roof, where the silhouettes of five men stood out against the light of the moon.

"Voi he's not a Guardian, is he?!" Squalo groaned sharply.

"But he was there last time. I remember him." Lussuria mused.

"Hm." grunted Leviathan, "He was with the Lightning kid back then."

My left fist clenched instinctively in attempt to calm my nerves, but my face probably gave it away.

I gulped, and managed to uncurl my fingers.

"Please watch over me, brothers," I whisper, knowing Reborn can hear me. He could hear me, but that meant less than my twisting nerves right now.

**I'm facing the Varia. one wrong move and I'm gone.**

I kept calm. I breathed out.

 _That's right_ \-- I realized,  _Eve always said that I don't end to act strong when I can't._

_Acting is all about becoming another person._

My right hand moved to my left chest, and the other hand wrapped around my stomach. I bowed curtly, and lifted my head with a light smirk and a sharp gaze.

"Greetings, members of Varia." I spoke more confidently than I ever thought I could, "My name is Rei." I titled my head aside and flashed a close-eyed smile. "I am utmost pleased to make your acquaintance."

Squalo snorted. "The hell?" he went.

Belphegor giggled. "What's this, are we supposed to retort or something?"

Lussuria though, was pleased at the sight. "My, isn't that a polite boy?" he joked. 

"Well, to be fair, I've never seen anyone greet us that way." Mammon spoke up softly, "Not after they wereobviously pissing their pants a few days back."

_I. Was. Not._

But I kept my straight face on. 

"He seems weak." Belphegor twirled a knife around his left finger, "Y'think he'd be an interesting hostage? Or maybe a great toy to pass time."

"Hey, I'm not interested in the weakling," Squalo warned, "but don't do anything that'll get the stupid Cervello runnin' after us."

"It's alriiight," Bel slurred, "I'm just playing a game." Then, Belphegor staggered and stood himself up.

"Reborn-kun," I spoke up quickly, "Mind getting off my head for a moment?"

Reborn jumped off my head the moment I swerved aside to dodge one knife aimed at my right eye. Then, I ducked down to avoid one aimed at my forehead. Looking upwards, I could seen the sharp glint of a wire.

Having focused on the wires, I lost sight of Belphegor. 

My eyes drifted to the left-- and instantly I twisted my neck to avoid another knife. The knife barely missed my eye, but sliced across the bridge of my nose.

Cringing slightly, I landed backwards, on my hands, and managed a backflip to get myself back on my feet. 

Then came the flurry of knives. 

_Left, right, left, left, up, down, right-- right, up--_

I froze.

I could've cursed right now. I could just spat out the freaking F word right now, as I suddenly realized I was trapped in between a whole spiderweb of wires.

"Ushishishi," Belphegor chuckled, "How did you figure out my trick so fast?" 

 _Act tough_ , my instincts told me.  _Pretend you're confident!  
_

**"Sleigh of hand tricks are all about misdirection." Zen explained, shuffling a card, "Simple things like, 'look over there', or 'how are you' can divert their attention. And as a Magician, catching that one second is incredibly vital."**

I chortled nervously, "It's a Magician's secret."

"Magician?" Belphegor repeated curiously.

**Now!**

My hand shot to the back pocket of my pants-- I pulled out a pocket knife and in one quick swipe--

I back out a good distance away, clutching at my chest, breathing heavily.

Belphegor seemed taken aback, but in the end laughed it off. "Well, I guess the extra thin wires were no good. Seeing your condition though, it's undeniably my win."

And I bit my lip, because his arrogant remark was absolutely right.

"That was a great time waster," he said cockily. Belphegor then returned to where the rest of the Varia were, leaving me alone.

I steadied my breath, relieved that the battle came to an abrupt halt.

But the irritation in my chest did not subside.

 


	50. and in the cold I weep.

"Rei! What are you doing here?"

Tsuna spotted me easily from a distance away, seated at the steps of the school doors, taking a short nap as Reborn went to fetch Tsuna.

I yawned. "Hm? Reborn-kun asked me to come, so I came."

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined.

"Hm?" Takeshi crouched down beside me, "What's that on your face, Rei? You got hurt?"

My hand reached up to the plaster Reborn had stuck on my face. I chuckled dryly to Takeshi, "Yeah. Kinda scratched my face when I fell down just now." I lied, "Reborn patched me up."

"He's lying," Reborn quickly cut in, "that guy up there picked a fight." He was flat and blunt, completely dismissing the mortified face I was dishing out at him.

"That true, Rei?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow. He looked me straight in the eyes, an interrogative, skeptical, face as he eyes me intently.

I turn away, deliberately and obviously avoiding his eyes.

"Rei," Takeshi's sharp tone made me jump. I turn to him, and he's glaring now. Glaring at me, with that serious face he had never directed at me before. "Tell me the truth."

I pout. "Reborn just said it." I begrudgingly tell him, "That guy suddenly started fighting, and I was just dodging knives. Nothing more, I swear!"

"Dodging knives?" Gokudera sounded surprised, "From a professional hitman?" he inched closer to me at each word, his tone getting more and more exaggerated, "and you only got off with a scratch?"

I chuckled. "I have good reflexes."

"This is beyond the level of that!"

"I mean, Tsuna can probably dodge bullets as easily." I said grimly, "When your life's on the line you just kinda scream and run around and hope you don't actually get hit, y'know."

"You don't make sense."

"You're welcome."

"ANYWAY," Tsuna raised his voice to intervene. He turned to me, concern on his face-- "Are you really alright, Rei? I don't care what Reborn told you, but please, could you go home right now?"

"Ehhhhh??" I whine exaggeratedly.

Takeshi chopped me on the head. "Go home." he simply said.

When I looked up, I flinched.

Takeshi was staring down at me, his brows scrunched up in irritation and his lips twisted into a frown.

" **Go**   **home**." he repeated, " **Now**." and this time there was an emphasis on the tone.

I felt shivers down my spine.

By the side, Tsuna eyed the both of us worriedly.

My fist tightened, and my head drooped down. I bit my bottom lip and didn't look up toward Takeshi. I lifted my head slightly-- and dipped it right back down. A nod.

My eyes still turned away, I got to my feet and spun right out for the school gates.

My throat burned, a whimper threatening to escape my lips.

Having not watched my path, I crashed into something. A human figure-- and at the impact, I bounced backwards and lost my balance.

"Woah-- Careful there!" a familiar voice called out. A hand shot towards mine and grasped it before I fell.

I regained my balance, and looked up to see Ryohei-san smile at me. "Hey, Ninomiya!" he greeted me lightheartedly, "You here to watch the match too?"

I was frozen for a second, then I cracked into a forced smile. "I was, but..." I didn't really have a reason to lie, "Takeshi got angry at me, so I'm gonna go home ahead."

"A pity." Ryohei sighed, "Well, can't help it. Don't worry, I'll definitely, extremely win!" he assured me.

I chuckle. "Of course, I trust you! Do your awesomeness, Ryohei-san!"

I didn't stay to watch his next response, but I heard him yell "YAMAMOTO!" with an angered tone in the background.

I made a beeline toward home, not once looking back.

Not once daring to look back.

-

**It was that night where my coughs started again, worse than it had ever been before the whole Kokuyo incident.**

-

The house was empty. Painfully empty-- and I reminded myself once again that it won't be long. Sae and Sui would come home the day after tomorrow, and then I won't be alone anymore.

Just two more days. Two more days in this cold, cold house.

"Hey there, kid."

I flinched, startled by the sudden noise.

The silhouette of a tall, grown man was standing at the sliding glass doors by the kitchen. As I looked closer, I could make out little features-- like the overall he wore, the short, cropped hair he had--

"Mind opening the door for me?" The voice was a gentle one.

I flipped on the lights to the kitchen. Outside my house, in his construction work clothes and all, there Sawada Iemitsu stood.

I let him in.

"What're you doing here, Iemitsu-san?" I asked.

 _It's one thirty in the morning,_  I noted, glancing at the clock.  _The fight's probably long over._

He made himself at home, settling down on the mat instead of the couch as I fixed up some coffee. We sat face to face, in an awkward silence-- sipping on our coffees and me humbly waiting for an explanation regarding his presence.

I was patient, because I really didn't feel into the mood of questioning his motives.

"Who," Iemitsu eventually spoke up, "No, what exactly are you?"

I lifted my eyes, silently noting that one of his hands went under the table, hiding itself from my line of vision.

I fiddled with the edge of the cup, contemplating my responses.

"I'm human." I answered simply, "I'm as much a human as anyone in your household."

Except for the fact that the ones in your household aren't very normal humans at all.

"There's something more to you, then," he easily caught my trick with being subtle, "Do you mind telling me what exactly?"

I felt my heart thump a little anxiously. At that, I interlocked my fingers, and rested my chin at the intersection-- my eyes drifted to the right.

"Something more to me, eh?" I pretended to wonder.

"For example," Iemitsu was smiling at me in that smile I always flashed at people, "The fact that you've known of the Mafia long before my son did."

A chuckle escaped my lips before I could even try to stop it.

He didn't falter.

I composed myself. "You're assuming a lot more than I thought you would." I told him honestly. "But just as I've told Reborn, you're absolutely right." 

This made him interested. He took another sip of his coffee.

"I've known many things long before Reborn even came here. As for why and how--" this made me stop for a long moment. Explanation. Even if I tried to tell the real truth, would they believe me? Perhaps, but where do I even begin with this explanation?

"It's a long story," I summed it up, "but don't worry!" I quickly fixed my careless reply, "I have no desire to interfere with this story."

I didn't smile, but I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't really explain the details," I let out a giggle as I scratched my cheek bashfully, "But is that enough to at least make you put that gun down?"

-

-

Mornings were cold. The early morning breeze sent a chill down my spine-- and I ended up wearing a jacket on my way to school.

I went into the classroom, and greeted Daisuke who sat by the door. Kyoko and Hana gave me a greeting too, and I returned it with a smile.

Takeshi didn't greet me that morning.

And so, I didn't turn to his direction.

-

"What, they in a fight?" Hana noticed, leaning back on her chair as she sighed, "That's rare."

Kyoko, though, was more plagued with concern.

-

"Hey there, Ninomiya-kun." Kunomasu greeted me, chewing on a pocky, "Been a while. Thought you ere cheating on me with Honya-sensei." he threw up a casual joke.

"Honya-sensei barely even notices me in the library." I groan at him. "Also..."

That last word made him look up with a slight sternness in his eyes.

I let out a definitely unintentional cough.

"I uh," I chuckle slightly, "Make a bit too much noise to hide in the library anymore."

I joked, a smirk on my face. But I guess even Kuma could tell that I really didn't feel up to our usual banters now.

His eyes sharpened as he noted the little signs and read through me easily-- without hesitation, he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go sleep," and it was a surprisingly mild and gentle order, "Till morning, if you can."

-

And when I woke up, Lambo and I-pin were cuddled in my arms.

It took me another moment to note that I was no longer in the infirmary. I was sleeping on a couch, with a blanket draped over my stomach.

I turned to the left-- and found Fuuta there, chatting with Iemitsu about something.

I was part of the scenery to them. They didn't seem to notice my movement, and I eyed them quietly, too hazy and sleep-blurred to register anything to say.

But at my next breath, I was hit with an abrupt cough.

I turned away from the kids, and towards the backrest of the couch. Another cough made my head spin-- and then I just couldn't stop.

Coughs racked my body-- my lung rejecting the slightest bit of air in it as I choked on oxygen. Rather than having choked on air-- I felt like my body was desperately trying to hack up my own, terribly useless lungs.

I curled up, coughing into my hand-- over and over and over and over and over again, I coughed and coughed and coughed--

When I finally stopped, and managed to take in a proper breath-- tears were prickling at my eyes.

I blacked out.

-

-

The next my eyes opened, it was morning.

Morning, and I had completely missed the Lightning Battle.

 


	51. just to give him a hint.

Crouching down at the side of the bed, I eyed the cow child sleeping soundly under the covers. It pained me to see him like this.

Quiet, Weak, Pale, Sickly... Lifeless.

A quiet Lambo made me feel incredibly unsettled.

It was unnatural. Unnatural, and should never have come about.

I bit my lip.

I clenched the sheets and gritted my teeth. I let out a low growl and my brows twisted in displeasure--

"It'll be alright, Rei-kun." Nana's voice was like an instant relief. It intruded into my train of thought so abruptly, the malice was blown out of place all at once.

I snapped my head toward her.

And quickly, she tucked a sliced apple into my mouth.

"Lambo-kun will be just fine!" she beamed assuringly, shining with innocence and positivity in attempt to ease my nerves.

And I couldn't suppress the smile that crawled its way onto my face.

-

-

1\. Lambo is in a coma

2\. Tsuna-kun has lost his Vongola Ring (and thus, the rules of the Ring Conflict have changed).

3\. Iemitsu-san has gone to Italy.

-

Closing my green journal, I let out a sigh as I tucked it into my desk drawer.

None of the gang were around-- Tsuna was training with Basil; Yamamoto was... training, I guess? And Gokudera's with Shamal, I think.

The classroom felt painfully empty.

Nakahara-sensei was trying to teach English-- but there were already students with their heads on the desk. I wasn't far off either, having been in a constant struggle to stay awake for the past ten minutes. 

Yawning once again, I wonder why I even bothered to come to school today.

"So, any questions?" Nakahara-sensei turned to the class.

My hand went up lazily.

"Yes, Ninomiya-kun?"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Sorry, sensei. I'm not feeling very well, so may I be excused to the infirmary?"

-

Shamal was in the infirmary today, along with oen Gokudera Hayato. 

When I entered the room, they quickly turned to me-- scrutinizing me like I was a foreign being. It felt awkward to suddenly have their questioning eyes on me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Shamal smirked mischievously, "Bomber boy here was just about to claw out all of his hair. Almost got to see him bald."

I choked into laughter. "Well, that's unfortunate!" I chuckle, "What's going on?"

"None of your concern, Green." Gokudera spat, shooting a glare at Shamal before turning back to me, "What are you doing here anyways?"

_Well, I originally came for a nap, like I do every single other time I come to the infirmary._

That was a boring answer to give.

I simpered. 

"Just thought I'd invite you for a game of darts," I told him, and easy, not very complete lie, "I do this all the time with Kuma-sensei."

"Hah?" Shamal and Gokudera knew no other way to react.

They watched me raise my hands on either sides of my head. Balling into a fist-- I shook my hands as I would a maraca-- once, twice,

And out from my fingers I produced two thin, wooden darts. The needle edge was sharp and definitely real-- and glinted as it reflected light off the ceiling lights.

Shamal whistled. "A magician," he realized, "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

Gokudera clicked his tongue, "No time for this shit now, Green," he groaned. "We don't even have a dartboard."

Just then, I walked to the door-- and to the timetable schedule board hung behind the door. I turned it around-- and on the back end of the board was a sketch measurement of a dartboard. 

I grinned at Gokudera.

He rolled his eyes. "Still got no time for your games, Greenhorn. Unlike you, I'm busy."

I rolled my eyes too. "Busy, busy," I imitated childishly, taking skippy steps towards the silver-haired bomber, "Hey, Dera, aren't you just scared?"

This time the reaction was immediate, "WHAT?!" and it was really irritated.

I stuck my tongue out at him, still grinning cheekily, "Well, of course, cause you suck at darts!"

"I do NOT!" he snapped, getting up quickly, "I am MUCH better than you at this!"

I laughed. "Prove it, Dera!" I taunted him, casually handing him a dart.

"Oh, I fucking will." 

Shamal simply watched us with interest.

Easily, we stepped into ideal position-- out hands hovered behind our heads for a long moment-- and shot out, straightening quickly as we flung our darts in perfect, unintentional synchronization.

Both dart hit the board at the same time, chucked into alternating sides of the 9 point ring. 

"Not bad!" I praised. 

In response, he tutted. 

As Dera pulled out the darts from the dart board, I pulled out two unopened lollipops from my pocket. An exciting thought spruced into my mind.

"Hey, Dera?" 

-

"Using lollipops as darts?" Dera sounded appalled. 

"Well, that does sound interesting," Shamal agreed, "But incredibly pointless, I'd say."

I carved a sharp end at the stick of the lollipop, and handed it to Dera. "What about it?" I told him, "Does anything really matter as long as it's fun and enjoyable and a worthy challenge?"

Dera took it skeptically. "Well, it's heavier now, and there's more wind resistance," he studied, "Still don't really see the point to this."

"I ain't forcing you," I chuckled, "But well, if it's so impossible for your  _weak_ ,  _analytical impaired_  dart throwing skills..."

"Geez!" he snapped at me, "The fuck's your problem?!" he yelled at me.

He moved into position anyway, this time eyeing the dart board for a moment longer. He thought it through-- the weight of the dart, and how he was gonna get that dart to its target properly.

I felt incredibly amused at the boy. He had complained, but still played the game regardless. 

Gokudera flung the dart-- and this time, with an obviously stronger swing. The dart made a loud  _thuck_  sound as it connected with the board-- and Dera got a measly five.

"I'm surprised it connected." I mused. Well, a lollipop is in fact harder to throw than a proper dart-- "You seem to have thought it all through-- but you didn't have the proper skills and the proper abilities to play it through." 

I told him all of it bluntly. "Your wrist isn't flexible enough. And you're constantly trying to rush through things. If you'd thought for a moment longer, you might have considered more ways and options that would aid in your throw." 

By now, Dera had this super 'I give up' face.

"It's just a stupid game of dart. Why're you acting like some snobby know-it-all?" he groaned.

I chuckle at the internal arrow that made my heart clench. Fake tear might've streamed down my face-- but oh well. 

I let out a cough, and another. Then I cleared my throat and looked at the dartboard. Dera had taken out his lollipop dart-- and upon removing the wrapper he had decided upon putting it into his mouth as he watched the show. 

I spotted an eraser at the desk. I picked it up, tossing it into the air, and catching it.

"Hurry it up already." Gokudera grumbled. 

"Oh chill, Dera." I assure him. 

I stepped before the dartboard-- a good distance away, a confident smirk on my face. 

The eraser in my right hand and the lollipop dart in my left-- without hesitation, I threw the dart.

It flew a distance-- but before it could get remotely anywhere near the board, it dipped downwards, losing speed. It began diving downwards-- toward the ground.

Gokudera scoffed.

But I didn't falter. I flicked the eraser out of my palm-- aimed it right at the lollipop-- and actually managed to hit it. 

The eraser, crashing into the lollipop at the perfect angle, made the lollipop ricochet, slipping upwards and shooting above-- it drove itself in easily into the dart board.

Perfectly in the center of the 9 point ring.

I breathed out. I pumped my fist, giving myself a soft 'yes!' in victory.

Of course, that was a rip off reference to something Drew used to read in her past life. I never thought it possible, but after five whole years of practicing I can get it about 60% of the time, maybe.

I turned to Dera, a jeering smile on my face. 

"The fuck?" he swore, "What the hell, you cheated!" 

"Shh," I shushed him, putting a finger at his lips, "Sometimes, when things are hard to deal with, you gotta find countermeasures, y'know. Things like these kinda need an extra little push to get to their destination, y'know?"

"What on earth are you trying to prove now??" he was incredibly irritated, "Or are you just here to mock me and waste my time?"

In the background, I heard Shamal burst out in laughter.

"Seems Magician here's smarter than you, Hayato!" 

And I couldn't help joining in the laughter.

-

-

"Of all the Varia, Belphegor in particular is known to be a genius."

Gokudera didn't really think he was supposed to feel intimidated here. After all, if we're talking about geniuses, Gokudera won't lose that easily.

Rei was in the infirmary too, but on a bed, sleeping and the curtains drawn shut to hide him from presence. 

"So?" Gokudera was almost taunting the doctor, "What the hell do you want me to figure out?"

Shamal sighed. "You're supposed to be the genius in this Family, and yet you're quite stupid, aren't you?"

"I will punch you, pervert doctor."

"Yes, yes," Shamal dismissed the threat, "Didn't you notice? That Magician's giving you a hint. A very, very blatantly obvious hint to the secrets of the universe." he exaggerated, "Like, no idea how he even knew you needed it, but he did give you a hint."

"A hint?" Gokudera repeated, as if it wasn't said over and over again already, "What hint?"

Shamal sighed. "Nevermind." he said. 

"Hey, don't leave me hanging!"

"Anyways," Shamal started again, "I heard from Reborn, but this kid's not normal in a ton of ways." Shamal jabbed a thumb in Rei's direction, "Not normal, but most probably harmless."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "That sickly, half-dead kid?"

"Hey, don't underestimate sick people." Shamal mumbled, "To be honest, if the both of you were to fight it out right now-- Magician kid would win, hands down."

That made Gokudera twitch.

"Excuse me?" he stood up angrily, "Are you telling me I'm WEAK enough to lose to that weakling?" he spat, meaning every word he said and not caring if Rei could hear him or not, "This is ridiculous! You're looking down on me!"

Shamal eyed Gokudera calmly-- and sighed once again.

"If you really want to prove me wrong," Shamal told the silver-haired bomber, "You'll need to first sit down and put your brain to use."

-

-

Behind the curtain, one Ninomiya Rei bit back a cry.

 


	52. it rains, it rains, and rains.

"Will you be here for the Rain Battle tonight?"

Reborn spoke me to on my way home from school. I was just at the crosswalk, and found him, standing on top of a wall.

Why he was there, I will not ask.

"I-" my smile was on, but I had to turn away. I clutched the sling of my bag, swallowing my words. "I'm not sure. Maybe not."

"Well," Reborn mused, "Would you come if I threaten you to?"

That made me chuckle. My nerves loosening, I turned to the infant. "No, Reborn. Tsuna-kun scolded me for it before. I'm better off staying at home."

"Dame-Tsuna and Yamamoto scolded you for lying, Rei." Reborn was clarifying-- was he assuring me? He was blank and stoic-- it could've been both. "He wasn't angry at you for being there."

"Still," I tried, "I really don't think they'd want me there." 

"Aren't you close with Yamamoto?" Reborn spoke up with another plan this time, "Don't you want to see him act cool? I'm sure Yamamoto would prefer to act cool for you too."

Hearing that, I dipped my head solemnly. "Takeshi and I..." I fiddled with my fingers awkwardly, " Wee aren't exactly in the best of moods right now." 

Almost as in an impulsive reaction, Reborn kicked me in the face.

"Ow!"

"Just go already. I'll shoot you, y'know?" Reborn threatened, raising a gun at my face.

In the end, I was threatened to go.

-

"Why are you here??" Tsuna freaked out the moment he saw me.

"I told him to come." Reborn responded easily.

"I didn't want to come." I added simply.

To my surprise, Takeshi, upon catching sight of me, stepped toward me. I jumped as his eyes met mine-- and I took a hurried step back in a panic.

He stopped a step before me, and gave me one of his signature smiles. 

"Here to watch, Rei?" he asked me.

He had asked, so casually, so normally-- so entirely naturally-- as if nothing had ever gone on in between us. As if he had never gotten angry at me for lying to him. As if he had completely forgotten it all. Or pretended to forget.

I bit my lip to hold back the burning at the back of my throat, and gave him a nod.

 _He's always like this,_ I told myself regretfully,  _Being the idiot that forgives and forgets in an instant, no matter the one at fault._

Takeshi patted me on the head. 

"Ta-" I spoke up quickly, "Takeshi--"

He looked at me. "Hm?"

I jumped. "Uhm-- Do your best, alright?" was all I could manage.

Takeshi seemed to stop for a long moment-- then chopped me on the head. "Of course I will, who do you think I am?"

I blushed.  _Gosh, to think I was so nervous to speak to this moron for the past number of days!_

"Alright," Takeshi turned back to Squalo, "Now that Rei's here-- I'm definitely not gonna lose!"

-

"That strange kid's here again." 

I looked up, knowing they were referring to me. They had been mocking Tsuna and the others thus far-- but it seems they had noticed me after all.

"Hey, I thought you ran off like the coward you were!" Belphegor joked. 

This made Takeshi click his tongue, and Tsuna was visibly irked as well. Gokudera glared slightly and Basil looked stern. 

I, seeing their serious reactions, sighed.

 _What would Eve do in a time like this?_  I mildly thought.

Calmly, I smiled back. "I did. I was sooo scared," using a tone one would when speaking to a baby, "But I came back because I heard you nearly lost to puppy boy Dera! Seems like you ain't much, eh?"

"Hey, what did you just say??" Dera and Belphergor snapped at me in unison.

I chuckled. "Hahaha--hah." and I stopped, my face instantly falling back into an entirely unamused face.  _Enough playing around,_  I told myself,  _back to being Rei._

My eyes quickly met with Xanxus'-- and catching my line of sight, Tsuna quickly turned to him as well.

"Pathetic Dogs should just disappear." Xanxus spat sharply. 

I resisted a chuckle at the harsh words.

Looking towards the few of us, he said, "You worms--" he turned to Squalo, "--can get rid of this trash for me." 

"Wha-!!" Squalo was shocked. "Hey!!" he yelled after his Boss.

-

-

"Well then, go get 'em, Yamamoto!" Ryohei grinned at the male as a last cheer before the match. 

"Don't you dare lose," Gokudera grumbled.

"Okay!" Takeshi simply laughed. 

That was typical. An active and loud senpai; a rude, short-fused friend that won't ever say a nice and honest comment such as 'good luck'. They both were confident Takeshi could win the battle. they both had zero doubts. 

"We-Well..." Tsuna spoke up more nervously, "Do your best..."

"Yeah, See you after!" Takeshi smiled at him.

Tsuna was different. Tsuna was worried and still is incredibly concerned. The field-- one that would submerge itself and drown the contestants after due time-- of course, the shark that would be released wasn't a matter to dismiss either.

But that was an excitement everyone wasn't much worried about.

And finally, Takeshi turned to me. He gave me a smile-- and immediately, I turned around and walked out of the battle zone.

"What," Takeshi sounded a little disappointed, "No 'good luck' for me?" 

He sounded sad. 

I stopped, but didn't turn to him. "If I look at you now," I admitted to him, "I'd tell you not to fight. I'd tell you to just up and surrender-- or maybe I'll tell you exactly how you're supposed to defeat him."

This made heads turn at what I was implying.

"Are you saying that Yamamoto's gonna lose?" Gokudera was first to speak up.

A laugh from Squalo. "Looks like that punk doesn't think you can win, either!" 

My fist clenched. 

"Nothing of the sort," a strained, angered smile as I turned toward the white-haired swordsman, "In fact, I can see nothing but a crushing defeat ahead of you."

This made Squalo snap. 

"You!" he pointed his blade at me, "get the fuck up here, I'll slice you to pieces myself!!"

I would have probably been in trouble, but the Cervello stepped in. 

"Please refrain from conflict unrelated to the Ring Battles." they said in their usual, perfect synchronization, "None combatants, please leave the Zone as the battle will now commence."

Squalo clicked his tongue. 

"I'll kill that brat first," Squalo pointed his blade at Takeshi this time, "I'll cut him into pieces! And then, you're the next thing on my plate."

_I would've been scared of that if I didn't know the outcome of this battle, Squalo._

-

The battle was quick.

Two swordsmen, fighting on a two-floored clock tower, with water that was filling up the sealed area at a rapid pace.

Watching from the screen, I briefly wondered where exactly were cameras placed in the building.

An explosion-- a burst of water-- and a sharp exchange of blows.

Takeshi swung his sword-- his Shigure Kintoki, the bamboo sword that would strip off into a blade when swung with the Shigure Souen Style.

A magnificent parry-- and another blast of water.

"That's Tsuyoshi-san's sword style," I talked to myself, but it wasn't as if no one could hear me, "Cool."

The sword style, with only eight forms of attacks and defenses. 

"Yamamoto's been practicing this all week, whenever the Ring Battles aren't on." Reborn told Tsuna, "But regardless of his already great reflexes-- remembering a style and using it in battle are two different things." 

I smiled to myself, in a little pride for my childhood friend.

"This is a battle where lives are at stake. For an honest man to fight in such a situation with no fear... Yamamoto has got to be an absolute fool--" Reborn cracked a smirk, "...or a natural-born Hitman."

"Wha-- Yamamoto, a Hitman?" Tsuna freaked out, "What are you talking about, Reborn??"

Of course, Tsuna could not believe that Takeshi was such a talent. After all, Takeshi was one that still considered the 'Mafia' as just a game Tsuna and Gokudera were playing.

I put a hand at Tsuna's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Tsuna!" I told him assuringly, "no matter what Takeshi is-- you're the one tt gonna be his Boss in the future!"

Leviathan and Belphegor shot me a bemused expression.

_How dare I, a peasant, declare such a thing in this battle of succession?_

"Reiii!" Tsuna realized that too, "What are you even saying!?"

-

**Shigure Souen Style: 2nd Defensive Form**

**Sakamaku Ame || Surging Rain**

A large swing of the sword dragged up a large spout of water. Concealing himself behind it, Takeshi watched for Squalo's next move.

Squalo, without hesitation, did the same. With a hard swing, he brought up another spout-- and ducked behind it.

 With both of them camouflaged within water-- Takeshi swerved around, trying to locate his opponent-- but Squalo found him first.

With an unhesitating, wide slice across-- Squalo tore a large gash through Takeshi's left shoulder.

I hissed, seeing the bright red liquid gush out from the wound.

-

A shard embedded in his right eye; a slice across the stomach; a partially immobilized left arm-- and multiple other cuts and wounds.

My eyes were stuck onto the screen.

My expressions blank-- because I didn't know what to feel. There was a deep, painful clench in my heart seeing Takeshi look like that and standing right back up-- but at the same time, I was telling myself I had to watch this.

I had to watch Takeshi suffer and get heavily wounded? No-- I had to watch him fight. I have to watch him get stronger and  have to watch him win this round.

I had to, because that's what I came here to do tonight.

"Voi, do you still want to go? With that Shigure Souen Style you're so proud of?" Squalo taunted, looking down at the blood-stained figure of Yamamoto Takeshi one floor below. 

Squalo was still virtually unharmed.

"What about you show me all eight of those styles? And the eighth form-- Autumn Rain-- is unleashed, you can just tragically disintegrate for all I care!" Squalo laughed.

-

**Shigure Souen Style: 8th Offensive Form**

**Pouring Rain**

The first blow Takeshi used to hit Squalo was the tide changer. Despite being well known as the idiot of the pack, Takeshi may very much be the sharpest knife when it comes to battling.

I knew not much about swordfights-- but the Katana he drew was one that surpassed common human logic. 

For a man like him, there was probably no better sword.

The battle ended soon after that.

The battle ended, and Takeshi won.

-

-

The shark that was let loose in the tank-- in the field-- closed in on them.

The blood pooling in drew the attention of the shark-- and the shark, crashing into a pole, brought the two combatants down a floor.

The last one second.

In that one split second, Squalo shoved Yamamoto aside. In the next moment, the shark engulfed Superbi Squalo-- and disappeared into the water.

My mouth hung-- 

The amount of blood that surfaced after the shark disappeared down under-- 

I quickly turned away from the screen.

 _He's alright,_ I told myself,  _He's not dead._ _Squalo's not dead._

Sqaulo's not dead, but it still hurts to see that.

 _C'mon,_  I told myself again,  _Takeshi won. Let's be happy._

There really was a reason I did not want to come tonight.


	53. his home and his solace.

I know this really isn't the time to be out shopping with girls in the middle of the day, but that's exactly what I ended up doing. 

"C'mon, Rei, you have to try the new apple cake in the store!" Kyoko tugged at my arm, pointing at the cake store.

"The chestnut tart too!" Haru added, holding my other arm and taking me along.

"Cakkkeee!" Sae yelled as she tagged along on my left leg like a koala.

"Go go, Rei-chan Taxiii," Sui's monotone was a strange contrast to how excited she sounded, but she held onto my right leg as her eyes sparkled in the direction of the cake shop.

Oh god, how did I get into this situation??

-

_ A while ago: _

We were sitting around Lambo's bed, chatting in hushed tones as Nana peeled an apple for everyone.

"But did you see Yamamoto-san just now? How did he get those injuries?" Haru spoke up worriedly, "Is it really just some Sumo match?"

"It happened to my Brother too, and Gokudera-kun." Kyoko added grimly, "I wonder if they'd actually tell us what's going on."

It was a moment of silence before they turned to me synchronously.

I gulped. I coughed, but covered my mouth in time. I have a very bad feeling about--

"Hey, Rei-kun, do you know what's going on?" Kyoko asked me.

I furiously shook my head and my hands, "Nope! I don't!" I answered hurriedly.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed at me skeptically. 

I had to look away. Another cough.

"You know something, don't you?" Kyoko asked again.

"I don't!" I answered in a panic-- "I don't, really! Not at--" then a cough abruptly interrupted.

Both girls, even Nana and I-pin were staring at me now. Dripping with cold sweat-- I slowly stood up, and bolted out the door.

"He knows something, catch him!" Haru declared.

I got caught.

-

I sighed.  "Kyoko, Haru." I addressed them, "If anyone's gonna tell you guys anything, it has to be them. Not me. I'm barely involved at all." 

I forced out a sad, apologetic smile, coughing into the back of my palm as the girls' eyes, narrow and stern, considered me.

My response didn't seem to satisfy them. 

"Then," Haru inched closer to me, "In exchange for not telling us anything--"

"What about we have Rei-kun pay us some shush fee so we'd give up?" Kyoko took a step closer.

_Huh?_

And that brings us here, to my crying wallet and my little sisters whining for more sugar.

_**What is this cliche anime harem nonsense?!** _

\--

All jokes aside, I paid for the cakes and we left the store. I had to accompany the girls as they took their leisurely stroll around the shopping street-- eyeing for any interesting places they could go see-- but didn't really go into many.

My head lifted toward the sky, registering the fact that this was, in fact-- a calm. 

Although war-- conflict was definitely burning behind the scenes-- but with the girls... The girls were the one and only comfort of peace the guys had.

No matter what goes on, the girls were there to provide them with solace.

A hand landed on my eyes.

"Bianchi-san!" Kyoko and Haru were quick to notice her, "Why are you here?" How did she find us, know we are here, or why did she even follow after us at all?

"Rei, you're being called." she told me, "Some doctor in the hospital was asking for you."

"A doctor?" I had to ask in surprise, "...wait, you came all the way out here to say that?"

Bianchi shrugged. "It seemed urgent .Neither Mama or I had another means to contact you." she explained, a sigh afterwards, "If Mama didn't ask me to come I would've let you be."

"Well, thanks a lot for that." 

-

It was about the time we made it into the front desk of the hospital where another cough struck me. It's been going on nonstop all day, and it's getting to be quite an irritation now.

"Rei-kun!" Nurse Fujimiya, a familiar face that passed by coincidentally, "Amano-sensei's waiting for you in his office." 

She informed me quickly and promptly left as soon as she appeared.

"Huh? Oh, alright."

But just then, I let out another cough. This time, it hurt-- and another cough followed. A sharp pain burned my throat-- and suddenly I realize there was a tangy taste of copper in my mouth.

I looked at my hand-- and saw it was splotched with blood now. There was a trail of red sliding down the left corner of my lip--

Before I could even register to hide it, the girls had already seen it.

"Hahii!!" haru shrieked louder than she should've in a hospital.

"Oh no!" Kyoko panicked too, trying to figure out if she was to get a handkerchief or a tissue or call an ambulance wait we're in a hospital--

Meanwhile, Sae and Sui were at the front desk, screaming "AMANO-SENSEI!!!" at the poor receptionist that jumped in absolute horror.

Calmer than I thought I'd be, I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and covered my mouth with it. 

At this point, Kyoko and Haru were stuttering out incoherent sentences because they didn't know what to say and couldn't reach an agreement. "Are you alright" and "Call for a doctor" became "Are you a doctor, wait no, call for an alright-- NO!"

Their panic was wildly amusing.

People were eyeing the panic in bewilderment, and upon meeting eyes with a random man on the couch to my right, I gave him a light bow and an apology for the noise.

-

 

** Ninomiya Rei has been detained on a bed in the ER. **

 

"Amama-sensei, is Rei gonna die?" Sae asked worriedly.

"Amama-sensei, is Rei gonna be alright?" Sui continued, concerned.

Amano in fact, recall these two mischievous girls yelling his name -- _ **correctly**_ \-- at the top of their lungs just a minute ago, but for the sake of his sanity and for the sake of anger management, he will pretend that his name is Amama.

With a smile, he gave the trained, professional answer every doctor needs to give to children: "Of course!" with ultra assurance and confidence in his tone, "He's immortal, if I recall."

"Uh, Amano-sensei," spoke the girl with a dark brown ponytail, "Is Rei-san...alright?"

That made Amano's face fall.

He could only sigh at this point, scratching the back of his head and eyeing in the direction of the boy who was on the bed behind the curtain.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted softly, "But we always do all we can."

Kyoko, the young girl with auburn hair-- the one that's been around since Rei's childhood-- she was much more calm about it. "Hey, Amano-sensei, will Rei-kun be up anytime soon?"

Amano, following a tut, shook his head gently. "I'll be detaining him for the next two days for a checkup. That was the reason I called for him in the first place, anyways."

"Two days?" Sui let out a little heartbreaking sob.

"But Rei-chan promised to spend time with us tomorrow!" Sae cried in despair.

The young girls were clinging to his stomach now, eyeing him with those puppy teary eyes that begged and pleaded with tears in the corners--

Amano let out a groan of utter annoyance.

"Now, now," out came Kunomasu from behind the curtain--  _wait a fucking minute when the hell did you go in there did you do something to my patient_ \-- and Kunomasu walked toward the two girls, crouching down to their eye level. 

Amano peeked into the curtain and saw Rei glaring at a new IV drip attached to the back of his left palm. Rei scrutinized it, and seemed to be debating the pros and cons of keeping that needle inside his hand. He looked like he was having a silent conversation with Mr Irritating Needle.

"Your Rei-chan needs rest." he heard Kunomasu explaining to the sniffling girls, "Once he gets released, you can hog him all day long, if you want!"

Sniffling, with Sui burying her face into Sae's shoulder, the two girls reluctantly nodded.

Kyoko and Haru looked sad, but they were understanding. 

Amano sighed at the sight. "Well then, Kunomasu, I'll leave them to you." he dismissed himself, "I'll be calling up Yuuichirou about how he should stop leaving his children alone because his son gets hospitalized every fucking minute he's gone."

-

Behind the curtain, Rei internally screeches in frustration.

Frustration, because he really didn't need to be adding anymore worry on everyone's plate.


	54. eerily, his subconscious screams.

 

I didn't make it to the Mist Battle, but something happened after that, which made me miss the Cloud Battle as well.

_Stupid author that's too lazy to find ways to include me in the freaking battles._

**This is an account of what happened in those twenty-four hours I did not wake up.**

-

It started with a murder of crows.

They flew right past me-- painfully close to my face-- and as I snapped back to see them go, they had lifted into the skies and only one had settled onto a branch of the nearby tree.

A tree. That was when I took in my surroundings.

Serene, empty blue skies, and patches of perfect, spotless green hills that stretched out further than I reckoned I could see. I was standing in the middle, alone, with nothing but a white shirt and a pair of black trousers I did not remember putting on.

On my left wrist, the light trail of my birthmark was there again-- I've been reluctant to look at it for the longest time. I've always covered it first thing in the morning, barely taking a glance. Putting my eyes on it again after so long seemed strange-- and somehow foreign.

I rubbed it over with my right thumb-- and brought the wrist to my forehead, closing my eyes in my semblance of a prayer.

"Please watch over me, brothers," I whispered familiarly, and stayed like that for a long moment.

-

When I opened my eyes, I noticed someone else was here with me. I swerved my head around, trying to locate another presence--

The man, seemingly understanding that I had taken acknowledgement of his being there, gave a chuckle.

A familiar, ominous chuckle of "Kufufufu," followed by the amused "My, my."

He was right behind me, I thought. But when I turned around no one was there.

"I'm here," he told me.

I turned back around. There one man with indigo hair stood, a smile on his face as he looks at me, as if he's been there all along. His smile was somehow anticlimactic-- it was kind, sweet and holding just a tint of mischief. A sly, older brother smile (or was it a playful younger brother?) -- it was the smile that I thought would only belong to Chrome.

And I couldn't help but smile back.

-

"So..." our conversation began awkwardly, even though the atmosphere was comfortable, "...Why am I here?"

I asked Mukuro that question, but I really didn't think he would know the answer either.

He chuckles. "Who knows?"

I sigh. "And Mukuro?" I spoke to him, "What are you doing here?"

I did not know the time. I didn't know, but I'm pretty sure now was around the time of the Mist Battle. But Mukuro wouldn't be here if the battle was still going on.

"This is my space," Mukuro simply answered, "It's not the question of 'why am I here', because I just simply am."

Seems neither of us ever had an idea of the going-ons around us.

"Well, it's a nice place." I decided to tell him. Standing up from my spot on the grassy hill, I turned to him with a grin. "It's a nice place, but I hope I don't come back here."

He returned with a rather unreadable smile. "Well, neither do I wish to see you here again."

Well, we have more in common than we thought.

"In fact, it is more likely that we may never meet again." Mukuro was entirely serious, but that tone of his-- that carefree, yet endlessly entertained tone that spoke as if the world was a funny thing-- that irritatingly cheerful tone, yet to me it sounded painful.

"Next time we meet," I admitted to him, "Let's hope it's outside, alright?"

-

I found myself drifting to and fro various dreams after that. I walked into one dream, then another and another and yet another, endlessly, as if I was taking a leisurely soak in watching dreams go by.

There were times I dreamt of the story. Of this story. Of the arcs that would come, and the arcs that have gone by; of all the things that may or may not have happened with and without me.

Other times I watched scenes of what Ninomiya Rei experienced. Everything-- his childhood, his friendships, his experiences and his newfound hobbies. Often I'd see painful moments Rei had yet to get over-- and really, it was all but null as I observed it in third person.

I went back and forth, dreaming of everything as if I was reviewing my life once again--

The dream I saw last was about her. 

Drew and her brothers, on their dinner table, a delightful atmosphere of familial bonding. A chorus of joyful giggles as they chattered about their days.

I looked upon them from the sides, as a ghost that was not yet supposed to exist. 

They didn't notice me, and thus I, leaning against the wall, simply viewed the scene with a slightly delighted smile.

It was a sweet dream. A nice piece of the nostalgia puzzle.

I almost wondered if my life now with Sae and Sui was as happy as Drew's.

My eyes drifted to Zen. He was lecturing Drew about playing with food now, prompting her to eat properly. Drew responded with a mischievous giggle.

Then there was Eve, who sighed in defeat. "Seriously, Drew, when are you gonna grow up?" he joked, "Hurry up and finish up your food, then I'll play that stupid computer game with you."

A cheer, and Drew was gobbling down her food like no tomorrow.

Eve stood up, gathering up his plates, and notified his brother that he'll clean up ahead. His eyes lifted and swung across the room once. 

For a second, I thought those eyes landed on me.

A second later, I realized that those eyes were staring at me.

Those eyes-- those warm, brown eyes widened seemingly in horror.

He put the plates down-- and stepped forward. Coming closer toward me-- he took a hurried step after another-- a hand extended toward me.

His lips parted to say something-- to shout something--

**But that was where I woke up with a start.**


	55. a bewildering young man.

The next day, I was released from the hospital as promised.

It was the last thing they wanted after my sudden sleep spell yesterday, but I insisted that it was nothing of concern. I also promised Kuma I would stay in Lambo's hospital room throughout the night, so if anything occurred they could reach me today.

"Take it thrice a day, you get me?" Amano says, tossing me a small bottle of pills, "You better be back in EXACTLY a month to get your next dose. No skipping out, no taking twice the amount a day because you forgot, alright?"

"Yes, yes," I mumble, reading the indecipherable science jargon on the label and resisting the urge to chuck it into the trash can already. 

"Don't you dare throw it away, Rei," Kuma called after me as I left.

Groaning and rolling my eyes, I nodded obediently. "What on earth are these?" I tried to ask, but the two doctors gave each other a look and refused to answer me.

"You won't understand about half of it anyways. Magical medicine thing is all I can say." Kuma summed it up.

"What, is this poison?" I joked, "Ya trying ta' kill me ahead of my time or something?" 

"Your words, not mine." Amano simply replied. 

 

-

 

The Cervello. They were merely judges in this whole ordeal of inheritance, but even the Cervello themselves may never know if they had the want to take the role at all. As their family was trained to do-- to obey orders and to comply as they're told-- refusing the responsibility was absolutely preposterous.

And so, this particular Cervello was tasked to fetch the Lightning Guardian, of Sawada Tsuayoshi's team, from the Hospital he was currently recuperating in.

She herself did not believe this was a just move. She knew it was absurd-- to take such a young, frail child out of a hospital for the sake of such a selfish trial. She knew it was inevitably cruel, but for the sake of the Sky Ring Battle, she will-- must-- steel her heart.

Getting there was easy enough, despite the time of night. She was trained mainly in such undercover, stealthy works, and thus she was easily able to perch herself on standby at a tree right next to the Bovino's Hospital room window.

She observes the interior of the room quietly and patiently. Without being spotted, she managed to identify three figures aside from the target. Two young girls-- and one young boy. All around the age of Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

Cervello instincts were to sneak a way in, knock them out in one swift motion, and bring out the child before they awoke. It was the most effective way.

But before she could move, she found her eyes meeting the boy's.

The boy-- brown-haired, blank-eyed-- and she recognized him as the male who had a minor scuffle with Sir Belphegor on the night of the Sun Battle; and who was also a witness during the night of the Rain Battle.

His eyes quickly drifted off, as if he hadn't even seen him. Then, a rough cough wracked his body, and another and another. The two girls shot straight up in alarm. 

The boy, having stopped coughing, seemed to ask something of the girls. Upon hearing the request, the girls nodded. Unhesitatingly, they dashed out of the room.

Almost instantly, the boy got up and closed the room door. He then turned back toward the Hospital room window-- snapping the bolt open, he lifted the shaft and met eyes with the Cervello.

"C'mon," he shrugged.

Confused, but the Cervello quickly slipped in.

-

"I thank you for your cooperation," the Cervello spoke stoically, a gas canister in one hand and Lambo cradled as gently as she could manage in the other. 

The boy was reluctant, obviously, as there was a very deep scowl on his face as he eyed the child intently. "I'm-" he faltered, "I'm only letting you do this because I know it's going to turn out fine." and he didn't sound friendly at all.

But what made him so sure?

"Promise me one thing," he was serious this time, taking a firm, unafraid step towards her, "Promise me you'll treat him carefully on your way there."

People were usually tentative in approaching Cervellos, so she was very taken aback at the male's confident step and declaration.

But his condition was sadly one she could not fulfill.

"The poison," the male spoke quickly, "Doesn't count."

She snapped up. How did he know? Only the Cervellos knew about the setting for the Sky Battle-- to place watches that will inject in the Guardians a deathly poison once it began. How did this child know? The Cervello were very confident that this fact was kept hidden.

"Do you promise?" the boy's voice was raised, a stern, sharp tone that alerted the Cervello and snapped her out of her tone. 

"I'll-" she rarely ever stuttered, "I'll do so to the best of my abilities." she frantically assured him.

The boy huffed, satisfied. 

_Why was he doing this? How? Why? For what reason?_

"Hurry up," he snapped impatiently, "I gotta start playing dead before the girls come back in!"

 

-

 

Kyoko was always a worrywart. She was pressured enough, having know her brother and her male friends were up to something suspicious that ended with terrible wounds. 

She was thankul enough that Rei of all people was not directly involved with that nighttime 'sumo match', but Rei's lungs seemed to be getting worse now.

While they had been babysitting Lambo in place of Nana who had matters to attend to, Rei suddenly began coughing. A hard, painful-sounding cough that made both her and Haru jump up in alarm and shock.

They instantly panicked. "Are you alright, Rei-kun?" 

"Rei-san??"

A few coughs later, Rei managed to stop-- but now he gave them a pained smile and an awkward chuckle. "Sorry, Kyoko, Haru, it's nothing really." he denied obviously. 

Kyoko was definitely not convinced. Rei wasn't much of a good liar sometimes, and Kyoko, knowing him long enough, could see through him quite often.

"Sorry to bother you but," Rei spoke up again, "I think I left my medicine back at home. D you think you could go down to the pharmacist down at the lobby for me? They should give you a dose if you mention my name." 

Kyoko did not hesitate. "I will!" she quickly agreed, "Stay right here, I'll rush down now."

"Haru will get a glass of water!" the girl said, charging out with Kyoko.

-

Kyoko could faintly tell that Rei was lying somewhat. She could never really pinpoint Rei's half-lies, half-truths-- it just seemed odd, but she always ended up believing it was a majority of truth. She decides what to believe and what not to, because ultimately she was a gullible girl.

She knew Rei was full of surprises.

But nothing was more of a surprise than coming back to the room, seeing Rei on the floor and Lambo missing from his hospital bed.

-

It was pandemonium after that, filled with a flurry of worry, mayhem and absolute terror, but ultimately Rei was perfectly fine. He claimed to not have remembered why and how he collapsed, nor who or what took Lambo from his bed. 

He did however, suggested that Lambo may have gone for a midnight walk with Colonnello, who had stopped by on his falcon, and that they would be back in the hospital by morning. 

He even promised that quite confidently.


	56. in summation...

It was a great day after that. 

I woke up, cuddled against a sleeping Lambo who bounced up excitedly once he awoke. After a final checkup, he was released from the hospital. And after a long, angry lecture from Amano, I was let go as well.

It was a happy day.

A day where good things happened and peace settled on the town. The Ring Conflict had gone by without me even seeing it conclude-- and although that felt a little sad and unfulfilling, it all mattered that another arc of the story was over and done with. 

It was a delightful day.

It would've, if I hadn't bumped into a blond-haired prince on my way out the hospital. 

When I knocked into someone, my initial reaction was to quickly steady myself and apologize. However, I caught sight of his clothes and froze right there and then-- I felt the atmosphere grow colder as I slowly lifted my eyes--

"Ushishishi, I guess we meet again, baby weakling." came the almost affectionate name calling.

I gulped. The color on my face probably paled out quickly as I took an instinctive, circumvent step backwards-- only to bump into a larger figure at my back. Stumbling forward quickly in fear, I realize my left and right sides were sealed as well.

I had been surrounded in an instant, with Leviathan on my back; Squalo  _(who in fact still looked quite menacing despite being on a wheelchair)_ to my left; Lussuria _(who by some magical force of nature recovered enough to stand on crutches)_  to my right; and none other than Prince the Ripper looming before me.

I was unable to keep calm. The edges of my lips curled up in anything but joy, twitching in spasms and trembling nervously as I contemplated the stupidity of all my life choices.

"Look, he's all scared again." Lussuria sounded almost delighted, using his slurred tone, enjoying the sight of my shivering limbs.

Levi let out a bemused huff; and Squalo tutted irritably.

"Can't believe this kid," Squalo scowled, "If I could, I'd be biting your head off."

"Why? Because he predicted your awesome loss?" Belphegor taunted in jest, earning a sharp howl from Squalo in hostility. 

I hated standing do small a presence in the middle of it all, especially because their attention easily drifted to and away from me. 

"I-" the first time I spoke up, all conversation abruptly halted and all eyes turned. Even Xanxus who stood aside cast his glance at me. I flinched, my voice stuck in my throat as a sudden wave of panic washed over. 

_**"Stage fright?" Eve laughed, "That's nothing to worry about!"** _

_**"You'll never understand, Eve," Drew pouted, "You're good at everything, after all."** _

_**"Listen here, Drew." Eve chuckled, fitting his clown mask on and picking out Drew's from its little box-- "You don't feel nervous at all during our performances. Why is that?"** _

_**"Well that's different!" Drew snapped back, "I'm anonymous as a clown! No one know who I am, so I can do things as I want and-" she stopped short. Turning away and puffing up her cheeks she quietly mumbled, "...and I'm more confident."** _

_**Handing Drew her mask, Eve grinned. "That's your answer."** _

I gulped, closing my eyes and clenching my fist-- biting my lip-- then breathing out.

I first turned to Squalo. "I'm really sorry for what I said on the day of the Rain Ring Battle," I honestly didn't now why I decided to apologize, "I was being overly cocky despite being much weaker than you. For that, I apologize."

They seemed taken aback. 

"You're a pussy," Squalo could only snarl. 

Hearing that harsh comment, Lussuria chuckled. "Why did you apologize, boy?" he was being the least hostile of them all-- which I was grateful for-- and in fact almost sounded to me nice and curious. 

"We're killers," Belphegor giggled, "Maybe he's begging for his life." 

It was a casual joke that, as per the Varia were, no one except Belphegor laughed at. But the comment seemed to sound ultimately foreign. These incredulously amusing bastards Drew's known as idiots in her past life-- but it was easy to forget that they were cold-blooded murderers. 

But now-- I wasn't fearing them for that. I didn't exactly fear that they would kill me. I didn't fear for my life at all. That's not what I'm afraid of. 

...so what exactly am I scared of now?

Could I imagine a blade at my throat-- could I imagine myself dying right here at the hands of these so called 'killers'? Could I imagine myself dying?

_Death, eh?_

**No, not at all.**

I'm alive ten years later. So whatever idiocy and whatever craziness I end up in before those ten years-- it won't kill me. Nothing can kill me yet.

Until ten years later, at least-- I'm immortal.

My eyes landed on Xanxus. His eyes, upon meeting mine, narrowed in a sort of annoyance. 

I gave him a low bow. "Thank you for not dying," I chose my words off the top of my head, "Thank you for not killing me," I told them, "nor any of my other friends." 

Next I lifted my head, I found myself grinning mischievously. 

**_"But y'know, Drew," Eve gave her a pat on the back before it was her turn, "When all else goes down the drain, make yourself scarce and immediately retreat."_ **

"Well then," I smiled, a cheeky, innocence-filled smile, "if you would excuse me."

 

- ****

And once the brown boy had gone, Xanxus burst out into guffaws. Holding his head and chortling in absolute resigned laughter.

"The gall of that boy!" he couldn't believe. 

Eventually he ceased, but he brought the anger into a fist and drove it deep into the wall by his side. The paintwork on the wall cracked open and split apart-- Pain exploded in his fist-- but he could care less. 

"Next time--" Xanxus' eyes were held in a solid murderous glare-- his brows in a crunched frown and in no mood for jokes-- "Next time, that brat's dead."

It was one stern, strict order-- no, not an order, not quite. It was purely and simple a statement. 

The rest of the Varis looked at their boss-- for a moment, they all seemed to be reminded of their loyalty to him. Their reason of being with him. And they smirked in pride.

"Yes, boss!"

 

- ****

Simply I headed for the Sawada Household, where Mama Sawada had been in care of my sisters. 

"REI-CHAAAAAN!!"

Upon opening the door, Sae leaped at me, barreling into my stomach and throwing my ff balance. I staggered and took a step back-- only to find myself tripping over the curb and-- ended up on the ground, on my back.

I sigh.

Sae laughs, "Rei-chan fell for it again!"

 


	57. a celebration before the storm.

Anticlimatic. That's how the Varia Arc felt. Incomplete; Missing; Unfulfilled; Could've gone better; Could've seen more. 

I thought I was satisfied, but nope.  _I wanted to see more of the batttlleeeeeeeee_

Rolling about on the carpet left and right and clutching a shark pillow in my arms, I stopped, and then I sighed. 

Seeing my moody tantrum didn't seem to alarm Takeshi much. "What's wrong, Rei?" Takeshi, who sat on the other end of the table asked, sipping calmly on some tea.

"I'm feeling emo, leave me alone." I whine.

Takeshi laughed. "Why so depressed all of a sudden?" 

"Takeshi, you wouldn't understand." I pouted, burying my face into the carpet, "Takeshi's supposed to be the eternal happy-go-lucky baseball nut after all."

"Eternal happy-go-lucky baseball nut?" Takeshi chuckled at the long name, "Well, better happy than sad no? Or would you rather me be a little less cheerful?"

He rested his chin on one arm, looking at me with those oh-so sweet, oh-so gentle eyes-- ones that weren't overly brimming with joy-- and his lips were in only a very slight curve. It was Takeshi's neutral face-- the one that was neither happy not sad.

I smiled back. "You're fine as you usually are."

_Takeshi's neutral face belongs to me, after all._

-

-

Throwing about three pills into my mouth, I drank a large gulp of water and swallowed it all. Then I downed the rest of the water in the glass.

Breathing out as if a sigh, I flinched as I heard footsteps from behind. Fumbling around for the canister, I managed to tuck it into the cutlery drawer before Sae zoomed in and leaped into a good morning hug.

"Good morning!" she declared.

Sui followed after in hurried steps, joining the hug with a soft and shy "Good morning."

Chuckling, I ushered them to sit down as I prepared breakfast. 

I'm not sure why I didn't tell them about the capsule in the drawer.

-

It was easy for us to return to our daily lives even just a day after crazy things occurred. 

So easy.

It wasn't a cold day. It wasn't a cold day, and yet I find myself tucking myself into my jacket again. Pulling the black wristband over my left wrist, I swipe my bangs into their place over my eyes and practiced a smile in the mirror. Rubbing the Void Ring on my finger, I raised my left wrist to my forehead.

I contented smile on my face, I whispered to myself.

"Please watch over me, brothers."

-

"Rei-kun!" Kyoko called from outside, "Are you ready?"

Sae and Sui charged out of the house. "Kyoko-nee!" they were both excited, one a little more than the other. They ran to Kyoko and Haru and showed off the jingling bell keychain their older brother had gotten for them.

"I'm here," I told them, locking up before tucking the key into my pocket.

"Rei-san, why're you wearing a jacket?" Haru asked me as I stepped out of the gate to lock that up too. 

I shrugged. "I guess I'm easily chilled." 

"Are you catching a cold, Rei-kun?" Kyoko asked, slightly worried.

"Don't think so," was my reply.

We began walking towards Takesushi to what would be an afterparty to celebrate Mine and Lambo's release form the hospital. It was also, on a side note, a celebration to congratulate Tsuna and friend's victory in the 'sumo match'.

My sisters seemed excited for sushi, because they haven't gone over since they went for their camp. They were needlessly excited, happily clutching me by the arm and pulling me ahead.

I could do nothing but chuckle as I went.

-

"Hey there, welcome!! Oh, Tsuna-kun! Come join us!" Tsuyoshi's loud, boisterous and welcoming voice overpowered the chaotic celebration that was going on.

Upon hearing it, shouts of 'hey, Tsuna!', 'oh, Tsuna!' and 'you're here!' went up too. Everyone turned to the door and welcomed the brunet cheerfully. The brunet seemed taken aback by the large crowd and the abundant welcomes.

It didn't take long for the store to fade back into delightful cacophony.

I stood by the side-- my eyes closed, just simply listening to the noise. It was nice. It was a noisiness I really enjoyed hearing-- and I really couldn't explain why. It was oddly calming, and I felt I could listen to this forever.

"Hey, Rei."

Prying an eye open, I notice it was Dino who had spoken to me. Beside him was Basil, and Lanchia was there too. The latter two had a sort of nervous smile on their faces-- and I instinctively returned it with my own. 

"Hey, Dino. Been a while since we talked. How've you been?" a classic conversation starter, because first impressions were important.

"Not so great. I've had to train an absolute monster for a few days," he whined, a brood and a sigh before a little cry. 

I chuckle, "Hibari-senpai, right? I've heard."

Dino seemed to sigh even deeper after I mentioned his name. "He's a handful."

"You'll get used to it," I assured him. "Anyway, these two are?"

Nudging towards Lanchia and Basil, the two seemed surprised I took notice of them. Dino lifted his head as well, as if he was just remembering the presence of his two other companions.

"Oh, Rei, let me introduce you." Dino put on a more friendly grin now, "This is Basil, a CEDEF agent--  _Wait, do you know what that is?_   _Oh, you do?_ And this is Lanchia. He's uhh, a fellow friendly Mafioso."

The two seemed to find the clumsy intro as amusing as I did, and Dino just blushed.

"Anyway, this is Rei. He's kind of a junior? He's not a Guardian, but he's part of Tsuna's Family." Dino managed the rest of the introduction quite decently, so I took it from there.

First and foremost, I bowed. "My name is Rei. I'm just a random person that somehow got caught up in all this, I guess. I'm not strong and I have almost no means of battle. If I joined a battle, I'd be a hilarious burden. Pleasure to meet you."

Their mouths hung agape at my blunt statement, and Dino just facepalmed.

-

In the middle of the party, my phone buzzed. Seeing the message, I excused myself for what I told everyone was a call I had to make, and went outside. 

Turning into the first alley on the right-- 

"You took too long, Herbivore." grumbled the one and only Hibari Kyouya.

I chuckled, scratching my cheek. "Sorry, I didn't expect you of all people to message me. I mean, I don't exactly remembering ever giving you my number--"

I stopped short because demon prefect was glaring me to death.

Anyways, he stepped forward and towards me, then extended his right hand. His right fist, downwards like he was holding something, hovering a distance before me. It took me a moment to register he was asking for my hand. Hurriedly I raised my hand right under his-- and he placed whatever was in his palm onto mine.

"I believe these are yours." he simply said before turning away again. 

"Hmm? Oh, uh, thanks?" I said as I registered the words, but when I looked down I felt my heart stop and leap. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

In my hands were black bobby pins. Two pins, their gems broken off, but laying beside. 

When I looked back up, Hibari was long gone.

-

-

So, in the end, what was my point in this arc? I was neither a battler nor much of a watcher. I wasn't much.

_Well, I supposed there really isn't a point._

I was definitely not the turbulent one that barged into battles and interfered like a raging hothead. _In fact, I made extra care to avoid battles._

I was also not the one that made sure all was calm and peaceful in the midst of it all either.  _I caused all the mess with Squalo and Belphegor after all._

I wasn't the brave one to draw attention and harm away from the cast, suffering in their place.  _In fact, I watched them, powerless as I was._

I wasn't the one that particularly aimed to stand out and make a show of myself.  _I didn't show up much at all, even._

I was probably not the one to protect and hide them from harm.  _I readily handed Lambo ove to the Cervello, after all._

If I were to say my point in this arc--  _I guess it was to be a backstage help._  I drifted in and out of the audience seats--  _and I wonder if Dera ever got the hint I gave him?_

_**Oh, you don't really understand what  just said?** _

_Well, I guess you will soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun, here we draw the Varia arc into a close! Thanks for reading this far if anyone's still reading sksk. in case anyone's not aware, this is actually an old story I'm transferring from my wattpad account @-idxris, the title is ALiVE, so if you're impatient you can just go ahead over there! thanks again for reading, love y'all!


End file.
